<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Death of Hermes by thefuckistevvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521021">The Death of Hermes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs'>thefuckistevvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Electrocution, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Other characters and tags to be added, PTSD, Parental Abuse, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Suicide, Violence, family trauma, i swear to god this will have a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes emerges from the pool of Styx</p><p>---</p><p>What does it take, to Kill a God?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything was red.</p><p>Hello! I've been thinking about writing this for a while hehehehe</p><p>I just wanted to explore an Idea I had RE: Hermes dying and Zeus being a giant asshole.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy this, it's gonna be kinda sad and fucked up but it will have a happy ending. </p><p>The first chapter is kinda short and sweet, just to set up the mood. Not sure how many chapters this will be, but hopefully not too many heh.<br/>No promises of when I'll update to u_u</p><p>Hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592<br/>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was red.</p><p> </p><p>Burning hot searing pain spread through his entire body like fire. His blood boiled, burning lava traveling through his veins. He had never felt so much pain in his entire existence, his body was nothing but agony. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend anything that wasn’t white hot, burning through his soul. </p><p> </p><p>He was floating. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel the current of the river manipulating his body as he became corporeal again. The pain had diminished, going from incomprehensible to something he could put a name on- his chest still blossomed with the most of it, beating in rhythm with his beating heart.</p><p>The gentle currents of the waters helped him become real once more, something that wasn’t just the physical manifestation of agony. It shaped his fingers, legs and torso, pulling him out of the unbearable realm he had been at seconds ago. He could finally feel the shape of himself one more.</p><p>The river gently pushed him upwards, finally breaking the surface of the water.<br/>
He took a desperate and painful breath, chest still blooming in pain with each twitch of his body, as if it had been torn open by cruel hands. </p><p>His head was still hazy as he opened his eyes and gazed into the ceiling, not recognizing the angle he was in. He saw crimson drapery and cascading laurels that he should have recognized, but his mind was still foggy from the experience of rebirth. The Styx bloody water rolled off from his face, tickling his cheeks. He could hear whispers around him but his mind still hadn’t caught up with the situation, unable to make sense of what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the Styx.</p><p> </p><p>He felt strong arms wrap around him, a very familiar feeling. They pulled him softly out of the water, dragging him close and taking him to the steps leading out of the river. He pressed his hands against his chest, taking deep desperate breaths as the pain still remained at the center of his ribcage, his paralyzing shock being replaced by sudden and horrifying panic. </p><p>Those strong arms held him close, long fingers petting his hair soothingly in an attempt to comfort him. His chiton was wet with red, drops of water slowly rolling off him. The fog in his head was clearing up, hands grasping at the strong arms wrapped around his small body, his only anchor. He grabbed at his anchor’s robes desperately, knuckles going white red as he pressed his wet face against the creature’s chest.</p><p>He was alive.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>There was commotion at the House of Hades.</p><p>It has been a while since something truly disrupted the peace inside the House. Ever since the boy- <i>Zagreus</i> had started his escape attempts, there was plenty of panic around the shades. One by One, his underlyings would just pop out of the pool of Styx having just been slain by his son, the Prince, in his attempt to reach the surface. </p><p>It was incredible at first, but soon enough it was just a regular occurrence and a sign that Hades still had lots of work to do to enforce the security of his realm. To think that he would hire his own son to do “security checks” that was just the young boy destroying his realm… What a strange turn of events. He mostly blamed Persephone, she always knew how to convince him in doing things, and he could never say no to her, not after all this time.</p><p> </p><p>At first he ignores the number of shades gathering at the pool of Styx, still focused on all the paperwork gathered in his massive desk. Persephone was beside him, helping him with the task, but she quickly became aware of all the shades moving around.</p><p>Hades looked over to the pool of Styx but paid no attention to it. He turned his eyes back to his work.</p><p>“I think something is happening, Hades.” Persephone gently touched his shoulder, but he just waved his big hand.</p><p>“Let the shades be, perhaps Zagreus got himself killed by getting run over by Theseus’ chariot once more.”</p><p>“Zagreus is still in the House, Hades. He hasn’t left since he returned from his last security check, about two hours ago.”</p><p>That caught Hades' interest. If it wasn't Zagreus, or one of his workers, then why were the shades so energetic?</p><p> </p><p>It was then when Charon rushed inside the house, practically running towards the pool. Unlike his kin, Charon never came inside the House until strictly necessary. The chthonic god didn’t bother to address Hades nor Persephone, something he always did once he visited and instead opted for a beeline towards the pool of Styx. </p><p>“Charon?” Hypnos asked as his older brother just ignored him, going full speed towards the pool along with the other shades. This… deeply unsettled him, as Charon always made time for his siblings no matter what.</p><p>“Charon? What is happening?” Persephone left Hades’ side to go towards the pool, voice full of concern, but the ferryman did not respond. “Is something the matter?” </p><p>Sighing, Hades put down his paperwork and finally left his desk. Cerberus perked up as his master stood up, but Hades motioned at the dog to stay put, which he eagerly did, wagging his tail. Shades moved aside as Hades stomped down the Great Hall, fearful of his wrath.</p><p>Persephone gasped in horror when she reached Charon’s side, both of her hands covering her mouth. She simply stood there, staring at whatever Charon was doing. Hades couldn’t even begin to imagine what was making such a commotion, but at least his presence intimidated the shades enough to have them clear the area.</p><p>“What is it?” his voice boomed as he approached Charon, the ferryman not even bothering to reply at him, his smoke traveling up above him. </p><p>He finally reached him, staring down at the shaking body in Charon’s arms.<br/>
It… has been years since he saw him last, but Hades could not mistake the bright golden wings in his nephew’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The God of Swiftness, Lord Hermes, had just emerged from the pool of Styx.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermes ran.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Already very ahead of his schedule, Hermes arrived at the Temple of Styx, ready to grant his blessing to his cousin Zagreus in his current escape attempt- attempt number seventy eight.</p><p>Not that he kept track, of course.</p><p>---</p><p>Hello! Here is the second chapter of the fic. I was thinking of making the chapter longer, but if I did it would have to cut awkwardly at one point so i think this is a good place to cut off!</p><p>Also just to be specific- This fic takes place After Persephone returns to the Underworld, BUT before the Feast ending in which she reveals herself to the Olympians happens. So Persephone is back, but only Hermes knows. Hopefully thats clear enough! u_u</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592<br/>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Already very ahead of his schedule, Hermes arrived at the Temple of Styx, ready to grant his blessing to his cousin Zagreus in his current escape attempt- attempt number seventy eight.</p><p>Not that he kept track, of course.</p><p>Despite his busy schedule and all the places he had to be at, Hermes always made sure he could help Zagreus with his “escape” attempts, even if he was very well aware that his cousin never really actually wanted (or could) escape to Mount Olympus, instead seeking his mother.</p><p>That knowledge, and Hermes' assistance to Zagreus were off the records, however. </p><p>Hermes' relationship with his family was… complicated, to say the least. But wasn’t everything in Mount Olympus complicated, anyways? He was lucky that they were living in a relative time of peace between them, anyhow. Yet the Messenger God worried sometimes, it was a gnawing feeling in his gut. </p><p>Once Zagreus came to realize about Hermes’ personal relationship with Charon, he unfortunately had to pretty much threaten him to not divulge said information. They were running a plan, and god forbid if anyone in Olympus found out-</p><p>Well. That wouldn’t be a problem, since Zagreus promised he would not say a thing. </p><p>Hermes still felt bad about it, but he would make it up to his cousin once all of this blew over one way or another. </p><p>He chatted as always with Charon as he waited for the Prince to run by. Once he did, Zagreus welcomed him with a smile, lip already bloody from his fight with the Champions of Elysium.</p><p>“Ran over by the chariot, eh Coz?” Hermes asked, hands crossed behind his head as the prince made his selection for blessing.</p><p>“And slammed by a Minotaur.” He picked his preferred blessing and smiled. “Occupational Hazard.”</p><p>“See you later, Coz! Good luck with your dad!” Hermes waved him off, pretty content with himself when he saw Zagreus zip away towards the labyrinth, obviously not as fast as him but faster than he normally was. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guess what?” He turned to face his partner, Charon, wrapping his arms around the stygian boatman. “I am pretty much done for the day! Ahead of schedule, once again. Am I not a hard worker?”</p><p>“Gggkkkkahhhh…” Charon moaned, strong hand already wrapped around Hermes back as well, in a hug. </p><p>“Yeah, the hardest worker of them all! It’s not even night time yet. What do you say, I go back to Olympus to get a bottle of Ambrosia and drink it in your little boat? Some night fishing.”</p><p>“Gahh haaa haaa…” Charon replied, puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth in approval.</p><p>Hermes was basically a master in understanding Charon. He was not like Thanatos, who could understand his eldest brother just naturally- Hermes had to learn hard, but the closer they became, the easier it was to simply talk to Charon. </p><p>“Okay then! Will make a quick trip to Olympus, then.” </p><p>He placed a kiss on Charon’s cheek, gentle and chaste. Charon turned his face around however, grabbing Hermes and giving him a deeper kiss. Charon’s smoke tickled at the sides of his cheeks, making him chuckle.</p><p>“Behave! I’ll be back in a few minutes. We can kiss all over then.” </p><p>Charon chuckled, letting go. Hermes waved him goodbye, zipping out of the temple.</p><p>He made his way to Olympus quickly, the wings in his head and feet taking him far. He could feel the air bristling his feathers, leaving a blur of orange behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Mount Olympus was a massive structure, fit for the Gods. His kin (except from Lord Hades) all resided at the mountain top, far above from all the mortals in their realm. It’s where Hermes lived as well, but he rarely spent much time at home. Unlike his brothers and sisters, Hermes' job had him on the move constantly, in and out of Olympus constantly.</p><p>He flew past the golden gates, and part of him felt bad that Zagreus would never be able to experience the mountains. Even if the young prince never really wanted to join the rest of his family, he never had an actual option, being tied to Hades' realm. He wished that he could at least have the choice. </p><p>Olympus itself was a labyrinth, but unlike the Underworld it never rearranged itself. Hades realm was designed to change every minute, accommodating for every shade that arrived. Olympus was a constant however, rooms only being added if new residents came about. Zeus was already talking about giving Zagreus his own section in the building, something Hermes nor his siblings had for themselves.</p><p>The hallways were decorated with paintings and statues of him and his family, but Zeus was the most represented in said despictions. It was funny to see how the mortals portrayed them all, none of the depictions were correct but they were all so different from each other, it was amusing. </p><p> </p><p>He ran past the gardens but stopped when he heard someone calling for him.</p><p>“Lord Hermes,” He stopped in his tracks, slightly skidding across the floor as he was called. “May I have a minute of your time?”</p><p>He bit his lip, but quickly made his way outside. There were plenty of gardens in Olympus, this one being in one of many balconies. Lady Demeter stood there, her back facing Hermes and staring down at the clouds around the mountains. </p><p>“Of course, Lady Demeter!” he greeted cheerly, stepping inside the balcony and already feeling his skin chill with the goddess cold. “Lovely day we’re having, eh?”</p><p>They rarely spoke to each other apart from the occasional greeting, Hermes was aware that Demeter didn’t have much high opinions of him- but now, she rarely had any high opinions in regards to anyone. She had taken an interest in helping Zagreus with his escape attempts lately, however, something uncharacteristic of her. </p><p>The flowers all around her were already frozen over, and Hermes was afraid his wings would freeze if he stopped beating them. As fashionable as it was, his scarf did not provide much heat against her bitter cold. Lady Demeter held softly on the railing staring into the horizon. He did not float up to her level as he knew she disliked that, instead standing next to her staring at the clouds.</p><p>She was far much larger than him, he only reached up to her hip. She waited for a few moments before she spoke, still not facing her nephew.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Lord Hermes,” she sighed, staring down at him. She looked exhausted. “You travel through all the land, don’t you?”</p><p>“Oh y-yes, Lady Demeter, pretty much every day!” he replied quickly, staring up at her. He felt so small in her presence.</p><p>“Tell me… you haven’t seen her, have you?”</p><p>“P-pardon me?”</p><p>“My daughter, Kore. Lord Hermes, have you seen her in your travels? Have you found my Kore?”</p><p>Hermes felt a knot in the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t break eye contact with her but the winged god felt his legs begging him to run away.</p><p>“I am sorry, Lady Demeter.” He shook his head gently. “I have not seen her, If I had… you would be the first to know.”</p><p>“I see.” she sighed, face full of resignation. She stared back at the horizon. “You bring souls to the underworld, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Demeter- it is one of my many duties.”</p><p>“You… have not taken her to the underworld, have you?”</p><p>Hermes froze. His blood chilled and he thought he was about to vomit. “Taken her to the underworld?”</p><p>“Her father was a mortal. A farm-boy. Mortals are such fragile beings, Lord Hermes. I do not advise you falling in love with them.” She gripped the railing. Hermes could feel the temperature lower drastically around him. “He is now gone. Taken to the underworld, as all mortals eventually are. But I’ve never thought… If she does perish, would she join her father in Hades’ realm? Would you be taking her to him?”</p><p>Hermes was still. Frost started to spread over his clothes. </p><p>“I have lost all hope of finding her. I thought that, maybe…”</p><p>“I… have not taken her to the Underworld, Lady Demeter. If I had, I would tell you immediately.”</p><p>He did not know if his skin going cold was due to Demeter or his own anxiety. His wings started to frost over painfully, the ice prickling at his skin as he remained still, staring up at Demeter. The goddess stilled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Hermes felt like he was in the jaws of oblivion as he waited for her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Lord Hermes. If you do ever find her…”</p><p>“I swear, if I ever find Kore I will bring her to you, Lady Demeter.”</p><p>“Very well. You can leave now. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Lady Demeter.” He forced himself to move, crackling at the thin layer of ice that had formed on his skin. He didn’t run, instead walking quickly out of the balcony. </p><p>Hermes heartbeat skyrocketed, heart beating hard against his ribcage. Horror, relief and guilt all mixed in his gut as he power walked towards his room, wings still chilly from the encounter.</p><p> </p><p>If Demeter ever came to find out that he knows her daughter’s whereabouts…</p><p>What if she chopped him up in little pieces and scattered him all across Tartarus, just like she had done to her parents? What if he had to roll a boulder up a cliff during all eternity, like Sisyphus? </p><p>She didn’t seem to suspect Hermes of any tomfoolery, however. Hermes technically did tell her the truth- he had not seen Kore in the land of the living and he had not taken her to the Underworld. </p><p>Though he felt Lady Demeter would not be happy to learn that Hermes knew her dear daughter had been in the Underworld, after all this time. </p><p>He swallowed spit, his mood definitely soured from the interaction. He would have to talk to Charon about this, if Lady Demeter was to learn about their involvement, Hermes didn’t want to even think about what she would do to them. </p><p>She had, after all, threatened the stygian boatman with freezing the Styx. </p><p> </p><p>He slipped inside his room quietly. It was always in disarray, even if he barely spent any time there nowadays. Like Charon, he also enjoyed having expensive things in his room, but it was nothing comparable to the massive hoard the ferryman had. Still, his room was decorated with expensive bolts of fabric, golden trinkets and paintings the mortals made of his image (or, at least, what they believed he looked like).</p><p>Hermes took a deep breath, slightly tapping his cheek with his palms in an attempt to calm down. Everything would be okay- he was the god of trickery, he was very well used to tricking people and outright lying. He definitely would talk to Charon about this, but it didn’t actually seem like Demeter was suspecting him. She just seemed… resigned. </p><p>He did not know what was worse.</p><p>Jumping around in an attempt to relieve his anxiety, he quickly dug around one of his cabinets, taking the last bottle of ambrosia. He would have to get more from Dionysus later.<br/>
He stashed the bottle inside his satchel and decided it was time to go, he didn’t want to spend much time in Mount Olympus at the moment. His anxiety still was too high.</p><p>He couldn’t have spent more than ten minutes in his room. It was already dark out when he entered the hallway, jumping in place as he prepared himself to go back to the temple of Styx, back to his lover.</p><p>Just before he started running however, an echoing voice boomed from deep inside Olympus.</p><p>“Lord Hermes,” the voice called, terrifyingly familiar. It made his blood run cold. “Do you have a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hermes continued to hold unto Charon’s robe, gasping for air. He could hear the whispers of the shades all around him but he didn’t care. Let them stare. </p><p>Charon held him gently, letting him come back to reality. </p><p>“Lord Hermes?” He recognized Lord Hades’ voice beside them.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m-” he choked out, still unable to finish a sentence. The pain was finally dying down, and with that his panic. He let go of Charon robes and tried to sit up. “I’m fine. I’m alright.”</p><p>Charon helped him as he attempted to stand up, but his knees were still weak. He instead opted to sit down on the stairs that lead to the pool right next to the boatman. Charon placed his hand on his shoulder, soothing and grounding. </p><p>“Lord Hermes, what happened? Are you alright?” He recognized Persephone’s voice, and Hermes started to feel overwhelmed.</p><p>“Queen Persephone, I-” he smiled weakly, his breathing was still difficult. “Just give me a second? I am- I’m trying to collect myself.”</p><p>The queen just nodded, staring at him worriedly. His Uncle turned around, shooing all the shades that had gathered around.</p><p>“Move, there is nothing to see here, out with you. Move along.”</p><p>He appreciated it as Hermes didn’t really want all those eyes on him at the moment. He felt far too vulnerable but Charon’s hands were soothing to him, reaffirming. He turned to face the boatman and he looked very distressed, but Hermes could tell he was trying his hardest to be comforting to the winged god. </p><p>Hermes took a deep breath, ready to get up. He stood up, ever so helpful Charon helping him in case he fell. He still felt strange, as if his body was just getting used to being alive once more. He had no idea how much time had passed since he-</p><p>Well. Since he died. </p><p>Did Zagreus feel this every time he died? This was Hermes first time dying, and it was outright <i>miserable</i>. He suddenly had gained newfound respect for the prince, considering he had died almost a hundred of times now.</p><p>He stood up to his full height; he didn’t fly instead standing on the tiled floor.<br/>
Hermes had been in the House of Hades before, but he had arrived in less fatal ways. There were far more decorations than the last time he had visited however, courtesy from Zagreus according to Charon. </p><p>Persephone went to his side, still worried about him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Forgive me, Queen. I must admit this is the first time I die.” he smiled weakly, brow still furrowed. “I am not used to the feeling.”</p><p>His attempt of lighthearted humor did not help calm Lady Persephone down however, concern painting her face.</p><p>“Did something happen? Is everyone in Olympus okay?”</p><p>Hermes felt vile in his mouth when Persephone mentioned Olympus. He couldn’t help himself but scowl, but he quickly replaced it with a fake smile.</p><p>“Yes, yes!” he chuckled. “I just-”</p><p>“Oh wow! That is weird!” Hypnos stared at him, not moving from his spot.</p><p>Hypnos was Charon’s younger brother and Thanatos twin which surprised Hermes, since he looked nothing like the psychopomp. He hadn’t had a chance to talk with the chthonic god since their line of work didn’t really mix up, he couldn’t remember if he had met him prior to this.<br/>
He remembered seeing Hypnos sleeping during Hermes previous visits, and the god looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep at that very moment. God of Sleep, alright. </p><p>“Never seen another god that wasn’t Zagreus or Lord Hades come out of the pool!”</p><p>“Hhhhh Gaaaaaah!” Charon hissed out in annoyance, telling Hypnos to leave Hermes be.</p><p>“I’m sorry- I am just surprised! Well- Welcome to the House of Hades!”</p><p>Before Hermes could say anything, Uncle Hades was already staring down at him, slightly slouched. He was just as tall as Lady Demeter, casting a looming shadow over him. And yet, he did not instill the fear Lady Demeter, or Hades other siblings, instilled. His face was stern and tired, but he seemed… worried?</p><p>“This is the first time one of Zeus’ children arrives at the House in this manner. Now, Lord Hermes, is there any specific reason you’re here?”</p><p>“Hades, he died!” Lady Persephone interjected. “You can’t interrogate him, like it is his fault.”</p><p>The Olympian sighed, and Hermes felt a hint of panic. His teeth clenched as he was reminded of the horrible, exhausting arguments Zeus and Hera would constantly have in Olympus. He didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want Zagreus parents to just start fighting and-</p><p>“It’s- Haha, do not worry! It is alright!” Hermes waved them off, jumping off the ground and floating in the air as if everything was alright. Charon let go of him, simply staring at the little god whose wings fluttered quickly. </p><p>“This is really embarrassing, Lord Uncle Hades, but well-” he scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “I did in fact die! First time ever, and I must admit the experience is horrible, and now I can assure you it will never happen again.”</p><p>“How did it happen?” Asked Persephone, hand in her mouth. She looked so much like Lady Demeter.</p><p>“...A bear.”</p><p>Everyone stared at him, quietly.</p><p>“I did say, it was really embarrassing! I just saw one of those bears and, well, I must admit I felt a little bit too daring and tried to pet one, you know? Just wanted to know how it felt. Well, now I am here!” </p><p>“...Well, if that is so. Then I sure hope you learned your lesson, as I do not tolerate the commotion you have caused in the House.” Hades’ face soured. “However, there are matters I must discuss with you at this moment.”</p><p>Lord Hades looked at Persephone, who looked back at Hades, face frowning in a painful and exhausted expression. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes should not be there. They did not know that the god of swiftness already knew about Hades and Persephone’s marriage and her presence in the underworld, and Hermes just caught them in their lie. </p><p>“About what?” he feigned ignorance, his smile starting to break. </p><p>“Do you not recognize me?” Persephone asked, wide green eyes staring at him. </p><p>“You… you’re the Queen of the Underworld! I’ve heard about you from the shades, yeah!” </p><p>He could tell his lies were not convincing them anymore. Persephone looked down at the floor in defeat, as Hades took a deep breath. </p><p>The pain in his chest reappeared slightly, mixing with the knot in his throat. Hermes felt sweat roll down his face. </p><p>“I- I don’t know what is going on, Uncle Hades. I don’t understand what is happening! Why all the sour faces?”</p><p>“You don’t seem to understand the situation we all are currently in, nephew.” Hades voice was terrifying, it made Hermes’ wings twitch in fear, even if he himself tried his hardest to pretend ignorance. “We must… discuss this in a more private place, and come with a good solution.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes ran.</p><p> </p><p>The god could hear shouting behind him but he did not stop. Panic had already settled in, and he did the only thing he was good for. He ran as fast as he could, exiting the house and deep into Tartarus. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to escape to the surface, but he didn’t even know if he wanted to reach the surface ever again. His body commanded him, running as fast he could to nowhere, running from everything and yet from nothing.</p><p>The pain in his chest bloomed once more, hitching his breath and making him weak in the knees. But Hermes did not stop running, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Hermes cursed loudly, screaming explicits as he continued to run like he would die if he stopped. </p><p>Everytime he thought about Hades, he panicked. He could feel his chest ripping apart once more, he could feel the blood pouring out of him like a cascade. He could feel his life fading away as his body was nothing but pain. He feared Lord Hades ripping him apart. </p><p>He tripped.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes skidded across the floor of Tartarus, crashing against a pillar. He rolled over, grasping at his chest as if it was open once more, even if he was physically fine. His knees were scrapped from the fall, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his ribcage. </p><p>He placed his hands in his face, arching his back up to the sky. He ran his fingers down his hair, rustling his feathers and the golden laurels. Hermes took a deep breath, falling limply to the ground as he felt everything come apart around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr!</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs">My Twitter!</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermes didn’t know how much time had passed since he crashed in Tartarus. He remained still, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. He focused on the stalactites up above him, counting them over and over again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermes remains still.</p><p>---</p><p>Hello! I was pretty excited to write this chapter in particular I pretty much started writing it IMMEDIATELY after I finished the previous one, haha.</p><p>I must say now, plz dont expect me to update the next chapters just as quick. I'm p tired and was p excited about this fic so I p much breezed through them, but now Im going to set up a schedule u_u; Hopefully i'll be able to post One chapter per week, maybe on Fridays. Idk if i'll be posting a new chapter this Friday since I already uploaded 3 chapters in 3 days in a row! So no promises in regards to that!</p><p>Also, heads up: this chapter is very violent and there is a lot of blood mention and violence. Heads up for that!!</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermes didn’t know how much time had passed since he crashed in Tartarus. He remained still, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. He focused on the stalactites up above him, counting them over and over again. </p><p>The familiar sound of the rowing of a boat did not break him from his trance. He could hear Charon approaching in his boat, floating over where little god was. </p><p>Hermes did not move an inch as Charon entered his field of vision. His glowing purple eyes stared down at him, a very thin line of smoke emanating from his mouth. He could feel the worry in Charon’s mind, and felt a massive pang of guilt in his stomach.</p><p>“Hey,” his voice was so low he could barely hear himself. “How is it going?”</p><p>“Mmrmrrrr…” Charon scratched at his head. </p><p>The Stygian ferryman looked around them, as if to make sure they were in private. No shades were around, just Hermes. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the green-hued Tartarus, his scarf and wings framing him in a golden light. It was pretty impossible to hide his presence.</p><p>Charon hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do next in regards to him. After deciding for a moment, he proceeded to sit down next to Hermes, letting go of his oar as it floated next to him. </p><p>They both remained there in silence. He felt his throat itch, feeling the need to talk but not knowing what even to say. What do you even say in this situation? How could he begin to explain what happened? </p><p>“I’m sorry I ran- it’s just-” Hermes took a deep breath. “You were there and Lord Hades was there too, and- I just didn’t- I didn’t know what to do and-”</p><p>Hermes words just spilled out of his mouth. He didn’t even know what to say first, words piling up each after the other ending him with not saying a single thing. He stopped, biting his tongue as he attempted to calm his thoughts enough to speak. Charon said nothing, giving him time to organize his ideas. </p><p>“Uncle Hades sent you to find me, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Graaaaaahhh…” Charon whispered in an affirmative tone. </p><p>“They must think I’m on my way to Olympus, to tell everyone I found Demeter’s lost daughter.” Hermes closed his eyes, exhausted. “I don’t blame them. They don’t have any idea that I already knew who she is. They are probably extremely worried right now. But well, we all know I can’t get out of here without you giving me a ride, anyways. They are probably waiting for me you to return me to the House, eh?”</p><p>“Hhrrrrkkk… Ghhhkk…”</p><p>Charon worries, and Hermes knows. Charon still had no idea what actually happened to him, but still he was there to retrieve him from the Styx. It made something squeeze inside his chest, not in pain but in tenderness.</p><p>“You knew I died.” He turned to face the boatman, who stared down at him with his deep eyes. “You were there.”</p><p>“Hhhhaaaaaa…” He pointed at the Styx. </p><p>Charon had a deep connection with the river. At first, Hermes believed that he just controlled it, but he was wrong- The Styx made Charon, and Charon made the Styx. The same way Hermes was connected to commerce, Charon was connected to the river. Charon felt when Hermes was reborn from it and reached out for him. Did the boatman feel when the Styx cold fingers wrapped around his dead body and took him home, to the pool? Could he feel Hermes’ limp form being carried away?</p><p>“It really hurt.” Hermes tried his hardest to not show any weakness, but his voice was slightly breaking. “Dying and being reborn. It… really hurt. Is that what Zagreus feels when he dies? Does he have to go through all that?”</p><p>Charon stared, hand touching Hermes bicep gently, unable to offer any answer. </p><p>“I don’t know how he does it.”</p><p>He could feel Charon deep in worry. He traced Hermes muscles in his arm with his fingers, smoke slowly falling off him. He could feel his concern, fearing what it was that really happened to Hermes, and yet he didn’t hound him with questions or demanded Hermes to explain. He just sat there with him, awaiting for the little god to feel comfortable enough to open up.</p><p>“It wasn’t a bear.”</p><p>“Rrrrrghhhhk…”</p><p>“Yes- yes I know, it was a really stupid lie! but it was the first thing I thought of, okay?! I was in a bind at that moment, and it’s not like I felt I could tell the truth!” Hermes waved his arms, frustrated by his own stupidity.</p><p>“Gaaahh…?”</p><p>“Why couldn't I tell the truth? Because if I did- Lord Hades would know that I already knew about Persephone! But it was meaningless because now I for sure know she is here! I called her Queen Persephone to her face!” His voice started to raise in exasperation, not aimed at Charon but at himself. “And- who knows what Hades will do to me now that I know, just so I don't spread the news to Olympus!”</p><p>Charon rubbed circles on Hermes back soothingly, but he still didn’t know how to react. Hermes sat up, wrapping his arms around Charon and hugging tightly. The Boatman’s stiff body grounded him from everything, and Charon just passed his fingers through Hermes’ hair. </p><p>He could feel Charon’s confusion and concern. Hermes felt his heartstrings tug at knowing that the boatman still attempted his best to comfort him despite not knowing what happened and how he died. The least he could do was tell Charon what happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>So he told him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Hermes,” the voice called from deep within Olympus. “Do you have a moment?”</p><p>Hermes swallowed, anxiety prickling at his skin. He couldn’t say no, realizing with a tired sigh he would be late to meeting Charon.</p><p>Great. He knew the boatman wouldn’t mind, yet he still felt shitty for leaving him waiting in the temple of Styx.</p><p>Hermes took a deep breath and then started running. He ran towards the voice, zipping around the hallways and climbing up the stairs up to the highest floor. Despite Mount Olympus being a labyrinth, Hermes knew it like the back of his hand, being able to traverse it in very few minutes.  </p><p>Normally he would be more annoyed than worried at being called just before he left, but his previous encounter with the goddess Demeter left Hermes with a bad taste in his mouth. He just wanted to get out of Olympus and spend the rest of the night with Charon. Despite Olympus being so beautiful, there was something about it that made Hermes feel trapped.</p><p>Hermes stopped just outside the door, about to knock against its intricate designed surface, but decided not to, instead just pushing it open and slipping inside. </p><p>The room was heavily decorated, bordering on being tacky. Different weapons were mounted on the walls, made out of gold. Everyone, including Hermes, had several items decorating their rooms, but in this case it seemed like the epitome of narcissism. The walls were littered with paintings, statues and tributes, making Hermes feel humble for once in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Fit for Zeus.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Father!” Hermes greeted as he slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He always felt so small inside Zeus quarters, the heavily adorned room made him feel like nothing but just an ant passing by.</p><p>Zeus was sitting on one of his chairs, glass of ambrosia between his fingers. There was barely any light in the room, most of the candles being out. It framed his father in a dark light as he swirled the ambrosia in his glass, the golden liquid shining under the faint light. He looked anxious, bordering in being worried- something that Hermes had rarely seen.</p><p>“Did you call for me?” Hermes asked, stepping further inside. “Any new messages to send? Any love letters to deliver to young beautiful maidens?”</p><p>He bordered in the insulting, but Hermes wasn’t sure how to lighten up the mood. He could feel the thick atmosphere, something weighing his Father down. And besides- it was true. Zeus only ever called him to deliver love letters and presents to whoever mortal he decided to bed next. </p><p>But Zeus remained quiet, simply staring at one of his paintings. It started to make Hermes panic, this behavior from his father being… just unnatural. He had never seen him this concerned before.</p><p>“Lord Father?” Hermes called. Trepidation crawled up his spine. </p><p>“Son,” he finally spoke, taking a sip from the ambrosia in his glass. “Lord Hermes.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I assume you’ve heard about your cousin, Lord Hades’ son- Zagreus?”</p><p>“I… Yeah, I have heard from the others that he is trying to escape the Underworld, to Mount Olympus? Poor fella. Can’t imagine living all your life in the Underworld! It is much better up here, if you ask me. At least we got the sun!”</p><p>Zeus said nothing, staring at his glass instead. </p><p>“Y-you guys were helping him right? I heard Ares talking about lending Coz his blessings so he could escape easily! I am sure he appreciates all your help.”</p><p>“That is right. We are lending him our powers so he can leave his father’s domain and join us here, in Olympus.”</p><p>He finally spoke, but it didn’t make Hermes feel better. The bottle of ambrosia besides his father was practically empty, apart from the liquid in his hand. </p><p>“Tell me, son. Do you personally deliver the messages we send to your uncle, Lord Hades?”</p><p>“No,” Hermes lied quickly despite being caught by surprise. “They don’t allow me. Only Chthonic beings can enter- I deliver them to Charon, who delivers them for me.”</p><p>“The Stygian boatman? I see.”</p><p>Zeus did not seem to believe his lie, but said nothing. He just drank the last bit of ambrosia, still swirling the empty glass between his digits.</p><p>“Is something the matter, father?” He dared ask.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking, and I realized something funny. When we grant our blessings, we are not physically there, yet we can see for a few moments our surroundings. I granted your cousin Zagreus a blessing in the temple of Styx quite recently.”</p><p>Hermes started panicking, but he remained still as his father spoke.</p><p>“I’ve been noticing something very interesting, Lord Hermes. I’ve been noticing Zagreus is very fast. Unnaturally so. At first, I thought that is just how the lad was- sometimes people are fast! Maybe it was just his natural prowess, granted by the darkness of the Underworld.” He refused to look at Hermes, simply continued staring at one of the paintings Zeus had in his room. It was a painting of him killing the Titans, Hermes' grandparents. “And yet, this time when I saw him I couldn’t help but notice he was carrying something tied around his waist. A very familiar thing. A golden feather, in fact.”</p><p>The Lambent plume.</p><p>Hermes felt his stomach sink. He quickly eyed the open balcony, an escape route, just in case. He didn’t know how angry his father would be at knowing Hermes was helping Zagreus behind their back.</p><p>“I-” he stared down at his own feet on the floor. “I just wanted to help him too, father. I do not think it is right he is stuck in Hades domain. He should be here with us! He has chosen to. I can help you help him.” </p><p>Zeus stared at him with something akin to hatred. Hermes knew the old god was proud, but he didn’t believe his intervention deserved this level of scorn. Did he figure something else out?<br/>
Hermes stared up at his father, still. His wings twitched anxiously against his head, unsure of what was going through Zeus' mind.</p><p>“Lord Hermes. God of Trickery.” There was venom in Zeus’ words. </p><p>Hermes stood still, not knowing what to do or say to cool off the situation. His lip trembled as he forced himself to stare up at Zeus, refusing to look away from his father.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes felt a chill go down his spine. His brows knit, shaking his head. “Know what?”</p><p>“You do. You know.” Zeus stood up full height. Hermes had to twist his neck to look at him.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, father. Know what, exactly?”</p><p>The hatred in Zeus' face was replaced by sheer panic. The god of thunder started to sweat, eyes just staring dagger at Hermes. He could see the internal struggle Zeus was having with himself, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“You know about her! You know she is there!” Hermes stepped back as his father started to ramble away. He didn’t seem to be guided by rational thought, just panic as he kept stepping towards Hermes. “You know she is down there, don’t you?!”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Father?! Who are you talking about?!” He feigned ignorance once more, finally jumping in the air and floating away from Zeus. Panic bit at him, telling him to run away.</p><p>“Kore!” Zeus threw his now empty glass at Hermes. It exploded at his feet, glass flying everywhere.</p><p>Hermes covered his face from the glass. Zeus approached him violently, his giant hand engulfing Hermes’ arm as he pulled at him. Zeus’ eyes were red and Hermes could smell the alcohol in his breath.</p><p>“You know about her! If she ever knows that she is in the Underworld, Demeter-” </p><p>“Father!” Hermes pulled his arm out of Zeus grip, managing to get away. He eyed the balcony once again.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes flew away. </p><p>He flew past the balcony and into the night sky. His heart was pummeling against his chest, ears ringing loudly. Everything was happening so fast Hermes couldn’t think straight, his only mission was to get out of Olympus, escape Zeus.</p><p>He was violently yanked back by his scarf. Hermes choked as he was dragged inside once more, his fingers digging at his windpipe in a desperate attempt to breath. Zeus grabbed him by the leg and pulled, twisting around and throwing Hermes around, slamming him harshly against a wall.</p><p>Hermes  crashed against one of the paintings and plates, destroying the wooden frame and shattering the ceramic with his father’s face in it. His satchel fell off and its contents spilled across the floor. The bottle of ambrosia meant for Charon shattered, its golden liquid spreading like blood. </p><p>He lurched forward in pain, hands wrapped around his stomach. </p><p>“If Demeter finds out there is not knowing what she will do!” The sky outside Olympus crackled with electricity above the clouds. “Do you understand the situation we are in?! Do you know what is at stake?!”</p><p>Zeus stood tall in front of Hermes. He stared down at him, eyes glazed over, panic taking over him. Hermes crawled backwards away from his father, too weak to run away. He was caged like a bird, trying to escape with broken wings. </p><p>His father ripped away one of the many swords mounted in his wall, moving with a purpose. He crossed his room in seconds while Hermes pathetically attempted to escape, his small body unable to crawl away fast enough before Zeus reached him. It was over in seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Zeus brought down the sword.</p><p> </p><p>It went through Hermes’ chest like a hot knife through butter. It pierced the center of his ribcage and came out through his back and broke the floor, pinning Hermes like a dead butterfly in display. His wings beat violently trying to fly away to no use, his fingers clawing at his chest in animalistic desperation.</p><p>His chiton immediately started to stain with red blood, a reminder of his mortal descendance. Hot pain spread through his veins in an instant, his skin felt like it was melting like hot wax. Hermes opened his mouth attempting to scream, but only a whimper came out. Tears spilled from his eyes. </p><p>Zeus knelt besides him, eyes bloodshot. He stared at Hermes as he writhed in pain, hands grasping at the sword in his chest and cutting his palms with the sharp unforgiving blade. Blood cascaded down his arms leaving veins of red in his golden cuffs. </p><p>He pulled out the sword off Hermes' lithe body in a swift movement.</p><p>The blade exited his chest with a sharp squelching sound. Hermes screamed in pain, back arching towards the sky. Zeus grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to stare at Zeus' face. </p><p>Hermes stared into his blue eyes, his father’s mind being governed by irrationality. He no longer was thinking, he acted in his fear of Hermes knowledge. He could feel the deep hatred behind those eyes.</p><p>Hermes bloody hands grasped at his father’s fingers as he gripped into his hair hard. He let go of Hermes, letting his body fall to the ground once more. Zeus still panicked, leaving Hermes body behind as he left the room, staring down the darkened electrified clouds in the balcony. </p><p>He rolled his body to lay on his side, curling into himself. His ever-flowing scarf laid limply around him, framing his body and displaying the work of art that was his bloody broken form. Hermes presse his hands against the wound in his chest, crimson blood pouring out of his frail body. </p><p>Hermes stared at his father’s back as he felt the life drain out of him. His breathing became shallow, the edges of his vision turning red. </p><p>The last thing he saw was the shattered bottle of ambrosia on the floor, the golden liquid mixing up with Hermes’ mortal blood. The cool, soothing fingers of the styx started to envelop him gently, ready to take him away.</p><p> </p><p>He was taken by the Styx.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He told him about Zeus killing him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charon and Hermes talk.</p><p>---</p><p>AH okay. I was able to write this chapter for today &gt;:3c</p><p>This chapter has a lot of exposition, so yeah. Also I am not used to writing so many people talking at the same time, I hope I was able to make it understandable and readable u_u i hope you guys enjoy it.</p><p>As for chapter lengths, I kind of wanted to make the chapters about 5k-8k long, but Now im not actually sure cus this is almost 5K long and i felt it was dragging too much lmao. So uh, i guess it depends on the chapter!!</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charon remained still and silent as Hermes retold his story. He never interrupted, instead just staring at the horizon, taking every word in.<br/>
Hermes observed Charon as words spilled out of his mouth. </p><p>He told Charon everything; about Demeter asking him about his lost daughter and resigning herself to never finding her again. About Zeus, calling to him and confronting him for helping Zagreus. He told Charon about Zeus revealing that he, too, knew Kore was in the underground. </p><p>He told him about Zeus killing him. </p><p>He toyed with his chiton the entire time, pulling at it and twisting the fabric with his fingers. Hermes expected it to be wet with blood, but everytime he looked down his chiton was white and perfectly clean.  </p><p> </p><p>“So yeah boss, that is pretty much it. Pops- Zeus killed me and… well, I woke up here. And… you were there and took me out of the river.” Hermes’ words were low, as if he was whispering to himself. </p><p>Charon looked at him softly, as if waiting for confirmation that Hermes was done. Hermes clicked his jaw, nodding silently to Charon.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah that’s pretty much it.”</p><p>The boatman wrapped his arms around Hermes, bringing him close. He let himself be dragged into the embrace, he felt the soft fabric of Charon’s robes engulfing him, hiding him from the rest of the world. Charon’s strong hand curled around Herme’s head, thick fingers massaging his scalp. Hermes pressed his face against Charon’s chest, letting himself be engulfed by Charon’s being. </p><p>“Hhhhhhhaaaa…” Charon whispered lowly, his smoke tickling at Hermes forehead. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.</p><p>He didn’t want to think of what happened. He didn’t want to think of the implications of Zeus somehow knowing about Persephone. He just wanted to be there, held by Charon arms. He wished he could live in that moment for all eternity as the rest of the world faded away.</p><p>He took a deep breath. </p><p>They had to figure out what to do. This was no longer a thing just between Charon and Hermes- Both Zeus and Hades knew now. As much as the lovers appreciated their secret plans, everything had blown up. </p><p>Now what?<br/>
“Boss, I think we can’t keep the secret anymore.” Hermes whispered against Charon’s chest. The boatman slightly squeezed Hermes. </p><p>Sure, Hermes was an active participant in the whole plan of helping Zagreus reunite with his mother, but Charon was the one who planned it all from the beginning. Everything Hermes did, was for Charon’s sake. </p><p>“Zeus knows about Persephone and was terrified of Demeter finding out. I don’t understand. How does he know? Why did he never tell Demeter? Do you think it was to protect Hades?”</p><p>“Mmmmrrmm…” Charon grumbled, unsure. </p><p>Hermes couldn’t make sense of it. Zeus was impulsive and never thought about the bigger picture- if anything he expected his father to immediately tell Demeter about her daughter's whereabouts. </p><p>He could be protecting Hades, but for some reason he couldn’t believe it. There had to be something more about it. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Hermes admitted. “It’s… it’s your call, Charon.”</p><p>Charon turned to face him, to look at him in the eyes. His hand scooped Hermes’ cheek, thumb caressing his warm skin. Hermes leaned into the touch.</p><p>“I am fine, dear. It <i>is</i> your call, you are the one who planned this entire thing! It is your ass that is on the line. I won’t be doing something that you do not agree with, no sir.”</p><p>Charon just kept staring at him, now both hands gently holding Hermes’ chin up. He hissed softly, and Hermes just… he didn’t know what he felt as Charon stared at him, adoration in his eyes.</p><p>“I am fine. I will be fine.” Hermes whispered. He placed his hand on top of Charon’s, the coolness of his rings contrasting to Hermes’ warmth. “I can die a thousand times, I don’t care. But if- If anything ever happened to you-”</p><p>Charon placed a cold kiss at the top of his forehead. Hermes bit his lip, trying to keep himself from tearing up. </p><p>The boatman held close to him, burying Hermes head into his chest as he placed his chin on top of his head, between Hermes’ wings. He knew his associate was deep in thought by the way he petted Hermes head, fingers toying with his golden feathers. </p><p>He didn’t want to leave everything up to Charon, but Hermes didn’t want to risk the boatman’s safety just for his sake. Whatever it was that Charon wanted to do, Hermes would do it without hesitation. </p><p>After a long time, Charon finally let go of Hermes. He stared up at the Chthonic god, the corners of his mouth twitching as he awaited for an answer.</p><p>“Hgrrrr…” He grumbled, tipping his hat slowly. Smoke emanated from his mouth, swirling in the air. Charon placed both hands on Hermes shoulders, squeezing him gently. “Hrraaaaagggggk…”</p><p>His eyes went wide at that. </p><p>“Talk to Hades about this? Are- are you sure?” Charon nodded. “But- he will know that you’ve been working to help Zagreus even before that was acceptable! He will know that you aided in him finding Persephone!”</p><p>Another silent nod.</p><p>Hermes felt panic in his stomach. He jumped in the air, floating above Charon as he started to spiral into his own anxiety. </p><p>“But if he finds out- then who knows what he will do to you! I can’t let you do that Charon, I- I’ll take the fall!” Hermes continued to wildly move around, wings violently beating in the air. “I mean- he hates Olympians and I am one! He will see it coming from me, but from you? He will- I can’t let you do that, I’ll say it was my idea from the start! Yes, then-”</p><p>Charon’s hands grabbed his own, forcing Hermes to pause. The ferryman stood up to his full height while he still held Hermes, now being at eye level with the little god.<br/>
Charon nodded, slowly. It was okay. Charon would be okay.</p><p>Yet the idea of Hades doing anything to Charon… it clawed up at his stomach. But he <i>had</i> to trust Charon. If he wanted to talk to Hades about it then… he had to trust him, even if it was eating him alive.</p><p>“...Okay. Okay, I trust you.” Hermes squeezed Charon’s hand back, smiling weakly. “So… I guess we need to go back, eh?”</p><p>Charon nodded, but just before Hermes said anything they could hear footsteps. Barefoot footsteps, in fact.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Zagreus stood at the other side of the room, sword resting in his shoulder. His face was a mixture of concern and confusion. “Nice to run into you, two.”</p><p>“Hello Coz,” Hermes greeted, crossing his legs while still mid air. “I don’t suppose Uncle Hades sent you here to fetch me, eh?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact he did. He was highly worried you would get out of the Underworld before we could find you.”</p><p>“Ha! Uncle Hades must think highly of me if he thinks I am able to get out on my own.” Hermes chuckled. “Do not worry Coz, I am not going to put up a fight. In fact, we were just talking about going back.”</p><p>“Grkkk…” Charon nodded, smoke piling up under his hat. Zagreus still looked very confused.</p><p>“Look, gentlemen, with all due respect I am not sure what is going on. I just know one minute everything is okay in the House, the next minute my father is telling me that I need to find you, STAT. Care to explain what is going on?”</p><p>“I would love to, Coz, but I think it’s better to explain it to your father and mother, as well? I don’t really want to repeat myself.” </p><p>Both Charon and Hermes made their way to the skiff, ready to leave towards the House. Zagreus stood there, still confused. </p><p>“Hrrrrkkkkgaaaahhhhh,” Charon was already ready to go.</p><p>“Oh um, sure. I prefer riding on your boat again rather than walking back, or being mauled by wretches.”</p><p>Once Zagreus boarded, Charon paddled away.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes normally would be chatting away, filling the empty space with whatever came to mind, but instead he couldn’t stop thinking about everything. He turned to look at Zagreus, who was simply staring at all of Tartarus around them.</p><p>“Hey boss, Zag- can I ask you a question?” Hermes finally asked. </p><p>Zagreus turned around, slightly surprised. Hermes figured it was better to ask him now where they had some privacy, than in the House with everybody listening.</p><p>“When you die and come back… does it hurt?”</p><p>Zagreus tilted his head to the side. “Um, yeah. It does hurt.”</p><p>“But… does it hurt a lot?”</p><p>The young prince’ eyebrows knit together, deep in thought. “Not really? I mean, yes it does. But it just feels like when you hit your toe. It hurts a lot for a few seconds, then it actually feels kind of nice to be reborn in the pool of Styx. Like when you just wake up for a refreshing nap.”</p><p>That’s… odd.</p><p>Granted, Zagreus has died many, many times. This was Hermes' first time dying, but it seemed to be vastly different from what his cousin described.</p><p>“Is something the matter? What is it with this sudden curiosity over dying?”</p><p>Hermes covered his mouth with his hand, looking at the horizon deep in thought. </p><p>“I died,” Hermes spoke. “I guess Uncle Hades didn’t tell you, huh. But I died and was reborn in the pool of Styx.”</p><p>“You died? What killed you? Wait- pool of Styx?” Zagreus leaned forward. “I thought Olympians were to be reborn in Olympus?”</p><p>Hermes' eyes widened at this.</p><p>Zagreus was right. Why did he emerge from Styx and not Olympus? He had witnessed Ares being reborn from Olympus a couple of times in the past, and while his brother was a… glutton for punishment, each time he was reborn he looked better than ever, unlike Hermes who felt the experience to be very traumatic. </p><p>“Perhaps your father can explain that, to be honest I do not know why that happened.” He smiled softly. “As in how I died, I’ll explain it in due time.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.”</p><p>They remained silent for the rest of the ride, as Charon paddled softly towards the House of Hades.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus kept fidgeting with curiosity up to the House. Hermes could tell he was dying to know what was going on, but Hermes wasn’t in the mood of explaining everything more than once. His cousin could wait. </p><p>Zagreus walked up inside the House, while Hermes and Charon trailed behind. Hermes still felt his chest tight, worried for Charon’s fate. But his partner simply grabbed him by the shoulder, assuring him everything would be alright.</p><p>Hermes hoped that was true.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, they went inside. </p><p> </p><p>The moment they stepped, Hades' voice boomed from his desk.</p><p>“Oh how kind of you to grace us with your presence, Lord Hermes!” Hades continued to work at his desk, not even looking at him. “Such a busy Olympian, I am sure we are taking away from your precious time!”</p><p>“Father, would you please stop it? There is no need for such condescension.” Zagreus approached his father’s desk, having no issue in challenging Hades at all.</p><p>“Pah! Silence boy, I have already enough things to do to listen to your complaining.”</p><p>He awkwardly moved towards the desk. Persephone was there as always, silent and staring at Hermes, face painted with worry. </p><p>Nyx, mother night, was also there. She said nothing as well, but Hermes really couldn’t tell what she was thinking. He had met Nyx a handful of times, but the chthonic goddess always remained the same- a beautiful constant. </p><p>Charon slightly tipped his hat at her.</p><p>“Hello, my child.” She greeted him, but said nothing after.</p><p>They both stood there, waiting for Hades to say or do anything. </p><p>He finished whatever he was doing and placed his papers back on his desk. Hades took a deep breath, ready to speak.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Charon immediately raised his hand, interrupting Hades. The Olympian stared at him, mustache twitching in irritation. Hermes could feel his anxiety skyrocketing. </p><p>“Is there something you want to say, Charon?” Hades replied, clearly upset at the interruption. </p><p>“Hhhaaaaaa…” he nodded. Hermes couldn’t stop toying with this scarf, anxiously waiting for Hades response. </p><p>Lord Hades sighed. “Speak, then, whatever is that is so important.”</p><p>“Gghhhh khhht…” Charon pointed at Persephone and Nyx, then pointed towards the garden.</p><p>He could feel Hades irritation from where he was standing. Persephone gently grabbed his arm, trying to calm Hades down.</p><p>“I’m sure it's related to Lord Hermes' situation, isn’t that right, Charon?”</p><p>“Hmmmm…” he nodded. </p><p>Meanwhile Nyx was staring at Hermes, expression unchanged. She was not taller than Charon, but she still made him feel so small- she was just so <i>vast</i>.</p><p>“Let us talk in the garden. We will have privacy there.” Nyx spoke, and a shiver went down Hermes’ spine.</p><p>“Alright…” Hades was not amused, standing up to his full height, not wanting to challenge Nyx nor his wife.</p><p>Before he could go with them Charon stopped Hermes, placing his hands in his shoulders gently.</p><p>“What? You don’t want me to go with you?” Hermes was slightly offended at this, but Charon gently shook his head. He must have known that, if Hermes was there, he would put all the blame on himself.</p><p>He would.</p><p>“Will you be okay?” He asked, his voice very small. He could see Hades instructing Zagreus to stay out of the gardens as well while Persephone and Nyx made their way into the outside. </p><p>Charon placed a kiss in the corner of Hermes’ lips.</p><p>He let go of the winged god, making his way to the others. Zagreus flipped his father off as he went to the lounge, doors to the gardens closing. </p><p>Hermes swallowed, fingers shaking as he stared at the doors. He had to trust Charon. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, and Welcome to the House of- Oh hey! It’s you again!” </p><p>Hypnos had not moved from his spot since Hermes surfaced from the pool of Styx, but he had been asleep when he returned to the house, at least until now. At the realization of Hermes being there once more, Hypnos started digging around the papers he had in his board, looking for something in specific. </p><p>“Hello, I don’t think we’ve properly met!” Hermes normal demeanour came back in an attempt to greet Hypnos formally for the first time. “Name is Hermes, god of Swiftness, commerce and a lot of other things! Messenger of the gods, fastest of all the land!”</p><p>He was about to extend his hand to greet Hypnos, but realized that the god of sleep was too absorbed in his task of going through his stack of papers. </p><p>“Hermes, Hermes- Aha!” he pulled a piece of paper between his fingers, reading it carefully. It had Hermes’ name written in it.</p><p>“You said you got killed by a bear, huh? I just wanted to make sure, because you see, it says here something completely different!” He pointed at the paper. “It says here that you were killed by-”</p><p>“Zeus.” Hermes didn’t let him finish. “Killed by Zeus.”</p><p>Hypnos stared at him, a goofy smile permanently etched in his face, eyes half lidded. He was as unreadable as Nyx.</p><p>“So no bear?”</p><p>“Nope, no bear.”</p><p>“Okay then! Glad we cleared that out!” he placed the piece of paper back into its place. “You know, maybe next time you should run faster!”</p><p>Fighting was forbidden in the House of Hades.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey mate,” Zagreus called for him. Hermes turned around to see him poking his head out of the lounge. “Want to have some drinks while we wait?”</p><p>Hermes turned to face Hypnos, but the god was already fast asleep. He shrugged and ran to the lounge, leaving an orange blur behind.</p><p>“Whoa!” Zagreus chuckled. “I always get surprised at how fast you are.” </p><p>“Keep running, maybe one day you’ll be half as fast as me!” Hermes said, laughing. </p><p>Zagreus hugged him in a welcoming manner. Hermes reciprocated as well, patting his cousin in the head careful to not touch his hot laurels. It felt nice, a change from the difficult day he has been having so far.</p><p>“While I do not enjoy the current situation, I am glad to see you here, Lord Hermes.” Zagreus motioned to the bar, where the chef had already served them a healthy glass of hopefully an alcoholic drink. </p><p>“Oh please, ditch the Lord, we are not in the clock right now, are we?” Hermes chuckled, taking a swig out of his drink. </p><p>Non alcoholic. Fun.</p><p>They moved to an empty table, the others being full of shades chatting amongst themselves. Hermes swirled the drink in his glass, watching it sparkle under the lights. </p><p>“Um, If I may ask something Hermes- You knew about my mother being Demeter’s daughter, didn’t you?”</p><p>Hermes smiles weakly, taking a drink of the liquid.</p><p>“Yeah, I did.”</p><p>“I gathered as much. You are the only Olympian that knew about the Queen returning. Why didn’t you tell the others?”</p><p>“Well- it’s a long story. And I don’t think I get to tell you, at least not now.” Hermes rested his chin in his hand. “But my current problems are very tied to this.”</p><p>A green light interrupted, shrouding the room with a pale green light.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Thanatos.</p><p>The god of death materialized just right next to Zagreus, floating a good feet above the ground. </p><p>“Zag, I’ve been looking everywhere for you-” He leaned down and gave a quick kiss to Zagreus. It was so nonchalant, like a routine for Thanatos. Zagreus just smiled goofy at it. “I thought you may need help looking for-”</p><p>He noticed Hermes across the table.</p><p>“Oh. Hello.” Thanatos greeted. “It seems you found him rather quickly.”</p><p>“Did Lord Hades send everyone to look for me? I feel popular.” he chuckled, taking another drink from his very non alcoholic drink.</p><p>“You made quite the commotion, storming out of the House. What was that about?”</p><p>Hermes waved his hand. “It’s… being settled with Uncle Hades and Charon.”</p><p>“Brother Charon…?” Thanatos asked confused. </p><p>“Hey Than- do you happen to know why Hermes emerged from the Styx, rather than from Olympus?” Zagreus interjected, not allowing Thanatos to delve into Charon’s involvement. “The way Hermes explained it, it also was very painful for him.”</p><p>“Is it not painful for you when you die, Zagreus?” </p><p>“Well, yes. But it just hurts for a bit, apparently for him it was just very painful.”</p><p>“Erm, yes. It was my first time dying however, so perhaps it is my lack of experience in the process that made it so painful.” Hermes tried to rationalize it, but he wasn’t entirely convinced. </p><p>“Well, the first time I died it wasn’t that painful. Maybe it has something to do with the whole popping out of Styx, rather than in Olympus?” Zagreus stared up at Thanatos.</p><p>“From what I know, Chthonic beings are the only ones that can emerge from the river of Styx. Perhaps it has something to do with a connection to the Underworld.” Thanatos tapped his chin. “I do not know much about Styx. Charon may be able to shed light into the situation? He has a deep connection with it.”</p><p>Hermes doubted it, otherwise Charon would have mentioned it. But, well- Hermes did not ask. Maybe he did know, but they were too overwhelmed by everything happening, it didn’t occur to either of them to talk about it. </p><p>The doors leading to the garden opened once more. Hermes felt the bottom of his stomach go cold as he heard footsteps coming out of it. </p><p>“Lord Hermes,” Hades' voice called. “I require your presence at this moment. Bring Zagreus, too.”</p><p>Hermes braced himself for what was next. </p><p>“Hey Than, want to come?” Zagreus asked, but Thanatos just looked surprised.</p><p>“He didn’t call for me, Zag. He called for you, and-”</p><p>“Oh please, it’ll be okay. Father loves you! He won’t be mad.”</p><p>Thanatos bit his lip and nodded, following behind Zagreus. Hermes was slightly annoyed at how flippant his cousin was, but the Prince wasn’t fully aware of what was going on.<br/>
Normally Hermes would be like him, with a carefree attitude and trying to be positive- yet he was far too worried about Hades reaction.</p><p> </p><p>The Underworld’s garden was something Hermes had never seen before. There were no bright colors, unlike the gardens in Olympus, instead being different hues of grey and black. Beautiful flowers he had never seen before (were they exclusive to the underworld?) were perfectly planted and primed. Pomegranate trees grew massive, the fruit dangling from the branches.<br/>
Charon once told him that, before she left, Persephone had been taking care of it. It was absolutely beautiful.</p><p>Hades stood by the door as they entered. Hermes walked past him to see the others standing at the center of the room. Persephone was deep in thought, while Nyx's expression was the same as always. She stared at Hermes but said nothing. Charon was beside her, hands gently holding his oar. </p><p>“Thanatos is far too busy to be here, boy. Do not waste his time!” Hades' voice boomed from behind him.</p><p>“Oh come on, I’m sure whatever this is all about is important enough for him to be here, right Than?”</p><p>Thanatos shrunk a little, staring to Zagreus then at Hades. </p><p>“Perhaps it is good for him to hear this, too, so he knows.” Nyx spoke. Hades sighed and closed the doors, joining the rest  in the center. </p><p>Hermes floated next to Charon, while Zagreus stood next to Persephone and Thanatos next to Nyx. </p><p>Hades crossed his arms and stared down at both Hermes and Charon. He clicked his jaw multiple times before he spoke.</p><p>“It appears we have two conspirators, here.”</p><p>Thanatos eyes went wide and stared at them both, but said nothing.</p><p>“It seems that you two have your own agenda, not only going behind my back, but going behind Olympus back for your own plans.” Hades’ voice was deep and terrifying. “To think that Charon would plan this-”</p><p>“It was my idea!” Hermes spurted out. “It- Charon had nothing to do with it, It was me who-”</p><p>Charon placed a hand on his back, gentle. Hermes looked at him, Charon purple eyes glowing a comforting light.<br/>
Hermes took a deep breath and floated down, standing on the ground.</p><p>“Charon already informed me about everything you two have planned.”</p><p>“I do not understand,” Thanatos spoke up. “Charon? What is he talking about? Conspirator…? Surely Lord Hades is mistaken-”</p><p>Nyx gently placed her hand on Thanatos shoulder. </p><p>“Thanatos, Charon and Lord Hermes have been working together to aid Zagreus into his goal to find Persephone.” </p><p>“So what? I have done so, too. And you too, mother!” Thanatos was growing restless. </p><p>“It seems that their involvement has predated even my help. For what purpose, we do not know yet.”</p><p>Thanatos eyes remained wide as he stared at them. Hermes felt judged by Thanatos, as if it was his fault that his elder brother had decided to work on his own. </p><p>“Charon, you… told Hermes about me being in the Underworld? Knowing that Olympus must not know?” Persephone’s voice was sad, almost breaking. It made something twist inside of Hermes gut.</p><p>“No- he didn’t tell me!” Hermes immediately replied back. “He told me nothing- I pierced it together myself! The Shades- they talk. They talked about the missing queen. When they talked about you, I realized who you were. I… asked Charon, and he confirmed my suspicions. I was the one who figured it out- not him.”</p><p>“What I do not understand is why you have not told my brother Zeus about Persephone’s location.” Hades had his arms crossed over his chest. “Why is it that you never told them?”</p><p>“Persephone was safe, alright? I figured there was a reason she didn’t want to be in Olympus anymore. Whatever the reason, she would be dragged back if they ever found out.” Hermes bit his lip, hands moving as he spoke. “And Charon asked me not to, when I found out.”</p><p>“Hermes I…” Persephone was obviously touched by this, but she blinked and continued questioning him. “I understand if you didn’t want to tell Olympus about me, but then why did you help Charon in aiding Zagreus? What benefit would you have in reuniting me with my son?”</p><p>All eyes fell on Hermes. They were waiting for his reply, something that made sense out of his actions. For what reason did he do all this? He had nothing to gain from reuniting mother and son. Hermes didn’t get anything back once Persephone returned as the Underworld’s queen. There was no reason for him to risk not only Hades, but Olympus finding out about his trickery.</p><p>“Charon asked me to.”</p><p>“You went behind Lord Hades and Lord Zeus' backs, being at risk of being found out, only because Charon asked you to?” Thanatos was… bewildered.</p><p>Hermes thought about it for a while, and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah that’s- that’s pretty much it. Yeah.”</p><p>“Can I interject here for a second?” Zagreus raised his hand, but did not wait for anyone to reply before he went on. “Charon- Mate, I also have the same question for you- If you orchestrated all of this and recruited not only Hermes but Skelly to help me get to the surface- for what reason? What did you gain from me meeting my estranged mother?”</p><p>Charon lightly tipped his head at Persephone’s direction, breathing out smoke as it curled above them all, thick and shiny. </p><p>“Hhhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhh…”</p><p>“You just wanted to help.” Zagreus repeated, and Charon nodded. </p><p>“Well, it seems we have settled the reason for your meddling. Fortunately for you, it seems your efforts to reunite us have succeeded. Yet I cannot ignore this-”</p><p>“Oh please Father, what are you going to do, fire Charon? You know you can’t even if you want to.”</p><p>As forward as ever, but Zagreus was right. Charon has been there way before Hades was even born- if his uncle thought that he could just get rid of Charon then he was wrong. Even Hermes knew how Hades would say whatever he wanted but would never touch Charon. Charon <i>is</i> the Styx, you just can’t hire some shade to do his job. </p><p>“If you would stop interrupting me, I would appreciate it. It still gravely concerns me that you would risk your Queen safety by not informing me the instant you realized an Olympian knew about her.”</p><p>“Rrrrroooahhhhhh!” Charon sputtered, smoke thick and semi solid.</p><p>He trusted Hermes to not tell anybody. The winged god felt touched. </p><p>“<i>Even</i> if it worked out in the end, it was a foolish decision. We cannot afford Olympus to know about . However, obviously we still have a problem with my brother, Zeus.”</p><p>“After you left, Hypnos said that the information in your record must be wrong, since it said you were slain by Lord Zeus.” Persephone interjected.</p><p>Thanks Hypnos.</p><p>“Uncle Zeus killed you?” It was now Zagreus turn to look confused. “For what reason?”</p><p>“Charon did not tell us the reason my Brother would slain you, care to elaborate on this?” Hades’s stance was more relaxed, worried if anything. Very different to Zeus back when he demanded an answer from Hermes. </p><p>“Yes, uh. Well, Pops- uh, Lord Zeus was able to figure out I was helping Coz here.” He rubbed his hands together, anxiously. “He then guessed that I knew about Lady Persephone being in the Underworld. He then decided to kill me out of fear of me telling Demeter.”</p><p>“Hold on a second, he didn’t want you to tell Demeter?” Zagreus shared Hermes' confusion. “I would expect he would be angry for not telling anyone, not because you could tell about Mother’s location.”</p><p>“I don’t understand either! He knew Lady Persephone is here with Uncle Hades- if he knew then why didn’t he tell before? He just killed me, absolutely terrified I would tell Demeter!”</p><p>Charon placed his hand on Hermes’ arm, cooling and soothing. Thanatos seemed to now understand Charon and Hermes actions and intentions, but he didn’t seem to have an answer about Zeus' actions. The Prince himself, his eyebrows were knit together in confusion and realization of what was happening.</p><p>“There is… something you do not know, about Lord Zeus,” Persephone interjected. She held onto Hades arm, looking up at him for approval. Hades closed his eyes and nodded silently.</p><p>“What is it, Father? Is there something you know that can make sense out of all of this?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do.” </p><p>Hermes listened intently.</p><p>“My brother, Zeus… He is the one to blame for your mother, Queen Persephone, to be here.”</p><p>The words hit Hermes like a stone. He couldn’t truly comprehend what he was hearing.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” He asked, feet completely on the ground as if that helped with his digestion of the news.</p><p>“Zeus brought me here. He kidnapped me from Olympus, and brought me to the Underworld.”</p><p>Hermes felt like his legs were going to give out.</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermes was at loss of words.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which a plan is made</p><p>---</p><p>Hello! It'll be friday in a couple of hours here, so here u go Friday update right now cus I finished this earlier today &gt;:3c</p><p>I am enjoying writing this fic very much and I hope you all enjoy it as well ;33</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592<br/>I drew fanart of my own fic (Because im that kind of person I Guess) and I liked how it came out, so enjoy! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1349125057377955844 </p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermes was at loss of words. </p><p>Demeter had been looking for her lost daughter, Kore, even before Hermes was born. He had witnessed her rage towards the mortals in her wrong assumption that they had taken her Kore away. The eternal winter, that had taken so many lives and started so many wars.</p><p>Once he learned that Kore (now named Persephone) resided with Hades in the Underworld as the Queen, Hermes believed she had just left in her own volition. Mount Olympus could be asphyxiating, he knew first hand. He had never expected her to have been taken away.</p><p>Taken away by <i>Zeus</i>.</p><p> </p><p>Many times, Zeus would talk about the horrible pain Demeter was in, telling Hermes and his siblings how, if he was in the same position, would make sure the humans would pay for their sins. His father was always sympathetic to her, promising Demeter that, one day, they would find her daughter and make things right. </p><p>And Zeus <i>took</i> her away. </p><p>Hermes saw red. He could feel his blood boiling in anger at the absolute gall of his father, acting as if he was upset about the loss of Kore; pretending to be there for Demeter for whatever she needed. </p><p>”When I was chosen to rule the Underworld, Zeus felt pity for me.” Hades explained further. “He knew that I had interest in Persephone, so my brother decided that, as a pity prize, I should ‘get’ Persephone.”</p><p>There was venom in Hades’ voice, clearly hating the fact that Persephone had been treated as an object by Zeus, just a “pity prize”.</p><p>“Hold on a minute- you are telling me,” Zagreus interjected, brows knit in confusion as he faced Persephone. “Mother, you’re telling me that Uncle Zeus just kidnapped you from Olympus and brought you here, so Father wouldn’t be upset about lording over the Underworld?”</p><p>“That… that is right, Zagreus.” Her eyes were sad. “Shortly after Hades left for the Underworld, Zeus… I just woke up here outside the House. Hades took me in, at least until I decided what I wanted to do. Olympus… it is very asphyxiating, Zagreus. I had never fully liked it there. To think that I would return- I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. So, I decided to stay.”</p><p>“He must be worried you will reveal to Demeter the location of her daughter. He is after all, responsible for her being here. If you were to tell Demeter, then she would impose her rage on Zeus.” Hades shook his head slightly. “Obviously, just killing you would not work, as gods cannot be rid of just that easy.”</p><p>“Well yes- that is the benefit of godhood and all, I learned first hand.” Hermes still felt bubbling anger inside of him. “My Father is extremely impulsive, mix that with alcohol, and here we are.”</p><p>Persephone held Hades’ massive hand between her two own, looking up at him. Persephone was taller than Hermes but not bigger than regular mortals, thanks to her human father, while Hades was, albeit the shortest sibling, still taller than everyone present in the room. </p><p>“Hades, I think it is time for us to reveal ourselves to Olympus.”</p><p>Everybody whipped their heads to stare at the Queen, including Hades who had a very alarmed look on his face, eyes wide staring down at her.</p><p>“Mother, do you think that is a good idea? After everything everyone went through to keep you hidden from Olympus?” Zagreus asked, hand gently touching her shoulder. She put her hand over his, nodding calmly.</p><p>“I understand your concern, Zagreus. However it seems this matter doesn’t involve just us now.” She turned her eyes to Hermes, her face souring in sadness. “I believe it is time.”</p><p>“If- if you are worried about me please don’t! As I told my associate here, I am fine!” Hermes smiled, anger banishing in an attempt to pretend everything was okay. “There is no need to risk your secret for my behalf!”</p><p>He could feel Charon purple gaze staring at him. Hermes didn’t have to look at him to know that the boatman was worried as well. </p><p>Hades stroked his beard, deep in thought. He must be considering what Persephone was suggesting, as well as Hermes disposition to keep their secret. He closed his eyes, finally speaking.</p><p>“If we do reveal your presence to Olympus, we must come with a plan to convince Demeter to not unleash her wrath on us. I- We-” he stared down at a smiling Persephone. “We will think of it. As for now and what happens next, we all have our own duties to attend. However I am worried my brother Zeus' impulsiveness will break havoc to whatever it is we decide to do.”</p><p>Hermes swallowed, his fist tightening.</p><p>“You must convince your father that you are on his side, and will not tell Demeter about her daughter. If he believes you, then there we will have more time to figure out how to proceed.”</p><p>“Do you think you can do that, Lord Hermes? If it is too much to ask-”</p><p>“It is alright!” Hermes interrupted Persephone. “I mean- it isn’t a big deal- Coz has been killed by his own father before and now they just use their own fights to bond!”</p><p>Both Zagreus and Hades looked at him with a look of annoyance in their face. When Zagreus started his escape attempts, their relationship was in the rocks, but now… while father and son were not in the best of terms just yet, they had a better relationship than when the entire ordeal started.</p><p>How different could this be? He could just talk to Zeus, tell him he wouldn’t tell the secret, and then they could bond over it for the next millenia.</p><p>Right? Right.</p><p>“Hrrrrkkkggggt…” Charon spoke, but Hermes just turned around and smiled wide at him.</p><p>“It’s okay! I will just talk to pops and this will be resolved! No big deal.”</p><p>Charon looked at him anxiously, but said nothing.</p><p>“Well, we have already wasted enough time with this- it is time for everybody to go back to work. There are still many things to be done.” Hades waved his hands, already making his way towards the House. </p><p>“Mother, did you know about this? That Lord Zeus kidnapped the Queen? Why didn’t you tell me?” Thanatos turned to Nyx. She closed her eyes, nodding silently.</p><p>“I did know about The Queen's circumstances. Forgive me, as it was not my right to divulge them.”</p><p>Thanatos closed his eyes, clearly irritated and nodded. Instead he turned to Charon, nose wrinkled in anger.</p><p>“When were you going to tell us you were plotting behind everyone’s back? Or are we just not important enough for you to be included in your plans?” He hovered closer to Charon. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”</p><p>It wasn’t Hermes' place to interject, so he said nothing. This was something Charon had to talk out with Thanatos, but it worried him that instead Charon would just rather shut himself out from his family rather than try to make amends. It was his decision if he did so, though- nothing Hermes could do. </p><p>“Than- calm down. I am sure-” Zagreus held Thanatos’ hand in an attempt of soothing him, but Thanatos instead just left, without saying anything more. He was clearly upset.</p><p>“Please forgive Thanatos. These have been a lot of revelations for one day.” Nyx's voice was soothing. It was almost uncomfortable, how she seemed emotionless in regards to everything happening. “Charon, it saddens me that you thought you had to keep all of this a secret. But I am sure you had your reasons, child. I hope that you can feel more comfortable next time.”</p><p>The lights of Charon’s eyes dimmed, and he nodded, tipping his hat to her slightly.</p><p>“So that’s it? We just pretend everything is okay until Mother and Father can figure out a plan, so they can reveal themselves to the rest of Olympus and somehow avoid Demeter’s ire?” </p><p>“We must trust the Queen, my child. For now, we must do as such.” Nyx smiled gently.</p><p>“Well then, I suppose that’s it for now!” Hermes’ wings fluttered, already itching to get moving. “Seems it is time to get back to work! Don’t worry Coz- I will still grant you my quick blessings, don’t think I’ll lack in that!”</p><p>Zagreus instead looked at Hermes, it was the same concerned look Charon had given him previously. “Mate, are you sure that you are okay with going back to Olympus and trying to pretend none of this happened, for the time being?”</p><p>Hermes crossed his arms, fingers tapping his bicep. “It’s… not exactly something I particularly want to do, Coz- but it will be fine. God of trickery, remember?” He winked. </p><p>Truth to be told, that bitter anger in the bottom of his stomach hadn’t vanished yet. He still felt fury at the fact that his father was pretty much a lying scumbag- but well, wasn’t Hermes a liar too? </p><p>He pushed those thoughts away at the moment. He could deal with deconstructing his feelings later, on his way to Olympus. For now at least, Zagreus seemed unconvinced but nodded at Hermes’ assurance that he would be fine. </p><p>“Well, If you say so.”</p><p>They went back inside, ready to resume their activities. Zagreus waved them goodbye and wished Hermes good luck.</p><p>“Charon, you should say goodbye to Hypnos before you two leave. He has been feeling lonely, lately.” </p><p>Charon nodded, leaving Hermes for a moment as he went to greet his younger brother. Hermes glanced at Nyx, who was as calm as ever. It freaked him out a little if he had to admit- he was used to Charon’s silence but Nyx... was different.</p><p>“Um actually- I wanted to ask you something if that is alright, Lady Nyx?”</p><p>Her eyes widened a little in curiosity. She smiled softly, her hands intertwined. “What is it, my child?”</p><p>“Thanatos mentioned that only Chthonic beings emerge from the pool of Styx once they die. Olympians emerge from Mount Olympus. I am an Olympian- why did I emerge from the Styx? I don’t understand.”</p><p>Nyx was as unreadable as always. He could see something behind her eyes sparkle, as if deep in thought. Her lips twitched slightly as she finally spoke after a few moments. </p><p>“It is true that only Chthonic gods should emerge from the Styx. However, Lord Hades is from Olympus, and he has emerged from the Styx as well. It seems that the Styx cares not for your birthplace, but your connection to the Underworld itself, child.”</p><p>“My connection to the Underworld?” Hermes thought about it. “I suppose my connection is bringing shades to the temple of Styx?” </p><p>“Lord Hades' connection to the underworld is his duty. Perhaps it is yours as well, but it could be something else.”</p><p>“But,” Hermes was looking down, ideas going through his head. He tapped his lower lip as he let his thoughts flow. “Still doesn’t make sense, why was death so painful for me? Does it have to do with my connection to this place?”</p><p>“It seems to be the case. Lord Hades is tied by duty- what is it that ties you to this realm, Lord Hermes?”</p><p>Hermes already knew the answer to that question. </p><p>He glanced at Charon, who was saying his goodbye to Hypnos. His smoke glowed in the light of the torches around them, making his obols shine. Robes decorated with gold draped over his figure, his silhouette barely recognizable under them.</p><p>Nyx grabbed his hands, her palms soft and cool to the touch. She smiled at him, eyes gentle and kind.</p><p>“You make him very happy, my child.”</p><p>She squeezed lightly, letting go of him. Hermes covered the lower half of his face with his palm, looking down as he felt overwhelmed by his own emotions.</p><p>“He… makes me happy, too.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know about Persephone being kidnapped by Zeus?”</p><p>Charon kept rowing towards the temple of Styx. Hermes had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire boat ride, at least until he asked Charon about Persephone. </p><p>“Hhgggaaaa…” Charon rumbled, smoke swirling in the air above them. </p><p>“No? I guess only Nyx knew, then.”</p><p>He remained quiet through the ride. Several thoughts went through his head, and as much as he wanted to ignore them all, they kept popping up whenever he shoved them aside.<br/>
Thoughts about everything- His father, Persephone, Zeus kidnapping Demeter’s daughter then lying about it, Hermes own lies- they kept racing through his head, but he couldn’t make sense of just what everything meant to him.</p><p>He almost didn’t notice when the boat stopped moving. Hermes looked around, finding themselves in the middle of Elysium, floating in Lethe. The breeze was pleasant and the surroundings calm, unlike Tartarus and Asphodel. </p><p>“Something wrong?” he asked Charon, surprised.</p><p>The boatman turned around, sitting beside Hermes. He held his hand in his, Charon’s skin cold as ice. His glowing eyes stared at Hermes, unblinking.</p><p>“Hhhaaaaaaa…” he whispered, his smoke as always seeping out of his mouth. </p><p>“How do I feel? Well, I feel…” Hermes bit his lip. “I don’t really know how I feel, boss. It is a lot of information to process in just a day. But hey- I suppose that the only thing left to do is to just wait until Persephone here comes up with a plan, eh?”</p><p>“Grrrrrrrrraaa…”</p><p>“Yes- yes I am okay with going back to Olympus. I think. I don’t know. I suppose I just haven’t sat down and thought about all of this, you know? Everything's happening so fast- faster than I can comprehend.”</p><p>Charon cupped his cheek and Hermes leaned into the touch. He sighed, suddenly exhausted from everything that had been happening.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t make it to our date. Couldn’t bring Ambrosia, either.” Hermes chuckled, half joking. </p><p>Charon leaned over, kissing him softly in the lips. Hermes let himself be kissed deeply, head going limp as he felt Charon’s strong hand cupping his hair between his wings. He wrapped his arms around Charon’s shoulders, gently inhaling the Chthonic god’s violet smoke. </p><p>He let himself be guided. Charon was the opposite of him- Hermes was fast and full of raw excitement. Charon was gentle, slow and tender. It made him feel like one of his expensive treasures, something delicate worth protecting. </p><p>Smoke seeped out of Hermes mouth, coating his lips with a waxy feeling. It filled up his lungs with the plum smoke, making his chest puff. It felt so intimate, to be filled up with Charon to the brim. It made him feel sacrilegious to steal the breath away from such a powerful, old god like Charon. </p><p>Charon, an old god. He had been there before Hermes and his kin, and he would be there after. Eternal and powerful, like everything around the Underworld. His strong hands pressed against his small body, and Hermes moaned against the boatman’s mouth, smoke escaping between them. </p><p>His hands traveled lower, still kissing Hermes while he curled fingers on his strong thighs. His digits pressed against the muscle, sending a jolt down Hermes spine.</p><p>“Come on, old man.” He opened his legs slightly. “Take me”</p><p>But Charon wasn’t fast, like Hermes. Instead his hands massaged his inner thighs, feeding off all the little sounds Hermes spilled. The little god squirmed in place, held in place by strong hands. Charon pressed kisses in his throat, his breath tickling him and cascading down with weight, caressing his skin. </p><p>He massaged circles in Hermes inner thighs until the winged god could barely speak. Hermes wrapped his arms around Charon, bringing himself close to the Chthonic boatman, his chest flush with his. One of the ferryman’s arms wrapped around Hermes, strong and secure, while the other lifted his chiton and featherly touched his hardening length.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered, breathless. Charon’s fingers pressed against the v that connected his thigh to his torso, pressing the tender skin. Hermes felt the cool touch against his hot body, making him jolt. He remained there in Charon’s arms, the boatman palms pressing all over his abdomen, squeezing at his muscles, making Hermes’ wings twitch in pleasure. </p><p>Hermes… he was no Heracles. He was the smallest and the weakest of all his siblings, and he was very aware of that. Zeus had always commented in him being the runt of the litter. All of his siblings could hold themselves in a fight, and their realms had to do with war and battle. Their blessings to Zagreus always made him stronger. </p><p>Hermes was just fast. That’s it. He couldn’t hunt prey like Artemis. He couldn’t slay enemies like Ares. Even Dionysus could poison his foes. Hermes could do nothing, but run. </p><p>Yet Charon never cared for that. Hermes flaws, Charon treated as a virtue. He loved him even if Hermes could never truly protect him, the way his siblings could protect their lovers. Charon never asked that of him- he just wanted him, there, with him. Hermes would always be there, blast Olympus. He would forever be there for him.</p><p>He has had his lovers, but none of them had made him feel loved. Hermes was no stranger to lust, but the way Charon wrapped his fingers around Hermes body, the way he would look at him lovingly made his heart ache. Made him truly understand why people would start wars in the name of love.</p><p>Cool fingers wrapped into his heat, languidly pumping at his erection. Hermes moaned at Charon’s ear, who just continued to pepper his jaw with kisses. He continued to pump him, while Hermes clawed at his back through Charon’s robes. He whispered prayers and profanities into Charon’s chest, his own heart beating hard against his ribcage. </p><p>He was so good at undoing him, he had mastered it like an art form. Charon could open him at the edges and peer inside of Hermes. He had seen him like no one else had, Charon had mastered him like a language.</p><p>He wasn’t going to last long. Hermes normally had good stamina, but his exhaustion had affected him and he was about to become undone. He panted against Charon’s robes, his wings fluttering like a trapped bird. </p><p>“Charon, Charon I-”</p><p>Charon pressed the head of his penis one last time, and Hermes was done. He bit at Charon’s clothes to mute himself from screaming, filling his mouth with the dark silky robe.Charon lifted Hermes’ chiton as  Hermes came, careful of keeping the little god’s clothes clean, ever so thoughtful. </p><p>His hot semen spilled, coating Charon’s big fingers and staining his naked thighs. Hermes’ ears rang loudly and he saw stars. He opened his mouth to scream but not a sound came out, feeling Charon’s smoke caressing him gently, lovingly as he came back to earth from his orgasm. </p><p>Hermes pressed kisses on his lover’s jaw, mind still hazy. Clumsy, he unwrapped his hands off the boatman, dipping his fingers under his dark robes, ready to return the favor. </p><p>“Hhhhaaaaa…” Charon muttered when Hermes pulled back his clothes to find his cock, taking it in his hands. It was purple like his smoke, and even if he was erect it was cool to the touch.</p><p>“I got you,” Hermes whispered, cheeks red. He twisted and pumped, a different rhythm from how Charon handled him minutes ago. </p><p>With his clean hand, Charon tilted Hermes chin up, catching him in a kiss. He tasted his violet breath as he continued to pump the boatman, pace speeding up the more he breathed in his smoke.</p><p>Charon came, his seed coating Hermes fingers now. The boatman continued to kiss him deeply, just wanting to keep Hermes close.</p><p>At that moment, their godly duties did not exist. It was only them floating in lethe, as they  embraced like the world around them did not exist.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They kissed one last time at the temple of Styx, and Hermes was on his way. </p><p>It was afternoon by the time he resurfaced from the Temple. He couldn’t really tell if more than a day had passed since he died, it was very difficult to tell time in the Underworld.</p><p>Hermes stood in the fresh snow for a moment, taking a deep breath. The cool air filled his lungs, making his skin prickle at the cold. He jumped in place a few times before he was off, running through the air and leaving a golden trail behind him.</p><p>It didn’t take him long before he could see Mount Olympus in the horizon. Hermes felt a pang of anxiety in his throat but he didn’t stop, wings beating along with him as he flew towards his home.<br/>
Olympus remained as unchanged as always. It towered above the clouds, its silhouette casting a shadow above all mortals. It should be his home, yet he was full of dread as he ran past the golden gates. </p><p>As much as he didn’t really want to, he had to find Zeus first. He wondered if his father would be at his private quarters like last time- at least his satchel should be, hopefully.<br/>
When he was reborn from the underworld, he didn’t have his satchel with him, Hermes wondered if it was because it got thrown about. Ah, well. He can’t resume his godly duties without it. </p><p>He ran around, not as fast as he could but not as slow to qualify walking, looking for any sign of his father. Instead, he encountered Dionysus walking around the golden hallways, carrying baskets full of alcoholic drinks.</p><p>“Hermes my man! I haven’t seen you in a while!” He smiled wide, raising his hand ready greet his half-brother</p><p>“Boss!” He had to jump to reach Dionysus’ hand, giving him an enthusiastic high five. </p><p>Hermes always enjoyed Dionysus company, and the god of wine was one of the few in his family that tolerated and actually liked Hermes’ personality. The god was about three feet taller than Hermes, plump and full of joy. </p><p>“You’ve been busy lately? Haven’t heard you going around like I normally do.”</p><p>“You’re the one who seems busy!” Hermes gestured to all the alcohol his brother was carrying around. “Having a good one, eh?”</p><p>“Well, as a matter of fact I did just throw the best party over there with the mortals- for how tiny and fragile they are, they sure do know how to have a good time!” He laughed loudly, the liquids inside the bottles sloshing around. “You should have seen it, it was the best feast as of yet! You should come next time!”</p><p>“Ah- too busy, you know how it is!” Hermes laughed, but did feel bad at how he rarely spent time with his brother, considering how nice he was to Hermes. He made a mental note of making time to go to one of his feasts. </p><p>“Hey actually, mind if I can get a good grade beverage, my alcoholic connoisseur?”</p><p>Dionysus looked at him funny, smiling wide as he dug around his basket. “They don’t leave you drinks in your altars anymore, Herm? I thought you had plenty to go by.”</p><p>“No- I have plenty of mortal alcohol. I mean- I don’t have any more ambrosia left.”</p><p>“Oh! Ambrosia?” His smile went from joyful to devilish, leaning down a little as he examined Hermes’ face. “You ran out already? Someone you’re trying to court, brother? I can sense you’ve been giving these away a lot, lately.”</p><p>“Ah- how do you know?” Hermes said, skittish.</p><p>“You know, it’s my thing. Well? Who is the lucky one being courted by Lord Hermes, eh? Or are you pulling a Zeus and courting different people at the same time?”</p><p>Hermes tried his hardest to not be embarrassed by the sudden curiosity over his romantic life. He rolled his eyes, smiling wide and playing along. </p><p>“Oh, you know- Lord Father has been mentioning I need to find a mate- I’m just looking! Nothing set on stone yet.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Dionysus flicked his hand, making a bottle of ambrosia appear between his fingers. He gave the bottle to his brother, cocking his head to the side. “You can drop by my room to get any you want, I am swimming in the stuff.”</p><p>“Oh? Wouldn't I be interrupting any late trist you may have?”</p><p>Dionysus puffed his cheeks then smiled. “Knock first.” </p><p>“Oh- actually, can I get another one right now? It’s for Zeus.”</p><p>Dionysus' smile suddenly dropped, half lidded eyes going wide. “Why, what happened? Everything okay between you two?”</p><p>“We uh, had a small argument, just wanted to make amends.”</p><p>“Is that why he was looking for you this morning? He asked me about you, but I told him- hey Herm is always very busy! He is probably just running around doing deliveries and blessing thieves! And I thought that was that.”</p><p>Hermes suddenly felt that fear and anger back. He shook his head slightly, trying to reassure his brother. “Ah- it should be okay, I just want to talk to him. You know where he is?”</p><p>“He’s been at the main garden all day. You be careful, alright?” Dionysus plucked another bottle of ambrosia from thin air, handling it to Hermes. “You know how Dad can get.”</p><p>Yes. Yes he knew. </p><p>“Thanks boss, owe you one! See ya later!” </p><p>“Bye!” Dionysus waved, as he continued to walk around hauling his baskets of alcohol. </p><p>Hermes was grateful that Zeus was in another place rather than his room, he wasn’t sure how he would react if he had to visit the place he was killed in again. </p><p>While there were many other gardens in the balconies of Olympus, the main garden was the biggest and most beautiful of them all. Flowers and vegetations of all seasons coexisted together, displaying a beautiful tapestry of colors that one wouldn’t find in the surface. It made the winged god feel like an ant as he walked through the beautiful fruit trees.<br/>
He clutched the bottles of ambrosia as he walked inside. “Lord Zeus?”</p><p>He heard nothing, until he called once more. “Lord Father?”</p><p>“Ah- over here.”</p><p>Hermes followed his father’s voice, coming up to a clearing. Zeus was sitting in a beautiful chair, an equally beautiful garden table in front of him. Letters he had just finished writing were scattered across it, ink still wet in the parchment paper. Hermes satchel was resting on the marbled surface. </p><p>Zeus looked as calm as ever, taking a drink of something that may or may not be alcoholic. </p><p>“Hello, Lord Father.” Hermes stood next to him, like a child afraid to be scolded. “I… wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“Ah Hermes, I’ve been looking for you all over today. I wanted to give you back this.” </p><p>He grabbed Hermes satchel and gave it to the small god. Hermes grabbed it silently, letting it hang from his shoulder, a familiar and comforting weight returning to him. He used the chance to shove one of the bottles of ambrosia into his bag, still carrying the other one in his hand. </p><p>“I presume this way you can return to your godly duties, now. In fact, I have some letters I would like you to deliver to some mortals.” He chuckled, already folding the scrolls for Hermes to carry. “Who knows, perhaps soon you’ll have new siblings!”</p><p>Zeus laughed, but Hermes stood quiet. He gripped the handle of his bag tightly, fingernails digging at the leather.</p><p>“Father- before that, can we talk?”</p><p>“About what, son?”</p><p>“About what happened between us.”</p><p>Zeus’ smile twisted slightly, but he still was focusing on his letters. “Well, the moment you came back to life you ran away, so I presumed you did not want to talk about the situation.”</p><p>Hermes blinked. Zeus did not know he had been reborn in Styx. </p><p>“Ah- well. It was the first time I have died. It was a pretty upsetting experience if I may say-”</p><p>“Oh please! Ares dies at least once a month, and each time he comes out a good as new. Perhaps one day he will come as a completely, even better god!” He laughs again.</p><p>“Well, I am no god of War.” Hermes said smiling, but venom leaked through his teeth. “I was just upset about the situation, you see.”</p><p>“Well, there is nothing to be upset about,” Zeus continued to go through his papers without even looking at Hermes. “As long as we keep our little secret between us, eh?”</p><p>“That’s-” Hermes clutched his bag tighter. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Father.”</p><p>Zeus stopped in his tracks, still holding the letters. He looked down at Hermes, face twisted in a scowl.</p><p>“Oh? And what is it that you want to talk about?”</p><p>Hermes felt his blood boil under the gaze of Zeus. The hypocrisy of his father made him want to throw the bottle of ambrosia at his face. He wanted to snarl at him all the lies he had told, he wanted to tell Demeter about the sins the king of the Olympians had committed, so she would tear him apart just the same way they tore the titans millions of years ago.</p><p>He wanted Zeus to burn.</p><p>“An offering,” he presented the bottle of ambrosia to his father. “To show that my allegiance is with you, Lord Father Zeus. If our secrets were to come out, I would also be the one ending up in the chopping block- so let's keep this little secret between us, eh?”</p><p>Zeus looked at him for several seconds. “And how do I know that you won’t betray me?”</p><p>“As I said- how could I do that without betraying myself? We would be going down together, dear Father. Mutual benefits.”</p><p>Zeus caressed his beard and after a few moments, he took the bottle of Ambrosia.</p><p>God of trickery, indeed.</p><p>“Well! Glad we settled that.” Hermes tried to hide the contempt he felt. “So, now I must return to my godly duties, as you said! Such as delivering certain letters, eh?”</p><p>The old God laughed, finally finishing gathering up all his letters and giving them to Hermes. “Why yes! Now, now, you have work to do, I will not keep you.</p><p>“Will do!” He accepted the letters, disgust coating his mouth. “Do not worry, these are safe with me!”</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice the other bottle of ambrosia you had there,” he pointed to Hermes' satchel, resting at his hip. “Courting someone, are you son?”</p><p>“Ah- well, you have been telling me I need to find a mate, eh? Let’s just say I’ve been taking to your word!”</p><p>His father laughed. “Well, I will not keep you then. Good luck with your romantic endeavors, perhaps you could ask Aphrodite for some advice!”</p><p>He laughed, anxiously. As he was gearing up to leave, he saw Zeus pull another piece of parchment, already writing on it. </p><p>“Uh- another love letter for me to deliver?” </p><p>“No, not one of those. Business letter.” Zeus waved his hand nonchalantly. “Do not worry about that- I will call you later. For now, go.”</p><p>Hermes felt a weight in his chest, but said nothing. Without saying another thing, he started running once more, away from Mount Olympus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life moved on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRISE SUNDAY UPDATE YEAHHH</p><p>This chapter flowed very fast from me, so I surprise you with a surprise sunday update &gt;:3c still planning on working for an update for next friday, too! so yeah.</p><p>Im so thankful every1 is liking this fic so much, it means a lot to me !!! also im sorry I don't answer your lovely comments, i get overwhelmed and say i will but i never do u_u but i love all of your lovely comments and thank you so much for liking the fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.</p><p>Also I have decided Work Song by Hozier is the official song for this fic, at least for now hehehehehe</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this new chapter!!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life went on as normal.</p><p> </p><p>Two days have passed since the incident with his father in Olympus. They all had gone back to their godly duties, both Hermes and Zeus acting as if nothing ever happened. The god of swiftness followed along, pretending that everything between them was the same as before. </p><p>His rage kept bubbling in his stomach every time he saw him.</p><p>He no longer wanted to smash bottles of ambrosia on his father’s face, but that didn’t mean he was <i>happy</i>. Having learned that he was behind Persephone’s disappearance made him see his father in a new light, especially whenever he interacted with Demeter. The pity in his eyes, it made Hermes sick. </p><p>Anyways, his feelings did not matter. Hermes had succeeded in his job- make Zeus believe he was on his side while Persephone and Hades worked on a plan to reveal themselves to their family.</p><p>Hermes only had to play along. </p><p> </p><p>Following his routine, he picked up a bunch more new souls for Charon to take. The boatman was truly the only thing that brought Hermes comfort during these days. The familiarity of the Temple of Styx always made Hermes feel truly at home. </p><p>Charon was already there, waiting for him at the dock by the time Hermes arrived. He couldn’t help the smile in his face as he approached the ferryman, souls in tow. </p><p>“Good day, my dear associate!” He hovered near Charon, sitting cross legged in the air next to him. “Brought you a new batch of souls, just for you!”</p><p>Charon hummed, extending his hand and ready to take coins from the newly departed. The shades were always afraid of Charon- how could they not be? He not only represented their final journey to the Underworld, but even Hermes had to admit- his lover had quite the intimidating presence. They didn’t know just how tender he could be.</p><p>The swift god had come to realize that, by acting familiar and casual with Charon, this made the shades feel at ease. If Hermes- an Olympian, god of fertility and travelers, was not afraid of Charon then they shouldn’t be either. </p><p>They all made their way to his skiff, paying the boatman their dues while Hermes chatted as always with Charon, being reaffirmed with soft hums and ahs. Their conversations were just as casual as they were before the incident with Zeus. It… made him feel better, safe, even if Hermes knew that things just weren’t the same as of yet. Still plenty to do. </p><p>“Is Thanatos still angry at you?” Hermes inquired. The god of death was pretty upset at the revelation of Charon conspiring with him.</p><p>“Haaaaaaa…” Charon slowly shook his head, smoke escaping his teeth. </p><p>“I don’t want to impose and say that you should, but I think it would be good for you two if you talked to Thanatos, dear associate.” Hermes uncrossed his legs, leaning on Charon’s shoulder. “Maybe if you explained your intentions and why you kept it from him and the others, perhaps he will understand?”</p><p>“Gggggktttt…. Gahhh…”</p><p><i>He needs space</i>, huh. Hermes didn’t know Thanatos as well as Charon did. He would have to trust him in regards to that.</p><p>“Okay, you’re the boss. And, speaking about other not related things- you were worried about Zeus being an asshole, well I am glad to say that he has not been bothering me for these past days! It is like everything has gone back to normal,” he let out a half-hearted chuckle. “No news from Persephone, eh?”</p><p>“Hoooaaaa…”</p><p>“Yes- yes. You’re right. We have to wait more, eh?” He placed his chin between his hands. “Never been good at waiting, my good boatman.” </p><p>Charon patted him on the shoulder. </p><p>The dock was now empty, all shades having boarded on Charon’s boat. Hermes stretched out, ready to continue on his duties of the day. </p><p>“Well now! I must be off now, lots of work to do. See you later today?” He asked, like Charon would say anything other than yes. Charon nodded softly, and Hermes leaned to press a kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Life moved on. Mortals continued to ask for his blessing and left offerings to his altars, blissfully unaware of the current politics happening between Olympus and the Underworld. Somehow, mortals were always able to be tuned in with the gods themselves, as if it was part of their nature. </p><p>Demeter had been keen in making the mortals suffer thanks to the belief they were at fault for her daughter’s disappearance. Wars and famine ensued, yet Hermes was always able to see that despite that, humans still managed to find comfort in any little thing they could find.</p><p>Feasts, songs, just warm meals over the fire as they tried to warm themselves over. Despite adversity, mortals always attempted their best to survive.</p><p>Hermes always tried to help the most he could. He blessed them with whatever they needed, whatever he could give. It was not much- he could not make crops flourish, and he could not cure sickness, but he could bless shepherds, help merchants and travelers come back home. It is the least he could do. </p><p>He spent the rest of the day giving blessings to the humans, and taking their offerings. He liked sharing them with Charon, talking over how curious the mortals were. The boatman had never encountered them alive- only in death as shades, so Hermes made sure he knew just how different they were while they were still living. </p><p>At first Charon didn’t seem to believe they were different at all- but Hermes was able to change this idea. By showing him paintings, jewelry and just relating to him things he had seen them do, he was able to teach the boatman just how energetic they were, how different humans were from the scared, pale shades he encountered every day.</p><p> </p><p>“I am actually half mortal, you know?” Hermes suddenly said, still playing the lyre lazily. </p><p>He sat next to Charon at the dock of the temple, playing one of the lyres that the humans had offered him. It wasn’t as beautiful and perfect as the one that was up in his room in Olympus, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It wasn’t made with gold, but sturdy wood with intricate designs, carved by humans. He stroked the strings, notes playing softly. Charon was beside him, they had finished their duties for the day. </p><p>“Ahhhhhhh?” Charon asked. He sat down next to Hermes at the dock, listening to him playing his instrument. </p><p>“No? Huh, must have slipped my mind.” He sighed. “Half of my siblings are half mortal- you know, with Zeus going around like he normally does.” </p><p>“Hoooahhhhh…” his smoke spilled out in thin stripes. </p><p>“Her name is Maia. She actually hid in a cave, knowing Zeus' reputation. That obviously didn’t work though!” Hermes chuckled, sadly. “She was far too patient with me, all things considered.”</p><p>“Hhhhaaaaaaa…?” Charon was fixated in Hermes’ fingers as he kept playing the lyre. </p><p>“Oh, she is in Olympus now. I managed to convince pops to have her live there. Hera doesn’t like it- but Hera hates all of us, including her own children! Besides, she has her own section in Olympus and everything- Zeus does not bother her at all. And well- Zeus gets bored really easily and looks for the next pretty thing he can get his hands on.”</p><p>He laughs, again. Bitter and angry, jaw clenched. He misses one of the strings, interrupting the song.</p><p>“Ah, shit.”  </p><p>He turned to Charon, who was just staring at him, eyes fixated on his. His violet eyes glowed in the darkness of the temple, illuminating Hermes’ face in a soft purple hue.</p><p>“Ah- forgive me! I just started rambling out of nowhere. There is a lot in my mind lately, if I am being quite honest.” He stared at the lyre in his hands. “Home hasn’t been feeling like home lately.”</p><p>Charon placed his ringed hand on top of Hermes thigh, cool and comforting. Hermes smiled softly at him. No matter how much Hermes spoke, Charon always listened to him. </p><p>“You know, Nyx said that the reason I was reborn in the Styx, rather than in Olympus, was because I have a connection to the Underworld- like uncle Hades. He lords over, so obviously his duty is his connection.” he restarted playing the lyre once more, imitating a song he had heard mortals play. “At first I thought that my duty was my connection to this place, you know? I mean- me bringing the souls to you, but then… well. It can’t be just that, eh?”</p><p>He didn’t look at Charon, but could feel his smoke caressing his face, like gentle fingers tracing his skin. He smiled, closing his eyes as his fingers continued to play. </p><p>“I never feel at home up there, in Olympus. You make me feel home.”</p><p>Hermes let himself be swept into sweet oblivion, gentle hands wrapping around him, robes hiding them from the world. His lyre was forgotten on the dock, as he sang instead into Charon’s skin.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermes had been called by Zeus once more. </p><p> </p><p>Anxiety sat at the bottom of his stomach, but Hermes figured the old man just wanted to send more love letters to mortals. That’s the only reason he ever called him, before the Incident. And, well- things were back to normal.</p><p>He rushed to Mount Olympus, already feeling the disgust of sending those messages to whatever poor mortal his father had chosen for the month. Thankfully he had no issues finding his father once more.</p><p>Lord Zeus was in one of the many balconies of Olympus, this one decorated with many statues of his father’s likeness. As soon as he went through the door, he could feel the incredible chill in the air already prickling at his skin. </p><p>Alongside Zeus, both Demeter and his brother Ares were in the balcony as well. Hermes wrapped his scarf more around his neck in an effort to keep himself slightly warmer, tucking the ends inside his chiton, but barely worked. He noticed Ares had just come out of the rebirth pool, skin and armor wet with glowing water, already frozen over due to Demeter’s presence.</p><p>“Hello, Lord Father? You called for me.” Hermes introduced himself to the scene from the doorway.</p><p>“Oh Hermes! Give me a minute, while I finish here.” </p><p>Hermes nodded, already pretty upset. He hated being called and then forced to wait- he was running on a tight schedule, unlike Zeus who just seemed to lazy around Olympus all day, writing erotic letters to young maidens. </p><p>“As I mentioned Lord Father, the current war is going perfectly as planned, so much bloodshed-”</p><p>“Yes yes- it seems you were slain again, were you not?” Zeus interrupted. </p><p>“Why yes. It is often difficult for me to not participate in such bloodshed. It is after all, my nature. But it does not matter, as I continue to live.”</p><p>“Well… yes. Yes.” Zeus just stared at him like he didn’t even care about what he was talking about. “Maybe you aren’t so good at bloodshed, if you keep getting killed out there.”</p><p>“Perhaps you are right, Lord Father. Forgive me for I will attempt next time to be successful, and not die.”</p><p>Zeus just looked away from him, looking towards the horizon. “Is that all you have to say today? You can leave.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Father.” </p><p>Ares leaves, leaving Demeter and Zeus on the balcony. They start talking about something, but Hermes paid no attention to them, instead waiting for Ares to cross the door. Once out of view from his father, Hermes intercepted his brother in the hallway. </p><p>“You shouldn’t let him speak to you like that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Ares looked down at him, confusion in his face.</p><p>“Zeus. He treats you like dirt- why do you let him?” Hermes whispered, careful to not let their father hear them. “You have been pretty successful at what you do and he treats you like scum.”</p><p>Ares blinks slowly. “Ah, but I do know I can be better. I can only aspire to be as good as Lord Father is, one day.”</p><p>“But you are!” He jumped in the air, now floating at Ares’ eye level. “He shouldn’t treat you like this! It’s wrong!”</p><p>Ares smiled softly. He placed his hands on Hermes shoulders very gently, trying to calm him down. Ares was one hundred percent Olympian, being one of Hera’s children- the outline of his figure almost glowed in a golden-red light, the presence of a true god. </p><p>“Do not worry for me, my kin. For I know who I am, and who I can be if I try hard enough. Lord Father only wants what is best for me, and I will trust him with this. Please trust me when I say this.”</p><p>He couldn’t. He really couldn’t. It was not fair to Ares at all, but the god had been so used to this that he couldn’t expect anything else.</p><p>Hermes nodded, grabbing Ares forearms and patting them back. “Okay brother… but do know that you are excellent at your job, alright? You’ve been keeping me and the big boatman very busy lately.”</p><p>“Ah, please do send my regards to Charon and Thanatos, if you happen to see them. Any god that deals with death, is an associate of mine as well.” He smiled, letting go of Hermes and taking his leave.</p><p>“Oh- wait, Ares-” Hermes called just before his brother left. “Can I ask you a question? How does it feel, when you die? Does it hurt?”</p><p>Ares closed his eyes, deep in thought. </p><p>“It feels like waking up from a peaceful sleep.”</p><p>Hermes scratched his head. “So no pain?”</p><p>“There is a moment of pain, as you die. But then, it is gone.” He opened his eyes and stared down at him. “Any special reason for your sudden interest, my kin?”</p><p>“Oh uh- just curious, you know! I see you just died, yourself. Glad it doesn’t hurt that much, then. Well! I won’t keep you then! Goodbye!”</p><p>“Goodbye,” Ares nodded, and then left. </p><p>Hermes entered the balcony, approaching his father as he continued to talk to Demeter.</p><p>“...As you can see, unfortunately it seems that Ares was not able to locate Kore during one of his wars, yet.” Zeus' voice was clear, firm. “Do not worry- I am sure we will find her soon, Demeter! I give you my word for this.”</p><p>Demeter said nothing, instead staring towards the clouds. She did not react at Hermes arrival, her presence already forming a thin layer of ice on the statues around her. </p><p>“I see. Thank you, Lord Zeus.” </p><p>She said nothing else, turning around and leaving. She glanced at Hermes, closing her eyes and nodding in a silent greeting before she left the room.</p><p>Hermes had the urge to tell her everything, right there right now. Watching his father pretend to be worried about Kore made those feelings he had crammed inside of him resurface, boiling hot. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from spilling it all, right there right now.</p><p>He forced himself to not look at her, instead turning his gaze to his father. “You called me?”</p><p>“Ah, yes!” He grabbed a scroll, rolling it up and giving it to Hermes. “Special delivery, please deliver it as soon as you can.”</p><p>“Alright?” Hermes took the scroll between his fingers, the paper had Olympus insignia on it- rare for love letters to have. “Who is the lucky gal?”</p><p>“Ah- but it is not for a woman, but for Hades himself! I hope you deliver it to the boatman, so he can deliver it himself.”</p><p>“Oh- for Uncle Hades? That’s rare! You haven’t sent a message to him in a long while, father. A special occasion?”</p><p>“A change of management, if you will.” Zeus crossed his arms behind him, staring beyond the railing of the balcony. </p><p>“Change of- you’re… going to take him out of the Underworld?” Hermes unscrolled the parchment paper, heart beating hard against his chest. He attempted to read what the letter said, but he was far too panicked to make out the words.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, son. He is the lord of the Underworld! I cannot just take him out of there, even if I do sometimes want to.” He stroked his beard lazily. “That is for you.”</p><p>Hermes raised his head to look at his father. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I have decided your duties as a psychopomp will no longer be necessary. Hades already has a Psychopomp! Thanatos should be enough for them. He does not need more hands.”</p><p>His head shot up to stare up at Zeus, eyes wide. His father turned around, finally facing him. He stared right back at him, expression silent and calm. He did not look away from him, refusing to give in.</p><p>“Do not be so dramatic.” Zeus finally spoke, turning away from Hermes. “Those duties are far too grim for any children of mine. If Hades needs more psychopomps perhaps he can put one of his shades to use.”</p><p>Hermes finally looked at the paper in his hands, fingers shaking he couldn’t read the paper. He had to strain himself, reading over and over again to really digest what was written.</p><p>It indeed was a letter to Hades, explaining how Hermes was now forbidden from continuing his duties as a Psychopomp, and, after delivering this letter, Hermes was forbidden from entering the Underworld at all, including the Temple of Styx. </p><p>“What is this?” He looked up to his father once more. “What is this, Father?”</p><p>“As I said, I simply do not believe you have any reason to be down there. We are Olympians, boy. We deal with the surface and mortals- your Uncle handles with the dead. If your Uncle does not want to reach out for us, then we will not reach out to him anymore.”</p><p>“Do not pretend this is to punish Hades! We both know why you are doing this, father!” Hermes was heated up, skin crawling with all the anger he was feeling. “I thought we had a deal!”</p><p>“Oh, but we do. We both have said nothing about it- why do you believe this has anything to do with that? Besides,” Zeus chuckled. “Come to think of it, I am helping you. If you have no connection to the Underworld, how will you know about its happenings? Consider this… a free pass to freedom, my son.”</p><p>“You can’t do this.” Hermes felt desperate. “I already- I already said I would keep quiet. I’ve done it- I don’t understand why you’re doing this, Father! It’s not necessary!”</p><p>“Well, let’s just say, I want to cover all my bases, alright?” Zeus turned around, crossing his arms and staring down at Hermes. “Can’t have you running around, making a mess of things as you always do.”</p><p>“I-” Hermes just stared at the paper, uselessly. It was wrinkled from where Hermes was gripping it, fingers shaking wildly. He felt all his muscles tense up.</p><p>“Oh, please. You will thank me later, when you realize this is a good thing.” Zeus started walking away in long strides, passing next to Hermes. “A god as useless as you cannot be of help for them, anyways.”</p><p>Hermes' fingers were numb, body shaking. His eyes were watering on the brink of tears- not sadness, <i>fury</i>. His throat itched with blood, teeth grinding painfully. Hermes could barely think straight, but he acted.</p><p>“You do not have the authority for this.”</p><p>Zeus stopped on his tracks, and turned around.</p><p>“What is that, boy?”</p><p>“I said,” Hermes turned as well, facing his father who was halfway through the doorway. “You do not have the authority to do this.”</p><p>Zeus laughed, mockingly. “And what makes you think that? My son, I am the king of Olympus- the king of all the gods. What makes you think that I have no authority over what my son does?”</p><p>Hermes was shaking. His anger mixed with terror in his belly, but he could not stop. He couldn’t let Zeus think he had won. “You may rule the surface and Olympus, but You do not rule the Underworld. You just said it- Uncle Hades is the one that has authority over the realm, he is the only one that gets to say if my services aren't necessary.”</p><p>“Are you forgetting who you’re speaking to, Hermes?” Zeus stepped forward, and Hermes stepped back. Cold sweat rolled off his back as he had to stare up to look at his father. “What says goes, because I say so. Because I am your father, Lord Zeus, King of Olympus. If I say I want you to rot in here for all eternity, it goes, because <i>I</i> said so. Pray tell, what makes you think that you have the slightest right to defy me?”</p><p>Hermes chuckled, nervous. His lips were twitching and his insides were shaking. He wanted to run, but his body was locked in itself, unable to do nothing but talk. </p><p>“You are not as powerful as you think you are.”</p><p>Zeus’ face turned red with fury. The skies above him started turning black, jolting with electricity. </p><p>Hermes ripped apart Zeus' letter. </p><p>“I do not take orders from you.”</p><p>A lighting bolt struck down into the floor, in the spot Hermes had been standing mere seconds ago. He jumped away into the air faster than his father’s rage, not stopping a second as he ran away. </p><p>Zeus lifted one of the many statues of himself over his head and launched it at Hermes.</p><p>Hermes dropped down from the air, feeling the stone touch his windswept hair just missing his head. He landed on his feet, running on the ground towards the railing. Another bolt struck the railing, but he was small enough. He dropped on the floor and dashed feet first between the electrified marble bars, hearing the sound of buzzing electricity pass him. </p><p>He was in the air. Olympus was behind him, Hermes wasted no time.</p><p>Hermes stopped flying, letting his body plummet like an arrow towards the layer of clouds underneath them, to the surface. The sky littered with lightning bolts, hoping to hit their target. He could hear Zeus above Olympus, his voice piercing the sky as he dropped through the air. </p><p>“Hermes!” His voice thundered. He could feel the world around him shake, but he did not stop. He crossed his arms to his chest and let his body free fall through the clouds. </p><p>“Hermes!”</p><p>He cut the wind with his own body, the sound of it drowning his father’s screams. He could see the clouds darkening as he made his way through them, praying he was faster than them, begging he could make through the layers of clouds before they completely electrified around him.</p><p>Hermes was faster. He had come through the clouds, but he continued to free fall. He opened his eyes to see the mortal world around him, the sky crackling in anger above him.<br/>
He did not stop, running through the air as he was closer to the ground. He zigzagged, avoiding the angry lightning bolts his father threw at him, each time they hit the earth they screamed his name.</p><p>He continued to run, wings fluttering wildly. Hermes did not even know where to go, mind blank as his only instinct was to run as much as he could, outrun his father’s fury until he eventually gave up. He let his legs take him far through the land, lightning bolts striking around him wishing for his death. </p><p>He ran for hours, and his father would not give up. He ravaged the frozen land with his thunder, even after Apollo’s chariot dragged the night with him. The stars were hidden by the dark clouds calling for his slaughter. Electricity crackled around him, refusing to die down.</p><p>Hermes ran through the forest, still non stopping. The tall trees must have hid his presence from his father for a moment, since he did not strike. Until he did- dozens of lightning bolts struck the trees around him, burning wood and bringing them down. </p><p>A fire started around him, dangerous and fast. Hermes did not stop to think, running for his life as more trees fell around him engulfed in fire. He could feel the heat in his skin, smoke raising to the sky, dark and dangerous, asphyxiating and deadly. </p><p>A lightning bolt struck just beside him, inches away from Hermes. He startled, covering his eyes as he moved on, not realizing a tree above him was falling.<br/>
The heavy tree struck him, bringing him down with him. It slammed them both on the ground, trapping Hermes’ ankle like a dead bird.</p><p>Hermes desperately pulled at his leg trying to break free, frantically looking up to the sky at the ring of lightning that had formed above him. He looked back down at his useless leg, broken bones aching underneath the weight of the trunk. </p><p>He heard the roaring of thunder, and saw white.</p><p>Electricity went through this entire body. It tore him up from the inside out, muscles going stiff as stone as he felt the excruciating pain consuming him. His body convulsed violently, head hitting the ground under him, his gold jewelry burning his skin.</p><p>It finally stopped, Hermes abused body smoking. He felt the tingles of electricity still run around him, but he couldn’t move. His body was paralized as he saw more lightning above him.</p><p>Again and again, lightning bolts struck him, each more painful than the last, until Hermes saw nothing but white.</p><p> </p><p>The gentle hands of the Styx carried him home.</p>
<hr/><p>It hurts. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t understand yet why, but it does. </p><p>Being stitched into life once more hurt. As gentle as the Styx was, her currents could not help the pain Hermes felt. It reworked him, remaking him once more until he was whole again. </p><p>It was a familiar pain, now. He couldn’t comprehend it as of yet, and it worried him. He wondered if it was because he was weak. Maybe his brothers went through the same, but Hermes just wasn’t strong enough. Maybe Zeus was right, and he was weak. </p><p>His hot tears were swallowed by the river. </p><p>Hermes newly formed lungs ache painfully. His entire body felt still electrified, a different pain from being stabbed before. It lingered, dragging its claws through his muscles, leaving hot searing pain in his body.</p><p>The waters of Styx pushed him up, breaking the surface of the water once more. </p><p>Hermes opened his eyes. </p><p>Sudden panic hit him like a stone. The memory of the lightning circling above him as he was trapped in that burning forest catapulted him off the water, writhing in the pool. </p><p>Hermes attempted to get out, hands already reaching for him. He couldn’t think straight, his mind filling the gaps of logic with the instinct of running.<br/>
But he couldn’t. His poor body ached all over, ankle burning hot from the tree crushing it in a previous life. He made it to the steps leading out of the pool of Styx, lying there pathetically as he couldn’t get up. </p><p>He gasped for air, forehead pressed against the stone floor beneath him. Gentle hands rubbed circles on his back, cool and soothing. Charon, his Charon- he was there, waiting for him again, waiting for Hermes rebirth. </p><p>Hermes clutched at Charon’s robes like a lifeline. Fingers clutched at it hard, but Charon did not mind, letting himself be used for comfort. He wrapped his arms around his small figure, reassuring and grounding. </p><p>Shades had gathered once more around them, worried for their psychopomps. Hermes could already hear Lord Hades voice in the distance, but he couldn’t make out the words. </p><p>For now, he remained there, being held by Charon. Nothing else mattered in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Does he love you, Hermes?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermes is back to The House of Hades</p><p>It'll be an hour for Friday here where i am but w/e, update jijijijiji &gt;:3c</p><p>Please note there are references to Greek Mythology in the fic RE: Maia. If they're innacurate im sorry!! listen i wasnt a greek mythos gay kid i was a ROBOTS gay kid ok i know so little about greek mythology so uhh lets just call this a modern interpretation!</p><p>aka i thought Maia was a mortal and made my plans around that but turns out she is the daughter of titans. Uh, oops- anyways she is a mortal here, ok.</p><p>so yeah LMAO im sorry if i fuck up some mythos thing u_u</p><p>anyways! lots of talking and planning in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>OH ALSO I made more fanart of this fic because i am THAT kind of person lmaoooo plz check it out<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1351953822038564865</p><p>oki ilu baiii</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look worried.”</p><p>Hermes slightly startled. He was already half asleep, the hands in his hair massaging his scalp in soft circles and lulling him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to chase away the sleep.</p><p>“You think so?” He smiled softly at the person above him. His head rested on his mother’s soft lap as she continued to pet his wings, carefully grooming them with her fingers. It made him sigh in comfort. </p><p>“Yes, I can tell. Something is bothering you?” her smile was bright and beautiful, unlike any other Hermes had encountered in both Olympus and Earth.</p><p>“It’s alright. Just- godly duties, you know? Ares started another war, it has been keeping me busy these days!”</p><p>Hermes did not tell Maia about Zeus murdering him the previous day. He did not want to bother her- after all, he was <i>fine</i>. She already had enough of Zeus for an eternity, he didn’t want to impose him on his mother once more. </p><p>“But it’s not so bad. I actually like it, you know. Bringing souls to the Underworld, it feels… useful. I mean- I was already kind of useful before, I guess- but this just feels even more important, you know?” Hermes moved his hands as he spoke quickly.</p><p>Maia chuckled softly. “Remember you were anxious about becoming a psychopomp? Now you seem to love it more than your original duties.”</p><p>“Ah- well yeah. How couldn’t I be nervous? I’ve heard so many unpleasant stories about the Underworld, I was scared! But- well, it seems all those stories were greatly exaggerated or simply incorrect.” he crossed his arms on top of his chest, looking at the ceiling. “It’s actually quite pleasant, you know.”</p><p>“I am very happy to hear that, Hermes.” The whistling of a teapot interrupted. Maia smiled, giving a couple of final pats on top of Hermes head. “Oh! Tea is ready- would you like some?”</p><p>“Oh gladly!” He jumped off her lap, leaping into the air. He made a beeline towards the cupboard, looking for cups for them to drink from while Maia took the teapot off the fire.</p><p>“Which cups do you want to use?”</p><p>“Ah- use the lovely teal ones you brought a week ago. I haven’t had a chance to use them yet!”</p><p>Hermes received many gifts as a god. He would always bring parts of his offerings to Maia. Teas, candy, food, clothes- things he considered his mother would enjoy. Even if she had everything she needed in Olympus to live comfortably, Hermes noticed she would always use the things he had brought her, preferring his gifts instead.</p><p>Maia poured down the tea on the cups carefully. Hermes didn’t wait for his tea to cool down, just blowing air on his cup for a few seconds before taking a sip of the hot beverage.</p><p>“Ow- ow!” </p><p>“I just took it off the fire, son. Be careful!” she smiled. </p><p>He continued to blow on it, taking very small sips trying to gauge when he could drink it without burning his tongue off. </p><p>“How about you, mom? Everything alright with you?” Hermes continued to blow air onto his cup with his hands, batting at the air in a futile attempt to cool the tea. “No one has been bothering you? Hera hasn’t been pestering you again, has she? Zeus being good?”</p><p>Maia chuckled. “I am fine, son. Fortunately it seems they let me be here, I haven't heard from them both in a long time. But anyways!”</p><p>She stood up, going towards the window. Hermes had managed to convince Zeus to not only house Maia, but to grant his mother her own private section in Olympus. Zeus immediately agreed without thinking, but it worked out for all of them- Hera would not have to deal with Maia, which meant that Zeus would have one of his lovers around, but Hera wouldn’t yell at him about it. Zeus of course immediately got bored of Maia as soon as she moved in, but it was for the best- his father… his mother did not deserve his presence.</p><p>Still, Hermes made sure they left his mother alone.</p><p>Maia retrieved a plate full of sweet bread that had been sitting on the counter, placing it on the table between them. “I’ve been baking a lot lately, and I just finished baking this just before you arrived.”</p><p>“Oh mom! Can I try some?”</p><p>“Of course, hon!” She cut the bread in pieces, Hermes gingerly grabbing one and immediately eating it. It was really good, and he couldn’t stop himself from humming while chewing.</p><p>“This is really good, mom!”</p><p>“Ah- thank you! Though I must admit, this is not my first try! My first batch came up as though as a stone!”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure those stones were delicious.”</p><p>Maia chuckled, taking a very slow sip from her cup careful to not burn her tongue. </p><p>“If you need anything to cook or bake- just tell me! I’ll get you whatever you need and more from the surface.” He continued to drink his still hot tea, careful of not burning himself again.</p><p>“Thank you! But, would these items be obtained legally, however?” She smiled, impish. Hermes couldn’t help but smile back, shrugging.</p><p>“Oh, so just because I bless thieves, you think I’ll be stealing? Well!” He faked indignation, putting his hands on his hips as he did a fake scoff. “You are right.”</p><p>They both laughed. </p><p>Hermes and his mother spent the afternoon drinking tea, sharing the bread between them as he told her about the new exciting things he had seen the humans do on the surface. He talked to her about the current war happening, and how busy it kept him. And also spoke to her about the Stygian boatman.</p><p>Maia knew about Zagreus from what Hermes told her, but as everybody she has been kept in the dark in regards to his actual involvement. About Charon, however? She was the only person he had told, who knew that his heart belonged to him. </p><p>She just smiled radiant at him, making Hermes feel at home.</p>
<hr/><p>Once again, he was in the pool of Styx.</p><p>Once again, he had been killed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes tried to catch his breath, muscles still stiff and heart beating hard against his chest. He took deep and desperate breaths while Charon just held on him, making sure Hermes knew he was safe. </p><p>“Just-” He breathed out. “Just give me a second.”</p><p>Moments passed before his body had calmed down. Hermes could still feel the pain in his muscles and his skin felt hot. He could have sworn his body was literally smoking, but he was, technically, fine. He finally let go of Charon’s robes, but accepted his offer to help him upright, body still aching but more manageable now. He suddenly felt an intense envy for Ares and Zagreus- Hermes felt like he had been run over by a chariot multiple times and worse.</p><p>“Oh no…” Persephone’s voice leaked concern. She approached them, and Hermes could only but weakly wave at her.</p><p>“Hello there,” He smiled weakly, feet barely holding him up. “Sorry to interrupt again.”</p><p>Lord Hades was sitting on his desk, staring at Hermes. He covered his mouth with his large hand, already aware of the implications of Hermes being there once more. </p><p>“I presume your meeting with my brother Zeus did not go as expected, then?” Hades asked, stroking his beard. Hermes noticed that the Olympian brothers seemed to share the same tic.</p><p>“Welcome to the House of Hades!” Hypnos pretty much yelled, already reading the paper that had manifested in his hand. “Hermes, cause of death… oh wow! This one is a rare one! Stricken down by Zeus! You don’t see that every day!”</p><p>Before Hermes could say anything, Persephone gasped. “Stricken down by Zeus? Hermes, what happened?”</p><p>“Hermes?” Zagreus approached them, concerned as well. </p><p>Normally Hermes was good with crowds, however he wasn’t too keen on being surrounded by so many people at the moment. He could still feel electricity through his veins, exhaustion clinging to his bones. </p><p>“Just a minute, please- You must forgive me as I am still not very familiar with the process of dying.” He took a deep breath, Charon still taking hold of him. </p><p>“Hrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaa?”</p><p>He smiled sweetly at Charon, assuring him that he was alright even if he wasn’t. “Yes yes, I am fine, just a little bit out of breath, if you may. Lord Uncle Hades- If I may interrupt your very valuable time, um, about the circumstances of my death...”</p>
<hr/><p>“Forbidding you from bringing shades to the Underworld?! Forbidding you from entering my realm?! Who does Zeus think he is, believing he has any kind of authority here!” </p><p>Hermes had never seen Hades so angry, he thought the god would burst into flames at any moment now. At one point Hermes must have shoved the ripped apart letter into his satchel while he escaped, giving the ruined letter to Hades who now was holding the wrinkled, torn paper between his large fingers. </p><p>“If he thinks just because he is ‘the king of the Olympians’, he can undermine my authority, then he is far more narcissistic than I thought. Boy!” He pointed at Hermes so aggressively, he thought he was just going to jab at him with his index finger. “Your work as a Psychopomp falls under <i>my</i> domain. You won’t stop working as one until I am the one that tells you to. Is that clear?”</p><p>“Well yes- see. That is exactly what I told my father.” At this point, Hermes had fully recuperated. He hovered about the ground, but still stood next to Charon who had remained silent during the entire conversation. “I must admit, I did lose my temper back in Olympus and told him he has no authority. And- well…”</p><p>“Lord Zeus struck you, killing you and sending you back here?” Zagreus finished his train of thought.</p><p>“Well I did run, but he eventually caught me in the forest. Set it ablaze and all.” </p><p>Zagreus was surprised, but didn’t say much instead turning to his mother at his side. “Mother- I do not want to rush you at all but perhaps it is better for Hermes well being to just tell the Olympians about your presence here?”</p><p>“Oh no no no-” Hermes immediately interrupted. “I wouldn’t want to rush you! I assure you, I can deal with this for as long as necessary- we are gods after all, whatever he does, I just pop up back here!”</p><p>Charon groaned sadly, not believing Hermes’ lie. Persephone sighed softly.</p><p>“Well- we did actually come up with an idea on how to approach this situation with the Olympians.” She smiled, holding Hades hand. “We throw a feast for them all.”</p><p>“A feast?”</p><p>“A feast?” Both Hermes and Zagreus asked at the same time, slightly incredulous.</p><p>“Your mother believes that, by throwing a feast for all the Olympians we can warm them up to this- not present it as a shameful secret, but as a celebration of our love.” Hades didn’t seem completely convinced.</p><p>“What about Lord Zeus stealing you? Are you going to tell them that?” Zagreus inquired.</p><p>“Well- the official story would be that I fell in love with Hades, and sneaked out of Olympus to follow him in the Underworld, out of my own volition.” She chuckled. “Did you know that if you eat pomegranate seeds, you can’t leave the Underworld for half a year?”</p><p>Hermes blinked, confused. “What? I eat Underworld pomegranates all the time- that can’t be right.”</p><p>Persephone shrugged, smiling. “The Olympians don’t know that. Let’s not tell them, shall we?”</p><p>“Mother, you’re lying to the Olympians?” Zagreus said, a devil smile in his face.</p><p>“Well- it is just a white lie to fix things between us. No one has to know.”</p><p>“You don’t seem completely convinced, Father.”</p><p>Hades just sighed. “I am not, however I do trust your mother. It’s… something I am working on. We were actually discussing you inviting all your relatives next time you saw them, Zagreus. That would take far too long however, since it seems you get their blessings at random.”</p><p>“So you want me to send the invitations, personally?” Hermes deduced, finishing Hades sentence.</p><p>“If that wouldn’t be too much, of course.” Persephone clarified.</p><p>“Hey- anything for Queen Persephone! No problem for me. I am the messenger God, after all.” </p><p>“We were actually almost done with the invitations- could you please give us some time to finish them and then you can be on your way.”</p><p>“Sounds lovely! I’ll gladly wait.” </p><p>Charon stared at him, worriedly. Hermes just grabbed his hands and smiled softly at him. “I am fine, and will be fine. Truly- if anything this is just a wrench on my schedule! But soon I’ll be back on track, and as soon as we can get this over, everything will go back to normal!”</p><p>“Hhhhhhah…” Charon was not convinced, but he trusted Hermes. The boatman squeezed his hands tightly, notifying his trust. </p><p> </p><p>They were making their way out of the garden, but Hades stayed behind. “Lord Hermes, If I may have a private moment with you?”</p><p>Hermes, Zagreus and Charon looked at Hades, perplexed. Hermes looked at Charon and nodded, letting his lover know that he would be ok. Charon nodded back and left the garden.</p><p>“I said private, Zagreus,” Hades waved his hand, motioning to him to leave. “Go on about your business.”</p><p>“Well I was just worried you were going to do something weird. Still worried, I must admit.”</p><p>“Nonsense, leave now.”</p><p>His cousin finally left, leaving the two of them alone. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes had to admit he was anxious. After… his previous private encounters with his own father, the young god was very startled to learn that his uncle wanted to talk in private. Hermes had been lying all this time to him, after all. He <i>had</i> been working along with Charon in reuniting Zagreus and Persephone without Hades initial approval. Maybe Hades hadn’t forgiven him, and would teach him his rage.</p><p>His fingers twitched in anxiety as he stood on the floor, looking up to Hades. He waited for him to yell, rage at him- but instead, Hades stood awkwardly as if he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Lord Hades…?” </p><p>Hades slouched slightly, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. </p><p>“I… apologize for my brother’s actions.”</p><p>Hermes stared at him.</p><p>“This should be between Zeus, Persephone and me. This shouldn’t involve our children. I, uh, I apologize for his actions.”</p><p>“Lord Hades- this is something I considered would happen when I agreed to help Charon behind your back. However- I must admit that if anything happened you would be the one behind my demise.”</p><p>He bit his tongue as soon as he said that, feeling suddenly very aware he just insulted Hades. Instead of the anger he had expected, Hades just nodded sadly, scratching his head. </p><p>“I do not blame you for believing so, boy. I don’t know If I have the right to criticize Zeus for this- I have also slain my own son, multiple times, because I did not want him to… Hmph. I am trying to be better, be a better father, a better husband...”</p><p>Hermes didn’t know what to say. He didn’t interrupt, letting Hades unload his emotions on him. Hades placed a big palm in his shoulder, patting him awkwardly, not knowing how to express himself correctly. </p><p>“I, um. I apologize. Your father- Lord Zeus should not be doing this to you. It isn’t right.”</p><p>Hermes nodded. “It is very appreciated, Lord Hades.”</p><p>“Just- just call me Uncle, alright? But only outside of work hours- I am still your boss.”</p><p>Hermes chuckled. “You got it, uncle.”</p>
<hr/><p>The Underworld was always so crowded with all the shades going in and out, and yet it didn’t feel as exhausting and overwhelming as Mount Olympus. He expected it to be full of misery and sadness, being the Underworld and all- but apart from some Shades being used to their new reality of being dead, the place busted with energy in a way. </p><p>Shades would bundle up together and talk about how their lives used to be, some would sing and drink together, while others just waited for their audience with Lord Hades himself. It was nothing like the grim, horrible place his father had painted to Hermes. Even Tartarus had its charm. </p><p>It felt more… welcoming, in a way. Olympus was only for few- gods like him. The Underworld was for everybody, a final place for them to rest eternally. </p><p>“Wow! So that’s what has been happening, huh?” Hypnos held his board, staring at his older brother with half closed eyes. “No wonder Lord Hades has been more stressed than usual! I would be, too, if I was in that situation!”</p><p>“Hrrrooooaa....” Charon groaned softly.</p><p>“You know, Than is still pretty upset you didn’t talk to him about trying to reunite the Queen with Zag- I dont think I’ve ever seen him this angry! Not even when I almost lost my job, haha”</p><p>Charon bowed his head down a little, clearly upset at Thanatos anger towards him. Hermes couldn’t help but chime in.</p><p>“Aren’t you upset too, Hypnos?”</p><p>“Me? Oh no no no- I mean, I think I understand in a way. This was supposed to be a secret, eh? If anyone was to find out- then it could have been really bad!” He crossed his legs, covering himself up with his duvet while floating in the air. “I know how Charon is- he probably didn’t want to get us in trouble if he got busted.”</p><p>“Hrrrgg…!” Charon groaned once again, affirming Hypnos' statement.</p><p>“See? Than will get over it- you know how he is!”</p><p>“How am I, Hypnos?”</p><p>Thanatos sudden appearance and interruption startled both Hypnos and Hermes. Hypnos’ little board went flying in the air, bouncing off his hands as he finally caught it. </p><p>“Hey Thanatos! How is it going?” his twin greeted, but Thanatos didn’t seem to be too happy at the moment.</p><p>“I’ve been busy.” He stared at Hermes, but he didn’t seem as angry as last time. He seemed anxious, even. “Actually- Can I speak with you for a moment, Lord Hermes? In private.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, sure.” </p><p>Charon simply stared silently at Thanatos. The god of death simply stared back at him, not saying a thing. Hermes felt too guilty, not knowing what was going through their heads. </p><p>“Come on,” Thanatos finally said, moving towards the balcony. Charon let a puff of smoke escape his lips, vapor thin and swirling in the air. Hermes followed, not knowing if he made the right decision.</p><p>Once alone, Thanatos finally spoke.</p><p>“Lord Hermes,” </p><p>He stopped himself before he said anything else, as if he was very carefully deciding what to say.</p><p>“What Charon said… was it true? That he was the one to come up with the plan of going behind our backs?”</p><p>“I… yes. Yeah it’s true. He was the one that asked me to not tell anyone.”</p><p>“But I don’t understand- why would he do that? I thought… I thought he trusted us. I wouldn’t have told anything to anyone!” He was getting more agitated. “I told him that I started helping Zagreus, even if I wasn’t supposed to! Why didn’t he tell me he was working with you?”</p><p>“You are going to have to talk to him about that, boss. I don’t think I can help you in that regard.”</p><p>“I don’t want to <i>talk</i> to him right now. I am still upset at him! And at you. But I'm more upset at him.” He ran his fingers through his silver hair, exasperated. “I used to believe he was so busy and such a hard worker- but apparently he just spent his time making a fool of us.”</p><p>“Hey- hey now! Charon is a very hard worker and you know this! We have always been very hard workers. This is… just something else. I understand that you are upset, boss- but I really think you two need to talk to each other.” </p><p>“Pft,” Thanatos stared at the floor, clearly upset at Hermes' suggestion. He closed his eyes, changing the topic. “Did you figure out why you emerge from the Styx, rather from Olympus?”</p><p>“It’s- I have a connection to the Underworld. I still don’t understand how it is that it hurts so much whenever I come back, when nobody else seems to feel any kind of pain.”</p><p>“I was… quite intrigued when Zag told me about your situation, so I asked around old shades and other beings trying to figure it out. Lord Hades emerges from the Styx as well due to his duty. Your connection with the Underworld means the Styx is your place of rebirth. The pain you feel may be because you are still connected to Olympus, in one way or another.”</p><p>Thanatos now faced Hermes, yellow eyes staring intensely at him. “Perhaps that is the reason you feel so much pain upon dying? The Styx can feel your connection to this place is not full.”</p><p>“I… have not thought about that. Mount Olympus- it is my home, where I am from. Perhaps that’s why I am still connected to it?”</p><p>“This is just a theory, of course. After all- you have far more duties with Olympus than with the Underworld. Your duty connects you to this place, but-”</p><p>“Charon.”</p><p>Thanatos knit his brows together. “What?”</p><p>“My connection to the Underworld is not my duty, it’s Charon.”</p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other, silence shared between them. Thanatos’ lower lip trembled as he came to truly realize what Hermes meant. He averted his gaze away from him, staring at the floor beneath them instead. The anger in his features was replaced with sadness, his soft features twisting in subtle pain. </p><p>“Does he love you, Hermes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you love him?”</p><p>“Yes. I do.”</p><p>“I didn’t know…” He closes his eyes. “You did all of this, because you love him. Did you ever worry about what Lord Hades would have done to you, if he had found out?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes I did. I didn’t care. He could have killed me a thousand times and I would still have done it anyways.” </p><p>“You…” Thanatos turns to face Hermes, yellow eyes wide with realization. “You haven’t told Zeus that Charon planned everything, have you? That he told you about Persephone? You- you could have escaped his wrath, or it could have made it easier for yourself to tell him. But you didn’t-”</p><p>“He could dismember me like he did with the Titans, and spread my body through the world and I would still not tell him. He cannot kill me in a way that matters.”</p><p>Hermes felt his eyes hot, and Thanatos turned to the side rubbing his hand against his face.</p><p>“I know how it feels, to love someone so much you don’t care to give it all. When Zagreus started to escape, I… helped. Even if I was terribly afraid of what Lord Hades might have done to me- I still did it, because nothing he could have done would have made me reconsider helping him.”</p><p>“So you understand, right? Why I did this for Charon. You know how it feels.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes I do.”</p><p>Thanatos still seemed upset, but not as much as before. He was overwhelmed with emotions, but said nothing more. They both returned with the others, Charon now standing next to Hades desk.</p><p>“Hey,” Hermes greeted him, a small smile on his face. Charon nodded, greeting him as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Charon, I…” Thanatos spoke, holding his scythe near him. Charon said nothing, waiting for his younger brother to talk. “You… you two look very happy, together.”</p><p>“Hhhrr?...” Charon inquired, but Thanatos didn’t even look at him.</p><p>“I must go.”</p><p>And with a flash of green, Thanatos left.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaaaa?” Charon asked Hermes.</p><p>“He is pretty hurt, boss. He is upset you didn’t tell him about… you know, everything. Maybe you should talk to him…? I know you’re giving him his own space, but I think he would appreciate it if you spoke with him.”</p><p>“Hrrrrmmmm…” he tipped his hat down, covering his face deep in thought.</p><p>He knew Charon agreed to it, but it is never easy to talk with family about, well, anything. He knew that well. </p><p>“Grrrraaagggghhh…”</p><p><i>He will talk to him</i>, that’s great. Hermes couldn’t help but feel guilty at Thanatos' anger.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it! I assure you, it’ll help both of you.”</p><p>“Haaa…” Smoke spilled out of Charon’s mouth- a hopeful agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermes! We have finished up the invitations.” </p><p>Both Persephone and Zagreus had their arms full of parchment scrolls, all personally signed and ready to go. “I just want to make clear- it wouldn't be too much of an issue for you to deliver these, right?”</p><p>“My Queen, I am the messenger god! It would be very irresponsible of me to not deliver these myself!” He took the scrolls, already depositing them in his satchel. “Don’t worry- these are safe with me.”</p><p>“Hermes, you are aware that you will also have to give this to uncle Zeus, right?” Zagreus reminded him as he handed Hermes his own batch of invitations.</p><p>He stopped for a second, freezing in place. He shook his head and kept smiling. “Ah, I’ll leave it in his room where he is not in there. I don’t personally have to give it to him, do I?”</p><p>“Okay…” Once again, Zagreus didn’t sound too convinced. </p><p>“In the meantime, we will start preparations for the feast! Please do tell us when you finish delivering these.” Persephone smiled warmly at him. “Hopefully we can finally reunite the family after this.”</p><p>Hermes smiled wide, even if deep down he did not believe her.</p><p> </p><p>It was time for a feast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He closed his eyes, and stayed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermes’ satchel was on the ground, propped up against a wall carefully so its contents wouldn’t spill. Inside were all the invitations Persephone and Zagreus had given him to deliver to his family- his first duty as soon as he got out of the Underworld.</p><p>It laid however on the floor of Erebus now, forgotten completely. It could wait. </p><p>Hermes' breath hitched when long, ringed fingers traced down his skin, cupping his chest carefully. Charon was above him, pinning him down on expensive sheets. They were both already naked, having shed all their layers of clothing and leaving them on the floor next to the satchel.</p><p>“Please,” Hermes whispered, Charon’s teeth gently nipping at his shoulder, burying his face on the Olympian’s neck. His vapor tickled his naked skin, making his earrings jingle. Hermes cupped the back of Charon’s head, pressing him against his throat softly. </p><p>Charon’s hands wandered across his body, fingers tracing circles around his ribs. </p><p>Hermes was a creature of speed in every regard. But he needed Charon’s gentleness, he needed the way the boatman held him close, so gentle as if Hermes was about to break. </p><p>“Ah…” he sighed softly, opening his legs wide to accommodate for the boatman pressing himself against his small body, Charon’s sex already pressing against Hermes’ abdomen. He could feel its coolness against his warm belly, a pleasant feeling. </p><p>Charon’s palm pressed the center of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes could feel the pain of Zeus’ sword piercing his torso. </p><p> </p><p>He went stiff, clenching his fist and pulling Charon’s hair. Charon immediately noticed this shift, taking his hands away from Hermes and separating himself from the man. Hermes let go of his hair, immediately retreating his hand and cupping it against his chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I-” He felt panic run through his body. </p><p>Charon tried to touch him, but decided against it clearly not knowing if Hermes was okay with it. His violet eyes scanned him full of concern, terrified of what he may have done. </p><p>“No, no it’s. Charon. I’m okay.” He cupped the boatman’s cheek. Guilt and shame mixed up in his belly. “It’s just… It’s fine. I’m okay.” </p><p>Charon didn’t believe him, concern still painting his features. Hermes bit his lip- no secrets between them. He pressed the center of his ribcage.</p><p>“Zeus… stabbed me, right here.”</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to even look at Charon. He was fine. He hadn’t died- he was <i>fine</i> and yet the memory still hurts him like he was being skewered that instant. Slimy disgust coated his veins and he turned his face away, in embarrassment.</p><p>Charon very gently took his hand, pressing a kiss on his tan knuckles. It made Hermes shiver, emotions starting to overwhelm him. He continued to kiss up his arm, peppering his skin with gentle kisses. It was too much for Hermes, he hid his face with his hand trying to not lose himself in tears. Charon moved, pressing a kiss on Hermes forehead. </p><p>“Haaaaaa…” Charon whispered, his smoke gently caressing Hermes face. </p><p><i>I’m here for you</i>.</p><p>A tear rolled down his cheek. Charon cupped his chin gently, just holding Hermes there with him, thumb smoothing over his lips. </p><p>They remained like that for a while, as Hermes calmed down. His heart no longer fluttered with anxiety, but rather with love for his boatman. He smiled against Charon’s hand, pressing a tender kiss on the meat of his palm. </p><p>“Aaaaah?” Charon asked, and Hermes nodded softly.</p><p>“Yes dear, I… I feel better now. Promise.”</p><p>“Grrrroooaaaahh,” he pressed a kiss on Hermes cheek, chaste. But Hermes moved, pressing their mouths together in a more fervent kiss.</p><p>Charon separated, still worried. “Hrrr…?”</p><p>“Yes- yes I’m sure! I want it, Charon.” He smiled silly, the pain and anxiety having melted away. “I want you.”</p><p>Charon wasted no more time, leaning over and pressing kisses against Hermes while moving once more on top of him. They were both soft now, but Charon pressed their genitals together, causing a jolt of pleasure to travel through Hermes’ body.</p><p>“Ah- ah!” Hermes gasped at the feeling, wriggling underneath Charon but not even trying to escape. </p><p>Charon retrieved a small vial of lube, pouring the liquid on long fingers and smearing them on both their dicks, wrapping his and Hermes’ erection with one hand. The cool feeling of the liquid made him shiver, but he couldn't escape the moan that came out of his mouth as Charon continued to pump both their penises. </p><p>“Blood and Darkness- Charon-” He lifted his hips up, trying to match Charon’s soft strokes. Charon pinned him down with his legs, his free hand reaching behind himself and readying his body for Hermes. </p><p>Hermes was gasping, swears and praise spilling senselessly from his mouth. His fingers gripped at the sheets below them and it was so hard for him to not become undone at that moment. </p><p>Charon finally stopped, unwrapping his hand from their members. He moved steady, leaning over Hermes, their faces inches away from each other as he positioned himself. Hermes reached up, kissing Charon as he felt those cool fingers wrapping themselves around his sex, guiding the boatman. </p><p>His lungs filled with Charon’s breath as he felt the coolness of his entrance. Charon slowly lowered his body, piercing himself with Hermes’ length. The god moaned, lips parting open and letting his lover’s smoke to escape his throat. </p><p>He closed his eyes as he felt the coolness of Charon’s body. He was so cold, like all Chthonic gods were. Charon slowly descended until Hermes was fully inside of him, the god above him tilting his head back slightly and puffing a massive amount of smoke, thin and glowing a gorgeous pink violet. </p><p>Hermes wrapped his hands around Charon’s thighs, digging fingers on the skin. He stared up at Charon fully on top of him, slowly jumping off and down his dick, bouncing off Hermes with a delicate pace. He casted a shadow on top of him, the light behind him forming a faint halo around his head, as if he was granting Hermes a blessing. </p><p>“Gods,” Hermes whispered, breathless. Charon’s fingers gently traced his jaw, arms, stomach- all ever so careful to avoid the center of his chest. “Gods- Charon. Charon you’re- you’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Charon huffed, petting Hermes’ face and hair as if he was something beautiful, as if Charon was scared he would never get to touch him again. His speed increased, while not as erratic and raw as Hermes sometimes was- it was what Hermes needed now. To feel every drag, every inch of Charon’s beautiful body. </p><p>Hermes raised his hips in an attempt to meet Charon, heat pooling in the bottom of his belly. His wings puffed, fingers desperate to touch all of Charon. His thighs, his hips, his waist, his stomach, his chest, his arms- he wanted it all for himself, at the same time. He dragged Charon down, drinking the man as he filled himself with the Chthonic breath. He wanted to swallow it all, he wanted to crawl up to Charon and be inside of the man forever. He wanted their bodies to become one. </p><p>Smoke poured out of Hermes nose, filling every orifice. The string that was pulled snapped, and he came inside Charon, stars flashing in his vision. Charon kissed him through it, filling Hermes with his vapor. His long hair tickled Hermes’ face, wet with sweat and tears. </p><p>He feels Charon squeezing him, milking him for all he has and it's killing him. His body feels white with pleasure, almost unbearable as he gives everything he can give. Charon lingers, his hand wrapping around his own member and jerking himself off.</p><p>Hermes watches him, slow but strong strokes until the god stills, smoke spilling from his jaw as he comes across Hermes’ naked stomach. </p><p>They both remain in that position for a moment, dizzy with orgasm. Charon brushes Hermes’ cheek as he stands up, releasing Hermes’ spent cock. He whined at the lack of Charon around him, but it was soon when Charon was already cleaning him up with a rag, cleaning their mess.</p><p>“Ah- you’re too nice to me, old friend.” He grabbed the rag from Charon’s hand, cleaning himself up. “One would believe you’re spoiling me, here.”</p><p>“Hroooooooh,”</p><p><i>Let me spoil you</i>. Hermes cheeks turned red, once he finished cleaning himself off he turned to do the same to Charon, positioning himself between his thighs and cleaning his leaking seed. Charon shuddered, still tender from their sex; still, he laid back on soft pillows, letting Hermes clean him up. </p><p>Once done, Hermes crawled back to Charon’s side. The boatman wasted no time before he wrapped his arms around Hermes, bringing him close to himself. Strong arms looped around him, not letting him go- but he didn’t feel trapped or caged.</p><p>He felt protected.</p><p>Hermes buried his face on Charon’s broad chest. Charon placed his chin on top of Hermes’ head, hiding Hermes from the world. <br/>He closed his eyes, and stayed.</p><hr/><p>“A feast?”</p><p> </p><p>Ares was covered in blood, having just participated in his war. Hermes had been able to catch him just before he descended into the battlefield once again, gingerly delivering the message to his brother. </p><p>“Yeah, Lord Hades asked me to deliver these to all the family! Seems like he wants to reunite the family, again. I’ve been delivering these all day!” </p><p>“I am pleased to learn this news- I have always wanted to get closer to Lord Hades himself- being the God of the Dead… our realms are very similar. I am very happy to hear this.” Ares smiled excitedly. It made Hermes happy. “How has our family reacted to this news, brother? I have no doubt they are surprised.”</p><p>“They are! Considering Uncle Hades had never really tried to reach out… I am surprised myself!”</p><p>“Surprising, but very good news.”</p><p>The noise of the war reached them, and Ares turned to face the battlefield. He smiled radiantly. “Ah, I must apologize for I now must go- I simply cannot resist not participating in such bloodshed. I would invite you, brother, but you have more work to do.”</p><p>“Oh- I would get killed if I even attempted that! You have fun with, uh, your bloodshed.”</p><p>He turned around and was ready to leave, but Ares stopped on his tracks and turned to face Hermes once more.</p><p>“Brother- I almost forgot. Lord Father Zeus has been looking for you.”</p><p>Hermes’ blood ran cold.</p><p>“Did he happen to tell you why?”</p><p>“No. But he seemed… upset. Please do talk to him soon, brother.” He smiled softly. “Farewell.”</p><p>Ares saluted him and left for battle. Hermes crossed off a mental checklist, already flying towards his next target.</p><hr/><p>Hermes was afraid it would take him a long time to find his Uncle Poseidon. His realm was the ocean, and the earth was pretty much covered in it. Thankfully, it didn’t actually take him long to locate his uncle. </p><p>Lord Poseidon was surrounded by mermaids and tritons in a cave, drinking various different types of alcohol as he told stories about his youth. Poseidon was massive, not only in size but in personality. Hermes could hear his laughter from miles, as he told his companions how he managed to goad Zagreus to defeat Theseus in the Underworld.</p><p>“--And Bam! Destroyed that chariot of his! Could hear that thing break down all the way up here!”</p><p>He laughed loudly, followed by his followers. Hermes approached him, standing on a rock above water. He made himself known after they stopped laughing. </p><p>“Hello, Uncle Poseidon!” </p><p>“Ah! Little Hermes!” he raised his goblet, spilling wine on the ocean water. “Take a glass and serve yourself some wine and join us, son!”</p><p>“My deepest apologies, Uncle- But I am running a schedule here! Business, not pleasure yet!”</p><p>“Of course, of course! Look at my nephew, so hardworking! He is running around all day, not only here, but in Olympus and the Underworld as well!” </p><p>The crowd cheered at him, making Hermes blush a little.</p><p>“You are too kind, Uncle! I am just doing my job here. Speaking of! I have delivery for you!”</p><p>“Oh? Hand it over then, son!”</p><p>He delivered the scroll, Poseidon wet fingers slightly wetting the paper. He opened and read it, eyes widening and brows raising. </p><p>“My brother, Hades, is throwing a feast?” he raised his goblet to the sky, spilling more wine on himself. “My brother, Lord Hades, is throwing a feast! He wishes to reunite the family!”</p><p>The others cheered, raising their drinks above their heads as well. </p><p>“Ah, perhaps he has finally agreed with letting little Hades come to Olympus? Well, time will say!” Poseidon smiled ear to ear, looking at the letter fondly. He turned to Hermes, pointing the letter at him. “Have you spread the good news to the rest of our family, little Zeus?”</p><p>As much as Hermes liked his uncle, he <i>hated</i> being called that on a normal day. Now however, it straight up repulsed him. Yet he said nothing, not letting his mask of normalcy slip.</p><p>“I am doing that currently! I am halfway done with my list, a lot of family to notify! Not to worry, however- I am the fastest in all Olympus!”</p><p>The mermen woohooed at him, raising their cups once more. Poseidon belly laughed, throwing his head back.</p><p>“That you are! Say, have I told you that you’re my favorite nephew?” </p><p>Hermes rolled his eyes while smiling. He was very well aware he said that to all of his nephews, not to butter them up but in an attempt to be friendly and connect. Hermes didn’t mind, knowing how Poseidon could be. </p><p>“You flatter me, Uncle!”</p><p>“Oh! Zeus has told me that you have a mate, as well?”</p><p>All eyes were on Hermes, the sea denizens smiling and whistling at the god. He felt his face turn beet red and shook his head.</p><p>“N-no, it is nothing like that!” Panic started to overcome him. “Why I-”</p><p>“Oh don’t be so humble! Your father Zeus told us all about it! He saw you with a bottle of ambrosia the other day, why don’t you tell us more about it? Have a seat!”</p><p>“I am very sorry but as I said! I am running on a schedule here, and I still need to deliver all of these invitations. So- if you would excuse me-”</p><p>“Speaking of Zeus, your father has been looking all over for you! Perhaps he wants to send more love letters, Ha!”</p><p>Everyone laughed as well, but Hermes just felt sick. </p><p>“Oh- Do not worry about that! I will be seeing him shortly, I do have to deliver him his invitation as well, after all!” He clutched his satchel tight to himself, jumping off the rock and floating in the air. “For now, I must go!”</p><p>“See you around, little nephew!”</p><p>He flew off the cave, leaving the sound of cheering and laughing behind.</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t difficult locating Aphrodite- when not in Olympus, she resided in her own temple in Kythira. Thankfully for Hermes, that’s exactly where she was at the moment. Truth to be told he wanted to leave Olympus last. </p><p>The smell of frankincense and myrrh reached him from the outside, alluring him in. The air was thick with incense and perfume, a mixture that made Hermes dizzy. Aphrodite laid at the center of it all, surrounded by offerings made to her- Honey, wine, perfume, flowers; it overloaded Hermes’ senses and made his normally sharp mind feel sluggish, infected with some sort of fog.</p><p>“Hello, little godling,” she called to him, body lying in silk pillows. She was completely nude, only decorated with rings and golden bracelets. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Lady Aphrodite! I come here to deliver a message to you.”</p><p>“Oh? A message?” She stood up, her jewelry jingling as she moved, and took the message from Hermes’ hands, immediately reading it. Her eyes went wide as she read it, smiling wide and showing her pearly teeth. “A feast?”</p><p>“Lord Hades is inviting all the family for a gathering! It seems he wants to reunite the family, once more.”</p><p>“I am not technically his family however, and I still get an invitation? Oh, I am very flattered!”</p><p>“You’re married to my brother though? I think you count as family.”</p><p>She puffed her cheeks slightly. “I am not married to Ares.”</p><p>“I meant Hephaestus?” </p><p>“Oh!” she laughed. “You’re right- I forget sometimes.”</p><p>Hermes would feel bad for Hephaestus, but his brother didn’t seem to mind Aphrodite’s multiple lovers, even encouraging it. If they were both okay with it, then Hermes supposed he was, too. </p><p>“I suppose this has to do with Zagreus, our little godling? I sure hope he can join us in Olympus. It is much better suited for him, than the Underworld.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Hermes said without even thinking. </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Huh?” Hermes looked at her, confused. All the aromas mixed together were starting to give him nausea, but Aphrodite just stood there, message in her hands. </p><p>“I heard you have a mate?” She stared at him, head cocked to the side.</p><p>“Why is everybody suddenly so interested in my romantic life?” he blurted. He was starting to get exhausted that every Olympian was questioning him.</p><p>“Well, Lord Zeus has been telling everybody about you seemingly having a lover. It is the talk of Olympus! Though, they still haven’t been able to decide who it is that you are romancing.”</p><p>Aphrodite stretched and laid on top of her pillows, body propped up. Her pink eyes stared daggers at him, a delicate smile on her face as she looked at Hermes from head to toe.</p><p>She looked at him the same way lions looked at their prey. Her smile was dangerous. Aphrodite exposed his soul and knew everything within. Unlike Dionysus, she clearly knew who was the object of his affections, who was the owner of Hermes’ heart.</p><p>There was a reason Hermes rarely spoke to her.</p><p>Hermes’ smile dropped, staring straight at the goddess in an attempt to spark confidence and intimidation.</p><p>“You can’t tell no one.”</p><p>Aphrodite just laughed, picking up an apple from one of her offerings. She bit into it, the juices from the fruit spilling and coating her lips and chin. </p><p>“Who do you think I am, dearest? I am not one to divulge such things. Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>“What… else do you know?” He asked her, trembling. He needed to know just how much of his life was in Aphrodite’s hands. </p><p>She laughed softly. </p><p>“I only know who you belong to, dearest. As for the rest... Well, let’s just say I am not privy of the context.”</p><p>Aphrodite rested her face on her hand, simply staring at him. She wouldn’t stop smiling, pink lips wet with the juice of the apple. She said nothing else, and while Hermes knew that Aphrodite would not be revealing his secrets, it still made Hermes sick, knowing that it was so easy for her to know. That she just could destroy him, if she suddenly decided to. </p><p>“...I must go,” Hermes finally said, giving a nonchalant wave and readying himself to fly away.</p><p>“Goodbye, dear!”</p><p>He flew away from her temple, taking a deep breath as soon as he was out. The smell of perfume clung on his chiton and feathers, and it would linger through the rest of the day.</p><hr/><p>Entering Olympus itself felt like entering a trap, but Hermes still had a job to do. Say whatever you say about him, he <i>was</i> the messenger of the gods. He would deliver all of his invitations, no matter what.</p><p>Hermes had been lucky enough that most of his family had been off Olympus for the time being. He had delivered personal invitations to almost everybody at that point, only three people remained- Artemis, Hera and… and Zeus.</p><p>Thankfully, once he visited Athena and handed her off her own invite, his sister had informed him that Zeus was not currently in Olympus at the time. Then she proceeded to question why Zeus was so keen in looking for Hermes.</p><p>He just smiled and feigned ignorance. Several members of his family asked him why Zeus was looking for him, but none of them seemed to have noticed their previous altercation. Perhaps they, too, pretended to not know.</p><p>Hermes dashed across the halls, dragging air behind him as he zipped towards his next destination. Soon enough he was standing outside of Hera’s room, and after mentally preparing himself for what was to come, he knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come on in,” Hera answered from inside. </p><p>Hermes entered the room, smiling. “Good day, Lady Hera.”</p><p>Hera sat in front of a mirror, brushing her long hair with a crystal comb. She was almost as big as Zeus, bigger than any of Hermes’ uncles. Perfumes and golden accessories laid in front of her, and she didn’t even glance at Hermes when he entered the room. She frowned when she realized who he was.</p><p>“Ah. It’s you.”</p><p>“I have a message for you!” Hermes knew she would ignore him, so he flew up, floating next to her but still keeping his distance. He pulled out the parchment and unrolled it, proceeding to read it’s contents.</p><p>“Dear Lady Hera, Queen of the gods. You are hereby invited by Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, to a Feast. Me and my Family wish to mend the bond once broken, so we can reconnect with Olympus once again. It would be our pleasure if you could join us in said celebration for our families. Signed, Lord Hades.”</p><p>Hera said nothing as she continued to brush her hair, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Hermes left the scroll on the table in front of her.</p><p>Hera left out a scoff, looking down at the parchment roll. </p><p>“He wishes to invite me? He considers me family? Tell me, how many of your brothers has he invited?”</p><p>“Lord Hades has invited all his family- which is, um, all my siblings-”</p><p>“He considers me family and yet invites the scum produced from Zeus thirst.” she snarled, placing her brush on the table. She finally looked down on Hermes, blue eyes staring down at him with hatred. </p><p>“They- We are Zeus children, and Zeus is his brother and-”</p><p>Hera bared her teeth at Hermes, eyes wide open. Her beautiful features scrunched up in fury ready to attack.</p><p>“Bastard. Bastards! All of you are nothing but bastards. If I had my way every single one of you would be dead, dead! You and your whore mothers!”</p><p>Hermes said nothing, staring up at Hera. Her thin lips pressed together forming a tight line. She turned to her reflection once more, taking the golden earrings and putting them on her earlobes carefully.</p><p>He knew he should, but Hermes couldn’t bring himself to completely hate Hera. She… was not a good person, but no one deserved to have Zeus as a husband. </p><p>“Lady Hera… I am sorry for my father’s infidelity-”</p><p>Hera grabbed her comb and threw it at Hermes violently. He dodged it as it smashed the floor and exploded in millions of shards. </p><p>“Do you think I am stupid? You are the one who delivers Zeus’ letters! You are helping him bed whoever he wants!”</p><p>“I’m- it’s my job. I am the messenger-”</p><p>She grabbed a bust of herself that was at her side, launching it at Hermes. He dodged it once again as it crumbled in several pieces on the wall behind. </p><p>“You are helping my husband cheat on me! But of course- that’s how you were born, after all. From him and a slut! That’s how your kind is! Every single one of you!” She stood up to her full height, staring down at Hermes like a parasite. “Out. Out! Out, you bastard!”</p><p>Hermes silently nodded and quickly left the room.</p><p>He rubbed his face with his hands, exhausted. Part of him hoped Hera just decided to stay in Olympus for the feast.</p><p> </p><p>Only two more letters to go. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly ran towards Zeus' room, slipping the invitation inside. The doors were wide open and Zeus was nowhere to be seen, like Athena had said. He took a deep breath in relief, and before he went to deliver his last message Hermes did a detour.</p><p>Quickly, he made it to Maia’s section of Olympus, knocking on the door of her abode before letting himself in. </p><p>“Hello hello!” He slipped inside, his mood already improving the moment he saw his mother. “Sorry for dropping by unexpected!”</p><p>“Have you ever dropped by expectedly?” Maia chuckled, sitting cross legged in front of a basket she was weaving with grass. “Come on in, honey!”</p><p>Hermes did so, plopping himself just next to Maia. He leaned on her, his head propped against her shoulder. She petted his cheek, planting a kiss on top of Hermes head in the space between his wings. “You look tired, dear.”</p><p>“It has been a tiring day,” he closed his eyes, humming as his mother tangled her fingers on his sweaty hair. “I’ve been making deliveries to all the family.”</p><p>“Oh? A special occasion?”</p><p>“Actually, yes!” He separated himself from her and crossed his legs. He grabbed a little throw pillow that was lying around and placed it on top of his thighs, resting his arms on top of it as he leaned towards his mother.</p><p>Maia leaned in as well, with a curious smile. “Tell me.”</p><p>“Uncle Hades is inviting all his family to the Underworld for a feast!”</p><p>“A feast?” She smiled wide, the news clearly amusing her. “He wants to reunite the family?”</p><p>“It seems like it! Well, don’t quote me on this- I think he is going to reveal something big once the feast happens!”</p><p>“Something big,” Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. “I wonder what that may be?”</p><p>“Many of my siblings believe that it is letting Zagreus come to Olympus, but who knows!”</p><p>He felt bad about lying to his mother and not telling her everything he knew, but that was Charon’s secret to have, not his. Hermes had no right divulging it, his mother would understand.</p><p>They talked about the feast for a while and how everyone has been reacting to the news. Maia laughed and smiled, until Hermes was done and her smile dropped, a sudden sourness painting her features.</p><p>“Mother? Are you alright? Are you upset Hades did not invite you? I- I can bring you with, if you want-”</p><p>“It’s not that. Hermes…” she looked straight at him in the eyes, holding his hands gently. “Are you hiding me something?”</p><p>He felt his panic rising, but he shook his head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“The other day… I heard it from here. Your father’s yelling. The thunderstorm that kept going until the night. He called for you with those lightning rods.” She squeezed his hands tight. “Is something happening? Are you alright?”</p><p>Hermes did not want to worry her. </p><p>Maia had already dealt with <i>so</i> much. All her life she had hidden from the gods, and yet Zeus found her. Hera had hated her for being the center of Zeus' attention. Maia should not love him as a son, Hermes being the product of an unwanted romance. And yet she did. She loved him, made him feel wanted. Never did she insinuate she would have been better off without him, even if Hermes sometimes believed it. </p><p>Maia did not deserve his father’s sins. </p><p>“I… am fine. It was just a little argument, is all. You know how pops can be when he gets mad! But it has been fixed already. Everything is okay.” He smiled, but his heart ached. “Please do not worry.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and nodded. She didn’t seem to believe his lie, but Maia smiled. “I trust you, son.”</p><p>She kissed his forehead. </p><p>Soon enough, all of this would be over and he wouldn’t have to lie to Maia ever again.</p><hr/><p>Artemis was the last on his list, and honestly he couldn’t wait until he delivered her invitation and he could go back to the Underworld and sleep a little. </p><p>Her haunting grounds were the forests surrounding Olympus so he didn’t have to go too far. He was walking through the woods trying to find his sister when an arrow flew in front of him, missing him by inches. It lodged itself on the trunk of the tree at his side. </p><p>Hermes blinked, looking at the arrow that had just passed by. It had a roll of paper tied around its shaft.</p><p>“Damn, I missed.”</p><p>His sister appeared from behind a tree, sheathing her bow behind her back. She carried a satchel similar to Hermes’, a different pattern and bursting with letters. </p><p>“Oh, please. We both know you never miss, dear sister. If you really wanted me dead, we wouldn’t be having this conversation at the moment.”</p><p>Artemis chuckled. She approached him, but Hermes could tell the huntress looked exhausted. “Hey, Hermes. You’ve been away.”</p><p>“You noticed.” He continued to stare at the bag she carried. But before he could dwell too much on it, he procured her invitation from his satchel. “But nevermind that, I have a message from you.”</p><p>“Huh?” She cocked her head, confused. “But I thought…”</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>She tapped her cheek with her fingers, deep in thought. “No, I… what’s the message?”</p><p>“Oh uh,” he handed her the scroll of parchment paper. “Uncle Hades is organizing a feast. He invited all of us. He wants to reunite the family again.”</p><p>Artemis grabbed the message and opened it, her eyes reading quickly over it. She put it away on her satchel, still distracted.</p><p>“Say, sister- you have many things there. Can I ask why?”</p><p>“I thought you were aware of this?” She said, as she pointed at her bag.</p><p>“Aware…? Artemis, I don’t know what is happening.”</p><p>“Father Zeus told me I was to be the new Messenger of the gods.”</p><p>Hermes blinked. He looked at Artemis satchel which, indeed, was full of messages and letters. The words repeated in his head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know what happened. I mean. I think. I know you two got into a fight. Father Zeus told me you renounced your status as a messenger and, well. I am the fastest after you.” She shrugged. “Still cannot even compare, but he said that it is now my duty. So that’s why I was confused that you are still working as a messenger.”</p><p>Hermes felt that his legs were going to give out. He could feel his insides shaking- fury? Sadness? Anxiety? He couldn’t tell. He felt the bile pool at the bottom of his throat and his eyes itched. </p><p>“Hermes…?” </p><p>“I didn’t do that. We- we had a fight. But I never-” He stared at Artemis, wild expression, scared beyond words. “Did he tell you something more?!”</p><p>“Whoa! Um, that you also are going to renounce being a psychopomp? He didn’t tell me I had to do that, however. And to give you, uh, that.”</p><p>She pointed at the arrow she had shot at Hermes earlier. The shaft was wrapped with a scroll which Hermes immediately pulled off the arrow. </p><p>“What does it say?!” he asked as his fingers were shaking as he unrolled the scroll. </p><p>“I don’t know, I didn’t read it! Father Zeus said it was for you only.”</p><p>Hermes attempted to read it but couldn’t focus on the words at all, not until he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his head enough for him to read the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Lord Hermes,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You have proved again and again that you are not someone I can trust with a secret. You have disobeyed me once more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When I forbid you from continuing to work with my brother Hades, you defied my authority. Fine. So be it. But be aware that I have been far too merciful with you, in the grounds of being my son. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You have two options here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You can continue to work with Hades and defy my authority, risking our secret and risking our lives. However, in your decision to do so, you will no longer have a home in Mount Olympus, and your mother Maia will no longer be permitted to reside here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You have godhood due to my blood, but your mother does not. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or, you can obey me and do as I say, and I will continue to allow you to live here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Remember Hermes, you may be immortal due to my blood, but your mother has nothing if she is not here. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Make your choice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Zeus</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes didn’t know at what point he had stopped floating and now was standing on the ground. His legs slowly gave up, he propped his hand against the tree as he tried to regain composure, but he slid off to the soft ground. His vision blurred, the back of his eyes hurt and he felt his entire body shake. </p><p>There were no words to explain how he was feeling. His jaw clenched so hard he thought his teeth would crack. His wings were puffed out and he could feel hot tears roll down his cheeks.</p><p>“Whoa- Hermes? What’s wrong, what’s happening?” Artemis approached him but he didn’t know what to say. He shoved the letter at her and she promptly read it.</p><p>“What? I… I don’t understand. Secret? Hermes, what’s happening? What secret? Hermes, what’s going on?”</p><p>“I… can’t tell you.”</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t tell me?” She knelt down, grabbing him by the armpits and propping Hermes up. She wasn’t as tall as their other siblings, but she still was taller than him- just like everybody else. “This is obviously important enough for Father to threaten to kick you out!”</p><p>“You don’t understand Artemis, I can’t tell you!” He pulled away from her, floating in the air. He bit his fingernails, free hand tapping his bicep in anxiety. “I- I can’t tell you the secret. I… I can tell you <i>about</i> it, however.”</p><p>Artemis cocked her head in confusion. Hermes turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“I know a secret. Zeus knows this secret, too. He didn’t know I knew, until recently. Do you follow?”</p><p>Artemis blinked, but she nodded. </p><p>“No one else can know. If this secret came out… Artemis, it could be the end of everything. This secret has to do with the Underworld, so Zeus is trying to protect himself and killed me. Then forbid me from entering the Underworld. Then he killed me again.” Artemis’ face shifted into horror as Hermes spoke. “He wants to cage me. He wants to trap me because- I don’t know! He is afraid I will tell this secret! And now,”</p><p>He looked at the letter still in Artemis' hands. </p><p>Artemis was horrified. She stared at him with wide eyes as she processed the information.</p><p>“Is… the secret, is it something Father Zeus did?”</p><p>He closed his eyes. “Yes. Kind of.”</p><p>“What did he do? What happened?”</p><p>“Artemis I… I can’t tell you.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” She shoved Hermes away from her. She pointed at him angrily, the letter still in her hands. “This is obviously so important that Father is threatening you and your mother! Maybe I can help, Hermes, but you have to tell me-”</p><p>“I can’t, okay?! It is not mine to share!”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Artemis, if Callisto’s safety depended on a secret, would you tell it?”</p><p>The huntress eyes went wide and she stepped back. She let the letter drop to the ground as she stared at Hermes all over, finally understanding.</p><p>“If Zeus finds out how it is that I know… then…” He dropped to the ground, burying his face in his hands. “I cannot let that happen, Artemis. I can’t. He… he will-”</p><p>“I… I understand.”</p><p>She dropped next to him, sitting by his side. Artemis was known for her awkwardness, as she tried to soothe hermes by patting him in the back a little too hard.</p><p>“Hermes… I want to help. Tell me how I can help.”</p><p>“I don’t know. You can’t. I don’t know!” his voice broke down as angry tears rolled down his eyes.</p><p>“What are you going to do now?”</p><p>“Artemis- if you can, talk to Charon.”</p><p>The goddess frowned a little. “The stygian boatman?”</p><p>“Just- just tell him…”</p><p>He stared off in the horizon, leaves falling off the trees slowly. Birds chirped around him and he could feel the cool breeze on his wet cheeks.</p><hr/><p>Olympus had never felt more like a cage. </p><p>The walls caged him in. They trapped him inside with all the beautiful decorations and gold surrounding him, like a tomb. It threatened him in a million different ways. </p><p>His father, Lord Zeus, was standing in his room facing the balcony. It was the last thing Hermes saw when he died the first time. He felt panic when he stepped over where once his corpse had laid. It had been scrubbed clean, but the hole the sword had left remained there, a grim reminder of what had been done to him. </p><p>Hermes could feel his chest bleeding once more. </p><p>“You are here.” His father said as he stared at the sky. The clouds were a grey color, ready to attack once more. </p><p>“Hello, Father.”</p><p>“You left this here.” Still not facing Hermes, he showed him his invitation. “A feast?”</p><p>“Lord Hades… he wants to reunite the family.”</p><p>“I see. I see. Why is this?”</p><p>“I don’t know father. I am just the messenger.”</p><p>“Hmmm…” he stroked his beard, softly. It was far more terrifying when Zeus did it than when Hades did. “Have you delivered all of the invitations?”</p><p>“Yes- to everybody. It’s… my duty.”</p><p>“You are here, so I presume Artemis delivered you my message?” he finally turned around to face him. His father looked the same as always, not a hint of rage in his features. And yet, it terrified Hermes. It made him sick to his stomach just how mundane this looked for the older god. Just how prepared he was for all of this.</p><p>“She… she did. She told me that… she will be taking over my duties as a messenger.”</p><p>“That is right. If you decide to stay, then you will be forbidden from your duties. Not only as a Psychopomp, but you will be forbidden from leaving your private quarters until further notice.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Hmm?” Zeus hummed, curious.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Hermes couldn’t bring himself to look at his father. He stared down at his own feet, planted in the floor. </p><p>“Well, son. This could have been easier for you. But you made this difficult. I cannot allow you to disobey me, you see. That is just not how it works.”</p><p>“So you are punishing me because I disagreed with your blatant abuse of power?” He stared up at Zeus. “You have no authority over the Underworld, and you know it. We all know it.”</p><p>“Careful, son. Dont say something your mother will regret.”</p><p>Hermes eyes went wide, and he lost his voice. He slowly looked down, staring at the tiles on the floor.</p><p>“So? Have you made a decision, son? What is it that you choose?” Zeus stepped closer. He blocked the sunlight with his body, casting him in a shadow that engulfed Hermes. “Do you choose your family in Olympus? Or do you choose the wretches in the Underworld?”</p><p>Hermes felt his body go stiff. He closed his eyes, and knelt.</p><p>“I choose you, Lord Zeus, God of Thunder, king of the Underworld.”</p><p>Zeus smiled, staring down at his son. “And?”</p><p>“And, I am under your command.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zeus will <i>burn</i>.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charon returns to the House of Styx</p><p>---</p><p>AHHH ok so this one is from Charon's POV. There is also a lot of talking this one but u_u yeah. writing a lot of ppl talking at the same time is difficult haha</p><p>dont got much to say for now hehe apart that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and I hope you like it ;33</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charon took a deep breath as he stood outside the House of Hades, letting smoke pour out of his teeth. He had just returned from delivering Hermes to the Temple of Styx, leaving the little god for his task of delivering the invitations to his kin, and Charon himself wasted no time going back to his own family.</p><p>Hermes’ words echoed through Charon’s mind. He had to talk to Thanatos, even if he really wasn’t looking forward to it. Charon… was not an open person. Hermes was the only person Charon could truly be open with, but the idea of talking to his family… It gave him a strange anxiety.<br/>
There wasn’t even much of a reason for that. He loved his siblings, and while he wasn’t that close with Nyx, he still cared for his Mother. And yet it was difficult for him to even talk to them. He believed he just enjoyed his privacy, but after Hermes…</p><p> </p><p>He stepped inside the House. </p><p> </p><p>As always, the House was bustling with shades lingering around. They recognized Charon, looking at him with intense and shapeless eyes as he made his way towards Hades’ desk. Lord Hades was busy as always, working with paperwork as shades arranged themselves on a line to have court with him. Persephone noticed his arrival, smiling softly at him as Charon approached.</p><p>“Hello, Charon. Did Lord Hermes leave already?”</p><p>“Hhaaa,” he hissed out, nodding and tipping his hat slightly.</p><p>“Good! Then Hades, I think it is time to start preparing for the feast, dear. I’ll talk with Dusa, and see if we have enough drinks for everybody!”</p><p>“You better get ready for our entire collection of alcohol to disappear, if Dionysus is coming as well.” </p><p>Persephone laughed and gently slapped Hades' side. He could swear he saw Lord Hades himself smile a little. Persephone promptly left to discuss the preparations to Dusa, and Charon was on his way when Hades promptly stopped him.</p><p>“Charon, a moment of your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that Charon thought about it, Lord Hades never really addressed the fact that Charon had worked behind his back to bring back Persephone. Charon knew that Lord Hades didn’t have much authority over himself- as young Zagreus said, what was he going to do, fire him? He was <i>the</i> Stygian Boatman. The Styx was a part of him, just as he was a part of the Styx. Charon knew how much power he had. He knew what he was, and everybody knew as well. </p><p>Hades let down his papers for a moment and stared down at Charon. “I haven’t forgotten about the fact that you conspired with my nephew to help my son defy my authority.”</p><p>Charon just stared at him, fog slowly spilling out of him. </p><p>“...Thank you.” Hades’ harsh features softened. “I was a fool to believe I was alright with how we used to be. Thank you for helping Zagreus.”</p><p>Once more, Charon tipped his hat to Hades. The Olympian nodded as well, gathering up his papers once more and going back to work. </p><p>“That is all- I am glad we talked about this.”</p><p>Charon finally left.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Thanatos presence in the House. His younger brother was floating on the balcony, staring down at the river Styx that led to the pool, ignoring Charon as he approached him.</p><p>“Gaaaahhhh…”</p><p>“Hello, brother.” Thanatos' voice was flat, devoid of any emotion. That’s just how he has always been.</p><p>Charon floated next to Thanatos' side, but his brother still did not acknowledge him past his greeting. They both stared down at the Styx, its red waters flowing softly. </p><p>The image of Hermes’ body emerging from the Styx… he couldn’t stop thinking about it. But as much as it pained him, Charon shoved those feelings away at the moment. He had to focus on Thanatos now.<br/>
He placed a heavy hand on Thanatos shoulder. The young chthonic god didn’t react, still staring at the Styx itself.</p><p>“Haaaoooo…”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re sorry now?”</p><p>Thanatos finally faced him and his face was twisted in irritation. He drew distance between them and it made Charon’s heart sink. He had only wanted Thanatos safety but in doing so he had hurt him badly.<br/>
Thanatos turned once more to face the Styx. Charon wanted to talk to him, but the House was far too busy and too full with shades- there was too much happening around them to have a private conversation, and Charon wanted no distractions, no privy eyes. He gently tapped his oar against the floor, catching his brother’s attention again. </p><p>“Kaaaah…”</p><p>“Your boat?” Thanatos looked down, avoiding Charon’s gaze. “I’m… busy.”</p><p>“Hhhhrgg,”</p><p>Thanatos thought about it for a minute, Charon could see the internal debate his brother had with himself. After a moment, he opened his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“Alright, then. Lead the way, brother.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was a rare sight to see Thanatos riding on Charon’s boat. There was no need for him, he could simply teleport wherever he needed in the Underworld. Yet there was a time eons ago where Thanatos and Hypnos would ride on Charon’s boat constantly, being lulled by the gentle current of the Styx. </p><p>Thanatos remained silent as he sat on the bench of the boat, his Scythe being balanced on top of his thighs. Charon rowed silently through Tartarus, until they had the privacy he felt they needed. He stopped, floating over next to Thanatos and sitting down next to him on the bench. His brother didn’t look at him, instead just looking straight forward, eyes unfocused.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while. </p><p> </p><p>“Grraaah,” Charon finally spoke, turning to face his brother. Thanatos took a deep breath, staring down at the floor of the boat</p><p>“I know it is stupid, but I cannot help how I feel, Charon. I am still upset at all of this.”</p><p>“Raaah, goooooahhhh…” His smoke seeped through his teeth. He wanted to let Thanatos know that it was okay- Lord Hades was not upset anymore, and in fact had thanked him for the result of his actions. There was nothing to worry about, he didn’t need to worry for Charon safety- he knew Hades would never do anything to him.</p><p>“Charon, I am not upset at you for disobeying Lord Hades! I have also defied him, blood and darkness. You made their decision to not tell us about your plan, and about Hermes. Why, Charon? Do you not trust us?”</p><p>Thanatos’ fists were balled up in anger. He stared up at Charon brows knitted together in a sad frustration. His golden eyes were red as if he tried to hold back tears.</p><p>“When I started to help Zagreus, I was so scared, Charon. Scared of Lord Hades finding out. Scared of Zagreus leaving me. But I told you, do you remember that?”</p><p>Charon did. Thanatos had approached him suddenly one day, and his normally calm brother looked so small and vulnerable, at the brink of breaking down. Thanatos told Charon about everything- Zagreus attempts to escape and Thanatos intense fear of never seeing him again, and his fear of going against Lord Hades. He told Charon everything.</p><p>He was so scared, but Charon heard him- how could he not? Charon placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured Thanatos that, as long as he followed his heart and that as long as Thanatos felt was right by his soul, everything would be fine. </p><p>Thanatos had risked everything for Zagreus, and he trusted Charon with this. He wanted to <i>share</i> his love with him.</p><p>Charon finally understood. Thanatos wasn’t upset at Charon for going behind Hades back, nor for just not being included. Thanatos had shared his heart with Charon, and he didn’t reciprocate.<br/>
In his attempt to protect, he betrayed Thanatos' trust.</p><p>“...Haaaaah…” he breathed out. “Hoooooaah…”</p><p>Thanatos looked at him softly. </p><p>“Grrrhhhoooo…” </p><p>Charon didn’t want any ill to fall to his brothers. He didn’t include them not for lack of trust, but for the fear or something happening to them lest Hades find out about his betrayal. Deep down, Charon believed that Hades would never go as far as to do something to his brothers, and yet that fear remained in his heart. He couldn’t let anything happen to them. </p><p>“I… Understand, you were trying to protect us in case something happened.” He seemed calmer, but there was still something unsettling about Thanatos’ gaze. “You… could have told us about Hermes.”</p><p>Charon sighed softly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us that you love him?” he looked at his brother, an anxiety creeping on his voice. “I don’t understand, Charon.”</p><p>He… had no answer for that. There truly was no reason for Charon to hide his relationship from them. Hermes did not reveal their relationship to the Olympians to prevent in any way the reveal of their plan- Hermes was not to interact with the Underworld in any shape, way or form, apart from delivering souls and messages. </p><p>But Charon had no excuse. </p><p>“Gooohhh...haaaa…” </p><p>Thanatos looked at him intensely. Charon had no reason to hide his relationship, his happiness- especially when Thanatos had come forward and opened his heart to him. </p><p>He was sorry.</p><p>Charon was not good at being himself. He had thought for so long that he was just a hermit, someone that did not belong. And yet he learned he wasn’t. He learned he had actually so many, many things to talk about.<br/>
He was, truly, sorry.</p><p>Thanatos heard his apology. He nodded slowly, burying his head on Charon’s shoulder. “I just wished I knew how happy you were. I… could have done something about it. Congratulate you.”</p><p>Charon patted his back softly.</p><p>He could have sworn it wasn’t that long ago when Hypnos and Thanatos were smaller and rode on Charon’s boat, sleeping away tucked between the benches of his skiff. Unlike Charon who sprouted out of Nyx darkness fully formed as a god, his brothers had been born so small, so fragile. Not unlike mortals.<br/>
He remembered carrying them in his big arms, their bodies so small Charon was afraid they would break. It had been so long since he carried them both.</p><p>But now, Thanatos was there with him. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother, feeling like he was a newborn once more. Thanatos had grown now, a young god, and yet he was still that small creature Charon had taken care of so many centuries ago.</p><p>“Haaaaah…”</p><p>“No more secrets? Hm. I would like that.” He felt his smile through his robes. “It’s… I don’t want every single detail, I just wished I knew more about you. I care about you, brother. I want you to be happy.”</p><p>Thanatos sat straight now, away from Charon. Yet he seemed far more relaxed and calm than before, clearly now at rest. He smiled softly at Charon, the boatman already feeling a weight lift off his chest.</p><p>“Now, Charon. I have to ask. Lord Hermes…?” his smile widened just a little. “He doesn’t seem like your type.”</p><p>“Gah…!” he waved his hand nonchalantly</p><p>“Don’t misunderstand me- I am happy and he sure is different from his family. It is just surprising. You two have very different personalities.”</p><p>Charon grabbed Thanatos hood and pulled it over his younger brother’s head, slightly dragging his head down. Thanatos let out a small squeak, and immediately pulled the hood off his head.</p><p>Charon couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>There was someone at the temple of Styx.</p><p> </p><p>Charon’s heart fluttered. Hermes said he wouldn’t be back until he delivered all the invitations for his family, and Charon couldn’t wait to see him once more. Ever since Hermes died the first time, Charon never wanted the little god out of his sight ever again. He wanted to wrap his arms around his frame and keep him close, forever. Even if he was “fine” as he constantly insisted, it still hurt.</p><p>When Hermes died for the first time, Charon truly knew what fear was.</p><p>He had been afraid before- for his brothers, which led him to hide his plans from them. And yet, he had never truly felt as much horror as he did when he could feel the Styx carrying Hermes’ body away.<br/>
Hermes was vibrant and unstoppable, a bundle of energy that leaked everywhere. His radiant smile shined brighter than Helios’ sun. He was far more beautiful than Aphrodite could ever hope to be.</p><p>To hold him limp in his arms was excruciating. His little god, devoid of energy and life. It was so fundamentally <i>wrong</i>.</p><p> </p><p>And then it happened again. </p><p>Charon didn’t know what he was going to do during the feast. Zeus would surely be there, and Charon very strongly considered skipping the event all together, fearing he would commit violence the moment he encountered the Olympian. He would talk about it to Hermes the next time he saw him. His heart beat hard against his ribcage as he stood on the dock of the temple of Styx, waiting for his lover to arrive through those doors. It opened slowly, strangely enough- Hermes always opened the door quickly and stepped inside.</p><p>Charon’s heart sank when he realized it was not Hermes who had just arrived. His disappointment shifted into confusion when he saw the tip of an arrow poking through the small space between the doors of the temple.</p><p>“H-hello?” called a female voice from outside. The woman stepped inside the temple, fearful and with her bow ready to attack. “Hello?”</p><p>Charon had never met her before, but knew who she was from Hermes’ tales. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, was standing inside the temple of Styx.<br/>
It has been a very long time since an Olympian that wasn't Hermes had arrived at the temple. She seemed frightened, the same fear mortals carried when they attempted to save their loved ones from the Underworld. Was she there to retrieve someone from Hades clutches?</p><p>“Haaaa?” He called for her.</p><p>Artemis startled, turning to his direction and pointing her bow at him. She was on edge, but Charon wondered if she was foolish enough to try to take him on. She said nothing, hands trembling as she scanned the boatman, as if she was trying to decide if she should attack.</p><p>Finally, she put her bow down. She stared around awkwardly.</p><p>“Greetings, um. My name is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Daughter of Zeus and Leto.”</p><p>She didn’t seem too sure of herself, awkwardly shifting on her own feet. Hermes had told Charon how his sister, while assertive in her own way could be slightly awkward. He could see that clearly. He could tell she was anxious, it was the same anxiety that Hermes had showcased the first time they had met. Yet, while Hermes had cleared the air quickly with his quicked witt, Artemis stood like a warrior, ready to strike.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the ferryman of the Styx? Charon?”</p><p>Charon nodded. </p><p>“I… need to talk to you.”</p><p>He readied himself for whatever request the goddess had for him. Charon guessed that she wanted to venture to the Underworld, most likely searching for someone. She wouldn’t be the first one, and surely not the last one. He wondered if the encounter would end in violence, as mortals normally got a little too feisty when Charon denied them passage. He wondered if Artemis was foolish enough to believe she could be the exception of the rule.</p><p>“It’s about Hermes.”</p><p>Charon almost dropped his oar in surprise. He immediately approached her, but Artemis startled once more, taking a step back and holding her bow tightly- yet she didn’t aim for him yet. </p><p>“He told me to tell you that he is sorry, and goodbye.”</p><p>Charon approached Artemis, frantic. What did this mean? What was she talking about? Artemis did not move as he towered above her, the light of his eyes casting a soft purple shadow on her face. He let go of his oar and grabbed her shoulders tightly. Her eyes went wide but didn’t attack.</p><p>“Raaaaaauuuugh!” He was desperate. Thick, heavy black fog spilled out of his maw and dropped down to the floor between them. Artemis stared at the black mist that pooled between their feet. “Kkkaaaaaaah!”</p><p>What happened to Hermes? </p><p>“I don’t understand you, but-” she quickly retrieved a crunched up scroll, handing it to him. “he told me to give you this.”</p><p>Charon immediately took the scroll off her hands and unrolled it. It was a message addressed to Hermes…?</p><p>Smoke continued to drip off him as he read it. It was thick, oily and a dark color that shifted from black to dark purple. His fingers gripped at the letter so hard it ripped apart at the edges. </p><p>Zeus blackmailed Hermes. He used Maia as leverage to trap him, threatening her safety to keep Hermes caged in Olympus, away from the Underworld. Away from Charon.</p><p>“Hermes didn’t tell me what the secret was. Just that Lord Father is involved. He… he didn’t want to risk his mother’s safety, because Zeus is capable of doing anything in his anger. He decided to stay in Olympus. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Charon felt his fog in his lungs, bubbling up and hot. He was nauseous. His ears rang loudly, his fingers still clutching the half ruined message Zeus had written. </p><p>Zeus will <i>burn</i>.</p><p>“I was appointed the new messenger- I mean. Lord Zeus did. I… also carry a message for Lord Hades. It’s from Zeus.”</p><p>She gave him another scroll. Charon stared at it for a moment before he took it from her, unscrolling it to read its contents.</p><p>“That’s for Lord Hades…” she whispered with a small voice, obviously not approving of Charon’s action, but did nothing to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Lord Hades,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It has come to my attention the fact that you are organizing a feast to reunite both our families. Unfortunately, I will not be permitting any of the gods under my command to attend. I have let them know that if they are to step on the Underworld for any other than official business approved by me, they will be banished from Olympus. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It pains me to do this, brother. But You have severed ties with our family long ago. You have made your decision.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This letter serves as well to inform you that my son, Hermes, god of swiftness and thieves, will no longer be working under your realm, nor as a messenger nor as a psychopomp. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, will be our new messenger. Please hand her any message you wish to send. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Zeus</i>
</p><p>Charon's hands shook with fury. His smog was almost completely solid now, feeling heavy in his tongue and throat. </p><p>“Sssssssss…….. Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”</p><p>His scream shook the Styx itself. Its red hands retreated underwater and its surface bubbled hot. Artemis covered her ears as Charon screamed in the empty temple. The foundations shook as well, golden fixtures shaking and threatening to crack. </p><p>He went to Artemis. He placed his hands on her shoulders and groaned at her, angry, desperate. He begged her to tell him if Hermes was okay. Pleads fell from his mouth along with his smog, but she could not understand him. Her eyes were wide, terrified of him and she shook her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t understand-”</p><p>He lowered his head, hopeless. The shine of red underneath his necklace of obols brought him hope once more. He took the feather he hung close to his heart, showing it to Artemis. It was Hermes’, given to him a very, very long time ago.</p><p>“Hermes…?” She squinted her eyes. She blinked, sudden realization. “He is fine. Zeus hasn’t harmed him, but he is trapped. He can’t leave- Lord Father is threatening Maia’s life.”</p><p>Charon sighed with a small relief. At least… at least Hermes was okay, for now. He knew the gods like Zeus were no strangers to horrible torture. But, Hermes was fine. For now. </p><p>“Grrrrhhh kooooaaaaah!” He demanded to know if she knew more, but Artemis just desperately shook her head.</p><p>“I can’t understand you! I want to help Hermes, too! But I don’t know what to do, Hermes just told me to talk to you but- Do you know what he is talking about, Charon? What can we do?”</p><p>Charon couldn’t focus on anything that wasn't Hermes and his safety. He tried to calm down as he knew he wouldn’t be on help in this state, but no matter how much he tried to rationalize everything, his mind kept wandering to Hermes. He panicked. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Lady Artemis…?”</p><p>Charon violently shot his head up to the source of the voice. Zagreus stood there, bloody and bruised in the entrance of the hallway that led to Elysium.</p><p>“What is-”</p><p>Before Zagreus could finish his sentence, Charon rushed to him. He shoved the two letters Artemis had given him into the prince’s hands, already groaning to his face.</p><p>“Hhhheeeeaahhh Gahhhh! Kraaaaaah!” </p><p>He attempted to explain his situation, but even Zagreus who could understand Charon was confused- Charon’s own desperation made him incomprehensible to the young prince.</p><p>“Whoa Charon- hold on for a second What happened?”</p><p>“Grrrrrr rrrahhhhhh!” He shoved the letters once more, and Zagreus looked at them, confused. </p><p>“Cousin Zagreus?”</p><p>They both looked at Artemis. Charon pointed at her, and pointed back at Zagreus while hissing. </p><p>“Lady Artemis, what are you doing here? You’ve never descended to the Temple of Styx before.”</p><p>She told Zagreus the same thing that she had told Charon- about Hermes and Zeus, and about the letters. Zagreus listened to her, panic in his face. He shot a look at Charon, then back at Artemis. </p><p>“Lady Artemis, would you mind if me and Charon spoke in private for a moment? We need to discuss… this.”</p><p>Artemis was pretty irritated by this, surely not enjoying being in the dark about secrets that involved her half brother. But she agreed and waited as Zagreus took Charon to a dark corner where Artemis would not hear them.</p><p>“Charon, this is <i>really</i> bad. Really, really bad.” </p><p>“Rrrraoh!” Charon hissed in agreement. </p><p>“We need to help Hermes, we can’t let Uncle Zeus do this to him!”</p><p>“Raaahh… Groooahhh ahhhhhh…”</p><p>“Tell my Father? Yes- yes I agree. Perhaps he will know how to deal with Zeus. But what about Lady Artemis…?”</p><p>Charon thought about it. His distrust towards the Olympians still made him wary of the goddess, but- Hermes <i>did</i> trust her enough to tell Charon about his situation, and she did say she wanted to help. Normally, Charon would have said to kick her out, leave her outside the Styx- but Charon was desperate to help Hermes. Maybe, maybe she could help.</p><p>“Grooooaaaaah…”</p><p>Zagreus' eyes went wide, but nodded. “Yes. Yes I agree. But- do you think we can trust her with… Mother? She can be quite vengeful you see.”</p><p>Once more, Charon thought about it. He shook his head gently. “Gahhh…”</p><p><i>Not yet</i>, they would discuss the issue with Hades first. If they all agreed that perhaps she could be trusted with Persephone’s secret… but for now, Charon only cared for Hermes.</p><p>“Alright mate. We need to get going, then.”</p><p> </p><p>They both approached Artemis once more, who seemed far more relaxed now that she witnessed the beauty of the Temple of Styx. She still seemed impatient, her arms crossed in front of her chest. </p><p>“Lady Artemis, how about you join us in a ride down the river Styx?”</p><p>She cocked her head slightly. “Is this just a fancy way to say you will kill me?”</p><p>“No of course not! I meant-” Zagreus raised his hands alarmed, tripping over his own words to explain himself.</p><p>“I was kidding, Zagreus.” She finally sheathed her bow behind her back, making her way towards the docks. “So… we are meeting your father, Lord Hades?”</p><p>“Yes- I believe my Father can help us in helping Hermes. After all- he is Zeus’ brother, he surely knows how to deal with him.”</p><p>Charon was already on the boat, waiting for both gods to board along. He wasted no time, the moment both of them were in his skiff Charon started rowing down the river.</p><p>“Your father- he hates Olympians. Will he be okay with me here…?”</p><p>“Well,” Zagreus said, with that voice he had when he realized he was missing an obvious fact. “You are the new messenger, no? It is only right for you to deliver this message to him!”</p><p>Artemis shifted in the seat. “I suppose.”</p><p>Charon rowed, taking them through the Styx. He couldn’t focus on whatever the gods were talking about, his thoughts being consumed by his little god.</p>
<hr/><p>They arrived at the House of Hades rather quickly. The gods in his boat had talked amongst each other, but Charon did not bother to pay attention. He was far too overwhelmed by everything.<br/>
Both him and Zagreus walked out of his boat, when Artemis suddenly stood up rather violently, eyes wide in sudden realization. </p><p>“Gods- what am I doing?! I should be taking you to Olympus, Zagreus!” She grabbed Zagreus' arm and attempted to pull him inside the skiff once more. “We need to leave! We need to get you out of here!”</p><p>“Artemis- no! You don’t understand!” He yanked his arm away.</p><p>“But your father- You want to leave, don’t you? We can leave now! I am here! I-”</p><p>“Artemis, that was a lie!”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence sat between the two gods. Artemis was still standing on the boat, looking down on Zagreus. </p><p>Olympians were bigger than regular humans. Some of them are bigger than Charon, himself. Artemis was not as massive as her other siblings, being half mortal- but she was almost as tall as Charon himself. She stared down at Zagreus, Olympian fury bubbling beneath the surface.</p><p>“What” she demanded, not even asking. </p><p>“I lied. I never meant to go to Olympus. It… was a lie.” </p><p>Artemis glowed with a golden light. Her fist tightened, lips pursed in a tight line. The shades around them hid away, others staring in shock at the Olympian’s rage.</p><p>“You used us, cousin? You lied to us?” She snarled her teeth. “Is this the secret Hermes was keeping? You, manipulating us?”</p><p>“No- actually. Yes- No?” Zagreus scratched his head. “Maybe. It’s part of it- look, Artemis, I am <i>so</i> sorry. And you-”</p><p>She unsheated her bow and readied her arrow, pointing it directly at Zagreus head. “Tell me, why shouldn’t I kill you right here right now?” </p><p>“You want to help Hermes, don’t you?”</p><p>“Did Hermes know about this? Did he know about you, lying to us?”</p><p>Poor Zagreus didn’t know what even to say. Charon was getting pretty exhausted by this, if he was honest. Normally he would be interested in whatever came out of this, but they had to stop wasting time with these fights if they wanted to help Hermes quickly. </p><p>“Grrrroooahhh haaaaa!” Charon growled. Artemis looked at him, still confused not being able to understand him.</p><p>“Charon is right- we apologize for any deception that may have happened! And soon everything will make sense.”</p><p>Charon shot an angry look at Zagreus. That was not what he said- he said to stop fighting like children. Zagreus just looked at him, apologetic. </p><p>“Fine.” She lowered her bow, sheathing it once more as she stepped out of the boat. “For Hermes.”</p><p>“Thank you thank you! Now if you- if you will excuse us for a moment, we need to warm father up for this. If- if you don’t mind waiting here outside for a minute?”</p><p>“I am starting to get tired of waiting, Zagreus.” She shot daggers at him. “But fine.”</p><p>“Great! Great. Thank you dear cousin Lady Artemis! Now if you excuse us,” he immediately ran towards the House, and Charon followed with, leaving the angry goddess behind.</p>
<hr/><p>“<i>WHAT?!</i>”</p><p> </p><p>It took a very, very long time for Lord Hades to stop cursing. Charon wasn’t sure what Hades was angrier at- Zeus basically undermining his authority by making Artemis the new messenger, Zeus forbidding them from making the feast, or Zagreus dragging Artemis to the House. Hades lifted his fist and slammed it hard against his table, cracking the stone completely. The Shades that were in line waiting for an audience with Hades ran out, absolutely terrified. </p><p>“And you wonder why I don’t want anything to do with our family! Let this be a lesson to you, boy- on how Olympus truly is!”</p><p>“I never expected Zeus to do this!” Persephone exclaimed. “I just thought- we could end all of this with inviting everybody to a feast, but Zeus, he… I cannot believe he has done this! To his own son!”</p><p>Charon had never seen Persephone so angry. The Queen stared down at the messages Artemis had given them, her hands balled into fists. </p><p>“Are you really surprised? Zeus is the one that put us in this position, after all. We keep trying to fix it and he just rather it still be a tangled mess.” Hades rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. “Now to decide what to do-”</p><p>“Can’t Hermes’ mother just get out of Olympus?” </p><p>Charon explained. Maia was just a mortal when she birthed Hermes. Her son had managed to convince Zeus to let her live in Olympus with immortality to boost. If Zeus wished so, he could take Maia’s immortality away and kill her. Hermes would not be risking his mother’s safety. Her life was his priority.</p><p>They needed to get Maia out of there and away from Zeus. </p><p>“Wouldn’t Maia lose her immortality once she steps off Olympus?” Zagreus asked.</p><p>“Haaaaaahhh…” Not necessarily, Charon said. From what Hermes explained to him, Zeus could grant immortality to anyone he wanted, but he had to physically touch them to do so. If they could get Maia out without Zeus noticing, she should be fine. </p><p>“We can bring her here to the Underworld, for the time being. She will be safe from Zeus in the House- surely that won’t be an issue, Hades?”</p><p>Persephone looked up to her husband, and Hades obviously wanted to say something about how actually no, that wasn’t okay. His mouth twitched as he was ready to say no, but Persephone’s lovely eyes deterred him from doing so.</p><p>“...Yes. For the time being, it is okay.”</p><p>Normally Charon would poke fun about the situation to himself, but he too knew what it was to be deeply in love.</p><p>“Now, how do we bring Maia here?”</p><p>“Graooooh!”</p><p>“Charon- you can’t go to Olympus.”</p><p>“Koooaaaaaaah!” He growled, his oar hitting the ground harshly and making the ground shake beneath his feet. If he had to go to Olympus to drag Maia and Hermes out himself, by Chaos he would do it. </p><p>“Charon, if Zeus sees you he will know something is up. You should stay here so the moment Maia comes, you can bring her here.” The ever so sweet Persephone held his big hand on his, looking up at him with understanding. “This must be very difficult for you, but  just bursting into Olympus won’t help.”</p><p>Charon wanted to yell at her and say that no, she was wrong, he needed to get there with Hermes, and if Zeus was there then he would destroy the god. But deep down he knew she was right, as much as he hated it. It would not help Hermes if he just bursted in. He took a deep breath, letting smoke out of his mouth softly. He nodded.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t able to get in and out before Olympus noticed his presence, but he knew of someone who could. </p><p>“Haaaaaaaaa…”</p><p>Thanatos. He could slip inside and take Maia with him to the Temple of Styx. That was, of course, if his brother agreed to help. </p><p>“That’s a great idea! But, how will we let Hermes know that Maia will be safe?”</p><p>Zagreus shot a look to the entrance of the House, where an Olympian waited.</p>
<hr/><p>In other circumstances, Charon would be highly amused by the current visage in front of him. </p><p>An Olympian sitting down in the lounge.<br/>
Zagreus had shoved some beverage into Artemis’ hand, a peace offering. She accepted it, still angry by the revelation of being lied to. </p><p>Charon did not want to involve more Olympians. All of this was Zeus' fault- how could they trust his child to not double cross them? But- Hermes had always spoken highly of Artemis. Hermes trusted Artemis, and Charon trusted Hermes.</p><p>They explained the plan to her (and Thanatos, who Charon had summoned earlier). Thanatos would go to Olympus and rescue Maia, taking her to the Temple of Styx. When that was done, Artemis was to inform Hermes that his mother was safe. </p><p>Charon couldn’t ignore the fact that Artemis stared at him constantly. Not with disgust, as her father had done eons ago- but… something akin to curiosity and wariness. He wasn’t in the mood to try to interpret her.</p><p>“So you can just pop in and take Maia before Zeus finds out?” Artemis asked Thanatos. She swirled the beverage on her hand, staring at him. She had relaxed a bit since she entered the Underworld, but she still was defensive. Zeus had the habit of telling horrible stories to his children about Lord Hades’ realm. </p><p>“Yes. If we are fast, no one will notice our departure. I will need you to summon me where she is, however. Olympus is… not my realm, I cannot teleport there like I do here.”</p><p>She blinked and turned to look at Hades. Lord Hades was sitting as well in the lounge, his massive frame comical in the small chair provided to him. Artemis had greeted him, but Hades remained silent. He clearly disapproved of her being there.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll do it” She continued to swirl her glass in her hands. She stared dangerously at Zagreus. “If you tell me why you lied to our family.”</p><p>“Lady Artemis-”</p><p>“You lied to us!” She stood up, beverage still on hand. “You used us- you said you wanted to join us in Olympus and that was just a lie! For what reason did you do this? I thought- We all thought we were helping you!”</p><p>“Pah! You truly are like your father. You all think everybody just wants to live in that blasted mountain top.”</p><p>Hades took a drink from his glass. Charon was really, really getting fed up with this. They had no time for family drama, they had to act <i>now</i>.</p><p>“Then- if you never wanted to join Olympus… why? Why did you lie?”</p><p>“Because of me, dear.”</p><p>Persephone had finally revealed herself, standing in the entrance of the lounge. Artemis looked at her, eyes going wide and dropping her glass on the ground and shattering in a million pieces, liquid spilling across the floor. </p><p>Artemis finally understood. </p><p>“Do you recognize me, Lady Artemis?”</p><p>“I… have seen the murals. The paintings. Kore…?”</p><p>“It is Persephone now.” She approached Artemis, placing a hand on her shoulder. The huntress was taller than Persephone, but the way the Queen stared up at her radiated motherly energy. “We can discuss this more, once Maia is safe. Could you please help us?”</p><p>“I…” Artemis blinked many times, and finally nodded. “Okay. I’ll do it.”</p><p>It was time to rescue Maia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've read a couple of fics where Charon carries with him one of Hermes feathers and im like... god the brain galaxy move. i love it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And then he finally understood.</p><p>Why it hurt to die.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Did you know about Persephone?”</p><p>---<br/>WARNING: This chapter has graphic suicide attempt. These are all gods, so in the end nothing permanent happens but please know that there is a suicide attempt about the end of this chapter, so please thread carefully. The last thing I would want is people being hurt. </p><p>HEY uh ok so this update is a bit late (i wanted to post it a bit earlier today but whatever its still sunday until i go to sleep).</p><p>If you follow me on twitter you probably saw that I am joining an Original Character Tournament with a couple of my friends, soooo I can't promise updates will be as regular as they're now. I will still try to write at least one chapter per week, but the contest rn is my priority so!! hope u understand u_u</p><p>Hope you guys like this chapter!!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you know about Persephone?”</p><p>Thanatos slightly startled. They both had remained quiet during their journey back to the temple of Styx, just outside the Underworld. Artemis was about to leave, but she felt the need to ask  about it.</p><p>“Yes. Yes I did.”</p><p>Irritation clawed at her stomach. “Why didn’t you inform us, then? Surely you must know her mother had been looking for her all this time.”</p><p>Thanatos said nothing, simply looking at her with a stone face. The Chthonic god never seemed to emote, at least not in her presence. </p><p>“With all due respect, the Queen had requested our silence in this matter. I only Obeyed.”</p><p>Artemis grit her teeth, but she couldn’t be mad at Thanatos. There was really no reason for him to divulge Persephone’s location.<br/>
She still wondered what her Father, Zeus, had to do with all of this. She was already getting very tired of being lied to. She would also like to have a little chat with Zagreus, maybe shoot some arrows at him to unleash her anger.</p><p>That would come later. For now Artemis just wanted to help Hermes.</p><p> </p><p>Snow piled up on the outside of the temple. The doors opened just enough to let her pass, but before she left she turned to Thanatos.</p><p>“I’ll summon you when I am in Maia’s abode. That way you can get there without any problem, right?”</p><p>Thanatos nodded. “I have been in Olympus before, but it is too vast and I do not know where Maia is. It is far more efficient if you summon me.” Thanatos blinked, unsure what else to say. “Good luck, Lady Artemis.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, good luck. Will be seeing you in a moment.”</p><p>Thanatos nodded slightly and then disappeared in a flash of green. Artemis blinked several times and then left the Temple of Styx behind.</p><p> </p><p>As much as she didn’t want to delve into everything that just happened, her mind couldn’t help but keep jumping to the same questions and their possible answers. Demeter’s lost daughter was in the Underworld, married to Hades. Hermes knew this, and Zeus did too…? For some reason, Zeus was very invested into this, and this is why he blackmailed and trapped Hermes. But it was still too confusing to her, there seemed to be something she was just missing. She shook her head and moved forward through the snow. Right now, the important thing was to help her brother, she could think about family secrets later, when Maia was safe.</p><p>And yet her mind kept wandering to these questions. Why was Hermes so keen in keeping this secret? Who could he be protecting?</p><p>Artemis took a deep breath and moved on to Olympus.</p>
<hr/><p>The gilded and massive hallways of Olympus always felt hostile to Artemis.</p><p>She preferred the woods, somewhere where she could hide from everybody, a place where she could hunt down her prey. Olympus? Everything was out in the open and she felt extremely exposed. She almost felt like an intruder sometimes, to what was supposed to be her own home.<br/>
As time passed, she learned that several of her own siblings felt the same.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Hermes was never around anymore. Olympus, as magnificent and beautiful as it was, always made you feel so… trapped. </p><p>Artemis took a quick breath as she made her way through.</p><p> </p><p>The many hallways twisted and forked like a labyrinth. Artemis already knew all of Olympus nooks and crannies, knowing all the little details like the back of her hand. She moved through the corridors naturally, despite the labyrinth structure of the mountain top. </p><p>“Ah! Artemis!” Zeus’ voice boomed from the room she had just passed. “Come here!”</p><p>Artemis bit her lip and did as Zeus commanded, entering the art room.<br/>
Both Zeus and Hera were inside, Hera was lying down in a velvet chaise with flowers surrounding her, decorated in a beautiful gown and golden decorations- posing for a painting that still looked like only ugly blotches to Artemis. The artist, probably some mortal, didn't pay attention to Artemis as they kept painting the Queen of the gods.<br/>
Zeus was sitting near his wife, stroking his beard. </p><p>“You called, Father?”</p><p>“Ah, yes! I just wanted to know how it went, going to the Underworld for the first time.”</p><p>“It… was interesting.” She couldn’t help but notice how Hera stared bloody murder at her.<br/>
“I left your message to Uncle Hades with the Stygian boatman.”</p><p>“Oh, then he will take care of everything, hopefully.” He hummed. “I only hope my brother can understand the reason I cannot allow this feast to happen. After all these years and these attempts from us to reunite our families- I suppose it is time to accept it will never happen. I’m sure he will be upset.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Artemis interjected. “I also informed the boatman that I will be the new messenger. He seemed… upset.”</p><p>Upset was one way to say it. Artemis was truly afraid that the entire Underworld would come down and crush them all.</p><p>“Oh dear Artemis, I am sure that thing doesn’t feel! It is just there to row its boat, not unlike the rocks in Poseidon’s domain! Do not worry too much about it.” </p><p>She felt a chill crawl up her spine, but Artemis said nothing. </p><p>“Well? You have plenty of work to do now, delivering messages and all! You are already pretty behind your schedule, in fact. Hermes was always ahead of his duties.”</p><p>“Well, I am not Hermes.” </p><p>That had come out far more aggressive than Artemis intended. Luckily Zeus just chuckled, amused at her irritation- which only helped to irritate Artemis even more.</p><p>“You are all the same. You and your little bastard siblings.” Hera hissed, still posing in the chaise and not moving and inch, not even having the decency to look at Artemis.</p><p>“Ah, please ignore Hera. You know how she is!” Zeus laughed once more.</p><p>Yes. Yes she knew. </p><p>“Well, I am off. Goodbye Father, Queen Hera.”</p><p>Her father waved her goodbye, but Hera just yelled obscenities at her. At least she wasn't planning on murdering her. As much as she disliked Heracles, he didn’t deserve everything Hera did to him. </p><p> </p><p>Picking her pace, she finally reached Maia’s section in Olympus. It looked rather abandoned, not as full of lavish decorations and portraits as the other corridors and rooms. Zeus basically brought Maia to Olympus and completely forgot about her, but gods knew that was the best outcome for Maia herself, lest Hera decide to do something against the woman. Out of sight, out of mind. </p><p>It was time to be fast. They had to get out of there before Zeus realized something was amiss. Time was of the essence. She knocked rapidly on Maia’s door, waiting impatiently as it opened. A smiling Maia opened the door, her smile shifted into a confused frown when she realized it was Artemis the one at the door and not Hermes.</p><p>“Artemis? Hello.” Maia greeted, confused.</p><p>“Hello- good day. May I come in? It is quite urgent and-” she didn’t finish her sentence before she was already squeezing inside. Maia let her, still unsure of what was happening. Artemis never visited her, so it was only fair for her to be confused. </p><p>“Is something wrong, Artemis? You look like you’re in a hurry.”</p><p>“I am- we need to get you out of here quickly. Thanatos will come here, and-”</p><p>“Thanatos?” she stepped back. “Are you going to kill me? Are you trying to-”</p><p>“No! Listen- Maia, we need to be quick.” Artemis tried to calm her down, but obviously had made things worse. Maia stood back, staring up and down the goddess in an attempt to decipher what was going on. </p><p>“Maia, Zeus is using you to control Hermes. My Father told Hermes that, if he didn’t do what he told him, he would strip you from your immortality and gods know what else.”</p><p>Maia eyes widened. She cupped her mouth with her hands as she digested Artemis’ words. </p><p>“Lord Hades has agreed to house you in the Underworld for a while, to protect you from Zeus. Maia- please trust me. Do you trust me?”</p><p>Before Maia replied she grabbed Artemis hands, staring up at the goddess with tears in her eyes, rolling down the swell of her cheeks. Like a human, praying at a gods altar, prayers falling from her mouth. </p><p>“Please. My son- Artemis, is he alright? Is my son safe?” She pleaded with red eyes, voice hiccuping from the tears.</p><p>“He is for now. But, we must leave now.”</p><p>“I… trust you. I trust you, Artemis.” tears kept rolling down. </p><p>Immediately Artemis pulled the Pierced Butterfly from her satchel. It glowed with a faint purple light and it felt heavy in her hand. Its glow grew, the small butterfly flashing in light as she called for Thanatos.<br/>
A green light flooded the room, bringing with it god of Death.</p><p>“Lady Maia. Please, it is time to go. We must make haste”</p><p>Maia seemed reluctant at first, but she whipped her tears away and held Thanatos’ hand.</p><p>Just as quick as he arrived, Thanatos left with Maia in tow. Artemis was left alone in the abode, suddenly realizing the consequences of her actions. She had gone against <i>Zeus</i>.<br/>
She hadn’t really stepped back to think about what she was actually doing. But this was the right thing to do. She couldn’t just sit back and let her Father do whatever he wanted. She couldn’t leave Hermes to his clutches. It wasn’t right. </p><p>She pulled one of her arrows and readied her bow. It was time to go.</p>
<hr/><p>Standing still is hard. </p><p>Hermes laid down on his side, sinking in his golden silk sheets. Hermes wasn’t aware of the passage of time. Days could have passed without him realizing it or caring. He constantly forced himself to sleep, dreaming of nothing but darkness until he inevitably woke up once more. </p><p>His eyes wandered to the things in his room. He had so many things- paintings, busts, dolls made out of what mortals believed he looked like. All wrong, all different from each other. The busts stared at him with empty eyes, they looked nothing like him. Their strong features resembled his father more than anything. </p><p>They all looked down on him pathetically, judging Hermes. They all knew of his failures, his fears. They judged him. Why couldn't he be like them? Why couldn’t he just be perfect, chiseled out of marble, capable of fighting his enemies and defending those who he loved?</p><p>Hermes pulled up the sheets over himself, wrapping himself in darkness.</p><p>It lulled him and made Hermes feel like he was floating, at least until his body got too hot and he started sweating plenty, making the sheets unbearable.<br/>
He pulled them off himself with an annoyed grunt, swiping the seat off his face with his hand and wiping it off the sheets. And once more, he was in his room, surrounded by nothing. </p><p>He knew that dwelling into his own misery was pretty pathetic, but Hermes didn’t know what else to do. His father had effectively trapped him, caged him like a pretty pet bird. He couldn’t risk his mother’s safety. Hermes knew, deep down his heart, that Zeus would kill his mother if Hermes so much as dared question Zeus at this point. This was a dangerous game his father was playing, and he fell right into his clutches. </p><p>And Charon…</p><p>Hermes’ let out a high pitched whine. He pressed soft pillows into his face, trying to swallow that horrible pain that crawled up his throat. He forced himself to bite down on the pillows to prevent himself from crying out for Charon. Charon, his Charon… would he ever see him again?</p><p>He couldn’t even think straight. Each time Hermes tried to think in a way to get out of this situation, the possibility of never seeing Charon again made Hermes cry out in pain. Gods, how he regretted leaving the Underworld in the first place, how he regretted not staying longer, forever. </p><p>He wrapped himself on the sheets once more, unbearable heat be damned. Oh how he wished those sheets were Charon’s robes holding him close, how he wished to touch the man once more. How he wished everything had happened differently and he could be with him, his Charon.</p><p>How he wished he could hear his voice, once more.</p><p>But he was alone, in his room. Surrounded by things that, at one point, Hermes believed were important. Material possessions that were just empty and hollow- they did not matter at all. Mortal Prayers reached his ears but oh how he wished he could pray to Charon, and maybe he could come, the way Hermes comes when humans pray for his name. </p><p>Is this how the rest of his existence would be? Lying down in his bed, wallowing in his own sadness?<br/>
No, of course not. At least until Zeus decided what to do with him. </p><p>No matter what angle Hermes approached his current situation from, he found nothing but tragedy. For the first time, the god of swiftness was standing still. And it hurts. </p><p>Succumbing once more to his sadness, Hermes fell asleep once more, dreaming of nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Rapid knocking brought Hermes back to reality.<br/>
His stomach ran cold, worried Zeus was at the other side of the door. No- Zeus never knocked, he would just barge in. </p><p>Finally after Gods knows how long, Hermes got out of his bed. His limbs felt weak and he had to catch himself for a moment before he rushed towards the door. </p><p>The knocking had banished, but Hermes still stood in front of the door. He wondered for a while if he should really open it, but his curiosity won over. He slowly opened it, just enough to peek his head through. </p><p>“Hello-”</p><p>He felt something pass just above his head, quick and dangerous. Hermes blinked as he heard something inside of his room crash. From the corner of his eye, he saw Artemis’ cape trailing behind before it disappeared into the corridor.</p><p>Confused, Hermes closed his door and looked behind him. An arrow had lodged itself in one of the paintings picturing Hermes, piercing the canvas just where Hermes neck was drawn. </p><p>Admiring the morbidity of the situation, he noticed the arrow had a piece of paper wrapped around its shaft. A message? Artemis was the new messenger, after all.<br/>
He took a moment to scoff at his sister’s crude method of delivery. Messages had to be delivered in person, blood and darkness. That’s what a <i>good</i> messenger did.</p><p>Having allowed himself to be slightly passionate about his job, Hermes pulled off the arrow from the painting. He unwrapped the piece of paper and read it, before he gave himself time to think about who could be sending him such letters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hermes,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maia is safe. Helped Thanatos take her from here. She is in the Underworld, safe. Hades agreed to help her for now. Zeus can’t hurt her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Do what you must.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Artemis</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes read the words over and over again. His heart rate went up and for the first time in a while, Hermes felt elation. </p><p>He had so many questions in his mind, about Artemis, Thanatos, Hades himself- but tears rolled down his cheek when he realized his mother was safe.<br/>
Hermes didn’t care if he was free to do whatever he wanted. He only wanted his mother’s safety. That’s everything he asked, the only thing he ever desired. </p><p>Hermes pressed the letter to his chest and he took deep breaths as he cried softly. He gasped for air, head thrown back as a massive weight lifted off his body. Perhaps, perhaps things would be alright, after all.</p><p>
  <i>Do what you must.</i>
</p><p>Adrenaline pumped through his veins, making his mind race with ideas. Hermes could simply slip out of Olympus, but what was next? Who would Zeus threaten now, Artemis? Ares? Dionysus? This had to stop now. Hermes couldn’t let his father do this to them any longer.</p><p>He had to tell Demeter. </p><p>Hermes zipped to the desk he had in his room, littered with scrolls and letters he himself had written but never sent. He pushed away everything until he had enough space to write, pulling a clean scroll and already writing down in it. His handwriting was too shaky, far too overwhelmed to actually write properly. In his haste, he spilled down ink into the paper and ruined it. </p><p>Angry, he crumpled the useless scroll and threw it into a random corner of his room, immediately pulling another empty scroll and focusing more on this one, careful to not make any mistakes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Zeus is Lying.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hades knows the truth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Do not trust Zeus.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly rolled the scroll. Wings were already fluttering in anticipation of his flight. In his other hand he clutched Artemis’ arrow. </p><p>Hermes opened the door, and ran. </p>
<hr/><p>His scarf trailed behind him as he ran through Olympus. Hermes was a blur of red and orange, running as fast as he could as he looked for Demeter. He didn’t have much time- Zeus would realize soon that he had left his room. He needed to act <i>now</i>.</p><p>He had delivered Hades' invitation to Demeter before. She hadn’t really reacted, simply looking at the scroll and staring into the distance. If only she knew. But now Hermes was going to make sure Demeter knew the truth. He mentally apologized to Persephone- this surely was a wrench to their plans, but Hermes couldn’t let this go on. </p><p>He ran past some of his siblings. They expressed confusion at his passing, but Hermes didn’t stop to greet them. It was rude- but there was no time to waste.<br/>
Hermes ran through the corridors, peeking through all the rooms he came by. He searched up and down, frustration boiling as he still couldn’t find Demeter. She rarely left Olympus these days, she had to be there <i>somewhere</i>.</p><p>He ran past one of the art rooms, and from the corner of his eyes Hermes saw his Father and Hera inside. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>He didn’t stop even if he heard his father’s screams. He didn’t stop even if he could feel Olympus rumbling around him, the clouds instantly turning black outside. Hermes would not stop.</p><p>His wings carried him through the air as fast as they could. Hermes pushed himself to limits he didn’t know he had, blood pumping hot through his body, the adrenaline carrying him faster than lightning. Zeus would not stop him, he could pin him down and rip out all the feathers in his body and Hermes would <i>not</i> stop.</p><p> </p><p>He found Demeter.</p><p> </p><p>She was standing in one of the many massive corridors, staring up at a mural of her daughter. Kore was at the center of it, surrounded by Olympus light, full of joy and life. Before she had been taken away. </p><p>Hermes stopped, skidding through the floor and almost crashing against the mural. All the wind he had been dragging slammed against them, crashing against Demeter who shielded her face in surprise. Hermes’ scarf waved around the wind as he caught his breath.</p><p>“Lord Hermes!” She called him with an accusatory tone. “What in the world-” </p><p>Before Demeter could say anything more, Hermes jumped on the air to be at eye level with the goddess. He shoved the letter he was carrying into her hands, his eyes staring at her with the intensity of thousands of suns. </p><p>“Hide this from Zeus. Don’t let him see it” He could hear his father’s voice approaching fast. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck. </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?!” She snarled back, offended. Hermes kept pushing the letter towards her, hoping she would hide it before Zeus appeared.</p><p>“Lady Demeter- please! Don’t let Zeus see it!” He whispered so his father wouldn’t hear. Demeter looked at him horrified and confused. “It’s about Kore.”</p><p>Her eyes bulged out of her face. She stilled for a moment before she looked at the scroll in her hands and hid it in the folds of her garments. Demeter looked up at Hermes once more, brows knit together in anguish. Her lips trembled but said nothing.</p><p>The silence war broken by Zeus’ lightning bolt striking the space between them, slamming against Kore’s mural. </p><p>Hermes fell on his butt and Demeter jumped back, startled. Hermes saw his father standing on the corridor, electricity running down his forearms as he pulled another bolt out of his fingers, holding it as if it was physical. </p><p>“Now, boy, may I remind you of our little agreement?” Zeus’ voice was disgustingly calm, his tone of voice no different than when they discussed something as innocent as the weather. </p><p>Hermes’ chest rose up and down as he breathed fast, catching himself. He could feel all his anger boil through his skin as he stared at his father like a rabid animal.</p><p>“Zeus, what is going on?” Demeter asked, tone angry. Zeus did almost strike her, after all.</p><p>“It is nothing to worry about, lady Demeter! Just a little family squabble, is that not true, Hermes?”</p><p>Hermes stood up, not breaking eye contact with his father. Zeus still had the lightning bolt in his hand.<br/>
Zeus chuckled, waving his fingers and making the lightning bolt disappear. </p><p>“Son, there is no reason for this. You cannot run away again- I have asked Ares and his subjects to guard the Rebirthing pool. If you were to die, you cannot run off as you did before! So why don’t we talk to each other, man to man?”</p><p>Hermes licked his lips. Zeus had <i>no</i> idea.</p><p>Demeter stared at both of them, eyes squinted as she witnessed everything that was happening. </p><p>“So, what will it be, son?”</p><p>The halls of Olympus framed Zeus in a golden light. His long white hair moved gently in the air. The king of the Olympians, the God of Gods. He smiled at Hermes, the same way he smiled at Demeter when he lied to her. He smiled the same way all those years ago, when he welcomed Hermes and Maia into Olympus. </p><p>The frame of his face made him look wise. Made him look gentle in a way you expected your old father to be. </p><p>Hermes knew who Zeus <i>really</i> was. </p><p> </p><p>He raised Artemis' arrow.</p><p>Zeus laughed. “Are you threatening me now, Hermes? Is this really what you want to do, now?”</p><p>Hermes slammed the point of the arrow into his own jugular. </p><p>Pain spread through his body like wildfire. Hermes clenched his teeth tight as he sank the arrow head deep into his throat. Blood spilled out of his wound like a fountain. He dragged the knife-sharp arrow across his neck, hot blood already pooling in his mouth. </p><p>Zeus stared at him with confusion and then his father finally realized the reason Hermes was never in Olympus after he died. His father’s face went pale as it finally dawned on him.</p><p>His father ran towards him, lightning bolt in hand. Hermes’ knees gave out as he fell to the floor, still slitting his own throat with the arrow until he nearly decapitated himself. His own red blood pooled underneath him, his own hands drenched in it. Demeter stared down at him in abject horror and for a moment Hermes felt guilt at having her witness his death by his own hand. </p><p>Blood poured freely from his mouth, rolling down his chin. His hands twitched and didn’t register his father reaching him, holding his wound together and using the heat of his lightning bolt in an attempt to cauterize the wound. It was a horrible botched and messy job, and it was all in vain. Hermes could feel his life banishing no matter how much his father attempted to keep him in Olympus. </p><p>Zeus stared at him in horror at the realization that he had lost. Hermes already could feel the hands of the Styx reaching up to him, gently wrapping their fingers around his soul. His white clothes were soaked in crimson red, the edges of his vision slowly turning black.</p><p>He smiled at his father.</p><p> </p><p>The gentleness of Zeus’ face disappeared. The wild panic returned, the same panic present when he had murdered Hermes the first time. Big hands wrapped around Hermes neck, a final attempt to his life. He squeezed hard, coating his own white hands with Hermes blood. He felt his windpipe getting crushed, more blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. Hermes was already dying, there was no reason for this. A final act of cruelty in his father’s hands. He wanted to be the one to kill Hermes with his own hands. </p><p>And then he finally understood.</p><p>Why it hurt to die. </p><p> </p><p>Did it hurt? When Kronos ate his children?<br/>
Were Hades and Poseidon in pain, knowing what their father had done to them? Did it hurt when their father’s belly was sliced open and they were born once again?</p><p>Did the Styx weep for him? Did it cry for Hermes, and the cruelty of his death? His father, who had given him life, taking it away with hands meant to protect?</p><p>Maia could leave Olympus, but Zeus would always be there. His own father, his murderer. He would be Hermes' connection to this golden cage. </p><p>Zeus wrapped his hands around Hermes’ head and twisted his head.</p><p> </p><p>The Styx cried, welcoming him once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS: I know in greek mythos Kronos actually regurgitates his children, but, well. creative freedom, etc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He stood in the temple of Styx, waiting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then, he met Hermes.</p><p>---<br/>WARNING: there are mentions of suicide in this chapter. Nothing as graphic as the last chapter, but be aware of that please.</p><p>AHHH ok ok ok ok so</p><p>Im tired and i dont got much to say in regards to this chapter apart that i am very much enjoying writing it. Again, im sorry if i dont comment all your lovely messages, i love every single one of them and I appreciate them so much ;w;</p><p>Also i was in an extremely upset Mood this past Monday and made some Vent Art that was also Fanart of this fic so Uh Enjoy (TW blood)<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1356772413959249920</p><p>also also also, last thing. I mentioned last chapter that me and my friends entered a Contest, and well, we got in! Im gonna be making comics for the contest, and it will be my main focus for now- I will try to give at least one update per week, butttt i may miss some weeks. Dont worry this isnt a hiatus forever, just me juggling both things. The two chapters per week will probably stop depending on how stuff works however. So yeah! if i stop updating for a while, that is probably why hehehe.</p><p>Thank you all so much and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood in the temple of Styx, waiting. </p><p>A long time ago, Charon’s whole existence was to wait.<br/>
He waited in the Temple of Styx for his brother to arrive with new souls. And, before his brothers were born, he just waited for the shades to get there themselves. He rowed them into the Underworld, returning to the temple of Styx to start the circle once more.</p><p>It was the reason he was created, to stand by and wait for all eternity. His entire purpose in his existence.</p><p>There was a time where Charon believed this was all he was. Just a creature, a fixture in The Underworld, as eternal as the river of Styx itself. </p><p> </p><p>And then, he met Hermes.</p><p> </p><p>The little god taught Charon that there was more of his existence than just waiting in the Styx. He taught him all the many ways he could fall in love with life itself.<br/>
He used to believe himself to be a creature devoid of personality. He was just there in his skiff, waiting- but Hermes taught him to fall in love with himself as well and the little quirks Charon didn’t know he had. To learn that as much as he thought he was just a fixture, Charon had a personality as well, present when he talked to Hermes, when he talked with his brothers. His love for expensive things, his fondness for cool weather.<br/>
Little things that made Charon himself.</p><p>He was eternally grateful to him for that. </p><p>Now, he waited for shades in the temple of Styx, as well as he waited for Hermes. He waited for chats with his brothers. He waited for Prince Zagreus’ visits. He even waited to take his brothers fishing in the Styx. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, he waited for Maia. </p><p>Thanatos arrivals were always so very sudden. A green light flooded the temple seconds before his brother appeared from thin air on the docks. He had a woman in tow, gently holding her hand. The woman had fear in her eyes, but she didn’t seem succumb to it. She looked around her surroundings until her gaze fell to Charon.</p><p>Charon rarely saw mortals while they were alive; he only interacted with them as Shades, shapeless ghosts that barely resembled their mortal form, and their personalities were nothing like how they once were, Hermes had mentioned in the past. He had witnessed through the millenia few mortals attempting to breach the Underworld to rescue someone, like Orpheus. </p><p>But Maia was nothing like them. </p><p>“Lady Maia-” </p><p>“I would very much like to know what is going on.” Her thick eyebrows knit together in irritation and confusion. She continued to stare at Charon “I followed you here, because Artemis said Hermes was in danger. Well- I am here. Before we go any further, I would very much like to know why exactly Zeus is doing this to Hermes.”</p><p>She approached him and got close to him. From up close Charon could tell just how much Hermes looked like his mother. He inherited her almond eyes and her brown curls. The shape of his nose and his plump lips were inherited from her.</p><p>Maia looked up at him with red eyes. “You are Charon, right? Charon, do you know what is happening with my son?”</p><p>Charon tilted his head low. He wanted to tell her, but he knew she wouldn’t understand. </p><p>“Hrrraaaaaah…”</p><p>Maia blinked a few times, closing her eyes and nodding. She didn’t understand him, but it was as if she had expected that of him. </p><p>“I apologize, Lady Maia.” Thanatos shot a look to Charon, waiting for permission to fill Maia in. Charon nodded slowly. She needed to know.</p><p>So, Thanatos told her everything.</p><p>From Zeus kidnapping Kore and bringing her to the Underworld, to Hermes knowing this. To Charon plotting with Hermes to bring Persephone back to her family. To Zeus finding out that Hermes knew. To Zeus killing Hermes to keep his silence. </p><p>Maia wrapped an arm around herself, propping her forehead up with the other as she looked down the floor. She cried softly, but nodded as Thanatos spoke. </p><p>“He never told me any of this. Not… not about Kore, or his father.”  Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. “That is what the feast was for, right? To reveal Demeter’s daughter?”</p><p>“Yes, but it appears Zeus has forbidden it in an attempt to stay in control.”</p><p>“Grrr kkkkt!” Charon hissed angrily. Maia looked at him but there was no fear in her eyes, instead she tried hard to understand him. </p><p>“Well… Then I suppose I must go to Hades, is that right?” she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Alright then. Lead the way.”</p><p>She neared the skiff, smiling softly while her face was still wet with tears. “I don’t suppose I need an obol to take a ride today?”</p><p>She laughed, like Hermes. Hermes had said the same thing the first time Charon had offered to give him a ride. They truly were very similar.<br/>
Charon sighed softly, shaking his head and letting his velvety plume escape his mouth. He hovered over his skiff, giving her a hand not expecting money, but offering help.</p><p>Maia took his hand and boarded his skiff, sitting down on the bench of the boat, sighing softly as she sat down. Thanatos followed suit even if it wasn't necessary for him to ride on Charon’s boat to get to the House, but Charon didn’t question him, instead just waiting for both of them to be seated before he started rowing his boat.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t too long before the silence was broken by the tapping of Maia’s feet on the floor of the skiff. Charon wasn’t looking at her, but he could hear her shifting herself in her seat every now and then. He continued rowing, knowing that no matter what he said she wouldn’t understand anyways. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” she finally spoke. “Why would Hermes keep this from me? I asked him the other day- and he said he was fine. Why would he lie to me?”</p><p>Thanatos and Charon glanced at each other. Maia wouldn’t be able to understand Charon, but his brother could. </p><p>“Hrrrrooooaaaaa…” Charon softly breathed, explaining.</p><p>Thanatos looked at him and nodded, turning to look at Maia who was biting at her nails. </p><p>“Lady Maia, I assure you Lord Hermes did not want to burden you-”</p><p>“Burden me? I am his mother, I should know if his father is killing him!” She blurted out, waving her hands frantically. “He has always been like this, ever since he was a newborn.”</p><p>Charon breathed in softly. He could only imagine how a mother would feel knowing her child had been facing such hardship by himself. He couldn’t blame her for feeling distraught over all of this.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Thanatos. This is just too much all of sudden.” She rested her forehead in her hands. “I thought the oath would work…”</p><p>“Hhhhaaa?”</p><p>“Oath?” Both Thanatos and Charon asked the same thing at the same time, but Maia didn’t respond. </p><p>Could she mean…?</p><p>They remained silent during the rest of the trip.</p>
<hr/><p>Charon had visited the House of Hades more as of late than in recent memory. Never had a situation been this critical to him that he had been present this much.<br/>
He softly paddled on the river as they finally reached their destination. Shades lingered outside the House, some making their way to Tartarus and others just entering the House. </p><p>Maia looked out of place among the depths of the Underworld, much like Persephone when she first had arrived. Charon helped her off the boat offering his hand for leverage, she took it and he could feel her warm calloused hands. The hands of an artist. </p><p>“Lady Maia-”</p><p>“Oh, please dear. Just call me Maia.” She smiled at Thanatos, smile lines appearing on her face. “No need to be so formal.”</p><p>“Alright Maia, please this way. Lord Hades is already aware of your arrival to the House. Hopefully, this will be only temporary.”</p><p>“Until Zeus gives up? I wonder if that will ever happen” she laughed to herself sarcastically.</p><p>Charon sighed softly, already turning around ready to ride his boat back to the Temple of Styx. </p><p>“You’re leaving?” </p><p>He turned to see Maia staring at him, just outside the house. Thanatos waited for her, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to understand Charon at all. </p><p>“Hhhhhhhhggrrrrraaaaaa…” Plumes of smoke escaped his mouth. </p><p>“Maia, Charon will go and wait for Hermes in the Temple of Styx, he is sure Hermes will come by the moment he escapes Olympus” Thanatos translated.</p><p>Maia approached him again. Unlike most, Maia was not afraid of him upon their first interaction. She looked up at him, holding his hands between hers. </p><p>“Hermes told me so much about you.” She smiled wide, beautiful teeth shining under the flames of Tartarus. “He really loves you, you know that right? Thank you for being there for him.” </p><p>Charon felt warmth spread on his chest. To know that Hermes spoke so highly about him, it… it was a tender feeling. He felt his face go flush, suddenly very aware of himself at the moment.</p><p>“Grr kktt… gah…”</p><p>“He says… that he loves your son, very much. And that he will do anything for him.”</p><p>Hearing Thanatos say those words made them more real to him, somehow. Maia closed her eyes and squeezed his hands before letting go. </p><p>“I hope one day I can understand you, too. See you later, okay?”</p><p>“Hhhaa…” Charon tipped his head slightly.</p><p>Both Maia and Thanatos left, entering the House. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment Charon remained there, taking a deep breath.<br/>
He was exhausted. The moment Hermes came back, he just wanted to wrap his arms around the little god and sleep for an eternity, close to each other. </p><p>As for what they would do with Zeus… that could come later. Charon just wanted Hermes to be alright, he wanted his little bird to be there at his side. It is all Charon ever wanted. </p><p>He hopped on the skiff, dipping his oar gently into the Styx. He rowed once, and then again, very softly sailing off the dock.</p><p>Charon suddenly went very still.<br/>
Something was very wrong. </p><p>He could feel it, again. The same pain he felt when his little god died. It ran through his veins, and the Styx wept for Charon’s love.<br/>
Charon’s skiff was already in motion when he slammed the oar into the river, willing it to stop dragging his boat around. He didn’t even wait for it to completely stop before he jumped off it, landing with his feet on solid ground. </p><p>Charon <i>ran</i>. </p><p>He didn’t even bother floating above the floor, it didn’t even cross his mind. Maia’s pained screams reached his ears as he approached the Pool of Styx. Shades moved aside to let him through but he did not care for them.</p><p>Hermes’ body emerged from the pool, thrashing around desperate to find leverage. Before Charon was able to reach him the little god reached the steps that lead outside the pool, dragging half his body to dry land. His lower half remained inside the red water, his hands pressing against his throat as Hermes gasped desperately for air. </p><p>Charon let go of his oar to instantly reach his side. He very quickly wrapped his arms around the god, big palm petting his hair in an attempt to comfort him, to let him know he was okay, he was alive. Charon was there. Charon would always be there for him. </p><p>“I- I can’t-” He took very deep breaths, hands still wrapped around his own neck. Hermes’ eyes bulged out of his head, iris shot as he still couldn’t fully come back from his panic. “I can’t-”</p><p>“Hermes…!” </p><p>Maia stood at their side, both hands covering her mouth. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks and she shook her head violently. Charon said nothing, but Maia kneeled beside her son, her palm gently patting him in the shoulder, crying desperately as she did so.</p><p>“I don’t understand, I don’t understand,” she cried out. Her free hand covered her eyes as tears and snot appeared. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Charon could feel Hermes’ heart beating hard against his chest as he slowly calmed down. His hands finally unwrapped from his throat, coming to rest at Charon’s side instead, half hugging him and burying his winged head on Charon’s lap. He ran his ringed fingers through his brown hair soothingly, waiting for Hermes to become himself once more. </p><p>“How is this happening?” </p><p>Even if Charon could answer, she wouldn’t understand him. Thanatos stood behind, giving them their privacy. </p><p>“I made him take an oath, how is this happening?” Desperate eyes met his gaze.</p><p>“Hhhhrrra?” He asked. An Oath? Did she mean-</p><p>“I made Zeus make an Oath to the River of Styx. I made him promise he wouldn’t kill my son.”</p><p>Charon stared at her with his glowing eyes. He looked down at Hermes, who remained limp in his lap.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hermes?”</p><p>His mind was full of cotton. He heard the words as if he was underwater, close yet far away from him. Hermes’ neck was burning hot and he could barely breathe, he felt like his lungs were just about to collapse at any moment.</p><p>Hermes was back on the Underworld.</p><p>“Hermes?”</p><p>He recognized his mother’s voice.<br/>
Panic crawled through his throat once more. Did his mother die? Did Artemis lie about her safety only to have Zeus murder Maia? </p><p>Hermes’ eyes shot open and he grabbed at nothing as he desperately attempted to get up, but his legs gave out underneath him. Charon wrapped his arms around him, a desperate attempt to get Hermes to calm down. He embraced him back, burying his face on Charon’s shoulder. </p><p>“Oh, Hermes…”</p><p>Familiar gentle hands patted him gently on the back. He raised his head and saw her; Maia kneeled next to them with tears in her cheeks.<br/>
She was fine. Thanatos had taken her to the Underworld not because she was dead, but to protect her. He closed his eyes and repeated that fact to himself several times until he fully grasped it. Maia was fine.</p><p>He smiled weakly at her. “Hey mom. Fancy running to you here, eh?”</p><p>Hermes desperately tried to deescalate the situation. He didn’t want Maia to be worried for him but she had just witnessed his rebirth- how could she not be worried? And yet he attempted, futile, to make it seem like it was not a big deal.<br/>
Maia frowned sadly, the corner of her mouth twitching as she cupped his cheek. </p><p>“Thanatos told me everything, Hermes. Why didn’t you tell me about your father?”</p><p>“Mom, I-” He peeled himself off Charon, barely being able to stand up. “This… is not the time.”</p><p>“I very much believe this is the time!” She rose to her feet quickly. Charon followed suit, but slower. “I deserve to know when my son is being killed multiple times by his own father!”</p><p>Shades stared at them, curious eyes. Charon stepped aside not wanting to involve himself in the matter and for one second, Hermes resented him for it. He didn’t want to talk about this now or ever, if he was quite honest. He wanted an anchor <i>out</i> of it.</p><p>“I need to talk to Lady Persephone, and-”</p><p>He attempted to move past Maia, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. His mother was on the verge of tears once more, eyes red and puffy cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t change the subject, Hermes!”</p><p>Hermes felt his insides shake. He couldn’t help out what came out of his mouth now, completely unable to stop himself. </p><p>“I didn’t want to burden you, alright?!” he yelled out. He didn’t even stop to wait for her response when he kept going. “You already had to deal with Zeus for so long, I didn’t want you to deal with him anymore- and I am fine! Nothing happened, I can’t really die! I’m here, am I not? It’s fine.”</p><p>Maia stared at him, stern. Her jaw clicked softly, nostrils flaring. </p><p>“Are you?” Maia whispered. “Are you really alright, Hermes?”</p><p>Hermes stared at his mother unsure of what to say.<br/>
He was fine, right? He was a god, immortal. No matter how many times he was killed, he would come back. Unlike mortals whose deaths were permanent, for Hermes it was if anything just an inconvenience.<br/>
There was absolutely no reason for him to not be fine. </p><p>“I am.”</p><p>His mother shook her head and hugged him tightly, whispering softly into his ear.</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>Hermes hugged her back, suddenly feeling very vulnerable at the moment. He didn’t comment on what she just said, instead replying back with an apology.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Persephone, mom. It wasn’t my secret to tell.”</p><p>“I understand, son. And, well,” she separated from Hermes, still holding his shoulders. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you. But… It seemed that it didn’t help in the end.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I didn’t tell you this, but… When I was pregnant, I was so afraid of what Zeus or Hera might do to you. I am not stupid, Hermes. I know what Hera did to Hephaestus and Heracles. I know how difficult it was for Leto to give birth to Artemis and Apollo. And Zeus… I know how he can be, when he can’t have control. I made him take an Oath to the River of Styx.”</p><p>Hermes froze. Charon stared at them keeping his breath in, no smoke emanating from his mouth. </p><p>“He was so obsessed with me at the time he agreed. Which, at first I thought I was lucky he said yes at all, but it seems that it didn’t matter since we are in this situation.” She smiled sadly. “I made him take an Oath for your safety, Hermes.”</p><p>“What… what was the Oath?”</p><p>“I made him promise he would not let Hera hurt you. And… I made him promise he would not kill you. I thought that was enough to keep you safe, but he has been killing you again and again. I… don’t understand.”</p><p>Oaths made to the river of Styx were very serious affairs. Even lesser gods knew that you <i>don’t</i> break an Oath made to the river. The consequences could be devastating, worse than any torture the Furies could muster up for lost souls in Tartarus. It was absolutely the worst thing you could ever do. No matter how powerful you were, the Styx did not care. Not even the king of Gods can ignore an Oath.</p><p>And yet, Zeus had seemingly broken his oath again and again by killing Hermes in multiple ways. </p><p>“Grrrkkk Haaaaa…”</p><p>Charon didn’t seem to know about this. From how Hermes understood it the river was its own entity, it made sense Charon wasn’t completely aware of the oaths made to the river.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Hera hasn’t hurt me at all, but Zeus… Is there a way someone can bypass an Oath made to the Styx?”</p><p>“Hhhrrrk kahh!” Charon shook his head and raised his hand. It is impossible. The Styx does not care what kind of god you are- if you break an Oath then that is it. </p><p>“Well, he somehow found a way. Or maybe it doesn’t matter, because I can’t really die. Son of Zeus and all.”</p><p>He recalled what he told Thanatos before.</p><p><i>He cannot kill me in a way that matters</i>.</p><p>Perhaps the Styx thought the same. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the mystery of the Oath, speaking to his mother made Hermes feel slightly better, all things considered. At least he didn’t have to keep the secret of Zeus and Persephone from her anymore, one less lie to worry about. He now had to inform Persephone of what Hermes had done.</p><p>That… he wasn’t sure how that would go. </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to arrive like this once more. We… all hoped you could return in a less brutal way. And I am so sorry Maia- I wished we could have met in far better circumstances.”</p><p>It was actually the fastest way, though obviously Hermes didn’t mention his whole suicide attempt. Not that it mattered, Zeus ended up killing him anyways. </p><p>“I too wish the circumstances were different, though… I thank you for your hospitality. It must have been difficult for you and Lord Hades to accept me in your realm, since you don’t want Olympus to know about your marriage.”</p><p>“Oh, it was no issue, isn’t that right, Hades?”</p><p>Lord Hades was busy as always at his desk, barely looking up. He frowned a little, but nodded softly. Anything for his Love, Hermes supposed. He wanted to make fun of Hades for bowing to every single one of Persephone’s demands, but he was no stranger to how Love made you act. </p><p>“Remember the feast I told you about, mom? Lady Persephone was actually planning on revealing herself to the Olympians. Well- that is, until Zeus put a stop to that.” </p><p>Hermes tried to make a segway into the fact that he talked to Demeter before dying, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to do that yet. It was strange- while he was afraid of Zeus lashing out in a violent way, he was far more afraid of Persephone’s disappointment, the same way Hermes used to be scared of his own mother scolding him. </p><p>“I hope I am not prying too much, but… I was told about Zeus and what he did.” Maia asked, concerned. </p><p>“Yes, that is right. We… were going to lie about that fact. Try to smooth things over and start anew. But-”</p><p>“But Zeus made that impossible, as he always does.” Hades finished Persephone’s sentence. The queen nodded sadly.</p><p>“About that…” Hermes blurted out. His stomach went cold in anxiety but he <i>had</i> to tell them. “Lady Persephone, I need to talk to you. When Artemis told me my mother was alright, I was full with adrenaline, and the first thing I did just before Zeus killed me once more, was, um,</p><p>“I told Demeter to talk to Hades about you.”</p><p>The House went very silent, all of sudden. The bubbling of the river of Styx outside that poured into the Pool was the only sound present, and even Hades himself stared at Hermes like he was about to kill him.</p><p>“We trusted you to keep the secret of Persephone’s location and you betrayed our trust!” Hades shouted. “Do you know what you have done?!”</p><p>“With all due respect, I think it is ridiculous to try to protect my father from all of this. He kidnapped her and caused all of this, and yet you want to somehow make it so he gets away with everything he is doing?!” Hermes jumped on the air at Hades’ eye level. </p><p>“We are complicit in this crime! Do not talk about things you do not know about, boy!”</p><p>“I am just saying, I <i>didn’t</i> tell Demeter what Zeus did exactly. I just told her that he was a liar and to not trust him, and to talk to you, lord Hades. You maybe can come up with a good lie with that information.”</p><p>Hades slammed his fist against his desk once more, the poor thing getting even more cracked than before. </p><p>“I… believe you are right.”</p><p>Both Hades and Hermes looked down at Persephone. She kept rubbing her hands together and staring at the horizon, unfocused.</p><p>“My Queen, I-”</p><p>“No. Hades, Hermes is right. I just… wanted to make amends with the family. I wanted to bring ourselves together, once more. But Zeus is not allowing us that. We keep trying to sweep everything under the rug and just pretend all of this was our decision, but he won’t even allow us that. This has got to stop!”</p><p>Hades rubbed his temple, taking a deep breath. “I don’t disagree with you. I just… want your safety, Persephone. It’s what matters most to me.”</p><p>Persephone smiled up softly at Hades, but Hermes could tell she still was pretty anxious. </p><p>“I am sorry I did all of this without consulting you first. But… I thought it was necessary.” He slowly reached the ground. “I actually am not sure what Demeter will do now. But I suppose it is time to talk to her.”</p><p>“Alright. We… must make preparations, then. Charon, if Demeter appears in the Temple of Styx, please take her here. You have our permission.”</p><p>Charon stood at the side, witnessing everything next to a sleeping Hypnos. Hermes had asked him for a moment while he talked with Hades and Persephone, even if the only thing Hermes wanted to do now was to just embrace the boatman. Charon nodded softly, tipping his hat at the Queen.  </p><p>“Very well. After all this time, I’ll see Mother again.” Persephone smiled softly. “Maia- we didn’t have a chance to talk before Hermes arrived. Thanatos and Zagreus are currently fixing your quarters, you are welcome to wait in the lounge.”</p><p>Maia smiled back at Persephone “If it is quite alright, I may drink a little beverage. Thank you so much for your hospitality.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. Me and Hades will gladly help.”</p><p>Hades hummed softly, picking up his pen as he continued to work on his parchment papers. </p><p>“Very well, shall we?” </p><p>Maia linked her arm with Hermes’ at the elbow, walking off away from the desk towards the lounge while Hermes just floated alongside her. He already felt like everything was okay once more, his mother was there and safe from Zeus’ clutches. </p><p>“Actually,” Maia stopped on her tracks, unlinking their arms together. “If you want to spend some time with Charon, I really won’t mind” </p><p>Hermes blinked a couple of times. He wanted to spend time with his mother after everything that had happened, but he also desperately wanted to be at Charon’s side.</p><p>“You won’t mind? You don’t really know anyone here.”</p><p>“These are all your friends, aren’t they? That’s all I need to know. Go with him, I will be fine.”</p><p>Hermes smiled and hugged his mother tight. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Come on now honey, don’t keep him waiting.” They separated and she smiled brightly. “I’ll see you later, okay?”</p><p>“See ya, mom.”</p><p>He pressed a kiss on her cheek and zipped away to Charon’s side. He dragged some wind with him, making Hades curse as his papers were dragged away along with some shades. </p><p>“Hey,” he greeted, almost breathless as he stood by Charon’s side. </p><p>Charon sighed softly, smoke escaping his teeth. One of those strong hands carefully caressed his cheek and it made Hermes melt. He leaned into the cool touch, letting out a breath he didn’t know was holding. </p><p>“Can we talk? Private. I missed you so much.”</p><p>Charon nodded softly. Quickly, he wrapped Hermes in his robes and let the darkness engulf them both.<br/>
When he opened his eyes they were both at Charon’s home in Erebus. His own personal slice of the Underworld, just for Charon himself. They could get there by boat, but it seemed Charon was just as eager as to be alone with Hermes as he was. </p><p>The moment they were in private Hermes lunged at Charon. He almost knocked him to the ground and the boatman had to steady himself to prevent falling. Hermes pressed desperate kisses on Charon’s jaw, hands clawing at his back through his clothes.</p><p>“I thought I would never see you again,” Hermes whispered between kisses. “I… I thought I would never be able to kiss you. I really thought I would never be able to talk to you again. Gods Charon, I was so afraid.”</p><p>Charon cupped the back of Hermes head and wrapped his free arm around his waist, taking control of their embrace. He tipped Hermes back, dipping the young god backwards. He kissed him back with a desperation Hermes hadn’t witnessed from Charon before. </p><p>“Haaa Hoaaa…” Charon breathed into him and Hermes accepted it. He felt his lungs puff up with Charon’s breath, filling him tight. </p><p>Charon was terrified, too. He was afraid he would never see Hermes, and terrified for what Zeus would do to him. </p><p>“Charon,” he choked up, almost at the verge of tears. Charon stopped, still holding him close and separating himself from Hermes enough to see his face. “I… did it, myself.”</p><p>Charon tensed significantly. Hermes brought his hands around his neck, one finger tracing from his jugular to the other side of his neck. “It was the fastest way. It didn’t work- Zeus snapped my neck. In the end.”</p><p>“Mrrrggghh…” Charon pulled him tight to his body, his deep hunger being replaced by tenderness. He buried his face on the crook of Hermes neck, gently pushing his scarf away with his face, his smoke softly tickling his skin.</p><p>Charon’s hand spread on his back and Hermes… he felt heavy, in a way. Guilt gnawed at his gut. He didn’t want Charon to feel like this. </p><p>“It’s okay, big guy. I’m fine. I’m here, with you.”</p><p>Charon stil squeezed him tight and whispered what sounded like sobs. </p><p>“Charon…?”</p><p>Charon kissed him softly. Hermes couldn’t help the tears rolling down his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he breathed out Charon’s purple breath, feeling it drag on his tongue. “I didn’t want to worry you, I just-”</p><p>Charon pressed more kisses on his skin. “Heeeah…”</p><p><i>I just love you so much,</i> and Hermes choked back a sob. Charon was just so worried about him, and Hermes knew that no matter how much he tried to downplay everything that happened to him, Charon would always see through his ruse. </p><p>“I love you so much too, boss.” He continued kissing him. “Just thinking that I would never be able to see you, it was unbearable.”</p><p>The feeling was obviously mutual. Their kisses deepened, tenderness being shared with raw hunger of each nip of teeth, the way their nails digged at each other. He just wanted to be in there with Charon for all eternity. </p><p>Charon, forever with him. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes, forever with him.</p><p>Charon hands revered Hermes the way a mortal revered their gods. He traced his skin like a map, an explorer in new lands.<br/>
His heart was so heavy with pain. To learn what Hermes had to do to escape his father it… made Charon insides tighten with shame and anger. He should have been there with him, for him. He should have been in Olympus too, to protect Hermes. He should have been there to destroy Zeus, again and again, make him learn what it was to anger a true god.</p><p>He would make Zeus wish he could die like mortals. </p><p>“Charon…” Hermes moaned. He brushed aside his hatred for Zeus as now Hermes was his sole focus. His Hermes. His little bird. He wanted to wrap himself around his body and lever let him go, protect him from the world that had harmed him so much. </p><p>“I want you, Charon. Can we…?”</p><p>Yes. A thousand times yes. </p><p>Charon admitted he was selfish. He wanted Hermes carnally, intimately. He wanted to be a part of him in every sense of the word. He often craved his touch and his taste. </p><p>“Mrrrgrrrah…” He whispered hungrily, shifting them both and gently depositing Hermes on his bed. “Hrrraaaaahh…”</p><p>“Actually, I was about to ask the same thing, dear associate.” Hermes laughed, out of breath. “Please Charon- I want you inside me…”</p><p>He moaned these last words and Charon felt heat pool in his abdomen. They carefully peeled off their clothes, throwing them around without care.</p><p>They were now both fully naked in front of each other. Hermes laid under Charon, skin shining under the lights of Erebus. Completely nude apart from the golden jewelry adorning his body. He was the most beautiful thing Charon had ever seen. Aphrodite’s beauty was nothing compared to the way Hermes’ breath hitched as Charon’s fingers slowly touched him, applying soft pressure with his fingertips. </p><p>“Hmm ah…” Hermes sighed out, eyes closed as he let himself sink into the soft sheets, leaning into the touch. </p><p>Charon leaned forward, reaching over the lube he always had ready for these moments. He carefully opened the vial and poured shining thick liquid in his fingers. Charon positioned himself to lay at Hermes’ side, his lubed hand circling over his entrance, his free hand grabbing at Hermes’ thigh and pulling it towards the little god’s chest. </p><p>He pressed soft kisses on Hermes sternum, careful to not touch the center of his chest. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his little bird, eyes open and carefully examining Hermes’ face. </p><p>“Charon,” Hermes sighed as one finger entered him, reaching around Charon’s neck and pulling him close to kiss the boatman. Charon obliged, breathing his plume into his mouth. He carefully inserted his finger inside of Hermes, delighted at all the little twitches and moans he stole from the Olympian. </p><p>Carefully he pumped in and out until Hermes was ready enough for another finger. He introduced the fingertip and separated himself from Hermes for a second if only to study his reaction, to make sure he was alright.</p><p>Hermes opened his eyes and smiled at him, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His eyes were glassed over in passion, shining like gold under the light.<br/>
Charon couldn’t help himself and kissed him again, inserting slowly his second finger. He scissored him and massaged Hermes’ warm insides, his dick already leaking precum in anticipation. </p><p>Two fingers turned into three soon enough, and both of them were on the edge of losing themselves. Hermes laughed, covering his eyes with his hand as his member jumped up and down in delight. </p><p>“Boss, I’m not gonna last too long if you- if you keep being this good to me.” He placed a soft kiss on Charon’s jaw. “I want you take me, Charon, please-”</p><p>Charon huffed softly, retreating his fingers once Hermes was ready enough for him. Hermes whined at the empty space his fingers left, but soon enough Charon would fill it up once more. He poured more of the vial on his own cool member, stroking himself and lathering his sex completely. </p><p>He climbed on top of Hermes, the little god opening his legs to better accommodate Charon easier. He kneeled in front of him, grabbing Hermes legs and placing his lower half on top of Charon’s lap, lining himself up with his entrance. </p><p>“Oh Gods, please,” Hermes muttered as Charon’s cool dick poked at his hole. He softly penetrated the smaller god, a big velvety pink plume of smoke swirling out of his mouth. Chthonic gods like him were cold to the touch, their insides cool as well. Hermes was warmth incarnate, both inside and out. He felt so good around Charon, his tight walls massaging his member and making Charon lose his mind in love. </p><p>He was completely inside Hermes and he savored the feeling for a moment, looking down to make sure Hermes was alright. Hermes’ skin was flush, a lopsided smile decorating his face as he stared up to Charon. </p><p>“I am alright, love. Please just- I need this. Please, Charon, please…”</p><p>Charon would be a liar if he said he didn’t need this, too. He slowly thrust his hips in and out, moaning softly at how good Hermes felt. It was an intoxicating feeling, but he wasn't sure if it would feel this good if it was someone else. Hermes was the reason it felt so good. He was the reason Charon was addicted to love. </p><p>He leaned down to be closer to Hermes, both their foreheads touching. Hermes brown eyes locked with his and Charon had never felt so much love. </p><p>His thrusting became faster and more erratic, making Hermes brows pinch in pleasure, mouth wide open and moaning loudly. Incoherent pleads came out of his plump bruised lips, and Charon wanted to swallow all those noises for himself. He wanted to touch him more, to be closer to him. </p><p>He pulled out, leaving Hermes empty for a few moments. Hermes cried out, wrapping his arms around Charon to be closer to him. Charon repositioned himself, lying down next to the little god. He dragged Hermes knees to his chest, inserting himself once more from behind him. Hermes moaned out at the new position as Charon wrapped his long arms around Hermes, Charon’s chest pressing against his tanned back. He felt the warmth of his god all around him, completely swallowing him whole. </p><p>“Oh Gods,” Hermes whispered, THE sudden shift of position surely bringing him closer to the edge. </p><p>Charon drank all the noises Hermes made, his nose pressed against the crook of his neck. He licked at the flesh, tasting the salty sweat. Hermes head wings twitched and fluttered, tickling Charon’s forehead. His smog spilled out bathing them both in velvet pink. </p><p>Hermes tried to thrust back into Charon, position making it hard for him to do so. Charon had completely pinned him, taking control. But Hermes was the one in full control. Whatever Hermes wanted, Charon would provide. Whatever Hermes desired, he- he would give it to him. If Hermes wanted the world, Charon would. He would give it to him. </p><p>His mind was starting to fade away in pleasure. His thrust became more frantic, more desperate as he was bringing himself to completion. He softly bit Hermes’ neck and the little god became undone. His walls fluttered as he came across the sheets, Charon fucking him into it. The sound of Hermes' voice was far more beautiful than any of Orpheus' songs. Hermes was the oasis and Charon was but a thirsty man. His brown hair and eyes were more beautiful than gold itself. </p><p>Hermes went limp in his grasp and Charon started to pull out. Hermes stopped him, his hand squeezing Charon’s and shaking his head.</p><p>“Come in me, come on. Please- I want to feel you.”</p><p>Charon whispered hisses full of love as he used Hermes’ limp body to reach extasis. He squeezed Hermes’ hand tight, more smoke coming out of him like a forest fire. He thrust once, twice, thrice until everything turned white. Hermes gasped in pleasure as Charon filled him with his seed, rooting into him to give him all he had. </p><p>Charon panted heavily, reaching orgasmic completion. He prayed for Hermes, muttering his name again and again until it became a chant.</p><p>Hermes. Hermes. Hermes. Hermes. </p><p>Gods. </p><p>To think that there was a time Charon didn’t have Hermes at his side. It was so fundamentally wrong now, even the thought of his life lacking Hermes. </p><p>And to think, Zeus wanted to take him away…</p><p>His anger mixed with post orgasmic pleasure, resulting in intense sadness. Just the idea of Hermes not being there… it made Charon wish he could weep for Hermes.<br/>
Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly as he pulled out of the little god, his seed leaking out of his spent hole and to the expensive sheets. </p><p>“I’m scared, too.” Hermes said, voice hiccuping in post orgasmic stupor. He twisted his body around, facing Charon face to face. </p><p>A warm hand came to rest on Charon’s cheek, thumb smoothing over leathery skin. </p><p>“But I stop being scared when I’m with you, boss.” He blushed. “Sorry, that is a little too corny, eh?”</p><p>Charon kissed his palm instead. </p><p>Charon was scared, too. Scared for Hermes. </p><p>“Hooooaaarghh…”</p><p>Hermes stared at him, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Charon would never let any harm come to Hermes ever again.</p><p> </p><p>The little god fell asleep in his arms. Charon gently brushed his windswept hair, fingertips tracing over the curve of his locks. He massaged the base of his wings, causing them to relax under his touch. </p><p>Charon had so many things. Things he used to believe were worth more than anything, but he had been such a fool to think they were worth anything. Worthless things compared to the man in his arms. </p><p>He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, causing Hermes to sigh in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Charon would make Zeus pay.<br/>
And that was a promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All in due time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermes didn’t return to Olympus, <i>obviously</i>.</p><p>---</p><p>aaaaaa!!! ok ok</p><p>I wasnt able to update this Friday but was able to write this for Sunday update! So yay! there is an update this week :D</p><p>Again once more- I am busy with a comic contest I am working on- if you follow my twitter you'll see that i've been busy with that all week u_u oh well. wrote this chapter between drawing breaks however huehuehue</p><p>anyways! this chapter is very plot centric, i hope it isnt boring. things happen in this chapter ok, but kinda boring? but also setting up for what happens next<br/>idk how to explain it! oh well lmao</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it, thank you all for your lovely messages, ilu. mwua. </p><p>thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it!</p><p>NOTE: i edited a name in this chapter- more notes on it on the end notes.</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermes didn’t return to Olympus, <i>obviously</i>.</p><p>He had abandoned his job as the messenger of the gods, as well. Well, technically Zeus took that job from him, and Hermes knew that if he was to take it once more he would definitely have to go back to Olympus.<br/>
Shame. He actually took a lot of pride in being the courier of Olympus.</p><p>All in due time, hopefully. </p><p>As much as he disliked Olympus asphyxiating nature (increased tenfold thanks to his Father), Hermes really liked his godly duties. Which is also why, when Charon suggested he just stay in the Underworld until everything was dealt with, Hermes had to refuse the offer.</p><p>He continued his job as a psychopomp, promising Charon that he would be careful. Hermes was the fastest being to exist. He was fast enough to go to the surface, gather all the souls he needed and bring them back before Zeus could locate him.</p><p>Charon wasn’t keen on the idea, but he trusted Hermes. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes had just finished gathering all the lost souls in the mortal realm, picking up speed to get as soon as he could to the Temple of Styx to deliver them. His mind wandered, wondering how his siblings were doing.<br/>
The last time he saw his half siblings was weeks ago, when he delivered all the letters for Hades failed feast. </p><p>Even more alarming, the last time Zagreus did a run through the Underworld, none of the Olympians had offered their blessings to the prince.</p><p>Hermes offered his, obviously. Anything for his cousin. And yet, it worried Hermes. He wanted to know what was going on in Olympus, and at one point he seriously contemplated sneaking in just to talk to Artemis or Dionysus. </p><p>Charon talked him out of it, however. He would be putting himself in unnecessary risk. Hermes had to be patient, and wait.</p><p>He was not good at waiting, however.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes sighed as he ran back to the Underworld. Normally he would be swept away by his own running, the feeling of his muscles straining as he reached his limit and the feeling of his scarf trailing behind him normally cleared his mind. And yet he still worried about his siblings, his mother, Charon. He worried about everything, all the time. </p><p>He reached the doors to the Temple of Styx and opened them just enough to slip inside. He could already spot Charon waiting for him in the dock for the souls he brought along.</p><p>Something zipped above his head, a green blur buzzing past him and lodging itself on one of the many pillars in the temple.<br/>
Charon began hissing curses loudly but Hermes turned around, yet no one was there. He didn’t have to be a genius to know who had just shot an arrow at him.<br/>
Swallowing dry, he hurried inside and closed the doors of the Styx, plucking the arrow from the pillar as the shades formed a line to pay their fare to Charon.</p><p>“Hhhhhh grrkkkkt!” Charon hissed, palm outstretched to receive money, but he wasn’t paying attention to the shades giving him their obols.</p><p>“Worry not my dear associate- Artemis has excellent aim. She never misses.” He sighed, examining the arrow.</p><p>It had a scroll rolled up its shaft, and Hermes rolled his eyes. It seems that Artemis stuck to this method of “delivery” after all, even if it was egregious. Sure, she had perfect aim, but still she should deliver them by hand, damnit. Did she have no pride?</p><p>Gods, he missed his job. </p><p>Hermes yanked the paper out of the arrow, moving to Charon’s side before he read the contents of the scroll. He crossed his legs mid air, unrolling the parchment while Charon loaded up the last Shades that Hermes had delivered. His fingers twitched in anxiety, knowing that the message could have either good or bad news. A part of him felt that it would be bad news.</p><p>He took a deep breath and read it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Hermes,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zeus is upset. Forbade us from helping Zagreus. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t know what he is going to do.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Demeter is on her way.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Artemis</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Hermes felt sudden panic rise through his chest. “Charon…?”</p><p>The boatman read the letter, and locked eyes with Hermes. </p><p>Zeus’ sudden move of prohibiting the Olympians from contacting Zagreus was pretty concerning on its own, but the news of Demeter arriving to the Underworld was what alarmed Hermes the most. Charon scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to react.</p><p>“Uh, well.” He rolled the scroll once more and noticed Charon’s skiff being already full, docks empty of shades. He smiled anxiously at his lover. “Guess we gotta give this to uncle Hades, huh?”</p><p>Charon nodded and motioned Hermes to board as well. The winged god squeezed himself between some shades and sat down on the bench as Charon started rowing towards Hades.<br/>
He didn’t want to portray fear or anxiety in front of the shades, but Hermes couldn’t stop feeling worried about everything. If Hades and Persephone revealed to Demeter that Zeus had kidnapped her… </p><p>Well. Time would tell.</p>
<hr/><p>“Are you worried?” He asked Charon, back on the Temple of Styx.</p><p>They had delivered the shades to the House of Hades, as well as delivering the news of Demeter visiting. Both Hades and Persephone looked terrified, but Persephone just confirmed that Charon was to take Demeter to the House. Then, they left once more to wait for her while Persephone made preparations. </p><p>Demeter was a very vengeful goddess. Whatever happened now, and her reaction, could change the world as they all knew it. </p><p>But Hermes didn’t feel like he had the right to be worried. After all, he was the one that told her to talk to Hades in regards to Kore.</p><p>Still, he shifted uncomfortably on the air next to Charon. He stared at the doors of Styx with his heart beating hard against his chest. He couldn’t stand just waiting around.</p><p>Charon breathed softly, soft smoke seeping out of his mouth in thin threads. </p><p>He knew that if Charon was worried about anything at all it was for Hermes’ safety.</p><p>“Well, I am worried. I don’t know what will happen next.” </p><p>He felt a cool ringed hand grab his shoulder gently. Charon squeezed slightly, letting Hermes know that he would always be there for him.<br/>
Hermes placed his hand on top of Charon’s, squeezing back. His heart beat hard against his ribs, and he kept holding his breath as he waited for Demeter to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how much time passed until the doors leading to the Temple of Styx opened. The sudden sound of the doors creaking open jump scared him, making Hermes jolt in place. As light from the outside world seeped inside, Hermes felt his heartbeat in his ears. Charon grabbed his hand, ever so soothing and grounding, and Hermes squeezed it back. </p><p>The doors leading to the Styx were pretty tall, but Demeter was almost taller. She just about almost had to crouch slightly to be able to step inside the temple.<br/>
She brought with her a winter breeze which rustled his chiton and his scarf. Her hands were folded at her waist, looking around as the doors closed quietly behind her, shrouding the Temple with darkness once more. </p><p>Hermes said nothing until her eyes fell to him. She raised her brows surprised, but didn’t say a thing, instead tilting her head slightly, examining the situation.</p><p>“Lady Demeter.” Hermes called for her.</p><p>She stepped forward ,a sheet of thin ice crackling over the floor of the temple as she moved along. Hermes was worried that she would freeze the Styx, but the river did not seem affected by her presence. </p><p>“Young Hermes. So this is where you have been.”</p><p>Hermes smiled anxiously, scratching the back of his head. “Ah- yes. You could say I am taking some vacations.”</p><p>“You’ve caused quite the commotion in Olympus. Your Father Zeus is quite bothered by it.”</p><p>Hermes bit his lower lip. Demeter closed her eyes and took a deep breath. </p><p>“I am not here for that, however. I have decided to trust your message to me, and talk to Lord Hades.” </p><p>“Does Zeus know you’re here?” Hermes asked, anxiety pooling at the bottom of his gut. </p><p>“Zeus may believe himself to be the King of Gods, but he has no authority over me. My decisions and my actions are my authority only.” Anger dripped from her voice. She turned to look down at Charon. “It seems I need a boat ride to reach Hades, correct?”</p><p>“Ah, yes-” Hermes turned, but Charon was already silently floating towards his skiff. </p><p>Hermes was worried since Charon’s skiff was narrow and Demeter was massive, unlike any other shades Charon had transported before. But before his own very eyes, the little boat morphed and changed, getting longer and wider to accommodate the Goddess. </p><p>“Hrrraaaaaah…” He huffed, oar in hand.</p><p>Demeter said nothing, simply stepping on the boat and sitting down. If it had been someone else, the visage would have been comical. Hermes imagined Hades' giant hulking frame sitting down on the boat like a scolded child and it made him almost laugh, but there was something so grim and serious about Demeter he didn’t even dream of laughing. </p><p>He floated over the skiff and sat on the bench, in front of her with his back at Charon’s. </p><p>“You are following with?” Demeter asked.</p><p>“Oh, well. I was just thinking- Maybe it would be easier for you if another Olympian was around!”</p><p>“This is not the first time I've been here, little sprout.” She looked at the horizon. “But last time was eons ago.”</p><p>Charon looked behind him waiting for approval to start rowing. Demeter simply nodded, and the boatman started their trip without saying a thing. </p><p>Still, Hermes knew Charon was tense. He knew his lover was not afraid of Olympians, but rather afraid for Hermes' wellbeing. Currently the winged God wasn’t sure how he should feel about the entire situation, really. He just let it happen, after all, all of this was his doing. </p><p>“Last time I was in this boat was when we killed the Titans,” Demeter continued. The wood beneath her had frozen solid. “We all came to the Underworld and scattered them apart.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that story before, from Zeus and Poseidon.” Hermes added. “They make it sound like a victory but… isn’t that pretty horrible? That you all had to basically kill your parents?”</p><p>He had heard the stories many times. Poseidon and Zeus would get drunk and recount how they killed the Titans in Mount Othrys and how they murdered their father, Kronos.</p><p>He recounted constantly the story of how Zeus tore open Kronos gut to save Poseidon and Hades. Almost as if they owed him, in a way. As if he didn’t do it to save his siblings but to own their lives.</p><p>“It was necessary. Your father, his brothers, my sisters and me- we waged war against them. I killed my father Hyperion with my own hands, little sprout. It is a horrible fact that we had to wage war against them. And yet, I do not regret it.” </p><p>They crossed to Elysium, the Styx changing into Lethe. Demeter looked around, taking in the green scenery. </p><p>“I did not expect to ever come back here, however. Though there was a time I contemplated coming down here to Lord Hades domain to rescue Triptolemus.”</p><p>“Your husband?” </p><p>Demeter closed her eyes and nodded. </p><p>“Never fall in love with mortals, Lord Hermes. They are so fragile and once they are gone,” she took a deep breath. “You never forget. I wished I could forget, some days. I wish I could drink from the Styx and erase that memory from my soul.”</p><p>“Hrrrrraaaaaahhhhghh…”</p><p>Demeter looked at Charon but didn’t respond, looking aside. Hermes felt the need to translate, trying to break the awkwardness.</p><p>“Charon says that uh- you are free to do that if you want to.”</p><p>Demeter looked at Hermes, then at Charon, brows raised.</p><p>“It speaks?” </p><p>A mixture of rage and guilt crept up his throat. His jaw clenched tight, teeth hurting from the pressure. Charon said nothing and continued rowing, apparently used to the insults the Olympians hurled at him.</p><p>“Yes. Yes he does. <i>He</i> is a Chthonic god, what makes you think he wouldn’t?”</p><p>Demeter blinked rapidly, clearly shocked by Hermes’ forwardness. She pursed her lips, in annoyance.</p><p>“Like the coral in Poseidon’s domain, and the trees in the land- they all serve their purpose, but are not sentient in the way we are. I thought perhaps Charon was to the Underworld what grass is to the dirt on the land.”</p><p>“You can’t talk about him like that.” Hermes felt his anger bubble in his skin. “What gives you the right to think you’re somehow superior to him?” </p><p>Demeter glarred icicles at him, but Hermes did not care.<br/>
“Do not talk to me like that, young Hermes. Do you think I am not aware that whatever Hades knows about Kore, you knew and didn’t tell me?”</p><p>Hermes’ anger melted away, replaced by sheer horror. </p><p>“If it is true- I do not blame you for that. You are the God of Trickery. It is your nature, after all.” </p><p>Demeter was extremely hard to read. Hermes couldn’t really tell what the older goddess was thinking, her face stern as always.</p><p>“...When we came here with our parents' remains, we felt invincible, unkillable. We took over Olympus and ruled over the land. It seems we have become our parents, in a way. Believing we are superior to those that are not us.” </p><p>Hermes didn’t know if this was an apology for how she acted towards Charon, but Hermes would not accept it until she explicitly said it. </p><p>Charon said nothing, rowing in silence as they crossed from the Lethe to Pleghmathon, crossing from Asphodel to Tartarus until they reached the House of Hades.<br/>
The Boatman hissed softly as they finally reached their destination. </p><p>Demeter wasted no time as she stepped outside the skiff. As Hermes unboarded along with Charon he could see from the corner of his eye how the boat shifted back to its normal smaller shape. </p><p>“Sorry,” Hermes whispered near Charon’s face, pressing a kiss on his cheek. Charon sighed softly, patting Hermes in the back to indicate that he was fine.</p><p>The hardest part was yet to come now, as Demeter made her way inside the House without even waiting for them.</p><p>“Alright, lets go.” Hermes sighed as they both made it inside. </p><p> </p><p>Frozen footsteps were left in Demeter’s wake. The temperature of the House dropped significantly and Hermes was worried his wings would freeze over, as well. Shades opened the way to Demeter as she proudly marched to Hades desk. </p><p>Lord Hades, as always, was writing down on his desk, scrolls stacked up in several piles in the stone surface, now having two fist-shaped craters that Hades himself made. Persephone was nowhere to be seen- perhaps they would lie about her once more. Hermes wondered what that would mean for him.</p><p>“Lord Hades.” Her words were cold and curt. “It has been a while, has it not?”</p><p>Hades placed down his pen and looked up at Demeter . Hermes could see the faintest sliver of anxiety in the way Hades’ big fingers shook. </p><p>“I did not expect the ones that left me here to rot to come back, Lady Demeter.”</p><p>“Oh, please. I had nothing to do with you being stuck in this place. That was Zeus doing, not mine. Perhaps I should freeze the Underworld, to teach you a lesson.”</p><p>Hades pretended to not fear her yet Hermes could tell he was terrified.</p><p>“Perhaps I should steal Zagreus away- make you know how it feels to lose a child. I will take him to Olympus with me.”</p><p>They all knew why that wouldn’t work, but Hades didn’t seem to say anything as the Goddess continued to threaten him. </p><p>“But I come here for something else, as well.” Hermes was floating next to Demeter, bad decision really. The Goddess grabbed him by the back of his chiton like a pup, dragging him in the air and placing him in front of Hades like a doll. “This little sprout has informed me that you know something about Kore.”</p><p>Hades’ jaw clicked. Hermes floated in place, unsure of what to do as he stared at Hades.</p><p>“Lord Hermes gave me a message indicating that Zeus is lying, and to talk to you. So, Lord Hades? What is it that you know about my daughter, my Kore? What is it that you have hidden from me all these years?”</p><p>This wasn’t going to work. The temperature kept dropping each passing second, ice spreading through the floors. Shades ran away from it scared they would be frozen themselves. He could feel frost forming on his wings.</p><p>Demeter was going to kill them all.</p><p>“Well? What is it, Hades? What is it that you are hiding from me?”</p><p>“It’s me, mother.”</p><p>Demeter turned around so violently the cornucopia tied at her waist smacked Hermes’ back harshly, shoving him to the side. The ice retreated on itself, the temperature rising in the blink of an eye. </p><p>Persephone stood in front of them, decorated by the thematic Underworld robes. Her hands were balled into fists, her lips pursed in a tight line. Her chest was puffed up in an attempt to stand her ground.</p><p>Demeter stood there for several moments, taking in the visage in front of her. </p><p>“Kore?”</p><p>Demeter’s voice was always cold and stern, emotions never seeping through. And yet her voice cracked down to almost a sob as she stared down at her daughter. </p><p>“Hello, Mother.”</p><p>Demeter lunged forward with her arms outstretched. She was bigger than Persephone, but wrapped her arms around her daughter and lifted her off her feet. Both women cried desperately, sobbing echoing through the halls of the House and the Underworld. The ice melted away, leaving flowers in its place. The ice melted off Demeter’ clothes, turning her robes from icy blue to a floral green color. </p><p>“Oh, Kore. Oh my Kore.” Demeter sobbed, her face pressed against Persephone’s shoulder. Her tears spilled to the ground, flowers blooming at the wet spots. Persephone started crying as well, eyes closed and red. “Oh my Kore, I thought I had lost you, I thought I would never see you ever again.”</p><p>“Mother…” Persephone cried out. “I missed you so much.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Demeter slightly distanced herself to look at her daughter’s face. “How is it that you are here?”</p><p>“Mother,” Persephone wrapped one hand around Demeter’s forearm, looking at her with red eyes full of tears. “I have been here all this time. I… married Hades.”</p><p>“Hades?!” </p><p>Demeter whipped her head to Hades direction, the temperature already dropping in seconds. Hermes was afraid Demeter was going to murder the god right there and then, but Persephone stopped her by wrapping her arms around Demeter’s huge waist, calming her down.</p><p>“Mother- Mother! It is okay. Mother please-!”</p><p>“All these millenia you kept my daughter away from me! You have-”</p><p>“Mother!”</p><p>Persephone’s yells echoed through the Underworld itself. Her desperation and anger dripped from her voice, the Queen of the Underworld standing her ground. </p><p>“Listen to me, Mother.” She stared daggers at Demeter. “For once in your life, listen to me.”</p><p>Demeter’s face shifted in many sudden emotions. Anger, sadness, desperation and finally, acceptance. She took a deep breath and stood up, folding her hands at her waist once more.</p><p>“It appears that there is much to talk about, is there not? Perhaps it is time to drink some tea, and then you can tell me how it is that you came here. Would that be ideal?”</p><p>Hermes could hear how Demeter’s patience was running very low. Tears continued to spill from her face, cheeks red and nose stuffy. </p><p>Well. At least she hadn’t killed them all.</p><p>Yet.</p><p> </p><p>Before Hades or Persephone could respond, Demeter’s eyes widened and she brought her hands to her mouth in a sudden realization.</p><p>“You are married to Hades, and Zagreus is Hades’ son. Is he…?”</p><p>“Hello, grandmother.”</p><p>Oh Zagreus, ever so dramatic. As in cue, he emerged from the same place Persephone had appeared from. </p><p>Demeter started crying softly, staring down at the young god. “Zagreus… my grandson? You… oh, oh…”</p><p>She wrapped both Persephone and Zagreus in a tight hug. She had forgotten the anger at Hades having stolen Persephone’s heart, instead drowning in tears. Zagreus smiled while Persephone cried once again.</p><p>Hermes glanced at his side, and Hades just sat there, staring at them.<br/>
His fingers were shaking.</p>
<hr/><p>Both Persephone and Hades tell their story to Demeter. Well, Persephone does- Hades just sits in the chair silently, nodding and answering questions when Persephone hinted him to.<br/>
They omit a very glaring fact, however. The fact that Zeus was the originator of all this. </p><p>“I was in love with Hades, before he was assigned to rule Underworld. Once I was here he… confessed he loved me, too. We married and shortly Zagreus was born. But he… wasn’t alive, when he was born. And I left.”</p><p>“You left?” Demeter exclaimed. “You never returned to Olympus.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to be near anyone. I just wanted… to be by myself, Mother. I wanted to live away from Olympus, the Underworld, somewhere no one would hurt me anymore. But Zagreus eventually found me.”</p><p>Hermes stood away from there, close enough to listen to them but far enough to not intrude. He swirled the alcoholic drink in his glass as he stared anxiously. The lounge was empty of shades, only the gods remaining.<br/>
The Chthonic gods- Nyx, Thanatos, Hypnos and Charon stood around the table as well, watching as the event happened. Zagreus stood next to Thanatos, as well. </p><p>The scene could very well be a painting made by skilled artists. Chthonic gods surrounding the Olympians as they waited for the fate of the world.<br/>
Everything they have done, all those secrets they have kept was due to Demeter. Zeus had killed Hermes so this wouldn’t happen. All the web of lies, the trickery- so Demeter would not find out.</p><p>And there she was. </p><p>He drank from his glass, not peeling his eyes off Demeter. The drink was sweet in flavor but he didn’t care much for it. He brought it down only to immediately take another sip only to realize his glass was empty now. Still, he placed it on the counter and continued to stare. </p><p>“I thought young Zagreus… Goddess Nyx told Athena he wanted to join us in Olympus.”</p><p>“That’s… a lie, grandmother. My intention has always been to find my mother.” Zagreus replied.</p><p>“So you lied to us.” Demeter shot a look at Nyx. Mother Night did not emote, simply locking eyes with the Olympian.</p><p>“It was a necessity to lie to help Prince Zagreus with his quest.” She turned her head slightly, staring at the ground. “My apologies for the deception, it was necessary.”</p><p>Demeter squinted just slightly. “You Chthonic gods, is this how all of you operate? Treachery and lies?”</p><p>“Mother- they did it to protect me. I asked them to not let anyone know that I… was here. That is why Nyx and the rest lied to you.”</p><p>“You went through all of this, because you didn’t want us to know where you were? You didn’t want me to know?” Demeter turned once more to face Persephone. “I… I thought I was being a good mother. I thought… I thought I gave you everything I could. Did you hate me so much, you hid yourself here for years?”</p><p>“Mother I… we were afraid of how you would react. I was terrified of thinking what you would do to Hades if you learned that I was here with him, and that we lied to you.”</p><p>“I… Do you think I would’ve hurt you?”</p><p>“Look at the surface, mother! You blamed the mortals for my disappearance, and you froze the land! You used your grief to punish them for a crime they did not commit, and why? Because Father was a mortal? Did you want to punish them for me not being there?”</p><p>Demeter’s eyes went wide. Her lips formed a tight line as she was confronted by her daughter. Persephone stared at her, brows knit in anger. </p><p>Silence. Hermes could feel his heart rate increase rapidly. </p><p>“I was wrong. In so many things.” Demeter sighed low. “I… I helped Zagreus because I wanted to punish Hades, in a way. To take his son away. Just so he would feel how I felt. I have been so terribly wrong. You were so afraid of me, you lied all these years. Afraid of what I would do to you.”</p><p>She started crying once more, this time silently. Tears spilled from the corner of her eyes, lips shaking. “I thought I gave you everything I could, more than Hyperion ever did. And yet, I just caged you in Olympus. I refused to listen to you when you said it was imprisonment.”</p><p>Demeter held Persephone’s hands between hers, tears pouring out freely now. Persephone cried as well, hiccuping softly. </p><p>“Please forgive me, my daughter. Forgive me for not listening to you. Forgive me, for making you feel you had to keep this secret from me. Forgive me for everything.”</p><p>“Mother. Mother I forgive you. Mother, please forgive me for not telling you before. There is so much I want to tell you, if… if you want to listen.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes I want to listen to everything, please.” She smiled, still sobbing. “Please tell me everything.”</p><p>They both cried in each other's arms for a moment. Hermes had never witnessed Demeter being so emotional before. It was almost as if she was a completely different person, the only emotions she used to showcase was a silent sorrow and anger. But this… seeing the goddess crumpled in a crying heap was almost unnerving. </p><p>It made his heart hurt.</p><p>“Oh, what a happy day. My daughter is well, and I gained a grandson.” She smiled between hot tears. “My heart swells with happiness.”</p><p>“Mom there… is something else, you need to know.” </p><p>Hermes stilled. </p><p>A part of him believed that they would keep the lie. That they wouldn’t tell Demeter about Zeus' role in all of this. A part of him briefly hoped it was that way, so they could return to normality before all of this happened. </p><p>But he knew this was necessary. They couldn’t just hide Zeus’ fault once more. Zeus needed to pay for this. Zeus has to <i>pay</i>.</p><p>“What is it? My Kor-...Persephone?” </p><p>“You… mentioned how I ran away from Olympus to come here, with Hades. That’s… not exactly what happened.”</p><p>Demeter blinked rapidly. Her eyes jumped directly at Hades, who sat there silently. </p><p>“No, mother. Hades didn’t take me here. That’s… not how it happened.”</p><p>“Well? Then how did you arrive here, then?”</p><p>“I…” </p><p>Persephone licked her lips. She rubbed her hands together for a few minutes, eyes jumping around the room. Hermes could tell she was shaking in horror from where he was standing, her thin lips trembling. </p><p>“It’s,” she continued rubbing her hands. “I, well,” she coughed up a chuckle, and finally looked at her mother in the eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t… come here willingly. I was kidnapped. Not by Hades.”</p><p>Demeter’s jaw tightened and her eyes went wide. She said nothing, nostrils flaring and nodding very, very slowly. </p><p>“Who, then?” Demeter whispered between clenched teeth. Snowflakes spilled out of her mouth.</p><p>Persephone took a very long time to answer. Hermes was afraid Demeter would yell to tell the truth, but she said nothing. She stared at her awaiting for her response. Persephone was as white as snow as she readied herself. Hades was trembling, as well. </p><p>“Zeus.”</p><p> </p><p>Demeter said nothing for a moment. She didn’t move a muscle, until she finally spoke.</p><p>“Zeus?”</p><p>“After I arrived in the Underworld, the day after… I heard a thunderbolt outside the House. I went there and I saw her.” </p><p>Hades' voice was low and trembling, on the verge of breaking down. Hermes had never seen him like this, so small despite his size, so vulnerable despite him being Hades himself.</p><p>“She was unconscious, and there was a scroll in her hands. We immediately took her inside, and the scroll… it was from Zeus.”</p><p>Hades retrieved the scroll from his rolls. Hermes felt goosebumps as he passed it to Demeter.<br/>
The goddess read it outloud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Dear Brother Hades,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It seems that you have unfortunately been stuck with governing the Underworld. Alas! Someone has to put order in there, pity it has to be you, brother. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And yet! I feel sorry for you, brother. So I give you this present, say, a house warming gift, so Hell won’t be as miserable. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Worry not, brother! I have seen the way you stare longingly at Demeter’s daughter. So I will give her to you, consider this an apology present for assigning you such a grim task.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>However! Demeter does not know about this. You have seen what she has done to Hyperion- she can easily do the same to us. So keep quiet, or our little secret may harm us all. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Enjoy your gift, brother!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Zeus</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Demeter placed the scroll on the table, carefully. Her eyes traveled to Persephone, as if awaiting for confirmation of this.</p><p>“I… don’t remember what happened, really. I was in Olympus just after Hades left and then… I woke up here. Zeus just took me away, didn’t even ask me about it. He just took me.” Persephone covered her eyes with her hand. “Hades offered to take me back home but… I didn’t want to face Zeus again. I didn’t want to see him, or anyone. So I stayed here, still unsure of what I wanted to do, until I realized I wanted to stay here. And… well, you know the rest.”</p><p>The silence that ensued was terrifying. Demeter looked blankly at the wall without reaction, almost like a statue. No one dared say anything else, instead waiting for Demeter to say or do <i>something</i>.</p><p>The minutes dragged like an eternity until Demeter turned her head to stare at Hermes directly. He felt panic rise through him and froze. </p><p>“Tell me,” she said to him. “Is this why he killed you?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Your father. Is this why he killed you?”</p><p>Hermes bit his lip, swallowing spit as he nodded. </p><p>“You knew about this?”</p><p>“Not about Zeus, only until recently. I… only knew about Persephone being here.” he lowered his gaze until he stared at his feet. “I didn’t tell you because I… I…”</p><p>He couldn’t mutter an answer. Charon asked him not to, but he would not risk Charon’s safety. Hermes just looked down, pathetically. </p><p>“Lord Zeus has always been sympathetic to my plight. He has always been at my side, promising me that we would find you, Persephone. He has promised me that he would do everything he could, to find you. To bring you back to me.” She grabbed the glass of water at her side, freezing it nonchalantly in an instant. “He has sent his children to every corner of the world to find you. He has commanded Ares to look for you. He has forced other gods to help me find you. I thought that despite everything, after all his faults, perhaps he was there for me. That maybe, he just wanted to help.”</p><p>She shattered the glass in thousands of pieces, the glass shards stabbing her hands until they bled with black ichor, spilling on the table. It froze as it traveled down, icicles falling off her hands and embedding on the marble table. They burnt bright white. </p><p>“It seems that Zeus has become like our fathers. Not unlike Kronos or Hyperion. How ironic.” </p><p>“What… are you going to do?” Hermes asked, but a part of him did not want to know what Demeter was insinuating.</p><p>“We killed the Titans with our bare hands, because they have become a danger to the world. To us. To all life. It was a necessary act.” She plucked the icicles off the table. The wound in her hand healed almost automatically. She pressed the ice between her fingers and it crackled, black specks of ice falling like fresh snow. </p><p>Hermes said nothing, blood going cold as he stared at the black sparkles falling off Demeter’s hands. The room seemed to get smaller with each passing second, making his skin prickle hot but his insides chill. </p><p>“So it is natural that we must act the same way as we did with the Titans, little sprout.”</p><p>Everybody remained silent as Demeter stood up to her full height, shadowing everyone around her. The candles of the lounge framed her in a dark light, her face still as impassive as always.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus must die.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>few notes-</p><p>-once again, i know Zeus technically made kronos throw up, but hey<br/>-It is never stated what's Persephone's dad name, so i just googled greek names haha<br/>**NOTE** i am a total idiot who forgot Paris is already a big name in greek mythology aka he killed our man Achilles<br/>Anyways i changed it to Triptolemus thanks to a comment ZawaWontListen left mentioning how it is most likely that is one of Demeter lovers that Hades!Game is refering to. Thank you and im SORRY for being such a doofus. i can only pay attention to one (1) thing at a time.</p><p>-There is multiple instances of dialogue in Hades with Demeter in which she states Hyperion is her father, not Kronos. So yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You want to kill Zeus.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“You can’t just kill Zeus"</p><p>---</p><p>AHHH hello hello!! how y'all doing</p><p>Im excited about this chapter, going forward a lot of shit is gonna happen and i cannot WAIT for y'all to see it. im so excited ahhh</p><p>thank u all for ur lovely comments in support to this fanfic and the tournament i talked about! the first round is over &gt;:3c lets see how we go from there.</p><p>Anyways! I actually intended this chapter to go on longer, but If i added everything I wanted to add, it would be wayyy longer and difficult to cut off- so i think this is a good point where to cut off. </p><p>Anyways! Enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy it, too!<br/>Thank u for reading! Ilu!</p><p>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to kill Zeus.” </p><p>Demeter said nothing. Her hands were folded in front of her and she stood as proud as always. All the other gods were staring in a mixture of shock and horror.</p><p>“You can’t just kill Zeus,” Hades blurted out. “He is the King of the Gods, the King of Olympus, He-”</p><p>“And Kronos was the King of mount Othrys, and we got rid of him and the others, did we not? Why would this be different?”</p><p>“Zeus killed Kronos! How do you think we can-” Hades ran his fingers through his hair. “We can’t just kill Zeus, he is my brother-”</p><p>“The titans were our fathers!”</p><p>“It is not the same!” Hades slammed his fist against the table. It broke on impact, stone shattering in dozens of pieces, the glasses perched on top of the surface fell to the floor and shattered between their feet. </p><p>Persephone stepped back, the other Chthonic gods just staring at the marble.. </p><p>“Do you not understand what is happening now, and what will happen if we let him move forward? First Persephone, what will you do when he decides to punish Zagreus?”</p><p>Hades stood up to his full height suddenly. He said nothing, staring at Demeter with no words. </p><p>“Do you know, prior to me coming here, Zeus has forbidden the Olympians to grant their blessings to Zagreus?” Demeter tilted her chin low, leering at him. “It has already started.”</p><p>Hades turned to Zagreus, seemingly unaware of this fact. </p><p>“Yes it’s… true. My last escape, they didn’t lend any of their blessings, Only Hermes did, but he is here.” He scratched his head. “It’s why I wasn’t able to escape that time.”</p><p>Hermes felt a pang of guilt. None of his blessings were good offensively. He didn’t seem to be good at all, it seems. </p><p>“You are foolish to believe Zeus is not conspiring against the Underworld as we speak. Forbidding Hermes from his godly duties, forbidding us to come here, and now withholding blessings to Zagreus. Do you really think Zeus is going to let this transgression against him pass?”</p><p>“What is his plan- destroying the Underworld?” Hermes finally interjected. He approached them, floating gently above the ground. “Does he believe he can just come here and destroy it all? What is he thinking?”</p><p>“Zeus <i>doesn’t</i> think. He never stops to think of the consequences of his actions. He only wants power!” Demeter turns to Hades once again. “Do you think I just want to kill Zeus, just because? He is dangerous. What if he decides to destroy the Underworld? No mortals would ever die.”</p><p>“Mother, I think you’re getting ahead of yourself. We don’t know for certain if Zeus wants to declare a war. Maybe… maybe now that everything is in the open, things will calm down? There is no reason to-”</p><p>“Persephone, he has continued to lie and murder to keep the secret. You wanted to reveal this during your feast, yes? He did everything he could to prevent this, and succeeded.” Demeter’s voice dripped with anger. “What a fool, to believe I wouldn’t find out eventually. The idiot seeks power but has no wisdom.”</p><p>“Waging war against Olympus is a foolish task.” Hades was right. Just thinking of fighting against his siblings made Hermes skin crawl. He didn’t want to hurt them, he would never do that.</p><p>“We don’t have to wage war against all of them, just Zeus. If we convince all the Olympians to side with us-”</p><p>“Okay okay, My dearest apologies lady Demeter, but you’re suggesting all my siblings to betray Zeus? God of Gods? Our Father?”</p><p>Demeter scoffed slightly. “You don’t seem to understand that we have been in the same situation as you. We were terrified too, when we were younger. The idea of bringing down the titans- it was ridiculous! They were our parents! For a long time, we never did anything, thinking none of us would agree to rise up.” She let out a soft breath. “And here we are.”</p><p>Her gaze was soft when she looked at Hermes. No anger, but understanding at his situation and feelings. “I know how it feels. I was afraid too, that I would have to fight my sisters if they were to join Hyperion. We were all afraid of the same thing, that is how the Titans controlled us. Fear of hurting each other. And yet, once we talked, we came to realize we all wanted the same thing.”</p><p>She placed a massive heavy hand on top of Hermes’ shoulder, soothing. She smiled softly at him. “Perhaps it is time for you and your siblings to talk.”</p><p>“I-” Hermes couldn’t find the words. She knew his fears- she had lived them. And yet the idea of having to fight one of his siblings made Hermes almost weep. “I… I understand.”</p><p>“Do you believe it is possible to convince your siblings to help us?” Demeter said. “Not in killing Zeus- but perhaps, in not aiding him.”</p><p>Hermes thought about it. They all were pretty terrified of Zeus, but their love for each other triumphed over the terror they had for their father. A couple of them worried Hermes however, specifically Ares and Athena. </p><p>Ares, he… he had always ignored Zeus flaws and the way he treats him. He wasn’t sure if he could convince him.His brother desperately craved for his father’s attention and would do anything to obtain it, and Hermes was slightly afraid this would include supporting Zeus’ atrocities. </p><p>Athena, however, was Zeus’ favorite child. His siblings always followed her lead and did as she told, as she was the closest to her father. Zeus had joked that, if he was to die, Athena would rule over Olympus in his place. </p><p>Perhaps Athena could help.</p><p>“I’m worried about Ares and Athena. But- maybe war may not be necessary, if we talk to Athena?”</p><p>Demeter raised her eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Athena is the goddess of Wisdom, and she is the only one Zeus listens to. Maybe- if she can convince him that this weird power trip he is having is not beneficial, it may not be necessary to try to dethrone him?”</p><p>Demeter closed her eyes and thought about it. </p><p>“I understand your apprehension about my idea. Then, seek Athena. Perhaps she can help us without resorting to violence.”</p><p>Hades stroked his beard intently. “Lord Hermes is right- if we somehow, manage to convince Zeus’ children to not aid him in this ridiculous effort of his, perhaps it will be easier to handle my brother.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest however. “Though as we know, my brother is an impulsive being, I do not believe this would stop him.”</p><p>He still worried for Ares, but maybe Athena could have an idea on how to deal with him. </p><p>“Mother, what will you do now? Will you return to Olympus?”</p><p>“Absolutely not. If I lay eyes on Zeus, I will rip his skin off his flesh. So until we can come to terms as to what to do in regards to him, I will stay here.”</p><p>Hades pursed his lips in a hard attempt to not sigh in frustration. With Maia and Demeter, the Underworld was starting to become more and more populated. </p><p>“Perhaps we can use that time to catch up.” She smiled down at both Zagreus and Persephone.</p><p>The air cleared up, far less tense than it used to be. And yet Hermes still felt that gnawing feeling in his stomach, unable to shake the uneasiness. Just the mere suggestion of killing Zeus the same way that they killed the Titans- it didn’t sit right with him. As much as he wanted Zeus to burn and die, it was one thing to think about it. To actually do that? That’s… that’s different. It was a completely different league.</p><p>As broken as his family was, Hermes always wanted to think that they were better than how Kronos treated their parents, and how Hyperion acted. Hell- the Titans themselves had been oppressed by Ouranus himself. A part of Hermes was slightly glad that the cycle had broken.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>They still weren't at that stage however. Maybe they could stop this all, maybe they could somehow stop Zeus from this tantrum without having to kill him. Hermes desperately cling to hope of Athena being able to figure out a way in how to deal with their father. </p><p> </p><p>Contacting Athena was a problem in itself.</p><p>She either resided on Olympus or on her temples. Hermes wasn’t too keen on the idea of going looking for her, if Zeus was able to detect him… then, that would be a problem. Even if Hermes would always come back to the House of Hades everytime he died, he still would like to avoid that possibility.</p><p>Also, he <i>really</i> didn’t want to face his Father. </p><p>Fortunately for him, Zagreus had an idea on how they could contact Athena. </p><p>The Olympians had given Zagreus different artifacts so he could summon their blessings. Hermes would occasionally bypass them, liking that he was faster than their artifacts. Zeus had forbidden them from aiding Zagreus, but it didn’t hurt to try to contact her via her gift to him.</p><p>They all stood in a circle in the garden, with Zagreus in the middle. He raised his owl pendant into the air, a golden glow emanating from it and piercing the ceiling of the underworld. Zagreus held it for a moment awaiting the goddess' response. </p><p>He let go of it, the pendant morphing into a golden ball of light with the Athena’s insignia in it. It glowed bright when Zagreus touched it, flooding the area with a golden blinding light. </p><p>Athena’s image appeared before them. She didn’t stand as tall as she did in real life, her reflection just showing her upper body. Her image was almost transparent, fuzzy at the edges.</p><p>“Cousin, I-”</p><p>Athena’s eyes went wide as she looked around. While he preferred to grand Zagreus his blessings in person, he had blessed him from afar before. There is little visibility around you when you aren’t present, but Athena could already tell something different was going on.</p><p>Her eyes fell to Hermes, then to Hades and Demeter. Her brows very slightly frowned, her demeanor still calm and silent.</p><p>“May I know what the meaning of this is? Lady Demeter, Brother Hermes? What is it that you-”</p><p>“My apologies, Lady Athena,” Zagreus interrupted. “It was necessary to contact you in this situation.”</p><p>“And tell me, what may this situation be? I believed we were conspiring against your father, and yet I see Lord Hades there, among my brethren and Lady Demeter. Is there an explanation for this?”</p><p>“Athena-” Hermes interrupted and placed himself to where Zagreus was, catching Athena’s attention. “Sister- we need to talk. Things have changed. We need your help.”</p><p>“The only reason I answered to Zagreus’ call was to inform him that we have been forbidden by Lord Zeus from helping in this quest- yet you and Lady Demeter are in the Underworld? What is the meaning of all of this?”</p><p>“Lady Athena,” Demeter called, stepping closer to the projection. “There is much we need to discuss at the moment, in regards to your Father Lord Zeus and his current prohibitions. It is perhaps best for you to come here so we can discuss this in a calm manner.”</p><p>Athena stared at her silently. Hermes knew his sister- she never said anything she wasn’t one hundred percent sure of. </p><p>“You are asking me to come to the Underworld, after Lord Zeus has prohibited us from even interacting with Zagreus? You do realize what it is that you're asking me to do, right?”</p><p>“Athena- do you trust me?” </p><p>Hermes pleaded desperately. He didn’t want to fight Athena. He didn’t want to have to go against her, if the time had to come. Zeus couldn’t do that to him.</p><p>“I… don’t understand, Hermes-”</p><p>“Athena, please. Do you trust me?”</p><p>The goddess closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she nodded. </p><p>“I will go outside the Styx. No further. Then, you can plead your case.”</p><p>Hermes' grin reached his ears as she thanked the skies. “Of course. We will see you there!”</p><p>“Goodbye.” Athena then vanishes in a flash of golden light. Her owl pendant fell to the soft grass, glowing brightly and then going back to normal once more.</p><p>Zagreus scooped up the pendant, sighing heavily as he did so. “Well, that went well.”</p><p>“If you really believe that Athena, of all people, will go against Zeus will-”</p><p>“We can’t shoot the idea down until we try it, can we?” Zagreus interrupted once more. Hermes didn’t care what Hades just said- he was elated Athena even said yes. </p><p>Demeter and Hades talked about something, but Hermes didn’t care. He looked at Charon, his smoke seeping out in content wisps. Hermes allowed himself to be hopeful, holding hands with the boatman.</p>
<hr/><p>Athena never arrived at the temple of Styx. </p><p>A week passed before Hermes realized she would never arrive. </p><p>Fine. <i>Fine</i>. If this is how Athena was going to be, Hermes could play at this game too.</p><p>He stood outside of the temple of Styx. Snow slowly fell from the sky, coating the landscape in white sheets. The cool breeze nipped at his skin, but his cheeks were hot and jaw was clenched. </p><p>“Hrrrr…” Charon stood by him, admiring the landscape. </p><p>Charon didn’t want him to do this. He wished he could say in the Underworld and let Demeter take control of everything. But Hermes couldn’t abide by that. It isn’t that he didn’t trust Demeter- but this was his sister. Athena. He had to talk to her himself.</p><p>If Athena didn’t trust him, then, was there anything left to say? Hermes had to hear it from her mouth. He had to know for sure where Athena stood. </p><p>“I’ll be back, one way or another anyways.” Hermes’ chuckled, but Charon just squeezed his hands slightly. Hermes squeezed just under Charon’s hat, pressing their foreheads together. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll be back.”</p><p>Charon separated himself slightly, bringing his hands to his collar of obols. Hermes watched intently as he saw the boatman snap one of the obols from the necklace. With his pinky finger, he punctured a small hole near the edge of the coin. Hermes felt goosebumps at the display of strength, entranced by Charon’s hands. The boatman dug around the satchel in his hip, producing a thin golden thread from it which he put through the hole he just created on the Obol. </p><p>He then placed the Obol necklace between his hands, pressing on it slightly. A purple glow encased his hands for a moment, blessing the obol itself. Once done, he opened his palms to reveal the necklace, it glowed with a slight purple shine. Charon moved forward once more, carefully tying the necklace around Hermes’ neck, his cool fingers leaving shivers on his skin. </p><p>Hermes pressed his fingers against the obol resting just above his sternum and he could feel the chthonic energy coming out from it, raw and powerful. A signal call for Charon. If Hermes ever needed it, he would call and Charon would come to him. </p><p>“Charon…” he whispered, still rubbing his fingers on the surface of the obol. Charon just brought him close and sighed, his smoke tickling his face. Charon kissed Hermes’ forehead, teeth pressing against his skin. </p><p>Hermes wrapped his arms around Charon, both of them becoming one silhouette. They remained there for a moment, but he knew he had to leave.</p><p>“I have to go, associate.” His voice was muffled by Charon’s robes. Charon squeezed him one last time before they let go of each other.  </p><p>“Haaahhh…”</p><p>Hermes smiled. Then, he was off. </p><p> </p><p>There was a war raging on, and Demeter had briefed him how not only Ares, but Athena were active roles in it. He sped through the land, knowing that if he stopped for even a moment it would be easier for Zeus to find him. He was risking himself with this task but Hermes didn’t care. His entire goal was to find Athena. </p><p>Hermes ran. </p><p>His scarf dragged behind him, leaving a fiery blur on his wake. The wings in his head and feet moved on perfect synchrony, letting him soar through the air like a bird. The weight of the coin in his chest was comforting, grounding, letting him know that no matter what, Charon was at his side, and would never leave. It was all the motivation Hermes needed to finish his self imposed task.</p><p>The battlefield around him raged on around him. The snow was tainted with human blood, piles of corpses already littering what had been once a beautiful landscape. Shades waited for him, their hands reaching up and waiting for Hermes to bring them home, but Hermes did not stop for anyone. It hurt him, leaving them behind, but he needed to find Athena. Thanatos would have to take care of those who had fallen. </p><p>A familiar yell for war pierced his ears. His brother Ares, fighting along with the mortals, sword spilling blood into the fresh snow and producing more Shades for Thanatos to gather.<br/>
And next to him, Athena. </p><p>Hermes sole focus was on Athena, but Ares being there would make everything even more difficult. No matter, he could deal with him later, and perhaps Athena too. His sister was the one that had slighted him, and now she had to answer for her actions. </p><p>Without stopping for a moment, Hermes plummets from the sky towards her. He strains his wings to go as fast as he can, bum rushing towards his sister. His body cut the wind violently, drowning every other sound. His blood pumped as he reached her in seconds.</p><p>Athena had no time to react. She turned her face to spot him but it was too late- Hermes crashed against her, arms wrapped around her waist as he kept the momentum and continued running and flying away, scooping Athena off the battlefield.</p><p>He couldn’t hear his siblings' screams as he stole Athena away. He could feel her attempts to get free, but Hermes did not relent. She was way heavier than him and it strained his wings but Hermes didn’t let go of her until they were away from the battlefield and up in a mountain. </p><p>Finally, Hermes let go of Athena who immediately dropped to the ground, springing up to her feet and manifesting her shield.</p><p>“Brother Hermes! Have you lost your mind?!”</p><p>“What is your problem?!” Hermes surged forward, still floating to her eye level. “What is wrong with you? What is it that you’re playing at?!”</p><p>“The same could be asked for you! Do you have any idea the kind of problems you are in, brother? Are you aware of the situation you have created for yourself?”</p><p>“Athena, you know nothing about what is going on!”</p><p>Her calm demeanor shattered for a moment. Her face twisted in a scowl, offended at Hermes suggestion. She was the goddess of <i>wisdom</i>, to suggest that she was ignorant as to current events was a personal attack.</p><p>“What is there to know? You betrayed your duties, and Lord Father too. Once he decided we would not keep in contact with the Underworld, what do you do? You go there running! You defy his orders! You leave Olympus and us, your family, and for those who desire nothing to do with us!”</p><p>“Athena- that is not what happened. I never renounced anything. Zeus is lying to you. Why do you think he suddenly changed from wanting to bring Zagreus to Olympus, to abandoning him in the Underworld? What explanation did he give?”</p><p>“It does not matter, as his word-”</p><p>“Athena!” Hermes closed the gap between them, grasping her shoulders with his hands. “You need to listen to me, Zeus is lying! None of what he said is true! Why do you think Demeter was in the Underworld as well? Did he give you an explanation of where she had gone?”</p><p>“He… did not. He doesn’t know where Demeter is.”</p><p>“Did you tell her she was in the Underworld?”</p><p>Athena shook her head. Zeus must be panicking now, not even knowing where Demeter could have gone. He didn’t know what he would do the moment he learned where Demeter was.</p><p>“Athena, listen to me carefully. Rather we do this in the Underworld, like we had agreed to- but obviously it seems this is the only time we can actually talk, before Zeus comes and finds me.” He stared at her in the eyes. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“I… trust facts, brother.”</p><p>Hermes' heart clenched in pain, the bottom of his guts going ice cold. She didn’t trust him- but could he really blame her? He has been lying to his family for millenia, and Hermes was the god of liars and tricksters. Her apprehension was to be expected, and yet for some reason he had foolishly believed that she would trust him, despite everything. </p><p>How foolish of him. </p><p>Doesn’t matter. He would tell her the truth- if she decided to believe him that was up to her. He clenched his fists as he poured his heart to her. </p><p>Athena stood there silently as Hermes told her everything he could. Kore’s kidnapping by Zeus and their Father’s obsession with keeping the secret, him killing Hermes multiple times in an attempt to keep control. The real reason behind the Feast, and why Zeus forbade it. Zeus threatening Maia’s life. Demeter finally learning the truth. </p><p>The goddess' eyes went large as he spoke, but she let him finish. Hermes’ blood pumped, he could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips, voice on the verge of breaking as he finally finished his spiel to Athena.</p><p>Her eyes focused on him like a hawk, carefully analyzing the situation, but her silence was starting to piss Hermes off. She was the goddess of wisdom and yet she stared at him, doubting him, unable to see her father for he really was. An unnatural rage bubbled over him, tired of how she did nothing but stare at him.</p><p>“Well? Do you have nothing to say?” He spread his arms, his mouth twisting in an angry smile that strained his face. “What does the great Athena think all about this? Pray tell, what are your thoughts?! What do you have to say?!”</p><p>Athena said nothing. A statue. Eyes boring into him like spears. Was she terrified? Angry? He didn’t know. He suddenly realized, he really didn’t care. </p><p>“Athena, I-”</p><p>A deafening battlecry filled the air around them. Big hands pushed him into the ground, pinning him down with a sword pressed against his neck. For a moment, Hermes believed Zeus had finally found them, but he was dead wrong. Not Zeus, but Ares kneeled on top of him, massive body pressing Hermes into the ground. He could feel the sting at his neck, blade pressed against flesh. A grim reminder, of his last death.</p><p>“Ares,” he whispered into the wind. His brother's eyes were red with rage, but his hands trembled. His brother had never hesitated when killing his enemies and yet Hermes could see the horrible mental fight he was having with himself. “Don’t do this, brother.”</p><p>“Lord Hermes,” Ares whispered with frothing rage. “You have abandoned Olympus, and betrayed our Father, Lord Zeus, for this-”</p><p>Hermes sighed out, eyes disengaging from Ares. </p><p>How foolish he had been, to think this could have gone in any other way. To even believe that he wouldn’t have to fight his siblings. How naive. </p><p>“You have aligned yourself to the Underworld, our enemy, and-”</p><p>“Enemy?!” Hermes barked out, the twitching of his neck pressing against the blade and cutting his skin slightly. “Is that what Zeus told you? You are the God of War! You consort with death itself, without it there cannot be war! And you’re telling me-”</p><p>“Silence!” Ares pretended to be sure of himself, but Hermes could see that sliver of hesitation in his eyes. His nature versus what their Father had told him, the internal battle in his soul. “I will kill you! Let you go back to the wretched pits of hell!”</p><p>Hermes could have let Ares kill him. It was easier for him, in a way- if extremely painfully. But it wasn’t the fear of pain what made Hermes fight for his life.<br/>
Zeus pitted Ares against Hermes. Letting his brother kill him would be letting his father win.</p><p>Zeus will not win. </p><p>Hermes may not be as powerful as his siblings, but he was fast. Ares raised his sword, ready to strike down at Hermes.<br/>
Hermes grabbed a stray rock and threw it at Ares face quickly, hitting him in the middle of his eyes. </p><p>Ares flinched for a moment, giving Hermes a second to act. He squeezed out of Ares grasp, jumping into the air and away from his brother. Ares swung his blade, cutting the air into three crimson red blade rifts which launched at Hermes. Hermes dodged, squeezing himself just between two of the blades as they cut through the air around him. He felt the blades inches away from his skin, the third one coming directly at him. </p><p>He rose above, having to open up his legs as it passed just beneath him. </p><p>It was time to go.</p><p>Yet before he had a chance to escape he could feel fingers wrapping around his leg and bringing him down. While dodging the blades, Ares had jumped and caught Hermes in his grasp. A dangerous mistake by Hermes, who was now paying by being slammed into the ground violently.</p><p>His body burnt in a choking pain as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. His obol bounced down his neck and the thought of summoning Charon crossed his mind, but no. He couldn’t. Not to Ares- he was his brother. Ll of this was Zeus’ fault, Ares being only just a pawn. </p><p>He kicked Ares’ hand but the god did not let go of his leg, hands wrapping around his leather boot so hard it left indentations in the leather. Once more, the blade was coming down to eviscerate him.</p><p>Zeus will <i>not</i> win.</p><p>In one final attempt to free himself Hermes launched himself forward, slipping off his boot from his feet. Ares was left grasping the now empty leather boot as he struck the floor, breaking the floor violently and leaving a crater in its wake. Free, Hermes looked down one last time at his siblings, locking his gaze with Ares for a second. </p><p>“Come back here, coward! Face us like the God you supposedly are!” Ares barked out, having now dropped Hermes’ shoe.</p><p>“I will not let you kill me, brother.” Hermes looked away, pained. “Hopefully, you will thank me later.”</p><p>He did not look back as he ran away. The sky darkened above him as he could hear Ares screams in the distance, getting fainter and fainter as he ran. Thunder was already starting to drop, seeking for him, having found him once more.</p><p>But Hermes was faster. Unlike last time his father chased him with thunder, Hermes was able to outrun his rage, the thunder stopping once he reached the gates of the Underworld. He almost crashed against the doors, skidding to a halt and quickly slipping inside.</p><p>Once he was safe, Hermes dropped to his knees. His body was covered in dirt, bruises the shape of Ares’ fingerprints already forming in his naked ankle. The wings at his naked leg were skewed and out of place from the rough treatment. </p><p>He sat down against the closed doors of the Styx, catching his breath. Charon saw him from the docks, already approaching him quickly, worry in his face. </p><p>Hermes closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by exhaustion. The last shred of hope he had for his siblings vanished completely. </p><p>He was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wished they could go back to how things were. But that wasn’t possible anymore, was it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The bruises on Hermes’ ankle blossomed like dangerous flowers</p><p>---</p><p>hewwo &lt;:3c</p><p>OH ALSO BEFORE I FORGET, important. I drew a crude height chart of the characters and their heights for this fic! Please check it out:<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592<br/>Plz look at it to get an idea of how big and tall the characters are cus idk, i like making height charts lmao.</p><p>Okay so this chapter is pretty lengthy and im sorry about that- but i felt that if i split this chapter into two then it would interrupt the narrative? listen- i have my process, okay!</p><p>So yeah. Long chapter. Sorry about that- but I hope its worth it, because I actually Really Really tried hard writing everything in this chapter, so i hope y'all like it.</p><p>I am still not very used to writing a lot of characters talking at the same time, so I hope its understandable! Oh well.</p><p>A n y w a y s, I very very very much enjoyed writing this, and I hope y'all enjoy reading it. We're getting close to the part i REALLY wanted to write since I started this fic a while ago, and I hope y'all are excited as I am</p><p>Also fun fact i pmuch wrote the last part of this chapter listening to In The Blood, lmao</p><p>Thank u for reading! Thank y'all for your lovely messages, ilu all mwua mwua</p><p>NOTE NOTE: I made a Playlist for this Fic! If you first got here tho, it does have some songs that kind of Spoil a big part of the story, so plz beware that!! But yep! Here is the playlist<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bruises on Hermes’ ankle blossomed like dangerous flowers. Having lost his right boot, he had to replace his footwear for the moment. Thankfully, years ago he had left a pair of sandals at Erebus and they still fit perfectly. The wings in his ankle poked perfectly through the slots between the leather straps. His wings were physical, and yet had the property of poking through any material.<br/>
The leather straps climbed up to his calf, pressing against his bruised skin. The feeling and pain is a reminder of what had been said and done. </p><p>Charon examined the bruises carefully, his fingers smoothing over non bruised skin. He sighed softly, clearly worried about Hermes’ wellbeing. </p><p>He refused to let Ares kill him. He would not give Zeus the satisfaction of knowing slaying each other. And yet, it still hurt the way his brother had stared at him with so much hatred and fervor. And Athena just stared and did nothing.</p><p>“I am not sure what to do, associate. My siblings… I thought that perhaps, by talking to Athena we could figure something out, but you should have seen them, Charon. They… they didn’t believe me at all.”</p><p>He ran his fingers through dark hair, pebbles and dirt still tangled in it. </p><p>Ares had claimed that the Underworld was Olympus’ enemy. Demeter had been right- Zeus was going to wage war against Hades.<br/>
Had he lost his mind? What did he think would happen if he won, he would destroy the Underworld? What about all the mortals and their souls, where would they go? What would happen to the Shades inhabiting the Underworld?</p><p>But Demeter was right. Zeus never thought about the consequences of his actions. He just acted the way he thought would benefit him the most. This was a punishment to Hades and Hermes, for daring to question his authority. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes wanted Zeus to die. He wanted him to burn, to absolutely banish. And yet, a part of him wished they could turn to normality. . He remembered the way his father had welcomed both him and Maia Olympus, he remembered the little interactions they had that were not fueled by rage and violence. </p><p>He wished they could go back to how things were. But that wasn’t possible anymore, was it?</p><p>Charon carefully touched the obol at Hermes neck, a question as to why he hadn’t summoned him for help.</p><p>“My apologies, my love. I… thought of it, but I couldn’t do that. Ares is… he is my brother. I don’t think I have the heart to hurt him, I hope you can understand.”</p><p>Charon nodded and let out a puff of smoke. He understood completely, having siblings as well. </p><p>He didn’t know where to go from here. He had to warn Hades about the war that Zeus was planning against them. They… they had to get ready. They had to get ready to go against Olympus.</p><p>Olympus, his family. His home. </p><p>He shielded his face on his palms, blocking the light from his sight. Charon wrapped his arms around him tenderly, holding him close.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight my siblings.” Hermes whispered on Charon’s chest. “I don’t want this to happen.”</p><p>Charon kissed the top of his head, his smoke pouring out softly. Hermes sighed, letting himself be enveloped by the boatman.<br/>
He needed to talk to Hades, and inform them all of the situation. They had experience in killing Gods, hopefully Hades and Demeter could help. </p><p>“We need to move,” Hermes said. “We need to tell Hades about this.”</p><p>Charon nodded, standing up. He helped Hermes stand up, even if he could get up by himself he welcomed the help.<br/>
He jumped on the air, floating above the floor. Charon’s head shot up, suddenly very aware of his surroundings.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Hrrrr ggggahhh!” Charon replied, going stiff very suddenly.</p><p>There was someone outside the Temple of Styx. </p><p>“What?” Hermes jolted forward, reaching over Charon. “Who- do you think it's Zeus?”</p><p>Charon hissed, unable to answer. His skin jolted in panic, an itch forming at the back of his throat. If the war had started already-</p><p>“Come on- let's go please, take me there-”</p><p>Hermes didn’t have to repeat himself before Charon wrapped his arms around him, teleporting them to the Temple in an instant.<br/>
He was afraid that the Temple would have already been breached, but the Temple was as empty as always. The doors remained closed, but Hermes could hear voices from the other side of the doors.</p><p>Hermes recognized those voices. </p><p>He darted forward immediately and pushed the doors open as hard as he could. They gave way to him, revealing the figures that were waiting just outside.</p><p>Artemis and Dionysus stood in the snow, recoiling at the doors suddenly slamming open. </p><p>“Artemis? Diony-”</p><p>Dionysus lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Hermes and lifting him off the ground. He squeezed him in a tight embrace, voice on the verge of tears. “Hermes! Oh we have been so worried! Artemis told me everything about you and dad and- I was so worried!”</p><p>He squeezed the air out of his lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe. Hermes tapped his hand against Dionysus bicep, hoping his brother would catch the hint. “Dio, calm down!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry I just-” He let go of Hermes, finally allowing him to breathe. Instead he placed his hands on Hermes’ shoulders, squeezing but not painfully. His brother was shaking in fear, far different to how Hermes knew him normally. “Things are terrible! Zeus will start a war against the Underworld! Demeter is missing, and-”</p><p>“Demeter is here in the Underworld, she wants to kill Zeus, too.”</p><p>“Kill Zeus? Oh man this is- this is just too much-”</p><p>Hermes’ veins were pumping with adrenaline. Thoughts flooded his head, but he still wasn’t sure why his siblings were there.</p><p>“Artemis, I don’t understand- why are you here?”</p><p>His sister took a deep breath, rubbing her hands together. “Demeter disappeared and had no idea where she had gone. He then announced that not only are we forbidden from interacting with the Underworld, but that we would go to war against it. He… said you have betrayed us all, Hermes.”</p><p>“Me? I-” Hermes rubbed circles on his temple.</p><p>“Dionysus came to me, completely worried about you and Zagreus. I… told him everything I knew. We talked for a while and we decided that, um…” Artemis hunched her shoulders, fingers playing with the string of her bow, clearly trying to find the courage to speak her decision. “We decided we won’t be on Zeus’ side.”</p><p>Hermes stayed quiet for a while. He could feel Charon still inside the Temple just behind him, giving them their privacy but close enough to interject if anything happened. He blinked at his siblings, confusion settling at his core as he registered the words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I… don’t trust Zeus, Herm. Not even before I knew he did all of this! I just- I don’t want to say anything because he is our dad, but- I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to wage war against the Underworld. It is not right!” Dionysus was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“We… decided to come here and tell you that we are at your side. We are here for you and for Lord Hades, Kore and Zagreus. </p><p>Hermes choked up. He turned his face away from them, covering his eyes with his palm as he tried to not burst out in tears. He stopped flying, landing on the ground softly as he felt emotion overwhelm him.</p><p>“Hermes? Are you okay?” Artemis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Yes, I… sorry, it’s just-” He smiled, still pressing at his eyes in a foolish attempt to not tear up. “I had given up hope. I thought I would have to fight you, too. But it seems I have been wrong all along. I… talked to Athena and Ares, and it did not go well. I don’t think they will be on our side.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>They all looked down at their feet, kicking the snow around unsure of what to say. “Well… we are still here. We are no Athena or Ares, but maybe we can help.”</p><p>“And I am so very grateful!” Hermes jumped, extending his arms and dragging them both on a hug. Oh, how much relief he felt at knowing that he at least had them on his side. All the fear and despair he had felt melted away. He didn’t want to allow himself to hope once more, lest it turn bad on him, and yet he couldn’t help himself, he was so happy. </p><p>“We need to talk to Demeter and Hades, they don’t know about the war yet.” He turned to face Charon, smiling and nodding. The boatman nodded slowly as well, a thin plume emanating from his mouth. He was content, too, that at least two of his siblings had agreed to help them. Still, there was too much to do. They couldn’t relax just yet. </p><p>He walked them to the docks, reaching Charon’s side. The boatman held his hand softly, and Hermes ran his thumb across his golden rings. </p><p>“I’ve never been in the Underworld, but Art told me it- oh my goodness.” </p><p>Dionysus recoiled slightly as he finally noticed Charon. Hermes bit his tongue and waited with anxiety for his brother’s reaction. The god of Wine covered his mouth with his palm, staring at the Chthonic god for a few moments. Artemis looked up at him, curiously as well.<br/>
Dionysus uncovered his mouth, smiling rather awkwardly and scratching his neck, clearly trying to look like he was calm.</p><p>“Charon, eh? The boatman?”</p><p>“Haaaaaaaaaaa…” Charon’s raspy voice echoed through the Temple, in affirmation. Smoke poured out of his mouth gently, as it always did. </p><p>However Dionysus was clearly puzzled, unsure of how he should react. “Er… I don’t understand-”</p><p>“He says yes- this is Charon, the Stygian Boatman”</p><p>Charon tipped his hat towards the god, and Dionysus just waved rather awkwardly at him.</p><p>“Hermes is the only one that can understand him,” Artemis says while Charon got his skiff ready. Dionysus was significantly bigger, so like when Demeter visited Charon had to modify his boat to accomodate all of them. </p><p>“Well, that makes sense. God of languages and all, eh Herm?”</p><p>“It’s not really a language, though.” He crossed his arms. “You just… need to want to understand him. That’s all.”</p><p>“Ah! Chthonic gods are so interesting.”</p><p>Yes, yes they were.</p><p>Hermes sat down on the bench of the skiff, waiting for his siblings to join him. The leather straps of his sandals continued to press against the bruises, and it prickled at the back of his mind.<br/>
But Dionysus and Artemis were there. That was enough. </p><p> </p><p>Dionysus spent the entire boat ride looking around the Underworld in awe, his mouth hanging wide open and taking the sights around them.<br/>
Artemis, while also perplexed by the sights did not seem as fascinated as Dionysus. Charon related to Hermes that she had gone down to the House of Hades previously, explaining the lack of amazement in her eyes. </p><p>“It’s not that bad, you know.” Artemis sighed out, legs stretching in front of her as she looked around Elysium. “Father told us horrible stories about this place, from when they came down here to scatter our ancestors. And yet… it just is, you know?”</p><p>“Well… mortal souls have to go somewhere when they die, right? This place isn’t bad just because of that. It just… exists, you know? It is necessary.” He crossed his legs. “Zeus just made us believe this place was horrible to keep us away from it.”</p><p>“Yeah…” she looked away, into the fields of Elysium. </p><p>It was difficult to realize just how deep Zeus’ lies and manipulations ran. It was as if a shroud had been pulled back and finally revealed his father’s true nature. He had always known Zeus was… not a good individual, but this? This was too much.</p><p>His siblings just looked away from each other without saying a thing. The silent realization between them, an unspoken understanding of what their fathers had done. </p><p>Charon kept on rowing, the hands of the Styx carrying them softly through its waters.</p>
<hr/><p>It was funny, in a way. Everytime Hermes came back to the House of Hades, he brought someone new with him. Well, Hades had no right to be upset- they had intended to invite every single one of them into the House of Hades before. It’s just different circumstances.</p><p>They probably would stay longer than they would’ve during the feast however, but hey. </p><p>The siblings were met with surprised faces. The other Gods had expected Hermes to come back with Athena, and Hermes had brought Dionysus and Artemis instead. Not only did he bring surprise guests, but recounted his encounter with Athena and Ares, as well as Zeus’ plan on attacking the Underworld in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus…” Hades lowered his head, forehead resting in his palm. His eyes were closed, a solemn acceptance of what was going to come. “I hoped it did not come to this, brother…”</p><p>“What a fool! It seems my fears were not unfounded. It is time to get ready then. If he has Athena’s and Ares’ support, then we must try to recruit as many Olympians as-”</p><p>“Grrrrr kkkkahhhhhhgh… hhssss…”</p><p>Hermes turned to Charon, eyes bulging out of his skull as he faced the boatman. Hades very slowly nodded in resignation, but the other three Olympians were confused.</p><p>“Pardon? I have not yet learned his language.” Demeter stared at Hermes, still not acknowledging Charon at all. The boatman just shrugged softly, uncaring that they did not understand what he just said. A pang of anger ran through him as Demeter still didn’t seem to even recognize Charon as his own individual.</p><p>“He… uh, he said that Zeus will not win.”</p><p>Demeter’s eyebrows arched, and she turned fully to face Charon now looking down at him. She towered over him and she very well knew it, making Hermes think that she tried to intimidate him. But he knew Charon, and the intimidation did not work on the boatman. He very well knew the power he had over all of them and the Underworld itself. </p><p>“Zeus has most of Olympus at his side, and has incredible power. Pray tell, how are you so sure that he will lose?”</p><p>Demeter had been talking before about how killing Zeus wouldn’t be any different than killing the Titans. She didn’t lack confidence, but was rather upset that Charon seemed to have a better understanding of the situation for him to make such claims. </p><p>“Haaaa… kkkkkrrrrgghhhoaaa...” He pointed towards the doors leading to Tartarus, shifting his finger. A pantomime that Demeter didn’t even bother to decipher, her eyes instead focusing on Hermes and awaiting for a translation.</p><p>He bit his lip and for a moment, he didn’t say a thing. Yet Demeter just stared at him with a cold gaze, the corner of her lips twitching to her chin, silently demanding him to speak.</p><p>“...The Underworld is a maze. It will be impossible for him to penetrate it.”</p><p>“So?” Demeter turned once more to Charon. “Young Zagreus has infiltrated it multiple times, has he not? And some mortals, as well. We cannot simply hope that they will get lost.”</p><p>“Hrrrrooooooaaaa… gaaaaaaahhh…” Charon explained again. His oar tapped against the ground twice in emphasis, but the Olympians still did not understand him at all. Demeter once more turned to Hermes, awaiting for him to speak. </p><p>“Charon says, we have all the Chthonic gods on our side, as well as the wretches and shades. We outnumber them vastly.”</p><p>“Hmph, must be nice to be so confident in your skills to keep Zeus out, boatman. Still, we need to recruit as many Gods as we can, not just for their help but to avoid having to fight them as well.”</p><p>Demeter turned and faced Hades, who had said nothing, considering Charon’s words and reasons for his confidence in Zeus’ defeat. “Hades, we must discuss the infernal weapons.”</p><p>Demeter looked a little <i>too</i> eager for all of this to happen. She did have a personal vendetta against Zeus now, something too intense for Hermes to fully comprehend. She spoke to Hades but Hermes did not pay attention, instead turning to Charon who just shrugged softly, vapor floating slowly up the air. </p><p>“Dear associate, you know I don’t want to doubt you, but she is right. Coz has escaped many times now, and he can do that while fighting Wretches. If Zagreus can do it, then Zeus…”</p><p>Charon interrupted his line of thought, squeezing Hermes’ arm. Catching his attention, Charon pointed at himself in the chest, his eyes shining an intense light and his smoke turning thick. A threat to Zeus, if he dared.</p><p>Charon would not let Zeus get to the House.</p><p>Hermes believed him. And yet, he was terrified of what Zeus would do to Charon. He didn’t doubt the boatman ability to fight when he <i>really</i> wanted to cause damage (his occasional spars with Zagreus were nothing but play, a ferocity that was way toned down to let the young prince win). Still he was so afraid of Charon and Zeus facing each other. Zeus could tear Hermes apart as many times as he wanted, but the idea of him lying a finger on Charon made the god choke up. He couldn’t let that happen. He would not let that happen.</p><p>They needed all the help they could get.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermes was no stranger to wars. </p><p>As Olympus’ messenger, his duties were crucial during wars. He delivered messages between the gods and the heroes of legend, and he was used to flying above the battlefield, witnessing humans killing each other. Ares and Athena would directly participate, his brother far more than the goddess, while other gods would favour sides and bless humans to help their causes. </p><p>Hermes? He delivered messages. He helped occasionally, but he wasn’t a war god. He just delivered messages and stayed away from the other realities of war.</p><p>This time, Hermes was right in the middle of it all.<br/>
Part of the administrative chamber had been cleared of shades (yet, instead of giving them a rest Hades just relocated them to continue their eternal paperwork), the desks were pushed together in the center of the room in a makeshift war room as the Chthonic gods and Hermes siblings sat around the table. </p><p>Demeter, Hades, Persephone and Nyx were discussing in the Lounge how to fortify the defenses of the Underworld, while the rest of them had the task of recruiting as many gods as they could.<br/>
Sounds easy, sure. Nothing like asking your relatives to aid you in killing the god of Gods. Easy. Not extremely stressful at all. </p><p>“Apollo is in, hands down.” Artemis carved the surface of one of the wooden desks, surely something Hades would whine about later. </p><p>“Are you sure? You haven't talked to him yet, have you?” Zagreus asked, not even thinking about stopping Artemis from vandalizing the desk.</p><p>“No, but I know him. We don’t have to worry about him. He will want revenge for what Hera did to Mother, and Zeus permitting it.”</p><p>“I presume then Hera is out of the question?” Thanatos asked.</p><p>In unison, the three olympians pretty much yelled a resounding No. They all knew that Hera would jump at any opportunity to murder them all, asking her to join their side would be a waste of time. </p><p>“Fine, no Hera then.” </p><p>“Hey Zag, what kind of drink is this?” Dionysus pointed at the water cooler full of Styx’ water. </p><p>“Oh no no- that’s for shades, mate. Styx water- you drink it and you lose your memories.”</p><p>“Thought that was the Lethe?” </p><p>“Hrrrrr grrraaaah…” Charon shook his head. </p><p>While the Styx turned into different rivers, they all had the same effect. Dionysus knocked on the water cooler, watching how the water bubbled inside. “Well- wine does the same in a way, eh! Crazy stuff.”</p><p>Dionysus' first meeting with Zagreus had been pretty emotional, too. The god of wine just about cried, his eyes still red and puffy from the display of emotions. He had a goblet of wine in his hand, manifested it from thin air as he sat on one of the too-small chairs as he looked down on the desks. “What about Heph? You think he may help?”</p><p>“Hephaestus doesn’t care for Zeus, but Hera… er,” Hermes thought aloud. “He knows that Hera is full of it. But maybe Aphrodite can help us convince him in case we need it?”</p><p>“Well- what about Aphrodite, then? You know where Ares stands, and she is always at his side.”</p><p>Artemis had a point. Aphrodite was dangerously powerful and Hermes would rather have the goddess on their side. But Ares…</p><p>“Well- we don’t know until we ask, eh?” Hermes stood straight now, shooting a look at Zagreus.</p><p>The prince retrieved another one of his trinkets, this time Aphrodite’s Eternal Rose. He let go of it in the air as it glowed a bright pink, flooding the room with a bright flash.<br/>
She projected into the room, slightly transparent and with a pink hue around her outline. She smiled curiously, her beautiful silky hair spilling down her shoulders and covering her breasts.</p><p>Her brows arched a little as she saw around the room, pink plump lips pursed into a tight smile in clear amusement at the situation.</p><p>“What a surprise this is! I did not expect to be summoned, less by you all little gods. What is the occasion, I wonder?”</p><p>“Aphrodite-”</p><p>“Surely this has something to do with that ugly war that Lord Zeus has been yapping about, isn’t it? My my, what terrible business.” She propped her chin on her ringed hand, eyes half lidded as she saw right through Hermes. “It seems Lady Artemis and Lord Dionysus have taken a side, hmm? How interesting.”</p><p>“Lady Aphrodite, if I may, we wanted to request your assistance in this war that Uncle Zeus will start against the Underworld. We believe your help may-” </p><p>“Oh little Zagreus, how you flatter me! Considering me an important part of your war? My, I am so flattered!” Her voice dripped like poisonous honey, it made Hermes guts churn. She knew the game she was playing, and Hermes didn’t like it; she was far too powerful, and having her as an enemy was a death sentence. </p><p>“So… that is a yes?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t say that was a yes, alright.” </p><p>The room went very quiet, all of them staring at the goddess. She smiled, her teeth shining like those of a shark. She saw them squirm in anxiety and enjoyed it, knowing just how vital it was for her to be on their side. </p><p>“Why, I can feel the love from here, all the love in this room. Family love, passionate…” She sighed, then puffed her cheeks and turned to face stare at Charon. Her hair cascaded and danced with every movement, hypnotic and intoxicating. “I must admit, I didn’t know the habitants of the Underworld could feel this way.”</p><p>Hermes balled his palms into tight fists, fingernails digging into the flesh of his palm. </p><p>“Ah, don’t worry little godlings! I will assist your cause, your cause is so noble after all. A war, because of love…”</p><p>Zagreus tilted his head in confusion. “This war isn’t because of love, Aphrodite.”</p><p>“Oh? If you think about it, dear Zagreus, this is a war made in the name of love. Or am I wrong?” She stared now at Hermes, but he remained quiet. His pulse quickened and he felt so incredibly small under her gaze. “Anyways! I will be making my way to the Underworld soon, then.”</p><p>“Wait- before you go, ‘Dite, can you perhaps convince Hephaestus to come here, too? We need all the hands we can against Athena and Ares, and you are his wife so-”</p><p>“Lord Ares?” Aphrodite’s face shifted in confusion.</p><p>“Our brother Ares- haven’t you spoken? I tried to talk to him and Athena, but… well, let's just say my brother is a little thick headed,” Hermes chuckled, but it was painful. “It seems he will stand at Zeus' side.”</p><p>“Well I never! Well, little Ares has always been a little too passionate about his job. You know it is very hard to convince him of something once he set his sights on something, dearest. As for dear Hephaestus, do not worry about him. I’ll make sure he helps us in this cause.”</p><p>She smiled once more, waving her goodbye. “Say goodbye to Kore and Hades from me, alright?”</p><p>Aphrodite disappeared in a flash and Hermes let out a breath he didn’t know was holding. </p><p>“A war of love?” Dionysus asked, taking a drink out of goblet. “What was she talking about?”</p><p>“Well, both Father and Mother love each other… or, well, Demeter loves Mother?” Zagreus shrugged. “Must be something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are aware what it is that you’re asking of me, little brother Hades?”</p><p> </p><p>Poseidon’s image was almost pitch black, with the occasional shine of light from above him. His eyes glowed in the darkness, his silhouette barely visible through the blessing of the Conch Shell he had granted Zagreus. Wherever Poseidon was, he hid from the heavens, speaking in hushed tones in fear that Zeus would hear him. </p><p>Demeter and Hades were present in their makeshift war room now, attempting to persuade the God of the Seas. And yet, his normally proud and egotistical uncle was cowering like a small fish, terrified of his own kin. </p><p>“Brother,” Hades sighed, exhausted, dragging his palm down his face. “This is not easy for me to do, either.”</p><p>“Lord Zeus saved us, you know that right? He saved us from Kronos. We can’t just go against him.”</p><p>It twisted Hermes core to see his Uncle Poseidon like this, his voice almost a whimper. His uncle, who would always boast to anyone present, personality as big as the sea itself. </p><p>“Well, we cannot just roll over and die, Poseidon. So we won’t. Are you with us, or are you against us?” </p><p>Demeter was far harsher than Hades. As strict and curt as Hades was, the entire ordeal was leaving him emotionally and physically exhausted. </p><p>“Hades- you can’t do this to me. You can’t ask me to help you in killing Zeus.”</p><p>“Poseidon, if we don’t stop Zeus, then he will kill <i>us</i>. I have to protect my family. I will not allow him to harm my son or my wife.”</p><p>“Well- maybe you should have thought of that before you went against him! You should have stayed quiet and down, and yet-”</p><p>“What a coward!” Artemis yelled loudly from the back of the room. “You are the proud Poseidon, and this is what you do? Hide like a fish? I should hunt you down like the vermin you are!”</p><p>“Tch,” Poseidon said, clearly not phased by Artemis’ insults. “You children are far too foolish to understand what it is to really go to war. You have seen nothing.”</p><p>“Uncle Poseidon,” Hermes hopped on the table, standing in front of the image of his uncle. “We don’t want to participate in this war either! But my father has gone too far, and-”</p><p>“You know nothing! All of you should come here, back on Olympus. I’m sure- I’m sure that if you plead enough, Zeus will let you back in, back to the winning side.” His shark teeth flashed dangerously at Hermes. “If not, I will be forced to drown you all in the Underworld.”</p><p>A raspy laugh echoed through the room. </p><p>Poseidon eyes jumped to Charon who stood against the wall, oar in hand. He laughed, again, puffs of smoke pouring out in tandem with his chuckles.</p><p>“What is so funny?!” Poseidon barked, his anger bringing back confidence. </p><p>“Hooooaaaahhhh… grrrhhhha…”</p><p>“What did it say? What is it saying?!” Poseidon demanded an answer, bubbles pouring out of his eyes and nose as he spoke.</p><p>“Charon says,” Hermes smiled softly, pretending innocence. “You cannot drown the Underworld.”</p><p>“Ha! Foolish creature. The River of Styx flows beneath, doesn’t it? I am the god of rivers and ocean, it will be easy for me to drown it all with it! It is nothing but a river.”</p><p>“Haaaa... Haaa…” Charon’s laughter was louder, now. It increased in volume each time, until it almost rattled the war room itself, smoke spilling out like a fire. “Haa… Haaaa…”</p><p>“What is its problem? Does it not understand what I can do, And-”</p><p>“Hssssssss… Krrraaaaaah…” Charon spoke, slowly approaching Poseidon’s projection. Smoke trailed behind him dangerously, mouth wide open and showing inky black teeth. “Haaaargh…”</p><p>“He says,” Hermes looked as Charon approached, licking his lips. “That you are foolish to believe you are on the winning side with Zeus.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Poseidon barks, first at Hermes then turned to Charon. “You must not know us, as you only know the darkness of the Underworld. We stopped the Titans! We can take and destroy the Underworld, if we want!”</p><p>“Haaaaah…” He floated above the table at Hermes’ side, now directly in front of Poseidon. The God of the sea was far bigger than Charon, but the boatman was not intimidated, looking at Poseidon’s shiny eyes with amusement. “Hrrrrrr… aaaaah…”</p><p>“He says that the Styx is not just a river to command. You have no authority over it.”</p><p>“W-well, so what! With my trident-”</p><p>“Hrrrrr…. Oooooah…”</p><p>“He says that you have no chance in surviving this encounter, if you’re to fight against us.”</p><p>“Don’t you know who we are, boatman? We destroyed the Titans. We helped shape this world. Who are you to think you have a chance in winning against <i>us</i>?”</p><p>Charon laughed, again. Poseidon brows knit in… anger? Confusion? Fear?</p><p>“Hrrr… hahhhh…”</p><p>“You gods believe you are so powerful just because you killed your parents,” Hermes translated. </p><p>“Kgrrr…. Skghhhhhhaaaa!”</p><p>“Yet you know nothing, prideful lots. You are nothing but ants in the eyes of Chaos. You believe you have authority over any realm because you conquered it with bloody hands.”</p><p>Poseidon eyes widened, mouth twitching.</p><p>“Hrrrrgrrrrrr grrrraaaaaaaaaaaah…”</p><p>“The Underworld has been here from the start before you all were born, and will be here once you all die, eternal, unlike your power. Who are you to fight against the eternal power of death?”</p><p>“Kkksss… grrraaaaaaaaah!”</p><p>“You will all fade away and in the end, only we will remain!”</p><p>Hermes’ heart pumped hard, blood running quickly down his veins. He felt electricity underneath his skin, his wings twitched fervorously as he stared at Poseidon who remained shrouded in darkness. A coward. A lout. Bark and no bite, his ego a facade for the kind of man he <i>really</i> was.</p><p>“Rrrrrrrrggggggggkraaaaaaaah!”</p><p>Charon’s yell echoed through the Underworld, shaking its very foundation. Hermes felt it in his chest, unfurling and taking over him like possessed. He snarled his teeth as his uncle, eyes wide and hot with anger.</p><p>“Try and die!”</p><p> </p><p>He panted, chest rising up and down as adrenaline ran through his body. The room had gone quiet, only the sound of the ocean keeping them company.<br/>
Poseidon’s eyes were glued to Charon, the boatman standing as immutable as ever. His eyes glowed a purple that overtook Poseidon’s blue glow, shrouding the god on a violet haze.</p><p>Poseidon said nothing. He backed away, until his silhouette was engulfed by the darkness of the ocean.<br/>
The projection died then, the light of his blessing fading and leaving the Conch on the table, useless and dormant. </p><p>All eyes were on him, and all the adrenaline melted into exhaustion, the silence smothering him heavily. Hermes took a deep breath, feeling slowly as if he just had come back to life once more.</p><p>“Hey uh,” Dionysus reached out, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You okay there, mate?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just-” he ran his fingers through damp hair, smiling weakly. “Um. Guess we can count Poseidon out. Sorry.”</p><p>More silence. It was unbearable, and Hermes needed to get out of there now. “I’m gonna- uh, be back later.”</p><p>At least they let him get out of the room without any other issue. The air outside of the administration room was no different, but at least the shades lingered and made it better. A comfortable and familiar buzz of energy as they all went on with their deaths, chatting amongst themselves about their deaths and the things they did in their past lives.</p><p>He slumped on the floor just outside the room. Soon, the door opened and he could feel another presence at his side. </p><p>“Sorry. I needed to get out of there for a bit, you understand.” He smiled, still staring at the shades as they wandered about. “Got a little bit too intense there, boss.”</p><p>Charon, ever so understanding, sat down on the floor next to him, joining him as he watched the shades running around. </p><p>“Mmmmmrrr?” Charon inquired, his hand resting on Hermes’ bare knee. The rings cooled his warm skin, grounding him. </p><p>“I don't know mate, do I think you go too far? Maybe. But if I am quite honest, he deserved it. You’re right- they think they are just powerful and can do whatever they want.” He rested his head on Charon’s side. “Come on, there is still plenty to do.”</p><p>Charon grabbed his arm softly, his fingers wrapping around his entire bicep. Charon begged him to rest, but there was too much to do. Hermes had to help the rest and continue with their efforts. There was no time to rest. </p><p>“It’s okay, big man.” He smiled at him, attempting to reassure him. Charon sighed not believing him, but he trusted him enough to let it pass.<br/>
He entered the administrative room once more, shoving his feelings aside. There was still work to do.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn’t take long for things to fall into place. </p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t do much in terms of contacting other gods. It was suggested that Hermes should go and try to find the other gods and invite them for their cause, but the idea was shut down quickly. Zeus had already told most of the gods about their war, for sure they would target Hermes if they stood against the Underworld. </p><p>Nyx tried to help, but she could only do so much. </p><p>Apollo had agreed to help, but he couldn’t ignore his godly duties of bringing day and night. Should Artemis say the word forever, and he would descend to the Underworld to help.<br/>
There was no word from Aphrodite, however. For a moment, Hermes believed it would be a situation similar to Athena, promising their arrival only to betray them.</p><p>However soon enough, someone arrived in the Underworld.</p><p> </p><p>Charon had sensed their presence just outside the Temple of Styx. Charon, Zagreus, Persephone and Hades himself were there to greet whoever it was that arrived. Hermes had tagged along, feeling like he couldn’t bear the anxiety waiting in the House. </p><p>The doors slowly opened to reveal Aphrodite, proudly standing in the snow, bathed by the moonlight. Her perpetual smile grew wider, pink eyes almost glowing under the pale light. Her hair shined like diamonds and she welcomed herself inside.</p><p>“Oh dearests, I have a welcome committee, too! And they say the Underworld is not a proper place.” </p><p>“Lady Aphrodite, we welcome you to the Underworld.” Persephone spoke, looking up at the goddess. “We are so thankful you have agreed to help us in our cause.”</p><p>“Persephone! It has been a very, very long time.” She was even taller than his brother, Ares. She gently bent down to hug Persephone, who hugged the large goddess back. “I can sense you are very loved here, I am so happy for you, dearest!”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Lady Aphrodite. I have missed your presence.”</p><p>“And you! Lord Hades, It is my pleasure!” She hugged him as well, but Hades was stiffer than Persephone, barely patting Aphrodite’s naked back. </p><p>“...Likewise,” Hades replied back. Hermes was unsure if he was anxious due to the whole War situation, or if he was just very, very awkward. Most likely a mixture of the two. </p><p>“Little godlings!” She turned her attention to Zagreus, Charon and himself. She smiled, but then cocked her head. “I would love to chat, but perhaps we should do that someplace else? And besides, I brought some gifts.”</p><p>“Gifts?” Hermes tilted his head. Aphrodite was always very cryptic, and in moments like these he wished she would be far more direct. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Oh you’ll love it. The gifts seem to be a little late however, so why don’t we sit down inside and wait for a moment!”</p><p>Hades took a deep breath and followed the goddess inside, not even bothering to close the doors of the temple. </p><p>“By the way, you may notice dear Hephaestus is not here, but don’t worry! That is one of your gifts” She winked at Hades, who desperately didn’t want to deal with this. “We talked, and someone needs to have some eyes on Olympus, specifically dear Queen Hera and Lord Zeus. Let’s just say dear Hephaestus will be a spy. Pretty nice, no?”</p><p>“How are you so sure he will act as a spy for us? He is Hera’s child, and Hera will join Zeus.” Hades asked, a valid concern.</p><p>“Oh, he doesn’t care for them at all, sweetheart! He is willing to fight against Hera herself. Turns out, when you treat someone like dirt for eons, that person will do anything to bring them down.”</p><p>She smiled wide once more and it brought a chill down Hermes spine. </p><p>“That’s… rough. She is his mother.”</p><p>“Well, she shouldn’t have been a piece of shit to him, then! We all get what is coming to us eventually.” </p><p>Hermes could feel the fury in her voice. He thought Aphrodite didn’t care for Hephaestus at all, consorting instead with Ares, but he had obviously been wrong. The way her eyes squinted and her teeth glinted at the thought of Zeus and Hera’s demise was enough to know she did love Hephaestus, but different than how Hermes loved Charon. </p><p>“Ah! It seems another gift is here.”</p><p>“H-hello?”</p><p>Poseidon stood just outside the temple. He was shivering under the snow, hair and clothes still wet from the ocean. Aphrodite clapped quickly, barely audible. </p><p>“I thought you had gotten lost, Lord Poseidon! Glad to see you did catch up in the end.”</p><p>“Brother…?” Hades rushed towards Poseidon.</p><p>Both brothers stood in front of the other, but they said nothing to each other. Poseidon looked down at his feet, not daring to look at Hades in the eyes, while the Lord of the Dead stood straight and proudly. His lips were trembling slightly, and it took a long while before any of them said anything.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Poseidon finally said. “I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry I… said I would drown you all. You were right. You have to protect your family. It is only right.”</p><p>Hades nodded, softly. His hands were fisted, but his fingers shook. </p><p>“And I’m sorry I let Zeus do this for so long. It wasn’t right, and I let him. I was too afraid. And… and I’m sorry we are so proud, we became Kronos.” Poseidon’ voice broke down, and the large god started shaking. He hid his face with a burly palm, tears overcoming him. “Gods, Hades. What have we done? We became Kronos. We- we-”</p><p>“It is alright, brother.” </p><p>In an act that Hermes had never witnessed, he held his arms and hugged his brother Poseidon. The god of the sea wrapped his arms tightly around Hades, sobbing loudly on his shoulder. He desperately cried out words Hermres couldn’t understand, but Hades soothed him, patting him in the back and petting his long hair. His clothes got wet from Poseidon, but the god did not seem to care.</p><p>“I… I didn’t think he would help us.” Hermes whispered, still staring at the scene in front of him.</p><p>“What can I say?” Aphrodite just giggled. “Something must have really scared him off.”</p><p>Hermes and Charon exchanged a look, but said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Poseidon finally got a hold of himself. They separated, but both him and Hades shook hands, snot still rolling down from their noses.</p><p>“Welcome, brother. I am happy to have you at my side, once more.”</p><p>“Aha, little brother! But how could I not help the littlest of the runt? It is but my responsibility!”</p><p>And just like that, Poseidon had gone back to normal.</p><p>“Ugh!” Aphrodite loudly whined, her fingers twirling in her hair as both Hades and Poseidon entered the Temple. “Come on! We are still not done!”</p><p>Hermes was about to ask what she was talking about, when he heard steps from outside. Aphrodite smiled, looking down at Hermes and extending her hands to him. “Ah, my little final gift to you, little godling! I had to pull a lot of strings for this, so I hope you enjoy it.”</p><p>She winked at him. Hermes was perplexed, but didn’t dare waste time thinking of the implications of what she just said, instead darting outside. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, standing in the snow, stood both Athena and Ares. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes stopped flying for a moment. He stepped on the ground, the snow engulfing his feet. He felt the chill of the snow pressing against the imprint Ares’ left behind. </p><p>“Brother,” Athena said. They stared at each other, no words exchanged between them. Snow fell softly from the sky, coating their hair and shoulders in a layer of white.</p><p>“Hey,” Hermes finally said. A shred of something, perhaps hope, clung to his ribs. “How’s it going?”</p><p>“It…” Athena was clearly upset at something, not finding the words to speak. “It is alright.”</p><p>“Well,” Hermes smiled wide, a strange feeling overcoming him. “Let’s go inside, then? Or you want to freeze there in the snow? There is much left to do.”</p><p>“Wait- brother!” Ares now was the one who spoke, extending his hand in an attempt to stop Hermes, but retracting his palm immediately before he could touch him. “We want to talk.”</p><p>“Oh,” Hermes scratched his cheek, unsure. “Okay.”</p><p>“Brother,” Athena spoke first, head low. “I believed myself to only be driven by facts and not feelings, but my previous actions and my apprehension were purely subjective. I… was not thinking straight. I did not want to believe your words, because they didn’t match my feelings towards our Father.</p><p>“I have thought deeply about our encounter and your words. I did not take a stand, then. I should have, and I apologize for taking this long. What I want to say, Hermes is… I trust you, brother. And you have my support.”</p><p>She held his hand between hers, smiling softly at him. Hermes blinked rapidly, trying to not cry. He smiled, getting choked up and feeling his eyes sting. </p><p>“Thank you Athena, it is very much appreciated.” He couldn’t stop smiling. “Very very much appreciated.”</p><p>She let go of him, looking at Ares and awaiting for his response. The God of War closed the gap between them. His eyes were red with tears and it took the god a while before he could talk without choking up. </p><p>“Lord Hermes, you have always been there to look up for me,” His Adam's apple bobbed, still trying hard to not become undone. “Everytime Father has hurt me you’ve been there to reassure me. All this time I thought Father just wanted to make me better but,” </p><p>He bit his lip. “I’ve hurt you so much. When Father said he would destroy the Underworld and kill you along, I didn’t stop him. I just… agreed. I followed blindly, expecting to gain glory, a foolish thought.”</p><p>Ares kneeled, bowing his head as to be lower than short Hermes. It made Hermes’ heart clench, as he put his hands on Ares shoulders in an attempt to make him stop.</p><p>“Hey- hey come on Ares-”</p><p>“Please forgive me.”</p><p>“Hey… come on, that’s not necessary.” Hermes couldn’t help it, now. Tears rolled down his cheeks, nudging Ares and having him raise his head. Even when kneeling, he was above eye level with Hermes, forcing him to look up. “Come on. It’s alright. Zeus really did mess us up, didn’t he? The important thing is that you’re here. Come on, get up.”</p><p>Ares nodded, standing up fully. </p><p>“God of Swiftness, languages and tricksters. Messengers of the heavens. We, war and wisdom, would be nothing with you. We hope you can forgive us for what we have done.”</p><p>Ares and Athena, ever so proper. But that’s how they were. It was their nature, and Hermes wouldn’t have it any other way. Hermes smiled, tears still rolling down his face, happiness overwhelming him.</p><p>“Hey, you’re flattering me too much. You guys give me a job, too.”</p><p>His siblings nodded, and Hermes couldn’t help himself. He wrapped jumped in the air, half tackling them both and wrapping his arms around their necks in a hug. He was far, far smaller than them and it must have looked ridiculous, but they hugged him back. </p><p>Maybe he was not that alone, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Aphrodite clapped once more when Hermes returned with both Athena and Ares in tow. She smiled wide, unpropping herself from the wall and going to Ares' side, propping herself on his shoulder. The god of war looked at her fondly and softly, his hand slotting with hers. </p><p>“Did you like my gifts, dearest?”</p><p>“Lady Aphrodite, you convinced them all in coming?”</p><p>“I wish I had that power of persuasion with this one, dear! Nope! They all decided all by themselves. Let’s just say we just left Olympus all together at the same time. Though it seems these three got lost in the way here.”</p><p>“Well- nevertheless. We are very happy you are here. I am so glad you…” Persephone was now the one to start tearing up. Hades turned to her worriedly. “No, no. I’m okay. I am just so happy the family is here, once more…”</p><p>Hades nodded softly. He turned to Charon, but he didn’t have to say anything. Charon knew. </p><p> </p><p>It was time to go home.</p>
<hr/><p>He had never seen the House of Hades so full of life, before. </p><p>All the Olympians were gathered there, drinking and discussing war strategies, squeezing leisure time between their meetings.</p><p>This is how he had expected the feast to go, had it not been cancelled. Though he wished they weren’t preparing for war, Hermes still felt a certain happiness overcome him at the sight. </p><p>Persephone seemed so happy, too, of finally being out in the open. The gods talked to her, asked her about Zagreus and life in the Underworld. It was amazing.<br/>
Even Maia had mixed herself with the gods. She wanted to help, maybe not with war strategy since she was human, but her presence brought a familiar feel to the place. </p><p>“How are you doing, kiddo?” Maia asked him, smiling wide. She had acclimated perfectly to the Underworld, having found a hobby in helping Persephone tend to her Underworld garden. “You must be exhausted.”</p><p>“I am, but, well,” he smiled wide. “There is not much time to waste, is there? Still plenty to do.”</p><p>“Well, I know you’re a god and you aren’t like any normal human like your old mother, but please promise me you will get proper rest, okay?”</p><p>Her laughter was comforting to Hermes. The only thing he wanted for her was her safety and not having to fend for herself in that cave they used to live at. Seeing her so happy and full of life… it was all he needed. One of the pieces of the puzzle of Hermes’ heart.</p><p>“Okay mom.” </p><p>She kissed him in the forehead, going back to lounge to help the Chef prepare drinks for everybody. They were currently discussing how to contact Heracles, until all Chthonic gods told them that he was forbidden from entering the Underworld. </p><p>Hermes witnessed the scene from one of the far walls. He pressed his back against the surface, sliding down slowly until he sat down on the floor. He was reminded of the previous time he had felt this exhausted, just after having screamed at Poseidon- but this time was different, his family relating Heracles tales, while Hades just loudly cursed.</p><p>Charon spotted him, softly moving towards Hermes. The god looked down at him, hair dropping down and covering his features like a curtain.</p><p>“Sorry- I’m a bit exhausted, dear associate.”</p><p>Charon sighed, joining Hermes on the floor. Another similarity from last time, but this time Charon seemed far more relaxed in a way.</p><p>“So, you finally got to meet the family. Are they like what you expected?”</p><p>Charon shrugged. It was no news that Charon loathed the way Olympians normally acted, thinking they owned the world and, in extension, him. </p><p>“Haa…”</p><p>They all had surpassed his expectations, however. Banding together to bring down Zeus… maybe they were not that bad.</p><p>“Careful, boss. I’m an Olympian too, you diss one of us, you diss us all!”</p><p>Charon hissed, hand waving in annoyance. Hermes laughed into Charon’s shoulder, content with his irritation. </p><p>“I… didn’t think this would happen. I mean- I wanted this, you know? I didn’t want to fight my entire family. But I didn’t actually expect all of them to join us.” He breathed softly into Charon’s robes. “Maybe I just didn’t know them enough, eh?”</p><p>He hadn’t slept in days, ever since they had contacted Athena via her owl pendant. Hermes had been running in adrenaline and anger through these days, and while Gods don’t need to rest the same way Humans do, they still needed to conserve energy.</p><p>“Hrrrr…” Charon sighed out, his plume tickling Hermes’ forehead.</p><p>“I’m just… so happy.” </p><p>Hermes sighed softly, feeling sleep dragging him away. He didn’t want to fall asleep yet, there was far too much to do, and yet he welcomed it. He felt Charon’s arms wrap around him, giving him permission to finally succumb. </p><p>Hermes closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away.</p><p> </p><p>Charon let the little god slump against him, going suddenly limp as he fell asleep.<br/>
Hermes had been running on nothing but sheer will power and anger these past few weeks, Charon was slightly surprised that the little god hadn’t succumbed to sleep earlier. He had even considered asking Hypnos for help, but it seems that was unnecessary. </p><p>He sighed softly, tenderly caressing Hermes’ dark hair for a moment, twirling his fingers on his soft curls. </p><p>Quietly, Charon wrapped his robes around them, transporting them to his home in Erebus.<br/>
No longer propped against the wall, Charon wrapped one arm around Hermes back, another arm scooping underneath his knees.</p><p>He stood up, cradling Hermes’ small body in his arms. He really was unlike any other Olympian, not only in personality but physicality. He was so small between his own kin, even smaller than Zagreus himself. Hermes wasn’t light by any means, but Charon’s strong arms carried him like a feather, almost weighless. </p><p>The boatman had never been in so much love before. </p><p>Careful, he carried Hermes to his bed, depositing his little god on the center of it. He carefully tucked his long scarf comfortable, making sure the god was comfortable in his sleep. He deserved it. </p><p>“Charon,” Hermes sighed out, eyes open and looking at him. </p><p>His bronze hand reached out for him, scooping Charon’s leathery cheek. He leaned into the touch, getting closer to the god lying on his bed.</p><p>Hermes kissed his teeth, softly. Charon had never envied humans before he met Hermes, but oh how he wished he had lips. He wished they were thin in contrast to Hermes’, he wished he could coat his entire body with them. But Hermes did not care, kissing his teeth as if that was normal, as if there was no other way to kiss someone. </p><p>Charon cradled his dark hair, bringing him close. Hermes breathed him in, eyes closed and moaning softly. His free hand scooped his chin and tilted him up, opening his teeth to let Hermes slip his tongue. </p><p>It was soft and passionate, the way they cradled each other. Hermes had gone through so much, gentleness is what he needed, and it is what Charon would provide. </p><p>They didn’t make love, not now. Hermes was far too exhausted for that, instead stroking Charon’s hair softly. His eyes, drunken with love and sleep were closing on their own. </p><p>Hermes whispered half awake, finally sinking into the soft mattress.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Charon pressed his teeth on Hermes’ forehead, kissing him the only way he could. A whisper, repeating Hermes words. I love you, I love you with all my heart. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes had succumbed to exhaustion.<br/>
Charon wished he could stay, but there was much to do, a lot to plan. He petted Hermes’ side one more time before he teleported out of Erebus, and into the lounge. </p><p>He startled Dionysus into almost spilling his drink with his sudden appearance, only for the god to smile awkwardly at him.</p><p>His hatred for the Olympians bred from Zeus and his brothers. Demeter still was a pain to deal with, but at least they were far more aware of the kind of monsters they have become. Their children were slightly spoiled with the powers granted by the gods, but they were far more palatable than their parents. </p><p>All in all, they weren’t so bad, Charon realized.</p><p>“Hey Charon? Hey man, where is Hermes? He was here just a moment ago.”</p><p>“Hrrrr…. Hgaaaa…”</p><p>Dionysus stared at him and tilted his head, still unable to understand him. At least they knew he talked, unlike Demeter who thought he just made guttural noises for fun. </p><p>“He fell asleep!” Hypnos beamed from the corner, writing in one of his lists. His brother had been tasked with making lists about all the things needed for the attack, and keeping track of them- a perfect job for his brother who adored making lists. “Needed it- he has been going on for weeks now!”</p><p>“Oh, good for him, then!”</p><p>He could feel Artemis’ stare. The goddess stared curiously, not with disgust or anxiety like before, but with inquiring eyes. She stood up from her seat, approaching Charon for a moment. </p><p>“Can I talk to you?”</p><p>Charon was surprised. The goddess still didn’t understand him- he wouldn’t be able to respond in a way she could hear.</p><p>“I mean. You don’t have to say anything…”</p><p>Charon nodded. She walked away from the others who were recounting more tales about Heracles- which is now banned from the Underworld from being an annoying brat, by the way. Not to mention, lying about beating Charon up, It was quite the opposite actually, and in the end Heracles had to cross the Styx with obols.</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>Once away in a corner, Artemis brought her hand near Charon’s chest. Charon moved away from her, not approving of the contact.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just-” She bit her lip. “You carry one of Hermes’ feathers, don’t you?”</p><p>Charon nodded. Artemis nodded various times, her eyes looking up to the ceiling.</p><p>“I think I understand now, then.”</p><p>Charon cocked his head.</p><p>“Hermes told me he couldn’t tell me that Zeus kidnapped Persephone because he was protecting someone. I… have a lover. Callisto. I would kill anyone for her, and I would give my life to her, as well.” Artemis bit her lip. “For a long time, I didn’t quite understand why Hermes was doing this, going so far as to risk his life and Zeus rage. But I couldn’t stop thinking of what he told me a while ago.</p><p>“He asked me, ‘If Callisto safety depended on a secret, would you tell it?’. No. No I wouldn’t, obviously. But… who was it, that he desperately wanted to protect so much that he refused to tell? Then, I understood.”</p><p>Her eyes focused on his obol necklace, specifically the feather underneath the obols. </p><p>Charon never wanted Hermes to sacrifice himself for him. He wanted the world for him, and more. Charon would do anything for Hermes. He would tear the world and back for him, would destroy the Underworld and the sky itself for him. And yet, he risked so muck, for <i>Charon</i>.</p><p>Charon placed a heavy hand on Artemis shoulder. She flinched slightly, staring at him with curiosity.</p><p>“Haaa…. Ahhh…”</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>Artemis nodded. “You’re… welcome. I think.”</p><p>She wrapped her hand around his, squeezing it in a friendly manner. “Take care of him, right? He loves you, very very much.”</p><p>Charon nodded.</p><p>He would.</p><p> </p><p>“-If they break the defenses of Elysium and Asphodel, Cerberus can stand guard in Tartarus-”</p><p>“Cerberus, father?” Zagreus interrupted, pointing at the canine, who was currently being petted by Dionysus, Artemis and Aphrodite, the hellhound resting on its back and letting the gods scratch his belly.  “He wouldn’t kill a numbskull, and you want it to guard Tartarus?”</p><p>“Just because he loves you Zagreus it doesn’t mean he won’t tear his opponents apart.”</p><p>Charon stood as a fixture, watching the gods around him prepare for the upcoming attack. Few hours had passed since seeing Hermes to bed, and Charon just wished that the gods would take a rest so he could go and join Hermes as well. His old bones were tired, and he has had a long year, if he was quite truthful. </p><p> </p><p>Charon felt a jolt in his spine. A similar feeling- he could tell where people had arrived to the Temple of Styx.</p><p>Hephaestus, perhaps? Maybe Apollo, who said would join them when he could. </p><p>A searing pain went up his spine as he felt the doors of the Temple of Styx being forced open, ripped apart from its hinges. Charon screamed in pain at the sudden feeling, a rippling pain traveling up his body as the Temple was breached.</p><p>A shocking, numbing pain overcame him and he could tell <i>exactly</i> what it was and what had caused it. His scream paralized everybody as they all stared at him in horror at the sudden reaction. Charon puffed, his smoke becoming darker as he balled his fists.</p><p>He stared at Hades, maw open and eyes glowing. The Lord of the Dead stood up all of sudden, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>“Zeus has breached the Temple of Styx.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Few Notes:<br/>1) I was going to add the myth of Dionysus going to the Underworld to save his mother, but I couldn't figure out how to add it without interrupting the pace, not to mention it was difficult to figure out how that would work - so yeah, sorry Dio, maybe later</p><p>2) In the game in the administrative chamber, if you interact with the water cooler, it says that the water of Styx helps you forget. I know the Lethe is the one that makes you forget shit, but hey- im going by game mechanics ok.</p><p>3) I wanted to add far more characters aka actually add Hephaestus, Apollo and Heracles joining in, but then it would be far too many new characters, and again, that would have taken toooooo much out of the main story. Sorry guys. </p><p>ok im done ilu mwua mwua</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How do you kill, something that cannot perish?<br/>-<br/>Reminder height chart for the characters in this fic!<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>NOTE This chapter depicts graphic violence, so please mind that. It is plenty violent. </p><p>OKAY SO UM<br/>alright this chapter is PLENTY long. I rewrote it a couple of times, too, but I think im finally happy with how it looks now.<br/>Okay so at first iwas going to split this chapter in two, but once i decided to do that, I realized it was better to leve it as a lenghty chapter. So! Yeah. It is VERY long, and im sorry for that, but hopefully u understand.</p><p>In other news RE: im gonna be in round 2 of the tournament i mentioned before, so! chapters wont be as frequent as theyre now sowwy uwu;</p><p>also this is the chapter ive been meaning to write for a long time now. god im so excited you guys. I really want to read your reactions to this so plz tell me what u think because my GOD. this is THE chapter. THE! CHAPTER! so yeah plz tell me what u think.<br/>I hope u like it, thank u for your lovely messages ilu ;w; ty for reading.</p><p>Playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charon had never participated in war.<br/>
He always dealt only with the casualties, taking the shades that had perished in the battlefield to the Underworld to be judged and that was it. He had no relation to war at all beyond that.</p><p>Hermes was the one that recounted stories about war to him, explaining the reasonings behind the current ones, his siblings' active roles in them and all the sights he had seen. The Olympians would give their blessing to their heroes of choice, or instigate battles between them. It all felt so superficial to Charon, the gods acting as if humans were just their dolls to do as they wanted, while they didn’t risk themselves.</p><p>Well. It gave Charon business, so he would be a hypocrite if he complained.</p><p>Maybe he had never been part of a war, but that didn’t mean Charon couldn’t fight. Though his only sparring partner was Zagreus, and the boatman always allow the prince to defeat him which ended up with Hermes and himself making bets on if he could tire Charon out. Hermes always won, though not because the boatman didn’t enjoy spoiling his lover.</p><p> </p><p>All the Olympians were ready for a fight, their fists balled and bodies tight, waiting for any excuse to move and start throwing punches, the same way the shades at Elysium roamed around looking for an opponent. Charon had never seen the gods in action but he had seen their blessings during fights, especially when Zagreus felt adventurous enough to fight him.</p><p>Those same blessings were what aided Zagreus in bringing down his father multiple times. If they can bring down Lord Hades himself, surely the real Gods can bring Zeus down.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it was time to prove it. Zeus breached the Temple of Styx and was on his way down.<br/>
It had been far sooner than they expected, and Hephaestus hadn’t given them new information to know who was accompanying Zeus. They didn’t know what to expect but were ready nevertheless.</p><p>Elysium was their first line of defense. The old fallen heroes residing there would fight Zeus and whatever army he brought, along with Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Aphrodite.<br/>
The older gods had taken pity in Zeus’ children, not forcing them to fight their father unless it was desperately necessary. If he breached Elysium into Asphodel, then they would attack. </p><p>Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.</p><p>The first line of defense banished from the House, teleporting to Elysium through the Eldest Sigil in the Administrative Chamber, while the younger gods stayed behind in the House. </p><p>And Charon?<br/>
He was unsure of what to do. He wanted to tag along with the gods and face Zeus himself.<br/>
Destroy him until there was nothing left of him, he wanted to brand his name on Zeus bones so he would never, ever forget Charon. </p><p>His fingers ached and his ichor boiled as he grasped the paddle tightly, his knuckles going white. </p><p>Yet he also wanted to go to Hermes. Make sure he was safe, be with him during the entirety of the attack, be at his side until it was all over.</p><p>But Hermes was safe, tucked away in Erebus. While he wanted to be at his side, he wanted to witness Zeus demise. He wanted to see the life lift from his eyes, so he could finally go with Hermes and assure him that he would never hurt him ever again.<br/>
He had to make sure he really was dead and gone, unable to hurt his little bird. Charon had to make <i>sure</i>.</p><p>His thirst for revenge triumphed the desire he had to lay at Hermes' side. Hopefully, Hermes could forgive him for being such a hateful creature. Could he blame him, however? Since Zeus has been hurting him, his beloved? It was only fair Charon was so bloodthirsty.</p><p>“I feel so useless waiting here!” Artemis continued her hobby of vandalizing surfaces, carving the stone out of one of the Lounge’s tables with the head of one of her many arrows. “We should go there and-”</p><p>“Lord Hades and Lady Demeter have asked us to stay here for the moment, sister Artemis. We must listen to their advice-”</p><p>“I know! It just… I feel pretty useless.”</p><p>He shared her sentiment. The younger gods chatted amongst themselves in an attempt to get rid of their nerves but Charon ignored them, feeling how the Underworld rumbled and shook around them, and Charon could feel it in his veins. </p><p>Smoke spilled out of his teeth, oily and thick. If he concentrated enough he could hear the thunder rumbling above them, up in Elysium, and it got Charon thinking. If the gods were to perish at Zeus' hands, then the rest of the Olympians wouldn’t know they had to get to their positions. The Olympians would revive in Mount Olympus while Hades would emerge from the pool of Styx, but it would be too late then.</p><p>He could either stay there and wait, or go to Elysium and help.</p><p>The rumbling above them pushed Charon into a decision. </p><p>Silent as a shade, Charon moved away from the scene. The gods remained there talking about who knows what as he slipped into the administrative chamber. The room was still in disarray and empty of Shades, allowing him to proceed towards the sigil at the far end of the room.</p><p>Just before he teleported away, the door to the room opened behind him.</p><p>“Charon?”</p><p>His younger brother Thanatos stood there at the door, hovering above the floor and staring at Charon with a worried expression. Death didn’t have to ask to know what it was that Charon was already planning, just as Charon didn’t have to ask to know that Thanatos clearly didn’t approve the idea.</p><p>He reached an arm towards him, a futile attempt to stop Charon from leaving. Charon stepped on the sigil, teleporting out of the House and into Elysium.</p><p>Hopefully, one day Thanatos would forgive him, again. He hoped that his brother could understand why this couldn’t wait, why he had to see Zeus demise.</p><p> </p><p>The sigil took him to one of the many rooms in Elysium. The moment his body materialized in the green plains, the smell of ambrosia and frankincense reached his nose like a punch to the gut. It was intoxicating and it made Charon a little dizzy, forcing him to stop for a moment to get his bearings. </p><p>After spending some seconds in focusing himself, Charon took the sight in front of him. Dead humans were scattered across the fields of Elysium, their fresh formed shades staring down to their dead bodies, silently weeping. The bodies were lying on puddles of their own blood, their chests torn open, hearts pulled out from their rib cages.</p><p>Aphrodite had been there.</p><p>The goddess was nowhere to be seen now, however. There was no ichor left behind, so she surely just moved to another chamber in Elysium. However, Charon was far more interested in the human bodies piled at his feet.<br/>
The shades hid from him and he didn’t care, approaching their bodies. They all wore golden badges with a thunder carved in it- Zeus insignia. </p><p>Charon was… surprised. He didn’t expect to see actual Humans fighting this war, but he figured it made sense since many Olympians didn’t take Zeus’ side.<br/>
He moved forward, leaving the corpses and their shades behind, they could deal with the new souls later. </p><p>He rushed towards the sounds of struggle. In another one of Elysium’s many chambers, Poseidon stood in the middle with his trident, swiping at the humans that dared come near.<br/>
Charon had been right in his suspicion of Zeus blessing the humans, as their weapons jolted with electricity and some threw thunderbolts at the god.<br/>
However, Poseidon had been able to parry the attacks, throwing their thunderbolts back at them with a swing of his trident, skewering them as they approached. </p><p>Poseidon looked back, spotting Charon. He smiled awkwardly, a feeble attempt in hiding his fear from previous confrontations. </p><p>“Well, it seems you were right, boatman! I cannot control the waters of the Underworld, as you guessed! Well! No matter, I still can fight!”</p><p>Charon was considering helping the god, but Poseidon had no issue handling himself, killing the last human that had sneaked into the chamber. </p><p>“Well, that was far too easy!” Poseidon boasted.</p><p>Yes. Very.</p><p>Charon didn’t want to be a pessimist, but this, and the fact that Aphrodite had killed the other humans easily made Charon wonder- was this really the war Zeus was waging?<br/>
Zeus was a powerful, old god. He killed Kronos, and killed the other titans with the help of the others. Did he really only recruit a bunch of humans to take over the Underworld? He expected something… different. </p><p>He covered his lower face with a large ringed hand, looking down at the bodies as they bleed out, shades already emerging from them, freshly dead. Poseidon laughed behind him.</p><p>“Seems we are giving you a job to do, boatman!”</p><p>Charon didn’t say anything, that overwhelming anxiety biting at his stomach. Poseidon seemed content to believe his brother Zeus wasn’t capable of anything but this pitiful attempt of a take over, but Charon was worried. This couldn’t be that easy. </p><p>Poseidon kept talking, but Charon ignored him, moving forward. He couldn’t be the only one that thought all of this was just <i>wrong</i>. Maybe Zeus was just attempting to tire them all and then attack once they felt safe enough. Or maybe this was just a trap of sorts.</p><p>Zeus was infamous for his impulsiveness, Charon didn’t think of him the kind to make elaborate plans. </p><p>He left Poseidon behind, moving fast through the plains. Warrior shades fought with Zeus’ warriors, but Charon did not care, passing them without interest until he finally found Hades.<br/>
Dead bodies littered the ground as well, and Hades was stroking his beard and looking at them. </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to come here,” Hades mentioned, more amused than anything. Charon sighed out, pointing at the dead bodies. “Yes, it is strange. I expected… more.”</p><p>Good, so he had noticed the absurdity of the situation, at least that made two of them. </p><p>“I expected my brother to attack me, directly, and yet I have not seen him. What is he playing at? At least the House is protected.” </p><p>“Hrrrrrnnnn gggkkt!” Charon hissed out. There was no way for Zeus to slip past them, they had covered every single exit that led out of Elysium. If Zeus wanted to pass through, he had to go through them. </p><p>And yet, he wasn’t there. </p><p>Charon hissed softly, smoke pouring out thinly. He felt out of control, unable to tell what was going to happen. </p><p>Nevertheless, he was there, and he would wait. Zeus had to go through those gates at one point, and Charon would be ready for him.</p>
<hr/><p>He is in Erebus.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he <i>thinks</i> he is in Erebus.<br/>
It was nothing like what Hermes had seen before, completely different from the small fraction of Erebus he knew. The river of Styx was nowhere to be seen. He was standing on what felt like a marbled floor, but when he looked at his feet, dark thick fog swirled around up his calves. It didn’t tickle him the way Charon’s fog did, and when he raised his feet it dragged up with his sandal and wing. </p><p>He recalled Charon telling him about Erebus. The part of it that the boatman called home was only a very small fraction of the realm itself, almost like a pocket dimension which you could use to travel to the Underworld as well. Hidden from everyone, unless you knew where to look. Chthonic gods had free reign to it, proven by Charon who could simply teleport to it whenever he wanted. Yet, the god had told him that he himself had not seen all of Erebus, simply being too massive for even him to completely explore.</p><p>Everytime Hermes ventured into Erebus, he always ended up in Charon’s little abode. No matter how many twists and turns he made, he always ended up at the same place. The doors leading to the Underworld always lead to some place different, the doors only visible to those who really knew where to look, but that seemed to just be the first layer of Erebus, the rest being only for the Chthonic gods. Hermes had attempted before to go into its deepest layers, but he always ended up at Charon’s.  </p><p>Hermes wasn’t sure why he was there. Last thing he remembered was lying in Charon’s bed, and then falling asleep. Was he still asleep? Probably. Time felt weird, the way it feels when you dream. His body felt light and nonexistent in a way, as if he was going to float away at any moment. </p><p>Yeah, it was most likely a dream. Yet, it was strange just how aware he was at the moment, normally he lacked such awareness of being asleep. </p><p>Maybe he could talk to Hypnos about it later, him being the god of sleep and all. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding it was a dream, Hermes scooped up some of that dark fog that was pooled at the floor. It swirled around in his open palms, almost akin to worms. It unnerved him, and he opened his hands to let it fall once again at the ground, curling around on itself as it joined the layer of smoke at his feet.</p><p>“What a disgrace.”</p><p>That voice echoed his head, feeling it in his spine and belly. Unknown, yet familiar at the same time, as if Hermes had felt that voice before, even if he knew he had never heard it in his life. It dug into his skin, pulling his senses and making his weightless body feel like pure lead. </p><p>His head was heavy, but he forced himself to look up. The creature overshadowed him, twice the size of Zeus himself and casting a shadow over Hermes. His chiton had been ripped apart, only covering his lower body. His belly had been sliced open, ichor spilling down his skin, thick and shiny. His guts hung out of the hole in his stomach as well, dangling down his knees. What remained of his chiton was stained with golden ichor. </p><p>Hermes has seen the paintings in Olympus. They hung in the golden halls, a picture of Zeus victory over his father as he skewered the Titan, ripping his guts out.<br/>
He had never witnessed the Titan in life- how could he? He had been killed way before Hermes existed. Yet he knew. He knew. </p><p>Kronos. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes body locked. His eyes immediately shot to the floor, staring at the fog as it engulfed his feet. His jaw was tight and his fingernails dug at the meat of his palm. </p><p>“Our Godly Ichor, diluted to blood. Is this the heritage Zeus is leaving behind? Gods so small, not unlike mortals? Zeus should be ashamed.”</p><p>“You’re dead,” Hermes reminded himself. Kronos was scattered across Tartarus along with the other Titans. This was just a bad dream. This was not real.</p><p>“The cycle continues,” Kronos barked out. Drops of Ichor fell from his guts to the ground, hissing hot when they landed on the floor. “Neverending, it seems, continued by mediocre gods such as yourself.”</p><p>Hermes tried to ignore him, but his mind felt heavy. He knew it was a nightmare, but it's as if he had lost awareness that this was not real. He felt the reality leak out of him, as he started to fall into a haze. </p><p>“Cycle?” He whispered, exhausted. He still couldn’t move, body locked up almost painfully.</p><p>“I killed Ouranus, ruler of the Gods during his era. God of the Sky. He predicted my offspring would kill me. So I swallowed them whole. But one! Zeus. Zeus cut me open, and killed me and my brothers. And now, his offspring will kill him. The Cycle continues.”</p><p>His words were poison to Hermes’ mind. The Cycle continues, children killing their parents, parents killing their offspring. The Cycle goes on. </p><p>“Zeus- my flesh! Pulled out my guts, opened me up. Pulled out his siblings out of me. Then, they banded together and killed us all.” His voice is hoarse and deep, it made his insides vibrate. “And you! Zeus’ kin, he has killed you and you will kill him back. At least I was killed by real gods. To think, he will be killed by mediocre scum.”</p><p>Hermes tried to move, but couldn’t. His body was completely paralized, eyes wide open and unable to look anywhere but his feet. His palms were bleeding now, sweat rolling down his face. This was a nightmare. Has to be a nightmare. Kronos is dead. Kronos is dead. Kronos is dead.</p><p>“Your kin will hate you, and you will kill them. Then they will kill you. The cycle will continue. Our Godly heritage will dilute, until there are no more Gods. To see our race, watered down to nothing gods like you, what a disgrace.”</p><p><i>I’ll break the cycle</i>, Hermes wanted to say. But his mouth was stuck. Teeth hurt from clenching his jaw so hard, eyes burning from staying open so long. <i>I’ll break the cycle</i>.</p><p>He wouldn’t be like Zeus. He would love his children, he would nurture them unlike Zeus did. He wouldn’t abandon them. He wouldn’t try to use them as his playthings. He would not be like Zeus. He refused. He would break the cycle.</p><p>“You cannot break the cycle. You lesser gods will get what is coming to you, the way we got what was coming to us.”</p><p>“I’ll break the cycle,” he whispered, barely audible. His throat hurt from the attempt, and it sounded like a pathetic squeak. </p><p>“Speak up,” his grandfather demanded.</p><p>“I’ll break the cycle!” he now yelled, voice guttural and visceral. It didn’t sound like him, and it hurt his throat even further.</p><p>“No,” Kronos stepped forward and Hermes desperately wanted to move, but he couldn’t. “No, you won’t.”</p><p>Ouranus' hand moved forward and reached towards him. Hermes couldn’t move, couldn’t run. He could only stare at his engulfed feet as he saw the shadow of the hand approaching and-</p><p> </p><p>An electric jolt ran through his body, violently forcing him awake. Hermes gasped for air, his first instinct was to flail his arms but his body was locked into place due to the electric current going through his bloodstream. The edges of dream and reality were still too blurry for Hermes to realize what was happening to him.</p><p>Hermes came to the realization that something was holding him down, pressing his body against the sheets. It was electrocuting him, strongly enough to keep him trapped but not to kill, but blood and darkness, it hurt an awful lot. </p><p>His normally quick mind felt as slow and thick as molasses, brain trying to desperately catch up with his poor body. Something was holding him down, something big and warm. A large palm splayed across Hermes’ chest was pushing him down and electrocuting him.<br/>
He had to make an effort to pierce the pieces together, body still tight from the electricity. His eyes finally caught up with his brain as Hermes recognized his father standing above him.</p><p>Zeus’ demeanor was as calm as always, wise eyes half lidded and staring down at him, like he wasn’t electrocuting him, trapping him like a bird. Several questions flooded his head, thoughts stumbling upon each other and tangling his brain, yet the one question remained- was Charon okay?</p><p>“Z-z-z-” He attempted to talk and spit his father’s name, but he couldn’t. His throat closed up and he could only manage groans. </p><p>“Hello, son. Funny to see you here, I expected you at the House of Hades. But it seems you’ve made a residence here in Erebus.”</p><p>Hermes clutched at the sheets beneath him, balling his fists and almost tearing them apart. His body twisted and he tried to get out of his father’s grasp, but the God’s palm was too big and heavy, effectively pinning him down. </p><p>“I think it is time we have a conversation, don’t you think? Man to man, father to son. It has been a while.” </p><p>Hermes gathered all the strength he could to speak, voice guttural and hoarse as he barked out an answer. </p><p>“Let me go-” </p><p>“If I do that, then you will run away! And we can’t have that. You need to face your problems head on, like the God you supposedly are.” </p><p>The electricity that ran up Zeus’ arm climbed down to Hermes, wrapping itself around his body like rope. It was tight and it burnt his skin, leaving him paralized on the sheets. At least he could now breathe better.</p><p>Zeus dragged a stray chair and sat on it, looking at a trapped Hermes. His father took a deep breath, seemingly readying himself for what he was about to say.</p><p>“You’ve made a mess of things, haven’t you son?”</p><p>“How do you know about Erebus?” Hermes’ voice was scratchy and tired. While he could speak properly now, his lungs hurt at the effort.</p><p>“Don’t change the subject, son! But if you must know, Heracles told me a long time ago- another layer of the Underworld. The doors are there if you know where to look. I expected these hallways to take me to the House itself, but it took me here it seems.”</p><p>“The House?” Hermes whispered to himself. He expected Zeus to wreak havoc through the Underworld, he didn’t expect his father to sneak to the House of Hades itself. </p><p>“Despite what you think, and what you made your siblings believe, I do not want to start a war, Hermes. I intend to stop this as fast as I can. The Underworld needs to exist, we cannot just get rid of it.”</p><p>“You are the one that told the others you would start a war. I don’t understand- if you wanted to stop this, you could just talk to Hades. I don’t understand why you want to sneak around the House.”</p><p>Hermes could have sworn that the ropes of electricity bind him tighter, squeezing air out of him. </p><p>“You still don’t seem to understand, do you?” Zeus breathed slowly, as if he was very disappointed that Hermes had no idea what was going on through his mind. Hermes was frankly getting tired of his father’s bullshit and cryptic messages, wishing the old oaf would just get to the point of his plan. “Just because I don’t want war, doesn’t mean that Hades will go unpunished.”</p><p>“Unpunished?” That gripping anxiety bit once more at Hermes’ spine. </p><p>“I know that Lady Demeter has already been informed of our little secret. Hades went against my orders by telling her, so he must pay the consequences of his actions. If he doesn’t want Kore to be in his realm, then fine. I will rid him of the burden I’ve put on him.”</p><p>“You… you bastard,” Hermes hissed between clenched teeth. “What makes you think Demeter won’t kill you if you touch her daughter?”</p><p>Zeus caressed his beard softly. Hermes was sure the god hadn’t even thought of that, being reigned by his impulses rather than thinking of the consequences of his actions. Zeus seemed to not care, wanting only revenge on those who had wronged the god. Impulsive, stupid.</p><p>“Well, I can figure it out once we are there. I am the King of Gods, son. They cannot harm me in any way.” He leaned in, very close to Hermes’ face. The god’s blue eyes stared deep at him and made him feel too small and insignificant. “But you must understand all of this is your fault, son.”</p><p>“How is it possibly my fault? You are the one who started all of this! You continue to act as a brute!”</p><p>“If you had not dragged your siblings to your side, then perhaps things would be different. I wouldn’t be forced to be here and teach you all a lesson in respecting your king.”</p><p>“You were going to do that anyways. Stop pretending-”</p><p>The ropes of electricity tightened even more around his body now fully electrocuting him. He screamed out in pain and his muscles tightened once more, feeling as if millions of needles stabbed his skin all the same time. </p><p>Zeus’ huge hand swiped at him and lifted him off the bed. His palm wrapped around Hermes’ body not unlike a doll, manhandling him like he weighed nothing. Zeus stood up to full knocking the chair he had been sitting in, lifting Hermes above his head. </p><p>His eyes were expressionless as he choked the air out of Hermes. The electric current increased and it made Hermes wail pathetically in his hands.</p><p>“Is this how you really want this to end? Me killing you through all eternity, until the world collapses? I thought that killing you would teach you a lesson, but every time you’ve defied me. Perhaps it is time for more drastic measures. Maybe then you’ll be a proper god.”</p><p>“T-t-the Styx-” It hurt to talk once more, but he desperately tried to. His mind was getting hazy from all the electricity running through his body. “The Oath-”</p><p>“Ha! A tactic by your whore of a mother. She took advantage of my hyper fixated state and forced me to take an Oath by the Styx. Foolish! The Styx does not dare hurt me, as I am the King of Gods! It knows better than to harm me. I am immune to it.” </p><p>Zeus squeezed <i>hard</i>. Hermes felt one of his ribs breaking underneath the god’s fingers, pain unbearable and deafening. His ears rang loudly, drowning the sound of his father’s voice. He was asking him something, and he squeezed once more jolting Hermes back to consciousness.</p><p>“Answer me! Who told you? How did you find out about Kore being in the Underworld?! Tell me, and perhaps I may spare you!”</p><p>Hermes desperately tried to squeeze out of Zeus grasp but it was impossible. His entire palm had successfully trapped him like just a branch waiting to be snapped. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain, but Zeus would not win.</p><p>“N-no one. I found out myself. No one-”</p><p>“Liar!”</p><p>Zeus slammed Hermes into the floor, breaking the tile underneath him and forming a small crater in the shape of Zeus’ fist. It knocked the air out of his lungs, leaving him desperate as he gasped for air. </p><p>Charon.</p><p>Hermes’ hands went to his neck, but Zeus grabbed both his wrists with one hand and lifted him off the ground easily. Charon’s obol bounced on his sternum, peeking out just from under his scarf. It glinted under the lights of Erebus, glowing a faint purple hue. </p><p>Zeus stared at it quizzically, his free hand reaching to touch it but stopping himself. “An Obol…?”</p><p>“No, no it’s-” Hermes kicked in the air, the wings in his head and feet desperately flapping in an attempt to run away, legs flailing uselessly in the air in a pathetic attempt of escaping. “I stole it, I-”</p><p>Zeus looked around.</p><p>His father believed that was Hermes’ home tucked in Erebus, but he was dead wrong. Piles of Obols were scattered in the ground, shimmering under the hue of the Styx that surrounded the abode. Bolts of fabric were propped up against the wall along with other wares that were ready to be sold- ambrosia, nectar, pomegranates- things that Hermes had helped bring. </p><p>Paintings decorated the walls of the vault as well as busts made out of Charon’s image. Humans rarely depicted him in their arts, but when they did Hermes was sure to bring said things to him. Illustrations and statues that looked nothing like Charon, but still amused them both. Things that made that place Charon’s home. </p><p>“The boatman…?”</p><p>“No no no no, I- I found out myself, I saw Kore and I-” </p><p>“The ambrosia… You-”</p><p>“It- it was for nymphs and humans! I swear-”</p><p>“The ambrosia…” Zeus' calm face warped into disgust, his eyes wide open and snarling his white teeth. “You consorted with the boatman?! That’s how you knew about Kore, didn’t you? By bedding the monster of the Styx?”</p><p>“N-no!” Hermes cried out, useless pleads falling out of his mouth in an useless attempt to sway his father from the realization. “No no no no no no no no!”</p><p>“You are an Olympian! Act like one! No blood of mine will lay with monsters beneath us!”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>He was thrown into one of the many shelves Charon had in his home. Hermes crashed against it violently breaking the wood with his back and spilling the contents unto him and the floor. Wood stabbed him in the back and lodged on his skin, nectar crashing all over him and spreading through the ground. </p><p>Hermes reacted quickly, fingers reaching to his neck immediately in an attempt to reach for the obol in his neck. </p><p>A thunderbolt intercepted him, electrocuting him. His entire body danced and spasmed in incredible pain, forcing Hermes to open his mouth in a silent scream. His golden accessories burnt his skin, leaving smoke behind from the heat.<br/>
Zeus continued to approach him with another thunderbolt in his hand, pulsating with light and prepared to strike.</p><p>Hermes tried to perform a mad dash away from the place, but Zeus saw right through him. He wrapped his electrified hand around Hermes ankles, crushing them with his fingers and electricity.</p><p>The pain was unbearable. The bones in his legs cracked hard as well as it crushed his wings. He could feel the burn of bone touching and rubbing off each other, spreading a terrible warmth in his calves.<br/>
Still, he tried to reach for Charon’s coin. Zeus did not stop, electrocuting Hermes once more to stop him from calling for help.</p><p>His hands were locked as they tried to reach for Charon’s Obol. His jaw was clenching so hard he thought he might fracture it. Hermes’ brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as he desperately tried to touch Charon’s obol.</p><p>Zeus electrocuted him again, and it was too much. </p><p>Hermes laid limp on the floor, completely destroyed. His body was ruined, smoke emanating from it like a sacrifice to the gods. His wings had been destroyed and he wasn’t able to run. His limbs were too weak to reach over for his one lifeline, his amulet of help and love. His fingers twitched but no matter how much he begged his arms to move, they laid uselessly on the floor.</p><p>“You understand now, don’t you? This is your punishment for going against me. You must pay for what you have done.”</p><p>Hermes tried to speak but he was barely conscious. He felt Zeus drag him around from the ankles, the pain searing through him like hot lava and blurring his other senses. His existence was nothing but pain. </p><p>“I should have never let you live in Olympus. I should have left you to rot in that cave of yours, like the filthy human you are.” </p><p>Hermes desperately tried to stop him, fingers weakly dragging on the floor in a futile attempt to stop Zeus from dragging him like a dead weight. He had no strength left in his body, nails scraping against the tiles.</p><p>“Heracles, Athena, Ares- all my children have something of worth, something to show. You? You are nothing. A coward who can only run. You’re the god of Nothing.” </p><p>“Just kill me-” Hermes choked out, “Just go ahead and kill me.”</p><p>Hermes knew how meaningless he was. He was not made for war, unlike his siblings. He was small and weak, the god of Running away. His blessings were useless, unlike his siblings’ who could decimate enemies. Hermes could do nothing. He would never be able to protect Charon.</p><p>He was useless.</p><p>“Oh no, son. You have forced my hand for more drastic measures. Killing you is just not enough.” </p><p>Zeus dragged him to the entrance of the abode, where the river of Styx flowed through. The hands of the Styx reached up to Zeus but did not touch him. Their red fingers hovered inches away from his skin and yet did not touch, as if they desperately wanted to drag Zeus away but couldn’t. Recognizing his status as a King of Gods.</p><p>“See? The Styx recognizes who I am and knows it cannot touch me. As it should be.” He pierced the river with a big hand, all the arms sticking out of the Styx making way for him, still not touching. They twitched, craving Zeus' demise and yet they did nothing.</p><p>They would not help Hermes.</p><p>Zeus gripped the back of Hermes’ head forcefully, fingers crushing his wings and pulling his brown curls. He forced his head up, yanking him violently and forcing Hermes to look at him one last time.</p><p>Hermes’ felt his pulse rise at the realization of what his father was about to do. His eyes shot wide open and his poor hands scrambled to touch the obol at his neck, but no matter how much adrenaline pumped through him his poor body was too exhausted to cooperate with him. Betrayed by his own weakness, he was weak in his father’s grasp. </p><p>“Please no,” Hermes begged, one final plea at his father. “Please-”</p><p> </p><p>Zeus shoved his head down on the River of Styx. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes immediately closed his mouth. His body trashed and he clawed at his father’s arms while he just kept Hermes underneath the water. He could feel the hands of the Styx attempting to shove him out of its waters, but Zeus’ grip did not falter and kept him down.</p><p>His fingers clawed at Zeus hand, ripping his skin open and golden Ichor falling through the dibots his nails left behind. Hermes fought his instincts as he refused to open his mouth and attempt to breathe. He hoped he would die first, he begged his Father would go overboard and snap his neck on accident before he was forced to breathe.</p><p>Zeus pulled him out of the water and Hermes refused to even attempt to suck air, scared that drops of the Styx would be inhaled as he did so. His father’s face was bloodshot, eyes bulged out in fury. </p><p> </p><p>He shoved his head down once more. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes felt his lungs burn in pain, body writhing not unlike a fish out of the water. The river bubbled around him, deafening him as well as the pain he felt through his entire being. He could feel the red hands underneath the water trying to soothe him through it, trying to push him away in a last attempt to save him, but Hermes only felt betrayed that they did not stop his father, that they let him be hurt like this. How could he accept the Styx soothes and apologies, when it had done nothing? When they allowed Zeus to reach him?</p><p>The corners of his mind started going blank. The Styx desperately tried to pull him away into his death, to save him from this cruel fate. Hermes was afraid the moment he was unconscious he would suck in water, he just wished he would die. Hermes forced himself to stay awake up until the final moments of his death.</p><p>But Zeus denied him the sweet release of oblivion once again. He pulled him out of the water, fed up that Hermes refused to breathe.</p><p>Zeus grabbed Hermes’ scarf, pulling it to his lips and forcing his mouth wide open. Hermes gagged as his jaw was forced wide, fabric pushing against his tongue. </p><p>His mother made that scarf for him once they had arrived at Olympus. Godly thread, a gift from her that he always carried with him. Defiled now, a token from her love used to destroy him in the most personal way there was. </p><p>Zeus laughed behind him, pulling on the scarf and forcing Hermes to open his mouth wide, throat opening up and forcing his body to breathe. Hermes’ eyes rolled to the back of his skull, body twisted as Zeus kept yanking him back. His laughter was maniac, unlike anything Hermes had ever heard before. It dripped with madness and poisonous glee directed at Hermes’ demise. </p><p> </p><p>Zeus shoved him into the river a final time. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth was forced open and the water of the Styx poured inside of him. </p><p>No.</p><p>Hermes desperately tried to spit it back, eyes wide open. His resolve to not breathe in the water vanished as his body kicked into desperation, mouth and nose filling with the red water of death.</p><p>No.</p><p>He tried to close his mouth but his father yanked the scarf more, forcing him to drink the river, water filling his lungs and belly. The Styx screamed around him, a sharp horrible sound that made Hermes cry in pain. </p><p>No no no no no no no no no no no.</p><p>Zeus cruelly pulled him out forcing him to stay alive, not granting Hermes the dignity of drowning. He choked on spit and water, crying out in pain as he sucked air through his open maw. Zeus only laughed again. The Styx’ hands reached out and touched Zeus, gripping at his skin in a final warning to stop, but Zeus did not stop. He did not stop.</p><p>He forced Hermes underwater once more. More water poured inside of him, the red river making home inside of him. He felt it slosh around his being, and Hermes would cry if it wasnt that the river swallowed his tears. </p><p>Would he forget about everything? His mother, siblings? His life? Would he forget about the sweetness of Persephone’s pomegranates? Would he forget about the feeling of grass under his toes?</p><p>Would he forget about the cool ocean breeze? The way it feels to run? The sun on his skin?</p><p> </p><p>Would he forget Charon?</p><p> </p><p>His gentle touches? The way his smoke tasted? The way he stared at him like he was the most precious object in the world? Would Hermes forget how it felt when he wrapped his arms around him? The feeling of being inside of Charon? How good it felt to have his lover inside of him?</p><p>Would he remember the first time they kissed and confessed to each other? Those memories that made Hermes, would they be dragged away by the river? Would the river take away the warmth in his stomach when he pressed closer to Charon? Would it steal away his love?</p><p> </p><p>His hand reached for the Obol in his neck. He pressed his fingers against it, feeling the indent of Hades’ insignia in it. He wondered if he would forget this, too.</p><p>The obol glowed bright purple underneath the water, but Hermes had half a mind to realize it. He was full of the Styx, eyes going cross eyed as he was succumbing to death.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the grip in his scarf and body gave out. The Styx hands immediately shoved him out of the river, landing Hermes on the tiles at the floor. His mind was hazy and full of cotton, he wasn’t aware of what was happening anymore. Red water spilled out of his mouth like drool. In one last desperate attempt, Hermes shoved his fingers down his throat in an attempt to vomit the red waters. No water came out of his body, having already absorbed the river’s water. </p><p>A blade came down to his body, stabbing him straight in the chest.</p><p>White hot pain burned through him, familiar and dangerous. Hermes’ mind was too far gone to understand what was happening. The blade slipped out of his body, leaving the smaller god lying on the ground and bleeding out. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t understand what happened around him. There was screaming and rumbling around him, time slowing down to a crawl but Hermes couldn’t comprehend it. He could feel the pull of the Styx at his skin, claiming his body. The sounds of violence all flooded him but he couldn’t register it, hands pressed against the wound in his chest, hands coated in his own blood.</p><p>He closed his eyes, being lulled by the sounds of violence around him, the hands of the Styx encasing him softly in an attempt to keep him safe. He didn’t know how much time passed or if he even lost consciousness during all of it, but after some time that his mind was having a lot of difficulty registering, the peace around him made him open his eyes once more.</p><p>Then he saw him. Charon, standing over him. Charon, glowing under the light of Erebus. Charon, who wrapped his arms around him and held him tenderly, watching Hermes die slowly. </p><p>He raised a weak hand to Charon’s cheek. </p><p>He hoped the Styx wouldn’t take Charon away from him. He could only pray that he wouldn’t forget what it is to love. </p><p>He closed his eyes and felt the pull of the Styx.</p><p>Hermes hoped the Styx was gentle to him.</p>
<hr/><p>Charon was getting pretty tired of just witnessing humans being killed by Olympians. The gnawing anxiety didn’t relent, instead echoing through his mind and telling him- something was very very wrong. </p><p>But he didn’t know exactly what, though. He wasn’t sure if it was just his mind playing tricks and making him anxious, or if there was something simply wrong.</p><p>“No sign of Zeus yet.” Hades was still sharing this apprehension. Elysium was now littered in human corpses, a sight far too grim for such beautiful plains. “Hm. Zeus must be planning something.”</p><p>Apprehension grew in his chest. Hades had fought along Zeus before, when they dethroned the Titans. For him to be so worried that this was too easy was… worrying. It confirmed Charon’s fears that this must be a trick or something. </p><p>Hades said something, but Charon was distracted. The Styx tried to tell him something but Charon was unsure of what. Yet, that uncomfortable buzz in his bones remained.</p><p> </p><p>Charon felt the obol call for him with desperation. Almost a prayer, begging Charon to come to Hermes. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately answered the call, leaving Hades behind and not even bothering to brief him. He needed to reach Hermes <i>now</i>, no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>Charon teleported to where Hermes was- his home in Erebus, just where Charon had left him hours ago. The room flooded with a blinding purple light as he manifested himself in the room. He gripped his oar tight as he floated above the ground, and he could hear the Styx screaming at him in pain.</p><p> </p><p>He witnessed the King of the Gods kneeling next to Hermes, choking him and forcing the little god to drink from the Styx. Charon watched as Hermes drowned in the Styx, the river that was a part of Charon just as Charon was part of it, used to drain the memories out of Hermes.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>No. </p><p>Charon screamed out. His roar shook the foundation of Erebus, causing an earthquake that shook the Styx. </p><p>Zeus let go of Hermes during his shock. The river pushed his lover out of the water, and the little god attempted to puke out the water of the Styx, but it was too late.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>Charon screamed without words, jaw unhinging and his robes floating around him. His eyes burnt a bright purple, Erebus shaking once more. THe hands of the Styx reached out and grabbed Zeus at the ankles, digging red digits on Zeus’ skin.</p><p>“The Boatman,” Zeus hissed out. His eyes were wild and glazed over, having completely lost himself in his anger. He looked down at the fingers of the Styx, but Charon begged them to wait. They could take him later. They could punish him later.<br/>
He begged the Styx to grant Charon the blessing to make Zeus pay. </p><p>They listened to his begs and they relented, letting go of Zeus. They could tear him apart later. They let Charon have his revenge. </p><p>Zeus grinned, teeth wild and shiny. In a second he twisted his hand and a thunderbolt appeared, the electricity forming a jagged blade. Zeus brought it down, stabbing Hermes chest with it, skewering the little god.</p><p>Charon’s jaw unhinged and smoke, heavy and as dark as tar poured out of his mouth, eyes and nose. It cascaded unto the floor and coated it like oil. </p><p>Zeus pulled out the blade from Hermes’ body, the squelching sound making Charon’s ichor boil over. The horrible sound echoed in his head and Zeus swung his blood drenched blade at him. ThunderboltS shot from it, Charon being the target.</p><p>Charon snarled in fury, swinging his oar and intercepting the thunderbolts. He swung hard, reflecting the thunder and directing them at the walls of Erebus.<br/>
His oar lengthened in his hands and he swung hard and fast, giving Zeus no time to react as he swung at his hand, knocking the blade out of his hand. </p><p>“Fine, I do not need it!” Zeus screamed, electricity running through his arms. He threw lightning at Charon.</p><p>Charon was fast when he needed to. Not as fast as Hermes, would never be. But fast enough to swipe his body left and right, dodging the thunderbolts that Zeus threw at him as he bum rushed Zeus. His oar shortened once more, giving him a stronger grip as he struck Zeus directly in the face with it. </p><p>The God of Thunder faltered for a moment. He was far bigger than Charon but this didn’t stop Charon as he slammed the paddle of his oar under Zeus’s chin, forcing his face up, forcing the god to stumble. </p><p>Charon leaped into the air and threw his oar as it was a javelin. Zeus moved out of the way and his oar grazed his cheek and crashed against the tile, breaking the ground and embedding into it deep. A deep cut appeared where the Oar had stricken Zeus’ skin in his cheek, golden ichor spelling down his face. </p><p>Zeus’ went manic as the man charged up with electricity going through his body. Charon extended his arm and the oar came back to him. A bolt of electricity materialized in Zeus’ hand, similar to the blade he had used to stab Hermes. Zeus rushed to him and rose it to the air and struck him down, but Charon used his oar to stop the blade from piercing him. </p><p>“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Charon hissed out, strong arms stopping the blade from going down. Zeus' eyes were wide, his wicked smile splitting his old face.</p><p>“You think you can hurt me? You believe you have a chance to defeat me?! Do you not know who I am?”</p><p>The hands of the Styx reached out. No. Not yet. Not <i>Yet</i>. Charon had to make him <i>pay</i>.</p><p>“Haaaaaaaaaaa!!” Charon screamed out and pushed forward, breaking their struggle. He swung his oar and it extended as he did so, a wave of purple shadows following behind it and trailing off in the air. </p><p>He hit Zeus on the ribs with his oar, the darkness he pulled out crashing against his body in the shapes of glass that embedded into his skin, more golden Ichor spilling from his wounds. </p><p>“Gah!” Zeus screamed in pain as he felt the darkness pierce him. His big hands tried to pull out the shards, but his digits went through the darkness as if it was smoke. He couldn’t take them out, giving up and turning to snarl at Charon. “You have the guts to defy me?! I am your God!”</p><p>Charon slammed the blunt end of his oar on the ground and screamed. Smoke continued to pour out of him like a forest fire, black tar spilling out like diseased pus. </p><p>Waves of Chthonic shadows appeared from all sides, rushing towards Zeus like glass. The god was not fast enough to move out of the way, shielding his face as more shards impaled him across his massive body. </p><p>“Aaaaah!” Zeus screamed in a mixture of agony and anger, most of his body now pierced with the shards. His skin was drenched in his own Ichor. </p><p>Zeus rose to the air, body glowing and crackling with electricity. Erebus became electric, an electric current traveling through the thick air. Stray thunderbolts sparked out of his body and struck down the floor, the bolts of fabric, the obols in the floor- they destroyed everything they touched. The bed, where Charon had deposited and kissed Hermes in the past. Where they had laid together, many times. It caught on fire, flames spreading across the silk sheets. </p><p>Charon screamed out, visceral and horrible. Erebus <i>shook</i>, floor splitting open and letting the Styx flow through the cracks of the tiles. The walls fell, Charon’s prized possessions shattering under the echoes of his anger. The glasses of ambrosia and nectar shattered all around him. The bolts of fabric caught on fire. </p><p>“I am Son of Kronos and Rhea, Titans of the old world who I killed myself with my bare hands! Who are you, boatman?! Who are you to challenge the King of the Gods?!”</p><p>Charon screamed. </p><p>He was Charon.</p><p>Boatman of the Styx. Ferryman of the dead. Son of Nyx and Erebus. Grandchild of Chaos.</p><p>Charon existed way before Zeus was born. Charon would exist long after Zeus was gone. Charon was a constant, one of the things that will always exist in the Universe irregardless of what happened to the world itself. </p><p>Charon was Eternal.</p><p>Charon was a God.</p><p> </p><p>“Graaaaaaaaah!!” He screamed. </p><p> </p><p>Charon would be the God of Zeus’ death. </p><p> </p><p>Electricity struck everything. Charon shot a quick look at Hermes body, still lying on the ground. The hands of the Styx were all over him, protecting from any stray thunderbolt that may dare strike him. </p><p>Charon threw his oar away. He did not need it. He would kill Zeus with his bare hands. </p><p>Zeus raised a hand and directed all his electric energy at Charon. It struck him and it burnt his insides. His obols and golden accessories burnt but Charon still stood, bile spilling from his clenched teeth. He felt the current travel through his body, but it did not lock his bones, it did not paralize him the way it should paralyze a living being. </p><p>Charon was not alive. He was not dead. He was something else entirely. </p><p>He screamed and the golden jars that were around his room broke, spilling their obols and gems on the ground.<br/>
Dark hands sprouted from where his black Tar had pooled on the ground. Like the ones on the Styx, but those were his hands. They grabbed at Zeus and pulled him down, electricity running through the dark tar but this did not stop them from dragging the god down. </p><p>“Ah!” Zeus screamed, electricity running wildly through him and striking at random spots in the room. They brought him to his knees and Charon rushed to him.</p><p>Charon’ fist balled up, purple energy encasing his hand as he struck the God between his ribs. He felt bones shatter inside the god’s chest and Zeus spit golden Ichor from between his lips. Charon punched with his other hand as well, another wave of dark energy rippling through Zeus’ chest as more bones broke inside of him, making the God vomit even more Ichor. </p><p>Zeus panicked, slamming his wide palms on the floor and shooting an electric wave at Charon who received it once more.</p><p>But he did not stop.</p><p>Electricity ran through his body as he rushed towards Zeus. The tar inside of him burnt hot, bubbling over to its tipping point. His bones glowed through his clothes, the golden accents on his clothes burning with heat. The skin at his arms was melting away and leaving out the purple ichor that ran through his veins. Bones jutted out of his melted skin, burning with fervor. </p><p>Charon did not stop.</p><p>His hat flew off his head as he tackled Zeus into the ground. Body heavy like the boulder Sisyphus carried, Charon pinned down Zeus underneath him. His hair cascaded down his face and framed him in a horrible sight, electricity still running through his body and making smoke pour out of his flesh.</p><p>Zeus stared at him with wide eyed horror while black tar ichor poured out of Charon’s eyes, mouth and nose and down Zeus’ old face. It rolled down his skin and mixed with the golden Ichor his wounds had spilled. </p><p>“Gaaaaaaaaah!” Charon screamed at his face, jaw unhinging as Erebus shook. “Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”</p><p>Zeus encompassed him with one big palm and attempted to shove him off. Charon was immovable, a heavy weight on top of Zeus and he refused to bulge. His bone fingers pinched at Zeus’ face, pulling the skin painfully. </p><p>Panicked, Zeus electrocuted him more. He could feel the volts run through him, increasing with every second. But Charon did not relent. One hand grabbed at the skin of his cheek, the other at the flesh of his sternum. He pulled slowly and felt the skin separate from muscle beneath. </p><p>“Kaaaaaaah!!” Charon screamed, open mouthed. His body glowed with the electricity, tar still spilling out. Zeus breathed in, panicked. His teeth clenched in pain and eyes were red. </p><p>He was afraid.</p><p>The God of Gods was afraid. </p><p>Charon didn’t stop screaming. He let Zeus look deep inside his maw, gaze into the inside of his body. He forced him to stare at the nothingness that was Charon, let him look deep within what an eternity of darkness was. </p><p>Zeus screamed.</p><p>He wailed, he screamed. He begged for his life. He begged for forgiveness. </p><p>But Charon was a vengeful man. </p><p> </p><p>He gripped at the skin on Zeus’ shoulder and face. He pulled slowly, painfully slow and relinquished in the way the God stared at him with tears in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Charon Pulled. </p><p> </p><p>Zeus skin detached from his muscles, not unlike deseeding a pomegranate. Charon rose into the air and brought the skin with him, golden ichor tainted his robes like golden accents. The God screamed as his muscles were exposed, hands pressing against his bare muscles and screaming in horrible agony. </p><p>His upper body was left skinless and Charon let the skin drop to Zeus’ stomach, lying on it not unlike a leathery chiton.</p><p>Charon hovered above him in the air. He looked down at the god, writhing around in pain as he clawed at his skinless face, screams not unlike thunder echoing through Erebus. </p><p> </p><p>The Styx could take him away now.</p><p> </p><p>The tile underneath Zeus tore open, revealing the Styx flowing underneath. Red hands rose and grabbed Zeus after Charon had given them permission.</p><p>Zeus broke the Oath.</p><p>Dozens of hands grabbed his body and started to pull him under the river. Zeus wailed, crying out as he tried to run away from his grasp. They all grabbed at the skin that had pooled at his waist, pulling him down and digging their fingers through the muscle. They grabbed at his hair and pulled him beneath slowly.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until now that Charon understood why the Styx hadn’t punished Zeus before.</p><p>Death for mortals is more permanent than for gods. Gods died all the time and were reborn, and while it was painful and traumatic, it was just an inconvenience compared to humans. Humans died one time and that’s it. Gods? Gods could die in an endless cycle of violence, and they still would be alive.</p><p>How do you kill, something that cannot perish?</p><p>How do you truly murder something that will be eternal?</p><p>Zeus clawed at the floor with skinless hands as he was pulled into the river. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes once told him that humans tended to believe people lived on through their memories. Heroes of legend, such as Achilles, never truly died. As long as people remembered them, they would always be alive in one way or another. </p><p>Charon wondered if memories were part of being alive. </p><p>How do you kill someone, who cannot die? Do you take away their fondest memories, taking the happiness and peace that came with them? Did you steal away from them all the moments in their lives that they could never repeat? Do you erase their mind, destroying everything they once were?</p><p>Zeus killed Hermes, by taking away everything he had. He forced him to drink from the Styx, the water washing away all his memories. He killed his son in a way that couldn't just be restored the next time he was born. Zeus had won, taking everything away from the little god.</p><p>Zeus killed Hermes. </p><p> </p><p>Zeus screamed as he sank down the river. His hand reached out in the air as he was engulfed by the Styx, but Charon just stared. The river consumed him until there was nothing else left behind.<br/>
The tiles of Erebus repaired the hole that the Styx had left on its wake, floor tiles stitching themselves back together and leaving the surface smooth, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Zeus had been swallowed by the Styx. </p><p> </p><p>Charon dropped from the air. He felt the electric currents travel through his body painfully but he paid no attention to them as he rushed towards Hermes. </p><p>The hands of the Styx had protected him from the violence, encasing him in a red barrier. They gave away as soon as Charon approached, apologetically submerging themselves on the surface of the water, ashamed they could not be of better help.</p><p>Charon dragged Hermes' body near him, cradling him in his arms. His red blood spilled across his chest and mouth and Charon thought it was a miracle he hadn’t perished yet.<br/>
Charon wished he could weep. He wished he could spill tears, his skeleton hand brushing away Hermes wet locks. His blood had mixed with water from the Styx, staining his skin red. </p><p>Brown eyes opened and looked up at him. He smiled weakly, mind half gone but still attempting to cling to reality. </p><p>Hermes raised his hand, petting Charon’s cheek tenderly. He pressed his teeth against the soft skin, his body hiccuping despite being unable to cry for Hermes.<br/>
He hugged him tight, blood staining his robes. He didn’t want Hermes to go. He knew next time he would be reborn, he would lose him. The Styx could not help but take away from those who drink from it, and Charon did not want that to happen. He didn’t want Hermes to leave. </p><p>Hermes’ hand dropped limp, and his little god was gone.</p><p>His little bird, his small lover was gone. </p><p>Charon cradled the dead body and cried out. He could not spill tears, but smoke poured out of his maw. Weightless and grey, curling above in the air. His pained groans echoed through the Underworld, and the river wept for him. It’s hands reached up to the sky in an apology to what they have done. </p><p>Charon couldn’t forgive them. He would never forgive them. Not when they have done this to him. </p><p>His teeth pressed against Hermes forehead, giving him kisses. His robes completely engulfed the dead body and begged them to not take him away. But the Styx only took, and Hermes' body slowly dissipated as it always did with gods. The Styx took claim of him, leaving Charon to cradle empty space in the floor of his home.</p><p>Their home.</p><p>The home they had made together, now stained with Hermes’ blood.</p><p> </p><p>Charon teleported himself outside of Erebus and to the Pool of Styx. </p><p> </p><p>The House of Hades was empty. Charon didn’t bother to think of the reason, rushing towards the Pool of Styx. Not even shades were around, having been vacated and forbidden to enter until their war was over. </p><p>Charon waited holding his breath until the Styx gave Hermes back to him. He didn’t know how long he stared at the pool for, time being meaningless to him. He was covered in blood and Ichor, both his and Zeus’. </p><p>The water of the pool bubbled. </p><p>Charon’s heart wrenched when the little god emerged from the pool. The hands of the Styx raised Hermes’ body up, as if he was sleeping. He floated face up in the red waters, his scarf framing his body like a work of art.</p><p>Charon entered the pool, robes bloating above the water as he made his way to Hermes. The Hands of the Styx pushed Hermes closer to him, still regretting their own nature.<br/>
Charon wrapped his arms around Hermes, bringing him close to his chest. His face was wet with water, but he did not look in pain unlike the other times this had happened. </p><p>Charon dragged him close and out of the water. His fingers ran through his curls, massaging the base of his wings.</p><p>The small body in his arms stirred, and Charon couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to know what happened next. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be in the past, during a time they both laid in bed and were happy. </p><p>Hermes opened his eyes and took a deep breath. His almond brown eyes looked all around him, a childish wonder and confusion palpable in his expression. Just like the first time Hermes had descended into the Underworld, like the first time he had met Charon. </p><p>His eyes locked with Charon’s. They blinked in surprise, but said nothing. His too tender smile split reached his eyes, wrinkling the corners of his eyelids. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hhhhhhhaaaah…” Charon responded a greeting back, smoke grey spilling from his teeth.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I-” Hermes sat up straight, still on Charon’s lap. He rubbed at his head slightly, looking around him and with a wondrous expression. The smile in his face was gone, mouth agape with fascination of the House.</p><p>“Hey uh, I’m sorry,” he smiled once again apologetically. The way his skin glinted under the candle lights made Charon’s chest hurt. “Where am I?”</p><p>Charon cried out. His smoke spilled out with weight at his lap. Hermes was clearly worried, eyebrows arched and reaching a hand out to Charon. “Sorry- are you alright? You don’t look so well.”</p><p>“Ghhhhhahhh…”</p><p>Hermes eyebrows pinched together, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand you.”</p><p> </p><p>Charon lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Hermes. The little god went stiff, but allowed him to, awkwardly patting Charon in the back unsure of what to do.</p><p>Charon wished he could weep.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he wished he could weep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charon remembers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A long time ago, when their relationship was still fresh and new. When Charon still worried that Hermes would leave at any moment, realizing he could do much better. A time in which he worried he would never get rid of those feelings, always second guessing himself if he really deserved Hermes</p><p>---<br/>NOTE: I made a Height Chart for the characters! https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592<br/>NOTE NOTE: i made a Playlist of this fic. My taste in music is not that good and im not good at making playlists, but i added the songs i fit SO if u wanna listen to what i listen while writing here u go<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=sKyTfCkgTserirv3WHoOIw</p><p>Okay sooo how we're doing :D</p><p>Okay okay jokes aside, though- i cannot even begin to say how thankful i am to all of you. <br/>Last Chapter was... something, alright, but as a Writer, i ALWAYS strive to provoke emotions from people. I've always wanted to cause an impact, y'know? and like... that's honestly what i've always strived for.</p><p>To see everyone's reaction to last chapter, their thoughts, the way it touched them... wow!!! i really really am happy ;_; To be able to make people feel such strong emotions is... wow. It really makes me happy that I was able to write something that made you guys feel something so strongly</p><p>So, thank you so much for that! I really am thankful ;_;</p><p>Im so glad everyone loves this fanfic. And i promise- there WILL be a happy ending! there will just be some broken ribs here and there, heh. </p><p>No but for real- thank you all so much for all your lovely comments. You guys are so good ;_;</p><p>SO! here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to finish but i was busy IRL and stuff, but hopefully you enjoy it.</p><p>Ilu so much thank you for reading i love y'all mwua mwua</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charon remembers.</p><p> </p><p>A long time ago, when their relationship was still fresh and new. When Charon still worried that Hermes would leave at any moment, realizing he could do much better. A time in which he worried he would never get rid of those feelings, always second guessing himself if he really deserved Hermes</p><p>But that anxiety left, unlike Hermes, who laid next to Charon in his bed.</p><p>Their bed.</p><p>His hand was intertwined with Charon’s, fingertips smoothing over the many rings on the boatman’s fingers. His chest rose up and down softly, a tempo that Charon memorized in his mind. </p><p>The god of swiftness stared up at him, brown eyes almost glowing under the lights of Erebus. He smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks. Sweat rolled down his skin, still drunk on his post orgasm sensation. </p><p>“Hey,” he whispered softly, almost inaudible. He scooted over Charon, pressing his naked form against him; but the little god had no sexual intention, rather just he craved the intimate embrace. </p><p>Charon sighed, wrapping his arms around Hermes. The little god’s nose pressed against a pale sternum, taking a deep breath against Charon’s skin. His hand rested on Charon’s pectoral, plump lips pressing faint kisses against taut skin as he slowly fell asleep.</p><p>He pressed kisses with his teeth on Hermes scalp, thick fingers wrapping around the smaller god and keeping him close, protecting him from the world. </p><p> </p><p>Charon remembers.</p><p> </p><p>He holds on to Hermes like a lifeline, afraid that if he stopped hugging him tight, the little god would just disappear. His fingers clutched at his chiton, smoke pouring out and escaping from between them. Charon’s forehead pressed tight against Hermes’ chest, hair cascading down and hiding his face. </p><p>Hermes did not know what to do. He let him hold him, patting him on the back in an attempt to soothe him despite not knowing a thing of what had just happened. Because Hermes was like that. Because that was Hermes’ nature, one of the things that made Charon fall insanely in love with him.</p><p>He wailed louder.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps approached quickly in the distance, followed by the unmistakable sound of Thanatos teleporting to his side. <br/>Charon raised his head, staring up at his dear brother. Golden eyes were fixated on them both, a confusion washing over him.</p><p>“Charon…?” He asked, not understanding what was happening. The footsteps were coming closer.</p><p>Hermes’ eyes darted back and forth, confused about everything. He brought his hands up and away from Charon, palms forward towards Thanatos, proving he had no idea what was happening.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Hermes’ brows knit together. “I… don’t know…” He bit his lip, anxiously. “Do… I know you?”</p><p>Thanatos’ face shifted. His permanent scowl changed into surprise, gaze averting to the Styx. He suddenly understood, shoulders sagging and landing on the ground. </p><p>“Is he…?” he asked Charon, eyes still fixated on Hermes. </p><p>Charon nodded, slowly. Hermes patted him gently on the shoulder, looking up at Thanatos as he waited for an explanation to everything happening around him.</p><p>“I don’t know what is going on. Could you please tell me, what is happening?” He smiled, but he was clearly getting agitated, teeth clenching together as he couldn’t remember anything of his past. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>Thanatos was interrupted by the other gods arriving. Zagreus approached, accompanied by Zeus’ children. Their faces washed over with relief when they saw them, but they didn’t know. There was no way for them to know.</p><p>“Zagreus,” Thanatos called, voice curt and stern. Zagreus’ eyes went wide, understanding that something was wrong. </p><p>“Go, I’ll stay here.” Thanatos commanded Charon. He didn’t want to obey, staying there with Hermes instead but Thanatos nudged him, almost dragging him up by the clothes, a command. Charon obeyed finally, standing up and approaching the group.</p><p>Thanatos stayed behind with Hermes, who still didn’t know what was going on. He looked at him from above his shoulder, the little god blinking in confusion. Charon couldn’t bear looking at him.</p><p>“Erm, ahem- we need to move to the lounge-” Zagreus commanded his kin, who just frowned and questioned him further, wanting to talk with Hermes. “No- come on, we need- we need to talk about something, I think.”</p><p>Once they were away from the pool of Styx the gods started questioning what was going on, words that Charon ignored as everything was starting to settle in. Zagreus touched him in the shoulder gently, trying to understand what was happening but unable to, not until Charon explained.</p><p>So, Charon explained.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus translated for him to the other gods as he told them everything. Him taking Hermes to Erebus, Charon going to Elysium to join the other gods. Being summoned by Hermes and the horrible sight he had witnessed of Zeus forcing Hermes to drink from the Styx. </p><p>Charon killing Zeus.</p><p>Zeus being dragged by the river of Styx.</p><p>Zagreus' voice broke as he translated for him, but he kept going. The Olympians stared at him with glassy eyes, mouths open as they said nothing, remaining in silence after Charon finished explaining everything that happened.</p><p>“What… are you talking about?” Dionysus asked, his fingers gripping his leopard skin cape tight. . “You’re saying Dad- Zeus, you’re saying he erased his memory?”</p><p>Charon nodded slowly.</p><p>“Impossible,” Athena steps forward. “Lord Zeus would never-”</p><p>“Have you ignored everything that has been happening around us?!” Artemis yelled out, turning around and facing her sister. “Did you forget where we are, and why?! Why is it always your first reaction to always defend Zeus?!”</p><p>Athena said nothing. She stared down at Artemis, tension rising up between the two of them Ares and Dionysus remained in silence, unsure of what their eldest sister would do.<br/>Charon thought they were about to fight, the way the sisters tightened their fists and stared at each other. Athena’s lips were pressed in a tight fine line, nostrils flaring as she looked down at her half sister.</p><p>Instead, Athena walked out of the lounge and towards the pool.</p><p>She was followed by her younger siblings, unsure of what the eldest was going to do. Charon watched as she made a beeline towards Hermes, placing her hands on his shoulders tightly and bringing him up from his sitting position on the floor. </p><p>Hermes’ eyes went wide open, clearly afraid that the goddess would hurt him. Charon had the urge to tell her off, to leave him alone and to let him be, but before he could act on his impulse Athena already spoke to him.</p><p>“Brother, do you know of me? Do you know who I am?”</p><p>Hermes blinked, having to crane his neck up to look at Athena in the eyes. He shook his head slightly, a nervous smile creeping over his face.</p><p>“Sorry, I… I don’t know.”  his eyebrows pinched together. “We’re… siblings?”</p><p>Athena’s gaze lowered, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. She turned around to face them all once again, her blue eyes full of a pain Charon had never seen before. Athena did not look at them, her gaze instead focused on the decorations surrounding the House of Hades. Her fists had loosened, no longer looking for a fight, but resigned to Hermes’ fate.</p><p>“We must talk with the other lords. We… must discuss this, immediately.”</p><p>Everybody moved around Charon. Their words and actions meant nothing to him, now. He didn’t care what they did. He didn’t care what they said. He could care less about the way they ran around him, avoiding him like an obstacle that just stood on their way. He could only focus on Hermes and the way he rubbed at the golden bangs on his wrists. Charon was only able to focus on the way the god’s wings twitched, that same way they did when he was anxious. Ticks and traits he had come to learn. </p><p>Hermes locked eyes with him, and it was too painful for Charon. He couldn’t look at him in this state. </p><p>Charon walked away, slipping into the darkness and into Erebus. Their little corner of the world, still smoldering from the previous fight.<br/>His hat laid on the ground, but he didn’t bother picking it up. Instead, he just stared at the pool of blood on the floor, mixing with the golden ichor that had poured out of Zeus. </p><p> </p><p>Charon remained there, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. The corners of his vision blurred white, and he couldn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>Charon remained there, the soft bubbling from the Styx whispering apologies to him. He could not hear it, as its words meant nothing to him.</p><hr/><p>His name is Hermes.</p><p>Or, at least that’s what they told him.</p><p> </p><p>There really wasn’t a reason for him to not believe them, he figured. A name was a weird thing to lie about, insignificant and yet so mundane. So, when they told him his name as Hermes, he accepted it, rolling the name off his tongue, taking it.<br/>Hermes.</p><p>They also told him he was a god.</p><p>Now, <i>that</i> was silly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes didn’t have to be a genius to understand what was going on around him. People he had never met asked if he could remember them, but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t recognize them at all. He apologized everytime, their faces sinking in sadness at his answer. No matter how many times they asked, the answer was always the same.</p><p>Hermes lost his memory.</p><p>He didn’t even know where he was, but it looked like a palace dedicated to the dead. The skulls and sigils adorning its walls told him as much, but he didn’t know anything besides that.</p><p>He couldn’t exactly recognize the people wandering about by their names or past experiences but he knew they were Gods. Hermes didn’t know if he knew this due to their magnificent presence, the way their bodies irradiated light and were at least twice as big as him; or if it was some remnant of his past memories.</p><p>Whatever the reason was, he knew these people were important. And the way they carried themselves around him, he was important to them, too.</p><p>In their panic they didn’t really know how to deal with him. He stood by the pool he had emerged from, the deathly figure still standing guard beside him. A young man, taller than him and holding a scythe. He was scowling, but Hermes didn’t feel threatened. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I am not sure what is going on.” He asked who he assumed was death, with the scythe and all. “I wish someone could explain to me what is happening.”</p><p>Death’s lips twitched a little, looking at him in the eye. His golden eyes sparkled with a sad light. “I don’t believe it is my place to explain it to you.”</p><p>“Uh, then whose place is it?” he was slightly offended at the deity’s refusal to explain. “Everyone is panicked and no one will actually talk to me.”</p><p>“Are you aware of what happened to you?” He asks, curtly, as if it was such an offense that Hermes had the gall to ask questions.</p><p>“I am not completely sure, but it’s not hard to imagine. I should know all of them, isn’t that right? And I should know you, too. Yet I don’t. I just wish someone would explain what happened to me.”</p><p>Death lowers his gaze and says nothing else. Hermes crossed his arms, shifting in place. He felt like a small child that was being kept away from the adult’s table, a feeling that somehow felt familiar in his gut.</p><p>Finally, more gods approached. These were different, not the young gods that had approached him before calling him brother. No, these ones were bigger and older, forcing Hermes to really crane his neck up to look at them. Their expressions were the same as the others however, a terrible despair painting their godly features. </p><p>One of them stepped forward. He was draped in red robes, not unlike one of the younger gods. He must have been his father, features far too similar between the two of them. He anxiously scratched his long black beard, looking down on Hermes. </p><p>“Is it true, then…?” He asked, voice deep but low. Death nodded, and the Red God closed his eyes. </p><p>A smaller woman floated up to him. She was draped in beautiful shimmering purple and black robes that flowed around her, a glittering darkness surrounding her every move. <br/>She was beautiful. She looked like night itself, and her presence made Hermes feel overwhelmed, her sheer power palpable in the air. Yet she looked calm, almost soothing. Like a familiar darkness.</p><p>“Hello,” he felt the need to greet her. She nodded softly, standing over Hermes. She was taller than him, but who wasn’t? Hermes was pretty sure he was the shortest being to exist at the moment.</p><p>Night cupped his face gently, her cool fingers soothing Hermes’ warm skin. She made him feel even smaller, like a child being comforted by their mother. He could feel her presence leak out of her silhouette, and yet she was so gentle with him, her eyes locking with his. </p><p>“Child,” her voice echoed in his bones, making Hermes feel safe. “Do you recognize this House?”</p><p>“N-no…” he sighed softly, unable to keep his eyes off hers. “I don’t.” </p><p>“Do you remember what has happened to you? What forced you into this state?”</p><p>“I don’t remember anything. I’m sorry” he almost whispered. Her gaze fell not unlike the others, revealing to Hermes that he, too, was familiar with the goddess for her reaction to be as such. </p><p>“The fates have been cruel to you. You have been hurt in the most personal way there is, my child. You were forced to drink from the Styx, and it took your memories away.”</p><p>“I was… forced?”</p><p>It didn’t occur to Hermes that his memory loss couldn’t have been just an accident, but something done to him. He felt a knot on his stomach at the idea that someone did this to him.</p><p>“Who did this?”</p><p>“Your father.”</p><p>“My father?” He asked, incredulous. Even if he didn’t remember who his father was, that sounded wrong. Fathers are supposed to protect, aren’t they? Why would his father…?</p><p>“He will never hurt you again. Your father made an oath to the Styx, my child. He was not to kill you. But Gods like us cannot die.” She explained, her voice soothing over Hermes’ insecurities. “He killed you when he forced you to forget, Lord Hermes. And so, the Styx made him pay for breaking his oath.”</p><p>It was far too much information for him at the moment. He understood the words and he analyzed them- it made sense. His father swore to not hurt him, and yet he did this to him. He took everything away from him. </p><p>“But… why?” Hermes asked, voice almost breaking.</p><p>“There is much that has happened that led to this. Telling you all of it would only overwhelm you. Forgive us, for we cannot simply explain everything for now, but you were the key to this House’ protection.”</p><p>“Me?” He asks, voice incredulous.</p><p>“You have done so much for us. You have given your life again and again to protect the Queen of this realm. For that, I thank you.”</p><p>Night stops holding him for a moment, bending her body slightly to hug Hermes. He could feel her darkness wrapping around him, motherfly in a way that he couldn’t completely understand. </p><p>“I… you’re welcome.” He didn’t know what else to say, really.</p><p>Yet, the idea that he could have been of so much help didn’t really sit right with him. Hermes was small compared to all the gods around him, and he wasn’t adorned in weapons the same way they were. How could he have been of help in this situation? Surely, she was exaggerating?</p><p>He wishes he could remember.</p><hr/><p>Hermes doesn’t like being kept out of the loop, he finds out. Apparently a lot had happened in the past days, all the gods around him making references to this. Yet, they didn’t explain it to him just yet.</p><p>He supposed Mother Night (who gracefully introduced herself as Nyx to Hermes) was right. Too much information may overwhelm him, but he still wishes he would know. </p><p>Nyx held his shoulders gently, her very faint smile ever so present. “Would you like to see your mother?” </p><p>He nods in agreement. They moved him over to the garden, and once again he felt like a child as he was guided along. One step at a time he figured. All the people around him were starting to make him feel dizzy. Their sadness and fear started to wear down on Hermes. </p><p>He observed the trees growing from the soil. He recognized the fruits that grew- pomegranates. Hermes tried to remember if he knew what they tasted like, but he drew a blank. Yet, he felt like he had tasted them in the past. Call it intuition, or something. </p><p>He heard the doors that led to the garden open, making him turn around.</p><p>An older woman stepped inside the garden. She wore white tunics but she didn’t radiate the godliness the others did. Hermes could tell she was no goddess, but something inside of him clenched when he saw her.</p><p>Her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, she had been crying before. Yet she smiled, the skin around her eyes wrinkling. She took a deep breath, stepping forward just a little.</p><p>“Hermes?” She asked tentatively, as if she was unsure what he would answer.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiled at her. </p><p>He approached her, walking softly on the grass. She stared at him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes but even so she didn’t stop smiling.</p><p>“Do you… know who I am?”</p><p>“I’m… truly sorry.” His smile drops, his hands grabbing hers. Her hands are worn and calloused, they’re the same color as his skin. “I really don’t remember.”</p><p>She starts crying, and Hermes doesn’t know what to do but holds her close, hugging her. Her hands gripped at his chiton, burying her face on his neck. He lets her, the knots on his stomach appearing once more. </p><p> </p><p>He should be sad, he figures. And he is, in a way- All these people who were devastated at his condition, deities who cared so much for him that cried when they learned the news of his state. <br/>It was weird, however. It felt more like a tragedy to them than to him.</p><p>He couldn’t remember them, and while he wishes he could he really couldn’t match their sorrow. Hermes didn’t know everything he lost, how could he miss something he didn’t know was there?</p><p>He laid on the grass of the garden as he stared up at the ceiling of the Underworld. His head rested on his mother’s lap (Maia. Her name is Maia) as she told him stories of the Underworld and the House of Hades, the place they were in at the moment, her calloused hands petting his hair and wings.</p><p>It was… familiar, the way her digits caressed his skin. It was a feeling he didn’t remember yet felt like knew. </p><p>“This is where the dead reside after they die,” she explains. “Mortals are brought here, and your uncle, Lord Hades, sees over them. Decides where they should go for the rest of eternity.”</p><p>“Lord Hades, eh? I bet that’s the big guy with the big black beard? Wrapped in red, looks like he hates everyone?”</p><p>Maia, his mother, chuckles. “You would be correct. He is the god of the dead. He lords all over the mortal shades in this realm, as well as the Chthonic gods of the Underworld.”</p><p>“Wait, then who was that one god, with the scythe? I thought he had something to do with death, because- well, the scythe.”</p><p>“That’s Thanatos, son. He is the son of Mother Night, and he is a psychopomp. He delivers the dead to the Underworld, and is the god of death.” she sighs softly. “You know, you work here too, as a psychopomp. You were to bring souls to the underworld.”</p><p>“What? I did that?” Hermes frowns a little, unsure of this new information. That… sounds like a very important job, did he really do that? “That’s… wow.”</p><p>“You know, you were very nervous when you started doing that job. Nervous, but excited. You loved doing it soon enough, however.”</p><p>“Hmmm, it does sound very important.”</p><p>She continued brushing his hair with her fingers.</p><p>Hermes wondered how many times they’ve been in this same position, his mother soothing him, that he just simply forgot.</p><p>He closed his eyes, and let himself drift away.</p><hr/><p>“Charon?”</p><p>He heard his brother, but did not move. He continued to stare down at the puddle of blood at his feet.</p><p>“Charon,” Thanatos called out to him once more. He still did not move, time trickling down like honey around him. “Charon, I’ve been looking for you-”</p><p>He moved his head just a little to witness as Thanatos looked around him. Charon’s home in Erebus was in ruins, his things destroyed and burning. Golden ichor and remnants from Charon’s tar spread across the tiles. </p><p>Thanatos stared in disbelief, his adam’s apple twitching. </p><p>“Is this where you and Zeus-”</p><p>“Hrrrrrrrrrrnnnn…” He hissed out a confirmation to Thanatos. His younger brother covered his mouth with his hand as he stared in horror at the state of Erebus. </p><p>“Charon, have you been here all this time?”</p><p>He nodded, not even knowing how much time has passed since he teleported back home. Thanatos approached him and very gently placed his hands on his shoulders, turning him away from Hermes’ blood. </p><p>“Charon, don’t do this to yourself. This can’t be good for you.”</p><p>“Hhrrr…”</p><p>“You’ve been here for days, Charon. Come on.” He pulled him away and towards the exit where the river of Styx flowed.</p><p>He didn’t want to even look at the Styx at the moment. No matter how many apologies it whispered to his ears, Charon would never forgive it. His ichor boiled in rage at the presence of those hands. <br/>It knew of his anger, the hands retreating under the water in a silent apology. It did not work, as Charon still hated it for its sins. </p><p>“Charon, I cannot even begin to imagine how it is that you feel, but this is not good for you, brother. You cannot just stand here and stare at Hermes’ blood for days.”</p><p>Days? Just how long has it been, time was already difficult to tell in Erebus, but in Charon’s state it was basically impossible. </p><p>“Hrrrrrnnn…”</p><p>He knew Thanatos was right, but what else could he do? He couldn’t bear to be at the House at the moment. It was too much. It would be too much.</p><p>“Haaaa…?” He wanted to know how Hermes was, as much as it pained him. He needed to know how the little god was doing.</p><p>“Hermes… he has no memory of his past. He can’t recognize his own family. Nyx has suggested reintroducing him to everything very slowly, as to not overwhelm him.”</p><p>Charon sighed softly. That made sense- but at what moment could Charon reintroduce himself? How could he ever expect Hermes to love him once more, if he didn’t know of him? </p><p>“Krrrggggahhhh…” Charon figured he should know what the Olympians were up to, in regards to Zeus’ demise.</p><p>“They’re shocked, to say the least. They are worried Queen Hera will retaliate, but according to Hephaestus, Hera is nowhere to be found. It seems they will return to Mount Olympus soon.”</p><p>That most likely meant that Hermes would also go back to Olympus. </p><p>It was to be expected. He was an Olympian- it was his home. </p><p>Charon didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Brother… you cannot stay here. You need to rest, too.”</p><p>“Hrrrrggg!” Charon refused. He needed to fix his home, at least. Get rid of the debris and everything else, clean up Hermes’ blood-</p><p>He turned his head once again, staring at the now dry puddle of blood. </p><p>Thanatos gently moved his face, forcing Charon to look at him in the eyes.</p><p>“Charon, we will help you fix Erebus. You are in no state to do this by yourself. Me and Zagreus will clean up this place, Hypnos will lend you his quarters so you can rest properly.</p><p>Charon wanted to tell him off and shove him away. How dare he, treat him as if he was just a feeble child. He had no right to treat Charon like this, like he was made of glass.</p><p>...Yet as angry as he was, deep down he knew Thanatos was right. He was in no state to help, and Charon felt the exhaustion of everything tear through him like poison. His brothers just wanted to help him, and had he been in Thanatos shoes, he would also want him to accept.</p><p>His smoke poured out softly, a sad agreement of Thanatos terms. His brother patted him on the shoulder gently, smiling fondly. “I am glad, brother. I was afraid I would have to drag you to Hypnos myself.” </p><p>Charon shook his head. There was no need to, as stubborn as he was the boatman knew Thanatos was right.<br/>His brother hovered closer to him, wrapping his arms around his figure. The blood and ichor on Charon’s clothes had long dried off, still staining his robes like a grim painting. <br/>He hugged Thanatos back, those feelings he felt once he held Hermes resurfacing. He stopped himself from wailing on Thanatos arms, breaking off their embrace before he lost himself once more. </p><p>“Go,” Thanatos said, squeezing Charon’s shoulder one last time. </p><p>Charon obeyed, teleporting himself away from Erebus and into Hypnos’ room.</p><p> </p><p>His younger brother was already waiting for him when Charon arrived. His lackadaisical smile was still splattered over his face, permanent expression that never left, not unlike Thanatos’ eternal scowl. </p><p>“Hey Charon! Glad Than didn’t have to drag you here, huh?”</p><p>He nodded. Hypnos’ room looked like a shrine to sleep and dreams. The carpet was plush and fluffy, beautiful expensive pillows scattered across the floor. Red silk curtains dropped from the ceiling and to the floor, pooling on the floor. <br/>There were various beautiful chaises in the room, each one different than the other, inviting anyone to sleep on them. At the center however, lay Hypnos’ bed, Thick layers of beautiful sheets, rustled from having been previously slept on; many throw pillows were scattered across it haphazardly. </p><p>“Don’t you worry a bit, Charon. I’ll help you rest right up! You don’t have to worry about anything!” He said with that high pitch tone of his.</p><p>Charon sighed out, still not completely convinced. It felt offensive, to sleep and rest at times like this, but he was being forced to rest- he could only obey his dear brothers. </p><p>Hypnos carefully guided him to the bed, skinny fingers pulling him softly towards Hypnos’ most precious possession. </p><p>“Now come on!” Hypnos gently pushed his shoulders down, forcing Charon to sit down on the edge of the mattress. It sank beneath his weight, his old bones creaking in a sad agreement. “Now, I’ll help you out a bit here, big brother. I don’t think it’ll be easy for you to just fall asleep, eh?” </p><p>Charon takes in an exhausted breath. Hypnos was right, as exhausted as his body was, his mind kept running away from him. Many feelings and emotions mixed up into a slurry, making it impossible for Charon to calm down. </p><p>“Don’t worry! That’s why I’m here!” Hypnos chuckles. </p><p>Skinny fingers cradle Charon’s hollow cheeks, and he could already feel his brother’s effects over him. The tension he felt on his body started to leak out, fingers he didn’t realize had curled into a fist finally letting go, uncurling softly once more. </p><p>“Hey,” Hypnos says, before fully applying his spell over Charon. “Sorry about, well. Everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hypnos was not so unlike Thanatos. <br/>They both cared deeply for Charon, and Charon loved them both very much. Charon would do anything for them.<br/>Charon reached a hand up to ruffle the younger’s god hair, tussling his lone wing as well. </p><p>Hypnos chuckles, his wing twitching a little with the tickles. “Come on, brother. Time to sleep.”</p><p>Hypnos placed a soft kiss on Charon’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his body go limp. Deep sleep clutched at the corner of his being as he went slack in Hypnos’ hold. Half asleep, he felt his brother manipulate him not unlike a doll, placing Charon back on the mattress. </p><p>His heavy body sank on the soft sheets, his robes pooling around him. He must have looked grim, his tall towering dark figure amidst the beautiful and bright pillows and plushies. His mind was starting to succumb to the spell his brother had put on him, but he still was half aware of the world around him. </p><p>Hypnos carefully took his hat off, placing it away. He did the same with the heavy necklace of obols Charon had around his neck, feeling the weight release off him. He could only register how it jingled as his brother placed it somewhere safe. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, big brother.” Hypnos said one last time. </p><p>Charon felt the heaviness of Hypnos’ throw blanket over him, protectively wrapping him up. It was the last piece of the puzzle, and sleep finally took over Charon.</p><p> </p><p>Charon slept, dreams already creeping up his mind.</p><p>He dreamt of shimmering golden feathers.<br/>He dreamt of beautiful smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Relearning things was complicated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even if his new family explained things to him slowly, Hermes just couldn’t remember every single detail they shared with him, especially when they went off with their family history. </p><p>---<br/>Reminder height chart for the characters in this fic!<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>Playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p><p>PLEASE LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ARTWORK FROM SKULLPANCAKES THAT I COMMISSIONED!!!!!! ITS SO GOOD <br/>https://twitter.com/skullpancakes/status/1377092239445217286</p><p>OKAY, this one took a bit to write but i took a quick break of writing fic and the like, so yep!</p><p>Anyways, im excited for these next parts of the fic. I hope you guys like them too, they're... sad, but its fine! it'll be fine! i did promise y'all a happy ending, eh? </p><p>Anyways- as always, i love to hear y'all lovely comments, i appreciate y'all love towards this fic ;_; ilu all and i love reading your comments</p><p>OH ALSO,<br/>I drew some fanart for my fic because yes, i Am that bitch, and if i dont draw fanart then WHO WILL<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1372451797504196608<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1374519042535387136<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1374202335472275456</p><p>not fanart but adorbs<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1376396442596704258</p><p>Thank you for reading!!!! ilu!!!!!! &lt;333 mwua mwua</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relearning things was complicated.</p><p>Even if his new family explained things to him slowly, Hermes just couldn’t remember every single detail they shared with him, especially when they went off with their family history.<br/>
So, Hermes “borrowed” parchment rolls from his uncle Lord Hades. He wrote down everything he was told so he could read it back later, make sure he was right, really study it when he could.</p><p>The parchment started to pile up soon enough with all the information he was given, forcing him to find a way to keep them all together and organized. </p><p>With a needle and thread, he sewed the parchment together, figuring it would be easier to have it in that format rather than have parchment with important information rolling around. That way it would be easier to carry around in his satchel.</p><p>Ah, his satchel.</p><p>Artemis (Half Sister. Born from Leto. Apollo’s twin) gave the bag to him. Crafted by Hephaestus (Step brother. Born from Hera, his step mother), it could fit anything and everything inside, “hammerspace” she called it.</p><p>Its weight was familiar on his shoulder. Many messages and letters were strewn around inside as well as things he supposed were personal belongings that he could not recall. </p><p>“You were the messenger of the gods,” Artemis tells him. They’re both sitting down on the garden as the rest of the gods talk inside, possibly about his fate and what they would do next.</p><p>“Is that so? That sounds awful important for me to do.”</p><p>“You were very good at it.”</p><p>“Then maybe it wasn’t such a hard job after all.” Hermes says.</p><p>“I was the messenger for a short time. It was pretty difficult to do, to be honest.” She pulls at the grass beneath them, ripping the blades off the ground. “I was really bad at it. You were really good. The best, actually.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hermes thinks about it. They keep telling him he was really good at the multiple jobs he had before, but that didn’t seem quite right. He didn’t feel good or powerful at all to carry such responsibilities. “Why did you replace me as a messenger?”</p><p>“Ah, um,” Artemis falters a little. “You… had a fight with dad.”</p><p>Dad. Zeus. King of the Olympians. God of gods. His father.</p><p>Swallowed by the Styx. Gone.</p><p>“I suppose it has to do with all of this mess, eh?” he smiles, taking out the parchments and writing down on it quickly what Artemis just told him. From her being a messenger for a short while, to that being caused by him having an argument with Zeus.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess we will tell you over time?” </p><p>Hermes sighs. He feels like people are just avoiding him now, using Nyx’s words as an excuse as to not actually engage with him. But not for his benefit, but theirs, not wanting to relive the painful thing that happened to him.</p><p>“Um,” Artemis sits a little straighter, looking at Hermes intently. “I don't… exactly know how it all went down, but I think it’ll be okay if I tell you all I know?”</p><p>Hermes’ eyes went wide. It was the first time someone had actually offered to brief him on what led to his current situation. Obviously, he wouldn’t waste this opportunity.</p><p>He scooted closer, parchments in his thighs and charcoal on his right hand. </p><p>“Tell me”</p>
<hr/><p>He doesn’t quite understand everything Artemis tells him, but he writes it down nevertheless. Facts and events that he couldn’t truly comprehend yet that hopefully would make more sense once he had more information, more pieces of the puzzle that was his past life.</p><p>But even so, it wasn’t everything that happened. It turns out, Hermes was a very secretive person with a double life, so he carried secrets that no one else knew of. Artemis only gave him the information she had.</p><p>“Artemis, you said that I told you, I was protecting someone by keeping this secret?” He asks, staring blankly at all the words he wrote down. She nods softly, looking at his hands as he wrote down every piece of information. “Who was I protecting?”</p><p>She blinks and shakes her head. “You didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“Hm… alright.” He puts the parchments away, cursing the fact that his past self was so private. “I guess I’ll figure that out sooner or later, eh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Artemis rests her cheek on her knees as she stares at Hermes, something in her mind. He didn’t pry however, instead trying to pierce everything she just told her.</p><p> </p><p>So, the facts were this:</p><p>His father Zeus kidnapped Demeter’s daughter, Persephone (Queen of the Underworld, married to Hades, mother of Zagreus- his cousin). She decided to stay in the Underworld, but Zeus did not want Demeter (Hyperion’s daughter) to find out. Hermes knew. </p><p>So Zeus killed Hermes again and again to stop him from telling Demeter. They told her anyways, and Zeus declared war against the Underworld to punish Hades and Persephone, </p><p>Then Zeus erased his memories.</p><p>It was strange to hear all these things that happened to him. It didn’t seem real in a way, almost as if it was some fantastical fake story, embellished to make him look good.</p><p>“What are you going to do now?” Artemis asks while still staring at Hermes, cheek still pressed against her bare knees.</p><p>“I want to learn more about myself.” He lays down on the grass staring up at the cavernous ceiling. “Then… I don’t know, keep going with life I suppose!”</p><p>“We’re going to go to Olympus soon,” Artemis says, pulling at the grass beneath her and pulling it off the ground. “I don’t know if you want to come with.”</p><p>Hermes could hear voices from inside the House. In one quick jump, he landed on his feet rather gracefully if he may add, tapping the grass with his foot. “Well, let’s talk to our dear family, shall we?”</p><p>Artemis nods silently, standing up in a less dramatic fashion. Whispers and words were being exchanged inside the building, voices he couldn’t recognize just yet. One of the things he supposed he should know, yet they escaped his fresh mind. </p><p>The voices became clearer as they approached Lord Hades’ desk. All the Olympians stood around in a circle surrounding the desk that Lord Hades sat at. They all looked tired and beat up, faces washed with sorrow.</p><p>Hermes felt something constrict at his chest. He supposed he should be sad for himself yet it worried him more that all these people looked just so upset at his behalf.<br/>
After all- it was them who lost a friend and a family member. Hermes? He does not know yet what he had, and perhaps that is for the best. </p><p>“...He has spent most of his time here, in the Underworld. Perhaps it is best for Lord Hermes to stay here as well, as he relearns about himself.”</p><p>Nyx spoke calmly, noticing Hermes as he approached slowly. She looked at him softly, darkness shimmering around her like silver. It made him fluster a little, to catch such a goddess attention. </p><p>“He is from Olympus- that is where we all fare from. Even if his duties are from here, he should come home.”</p><p>Goddess Demeter spoke now, her hands folded in front of her as she looked at Nyx.<br/>
It was obvious they were discussing what to do with him, and something strange blossomed at the pit of Hermes’ stomach. He felt small once again, like he was just a toy they could decide what to do with. He may have lost his memories, but he had <i>agency</i>, damnit.</p><p>“Maybe that is up to me to choose?” Hermes chuckles as he approaches. All eyes are on him now, Demeter scoffs slightly.</p><p>“We were discussing what would be healthier for you. But you may be right, you can choose for yourself what it is that you want to do.”</p><p>Hermes crosses his arms, thinking. “You are all going to Olympus, right?”</p><p>“It is time for us to leave, little sprout. The objective has been accomplished and Zeus has been dealt with, though it seems the River of Styx is what defeated him in the end. While there is much to do, such as deciding who will be the next King of Gods- we must return to Mount Olympus. I was discussing with Goddess Nyx that it would be better for you to come with.”</p><p>Hermes nods at her, then looks up at Nyx. </p><p>“Lord Hermes, Olympus was your home, yet the Pool of Styx is where you’ve been reborn multiple times. You are strongly associated with this place, as you spent most of your time in the Underworld. It is merely a suggestion that you remain here to recuperate before you choose your path.”</p><p>Hermes really thought about it, tapping his chin gently as he decided on it.</p><p>He spent most of his time in the Underworld, like Goddess Nyx mentioned. Most of his life had been spent coming in and out from what he has been told. But he was from Olympus, that’s where he resided originally.</p><p>Well, perhaps starting from zero was the best. Before he was a psychopomp, he resided in Olympus and spent most of his time there- it probably would be better to start back at home. </p><p>“I think that I would rather go with you to Mount Olympus. At least for a bit, you know? Get my bearings a little before I get back to work.” He turned to his uncle, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. “At least I hope you don’t mind I take some days off, eh dear uncle?”</p><p>Hades took a deep breath. “To be quite honest, I did not expect you to keep at your chthonic duties due to your current state.”</p><p>“Hey- it’s my job, right? It would be plenty irresponsible to neglect it. Though, I will take some days off it seems, hope you understand!”</p><p>He is cheerful, a stark contrast to everyone’s mood, their faces sunken and pale. He was unsure as to how he should act, it almost felt like he was mocking them with his carefree attitude. </p><p>“Well… of course. Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>“We will leave in an hour, finish any business you have here and then we will leave. For now, I must discuss some things with Hades, isn’t that right, son in law?”</p><p>Hades takes a very deep breath and nods at Demeter, prominent bags under his eyes. Hermes wondered if, at one point, this made sense to him. For now, he wasn’t that interested- one of those finer details that hopefully in the future would make more sense to him.</p><p>He had an hour before they left the Underworld. It’s not like he wouldn’t come back here, right? If he liked working in this place so much in the past, he would probably like it from now on. He just needed to learn more about himself, try to make a sense of his past before he could come back. </p><p>Hermes had a <i>very</i> important duty to fulfil, not only as a messenger but as a psychopomp. That’s how the Underworld operates, right? Thanatos and he brought souls, the essence of the Underworld itself. If he didn’t, then who would? Just taking a day off feels so… preposterous. It’s not like mortals just <i>stopped</i> dying, and-</p><p>Hermes stopped on his tracks as he was going towards the lounge, shades passing by and staring at the little god.</p><p>Since when did he feel so much… pride? Over his duty?<br/>
His wings twitched at the idea of gathering up souls. A familiar feeling, even if it was the first time he recalled feeling it. It soothed him, made him feel like he was back home.</p><p>“Hermes?” </p><p>He blinked several times, moving his head slowly towards the source of the voice. Dionysus (half brother, Son of Zeus and Semele, half mortal like Hermes) looked down at him with great concern, purple eyebrows knit together.</p><p>“Hi,” Hermes says, not completely focused. It’s like he is not there, he feels as if he is watching himself standing there in the hallway.</p><p>“Are you… alright?”</p><p>“Dionysus,” he asks, eyes still not pinpointed at his brother but at the wall behind him. The gears in his mind were turning at sudden realizations. “Did I like my job?”</p><p>“Why of course, man! You love your job, and you’re very good at it! Fastest god to exist, always brought many souls to the Underworld! Or, well, that is what you told me.”</p><p>His smile is warm and soft.</p><p>“It’s just-” Hermes bit his lip, looking down at the floor. “It’s not a <i>memory</i>, but when I think of it, I feel like I love my job. Like… like I <i>know</i> I love my job, even if I don’t actually remember any of it. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Dionysus pinches his brows a little, not able to answer. “Sorry- normally my realm has to do with forgetting, not much remembering.” </p><p>He chuckles. “It’s alright, guess it’s just how it is.”</p><p>“Come on man, let’s take a load off before we leave.”</p><p>Dionysus guides him to the lounge and he lets him. He fidgets with his scarf.</p><p>He feels a certain familiar feeling as he tugs at the godly fabric.</p>
<hr/><p>Charon dreams.</p><p>He dreams of another time and place. A mixture of a memory and fantasy, where he and Hermes laid on the grass of Elysium, holding hands. Hermes sang one of Orpheus' songs, and Charon cannot make out the lyrics or the tune, he can only hear Hermes' beautiful voice as he sings. </p><p>They’re in Elysium but are also in his boat, crossing the Styx. Charon rows the boat, and Hermes is singing as well- he is naked, and is wearing Aphrodite’s decorations in his body. It is not an erotic sight, but a beautiful one. </p><p>They’re in Erebus, too. Hermes is splayed on red, silken sheets. He is still naked, wearing Charon’s jewelry. He continues singing, and Charon is lying next to him, his head resting on Hermes’ tanned shoulder.</p><p>A moment of bliss for Charon, yet even if it is a dream, he knows-<br/>
It is not real.</p><p> </p><p>Faint voices wake him up, stirring Charon from his deep slumber. He recognized his brother’s soft voices.<br/>
He hissed out softly, smoke seeping out of his teeth tenderly. The reality of the situation hit him once more, but his mind was able to process it better, allowing him to catch himself before he started to wail once more.</p><p>He sat up from Hypnos’ soft and intoxicating bed. It was the best sleep he has had in eons, courtesy of the god of Sleep himself. Charon sat on the edge of the mattress, inspecting his body while sleep still lingered on his eyes. </p><p>Charon’s body had fully healed during his rest, his wounds having stitched together and leaving no trace of damage. His robes were still damaged, ripped apart and smeared with blood and ichor, however. It was no issue, but, well- while he could get rid of those stains with the wave of a hand, Charon faltered.</p><p>Hermes’ blood.</p><p>Charon hissed, looking away. Smoke poured out of his maw, attaching itself on his clothes and making them glow a dark faint light. His robes fixed themselves as if nothing had happened, the golden lining glowing as if always did. </p><p>He reached for his golden Obol necklace and hat, putting them on before he ventured outside of the door.</p><p>“So- Hey, Charon!” Hypnos greets gingerly as Charon stepped out of Hypnos’ quarters. “You got a pretty good sleep there, huh? Glad I could help!”</p><p>“Hhhhhaaaa…” Charon sighs, recognizing that, despite current events, he had rested properly.</p><p>“Brother, I am glad you are awake. We were about to wake you up, actually.”</p><p>Thanatos looked as proper as ever, and Charon wondered how much time had passed since he fell asleep. He nodded softly, his obol necklace jingling softly with the movement, as he wondered why Thanatos wanted to contact him.</p><p>“Charon… the Olympians are leaving to mount Olympus.” Thanatos says, lips twitching as he continued. “Hermes is leaving, as well.”</p><p>Charon stills for a moment.</p><p>“It’s okay though! He says he will be back, he says he wants to keep being a psychopomp! That’s worth something, huh?”</p><p>Charon said nothing, unsure of how he felt. Knowing that Hermes was leaving shouldn’t leave him so vulnerable- it made sense, Olympus was his home.</p><p>Then, why did it hurt so much?</p><p>“We can adjust the Sigil, to teleport them all to the Temple of Styx-”</p><p>He stops him, raising a ringed hand. “Hhhhhhhhhaaaaa…”</p><p>No. Charon will take them. It’s his job.</p><p>Thanatos’ eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure? You would be taking Hermes too, and-”</p><p>“Hrrrrrggggh…”</p><p>Without Hermes, Charon was nothing but his job. Without his job, what would he be? It was his duty, and he <i>would</i> fulfill it.</p><p>“Alright then,” Thanatos says, concerned at Charon’s behalf. “They are leaving now, so we must go.”</p><p>He nods, turning to Hypnos to wave him off.</p><p>“Bye Than and Charon! See you later!”</p><p>They both disappear in a flash, teleporting to outside the House of Hades.<br/>
All the Olympians are already at the dock, waiting for Charon to give them a ride to the entrance of the Underworld. He could notice that they were all tired and exhausted, sans for one little Olympian, a little god who kept fidgeting with his scarf.</p><p>Charon had to peel his eyes away from Hermes, just the act of looking at him far too painful. Hades, Zagreus, Persephone and Mother Nyx were there to wave them off, as well. </p><p>“Boatman,” Demeter greets him. She still looks at him with confusion, still unable to truly comprehend Charon himself. There was a hint of fear in her eyes, present ever since after learning that Charon was the one that had disposed of Zeus in such a brutal manner. </p><p>In fact, they all looked at him with fear, but they said nothing. Poseidon and Demeter, who had previously insulted him and looked down on him, now were clearly intimidated by his existence.<br/>
Charon figures he should feel good about this, but he possibly can’t. He failed, after all.</p><p>He tips his hat instead at the goddess, twirling his free hand and making his oar appear from thin air. He could hear the gods giving their last goodbyes to the Chthonic family, but Charon paid no attention as he got his skiff ready. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Persephone hug her husband and son goodbye, carrying a bag of her things as she approached Charon’s side. Was she going to leave Hades again?</p><p>“Just a little arrangement,” Persephone smiled up at Charon, answering unasked questions. “I will stay with Mother on Olympus some months of the year, then will come back during the rest.”</p><p>The sudden panic in Charon’s stomach leaves. They have done all of this so Persephone could return to the Underworld and reunite Zagreus’ broken family- if Persephone decided to leave and never return after all that…</p><p>Well. It was ultimately her decision, but it would hurt to know that despite all their effort, the result would be the same, a fragmented family.<br/>
Not that this was better, however.</p><p>Maia is along the gods as well, right next to Hermes. She approached Charon silently, almost whispering at him away from the others, careful to not let any other Olympian hear her words.</p><p>“I have not told Hermes about you two. Should I-”</p><p>Charon stops, facing her immediately. He shakes his head slowly and clearly, making sure Maia would understand him.</p><p>No.</p><p>Hermes had far too much to deal with for his love to be dumped on him. It would not be right. It would be selfish of Charon to do that to him. He just couldn’t.</p><p>Maia nods silently. “Very well. I will not, until you tell me.”</p><p>Charon breathes out softly, his finger pointing at young Artemis who stood around, staring at the shades lingering by. </p><p>“She knows too?” Maia asks, turning back to Charon who nods silently. “Okay, I will tell her to not tell him, then.”</p><p>Charon thanks her by tipping his hat softly, and watches with empty eyes as Maia approaches Artemis, whispering in her ear. The huntress looks at her and then at Charon, and nods from far.<br/>
He nods at her in understanding as he finishes up modifying his boat. It is big and wide enough for all Olympians to fit, and he waits for them to board the skiff.<br/>
They all do silently, reminding Charon of when he gives rides to mortal shades. It truly feels no different as they all sit down in silence.</p><p>Hermes however smiles at him as he boards, and it was almost too much for Charon. He shoved those feelings deep- he had a job to do.</p><p>He starts rowing away, trying to keep his eyes focused on the horizon but Charon cannot help himself, can’t stop stealing looks at his small lover. Hermes' attitude was different from everybody else- the other Olympians were defeated and upset. Hermes? His eyes were wide in curiosity at everything around him, fingers drumming at the bench he sat on. Beautiful dark eyes looked up all around him, not unlike the first time he rode on Charon’s skiff, centuries ago.</p><p>The entire trip was uncharastically silent. Hermes spent it reading from the parchment he wrote memories in, studying them hard.<br/>
The Styx was merciful to Charon, using its hands to push the boat faster, an attempt to finish the ride quicker. He was unsure if this was better or worse, as he did not want to stop staring at Hermes, yet his chest hurt when he did so. A paradox, wanting to keep the god close, but not wanting him near. </p><p>Oh, what was he to do?</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrived at the docks on the Temple of Styx. Charon stopped softly, his skiff hitting the edge of the dock dully as he positioned the vessel for his passenger’s departure. One by one, the gods stepped out of the skiff, all waving thanks to Charon.</p><p>He started to wonder if the reason they were so silent was because they were afraid of him. </p><p>Charon watches as they wish him good luck and start walking towards the doors that lead out of the temple, but Hermes lingers for a moment. He turns back, approaching Charon on foot. It was so bizarre to see him walking rather than floating, almost unnatural, and Charon had to look down to look at him in the eyes. </p><p>“Um, I didn’t see you in the House after I was born in the Pool once again.”</p><p>Hermes’ words are like daggers to his heart. He can’t stand them, can’t stand the beautiful way his voice sounds like poisonous honey, can’t stand the way his smile splits his face. His beautiful brown eyes are intoxicating to him, and Charon has to stop himself from looking away- that would be rude.</p><p>“I would ask you, why you were there. But… I am afraid I wouldn’t understand what you said.” He bites his lip, embarrassed by his own naivety as if it was his fault. “Tell me… was there a point where I could understand what you said?”</p><p>Charon very slowly nods, controlling himself. He wanted to tell him everything about each other, but there was no point. It’s not like Hermes could even understand him.</p><p>“Pity, it seems I have to relearn again. But,” Hermes touches Charon’s hand and the boatman feels like he is about to collapse on the ground. He wants to scream and shout, wants to shake the Underworld itself once more. His smoke feels heavy on his tongue, bitter and painful. “Thank you for being there, Charon.”</p><p>His words feel like shards. But Charon can’t do anything. He can only stare as Hermes, his Hermes, his little beautiful god smiles and leaves. </p><p>Charon resolves to leave, to teleport himself to Erebus once more but the reminder of that being their home stills him. He floats up to his skiff instead, oar in hand as he starts pedaling away with no destination, somewhere away from Hermes and the other gods. He has to get out of their sight right now, as Charon resolves to get away.</p><p>And yet, as the Styx takes him away from the temple, just before the Olympian is out of his sight, Charon turns back.</p><p>Hermes stands there, radiant and beautiful at the doors of the temple. Charon watches them close behind the little god, hiding him from his sight.</p><p>Charon finally understands why Orpheus looked back.</p>
<hr/><p>The coolness of the air stilled Hermes for a moment, as well as the palette of colors all around him.</p><p>The sun was high on the sky and it prickled at his skin as well, even if the air and snow were cold. It chilled the wings at his ankles, snow reaching up just under them as he stood on the ground. </p><p>It was so different from the Underworld, and Hermes was fascinated. For some reason, he had the urge to run around the woods, but he stopped himself from doing so. One step at a time- they were going to Olympus now, he could try and frolic on the grass later. </p><p>Two chariots appeared in front of them, both of them massive and made of gold. One was pulled by white horses, the other pulled by Hippocamps; Ares (His brother) boarded the one pulled by horses, accompanied by some of his siblings while Poseidon (his Uncle) boarded the one pulled by the sea creatures. </p><p>“Come on, son! We can do a detour and see the ocean if you board with me!” Poseidon boasts, the reins already on his big palms. Demeter, Athena and Persephone had already sat themselves along with the god.</p><p>“Come with, my kin. We can get to Olympus faster in my chariot,” Ares says from his ride. </p><p>“Well! We are a hot commodity it seems, eh Ma’?” Hermes smiles, linking arms with his mother. Maia smiled, her free hand on her hip.</p><p>“Seems like so! Which one should we choose?”</p><p>“I don’t know- are there more incentives? Something to lure us in? Snacks, beverages-”</p><p>“Oh I have drinks!” Dionysus chimes in from Ares’ chariot.</p><p>“Sold!” Hermes points, walking with his mother on tow towards the golden chariot. The previous sour mood seems to have lifted if only just a little, but Hermes could tell it still lingered in the air. </p><p>“That is cheating, I say! Ah, next time I’ll just stash Ambrosia in this old thing!” Poseidon laughs, already starting his flight to Olympus. </p><p>Aphrodite, Artemis and Dionysus were in Ares’ chariot; Dionysus procured two goblets of wine from thin air and gave them to Hermes and Maia, a wide smile on his face. “Bottoms up!”</p><p>“Why thank you!” </p><p>The air swept his hair, trailing his scarf behind him as the chariot soared through the air, making its way to Mount Olympus. Ares was silent and focused ahead, while his siblings were trying to adapt to Hermes.</p><p>The mood had lifted if just barely, but Aphrodite (Goddess of Love, Hephaestus’ wife and Ares’ lover (?), Uranus daughter) just wouldn’t look at him, her back facing Hermes.<br/>
All the gods had spoken to him at one point or another, if only to introduce themselves. Aphrodite didn’t, instead ignoring Hermes' existence ever since he emerged from the Styx.</p><p>He wondered if he had offended her in the past. Instead, she leaned on Ares’ shoulder as he rode through the air. </p><p>The trip was faster than he expected, and Hermes braced himself as they pierced through the barrier of clouds. They melted into water as he ran his fingers through the clouds, leaving his fingers damp. Another familiar feeling from a life that did not feel like his.<br/>
Once they broke through the layer of clouds, Hermes saw it. </p><p>Mount Olympus.</p><p>It pierced the sky, giant and magnificent. A golden glow irradiated from the structure, and it made Hermes feel so, so small.<br/>
The golden exterior shone on the light, and it almost hurt Hermes’ eyes, being used so far to the Underworld’ dark palette of colors. The air was lighter than in the surface, making Hermes feel slightly dizzy as they approached the golden gates. </p><p>The gates opened on their own, welcoming them as both chariots entered Olympus. Statues of heroes of the past, as well as gods littered the courtyard, beautiful vegetation surrounding everything.<br/>
Hermes stared at it all. This is where he lived? In such an opulent, magnificent place? It was slightly hard to believe. </p><p>The chariots stopped just at the entrance of Olympus, gigantic and intricate golden doors opening as they approached. </p><p>Hermes jumped off the chariot almost immediately, landing on solid ground with both feet. </p><p>“Welcome home, brother,” Ares says, smiling. </p><p>Hermes feels his heart beat with excitement. A new world, just for him.</p><p>And it was his- part of his world. Part of his existence.<br/>
He took out the parchment paper and wrote it all down.</p>
<hr/><p>Charon is in Erebus. </p><p>Once he was out of sight from the Olympians, he teleported back home. He didn’t care if his brothers hadn’t finished taking care of it- he didn’t know where else to go. </p><p>But they had finished their task already. There were no more signs of struggle in Charon’s abode, the tile being cleaned up from Ichor and blood.</p><p>The ruined things had been removed, leaving the room almost bare. Other decorations had been placed, generic paintings of Elysium’ green pastures replacing the paintings portraying him and Hermes. The busts were gone as well, completely ruined. Instead, vases with no decorations were placed in their stead.</p><p>Charon’s merchandise was gone too, and he would care about how he would replace his product if he wasn’t in such a state. He didn’t care. He hadn’t thought of selling his wares in a while, all so meaningless to him now.</p><p>There was a bed in the center of his room, where his other bed had been. But it was different- the one bed he laid with Hermes being completely ruined, burnt to the ground. His fingers touched the silk gently, but it was not the same. It would never be the same.</p><p>He didn’t know if that was better or worse. </p><p>“Charon?” </p><p>He turns, to see Zagreus and the twins standing just at the entrance. They all stared at him, and even Hypnos looked just a bit worried.</p><p>“We fixed this place. It’s… not much, and we had to replace many things. But,” Zagreus rubs the back of his head, looking down at his feet. “We also got you another bed.”</p><p>“Courtesy of me!” Hypnos chimes in, his voice high and excited.</p><p>“Charon, it is not much but, it is the least we could do.”</p><p>He really did not know what to say. His heart clenched inside his chest, and it made Charon’s smog bubble up, almost choking up with it.<br/>
If he could, he would be crying right now. </p><p>He approaches the twins with his arms extended. He slowly encapsulates them both in a tight hug, his hands scooping the back of their heads and pressing the young gods to his shoulders. </p><p>“Hrrrrraaaa…” He thanked them for everything. For fixing Erebus, for their undying support to him. </p><p>“Aw, it’s okay Charon! We’re here for you!”</p><p>Smoke poured out of his lips, not thick and black like it has been for the past few days, but soft and velvety. Like light on the darkness that had been surrounding his world.</p><p>Both brothers hugged back, Thanatos saying nothing. There were no words needed between them.</p><p>Charon unfurled just a little, his long arm inviting Zagreus to join. The prince just blinked in surprise, unsure if he wanted to intrude. But Charon insisted, reaching over and pulling him close, too. His long arms wrapped around the three youths, squeezing them tight. </p><p>“We got you,” Thanatos says softly, and Charon knows he is right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Orpheus looked back out of love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is an itch in his bones that he can’t explain yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is an itch in his bones that he can’t explain yet. </p><p>At first he thinks it's Olympus's grandness that gives him this anxiety, as he stands outside the giant magnificent doors. They doors open on their own, sensing the godly presence that has arrived at Olympus.</p><p>---</p><p>Reminder height chart for the characters in this fic!<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>Playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p><p>PLEASE LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ARTWORK FROM SKULLPANCAKES THAT I COMMISSIONED!!!!!! ITS SO GOOD<br/>https://twitter.com/skullpancakes/status/1377092239445217286</p><p>Remember when I said i would post two chapters once a week? haha me too</p><p>anyways,</p><p>This one was a bit difficult to write but I enjoy how it ends up. I love u all and thank you so much for your lovely comments and support. Im so happy y'all are liking this story so much &lt;333</p><p>ilu aaaall plz leave ur comments i read them all even tho i dont comment cus im lazy but ilu &lt;33 bye i hope u enjoy it mwua mwua</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is an itch in his bones that he can’t explain yet. </p><p>At first he thinks it's Olympus's grandness that gives him this anxiety, as he stands outside the giant magnificent doors. They doors open on their own, sensing the godly presence that has arrived at Olympus.</p><p>Hermes doesn’t waste any time, slipping inside as soon as there was enough space for him to squeeze in. He feels excited, that itch inside of him gnawing at his bones and he hoped that rediscovering his home would satiate that feeling deep in his gut.</p><p>Instead, he stopped on his tracks as soon as he was inside. His mouth was slightly ajar, eyes focusing on the wreckage that was in front of him.</p><p>Statues that he supposed were decorating the hallways now laid on the floor, completely smashed apart in millions of pieces. Paintings had been torn apart and thrown to the ground, completely destroyed. </p><p>“Uh,” Hermes anxiously chuckles as he approaches one of the statues, kicking away some of the rubble. The body had mostly survived, but the face was completely destroyed and gone, leaving the statue featureless. “Is this how it normally is around here, or is it just a special occasion?”</p><p>“Mother…” Ares whispers from behind, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Queen Hera…?” Hermes asks. </p><p>He hasn’t been told much about Hera apart from the fact that she was Zeus’ wife, Demeter’s sister and that she was very, very dangerous. The reason they only arrived at Olympus now was because Hera had abandoned the place, leaving to gods know where.</p><p>“My sister must have thrown one of her tantrums just before she left, it seems.” Demeter walked past by, looking down at the ruined statues like this was just normal behavior from her own sister. “Do not mind, we can just get more paintings and decorations.”</p><p>Hermes walked towards one of the paintings. It had been scratched, ripping the canvas at a very specific point. With his foot, he unfurled the painting in an attempt to see the original image. <br/>The painting depicted various gods, he assumed those were supposed to be his siblings imagined by mortals. <br/>There was a slash across the neck of one of the gods, who carried a hat with wings.</p><p>Hermes rubbed his throat with a shaking, his stomach dropping all of sudden.</p><p>“Hey- want me to take you to your room?” Artemis asks, pulling him away from the painting. She must have noticed his distress and gently drags him somewhere else. </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah that would be nice. I can’t remember, you see.” </p><p>His attempt at lightning up the mood fails and Artemis stares at him sadly, saying nothing. The other gods speak amongst themselves as Artemis pulls him away. </p><p>Maybe it's due to his stature, or the fact that they all are talking about the circumstances without him, but Hermes feels very insignificant and small. It is very obvious that they’re just jerking him around while the ‘Adults’ talk amongst themselves. Was it like this before, or is it just due to him losing his memory?</p><p>Even if Artemis tried to distract him from the very obvious destruction of Olympus, they cannot escape it. Statues and paintings were ruined and they had to avoid them constantly during their trek, and Hermes couldn’t avoid noticing that all the destroyed paintings were depictions of him. </p><p>That aching in his bones gets stronger, a prickle behind his throat. </p><p>“You weren’t much in your room, actually.” Artemis interrupts his thoughts. “You were always running around, just dipping in and out briefly.”</p><p>“Huh. Still, it is my room. I sure hope that whatever is in there it can help me figure out a bit more about myself, eh?”</p><p>He feels certain comfort in that thought. Things he had, things he owned and that made him Hermes. Parts of his personality that he had not yet discovered, all for him to rediscover once more.</p><p>But Artemis stops, staring blankly at a set of doors that had been ripped off their hinges.</p><p>“Artemis?”</p><p>She blinks and points at the room the doors belong to. “That’s… your room.”</p><p>Hermes stares at her, and at the entrance of his bedroom. He moves forward, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. </p><p>It was in ruins.</p><p>The furniture was smashed to bits. Busts were completely destroyed, nothing but rubble and dirt on the ground. Paintings he kept, illustrations- all shred to ribbons. <br/>His lyre (he had a lyre?), the strings were cut and it was snapped in half, ruined. </p><p>The remainders of a desk laid completely broken in a corner. Parchment papers, all with words on them (were those his words? Did he write down on them?) were ripped apart, turning them into an unsolvable puzzle that he could never be put back together.</p><p>Those were his things. The things he liked to have. Things that for some reason he decided to keep. Things that may have a history to them, a reason for him to keep in his room. A history behind each one of them that he would never be able to decipher, memories gone forever.</p><p>He stared at the ruins of his life, unable to peel his eyes away from the wreck.</p><p>The belief that he could find himself once more, that maybe, just maybe by writing everything down, that by touching the things he owned, maybe he could pierce his past again.<br/>But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Gone like sand that slipped through his fingers. Hermes was nothing but a husk devoid of life and memories.</p><p>Empty.</p><p>“Hermes?”</p><p>Artemis touches his shoulder slightly, and he does not answer. He stares down at the remains of a mirror, watching his broken reflection.</p><p>“Hera must have done this.”</p><p>Artemis speaks, but Hermes does not listen to her words. He continues to stare at himself, his face split in several pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes runs.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even think about it. His body takes over, mind blank as he runs as fast as he can. His wings take him far and fast, traversing the labyrinth that is Olympus until he exits through where he came, the shouts from the other gods not reaching his ears. </p><p>He runs and runs, through the golden gates, through the clouds, flying away. His wings flap hard against the wind, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.<br/>His heart raced fast, eyes stinging from the air. </p><p>Hermes runs, and the feeling of his muscles constricting, the sweat that rolled down his face is familiar. A locked feeling. Something he could recall that he had felt before, as well as the feeling of his scarf trailing behind him. </p><p>He had felt this rush for life before.</p><p>His siblings had told him he was the fastest being alive. The trees around him were nothing but green blurs as he ran through forests, a sea of white due to all the snow. <br/>Hermes runs for hours. He doesn’t know what else to do. A laughter bubbles up from his stomach as the adrenaline reaches his brain. The freedom he felt was incomparable, that extasis of splitting the wind with his body almost being able to drown out the grief and horror of not what happened to him.</p><p>The night passes and he continues running, and by the time his muscles scream at him it's morning once more. He drops from the air and rolls on the cold snow on the ground beneath, leaving a trail behind. Cool snowflakes glue at his skin, the coldness of the snow feeling shocking yet pleasant to his hot and sweaty skin. </p><p>Hermes rolls until he lands on his back, staring up at the clouds. His hair is wet with sweat and snowflakes, the curls of his hair straighter than normal. <br/>Hermes laughs desperately, clutching snow with his hands. He laughs because he missed this, even if he didn’t know it. He missed rolling on the snow after a run. Missed flying on the sky, running through clouds.</p><p>His laughter dies out as does his smile. He stares up at the sky, clouds passing by.</p><hr/><p>Charon goes back to work.</p><p>What else was there to do? Charon was created with his duty on mind. Unlike mortals, who are born without a purpose, Charon was born to row his boat across the cursed river of Styx, taking souls with him. </p><p>It all had gone back to normal, in a way. The normal before he met Hermes, where Thanatos was the only one who delivered souls to him. He took their payment and rowed them to the House of Hades. Monotonous. The same. An endless cycle of taking money and rowing away.</p><p>He used to have shops, too. Even before Zagreus became his customer, he sold his wares to the shades of Elysium. But he didn’t bother anymore, hadn’t since Zeus had discovered Hermes’ involvement. Before, it was because he was too worried for Hermes’ safety to continue his job. Now? Now there was no reason for him to keep at it.</p><p>He had started his job as a way to get money on the side, and soon enough he involved Hermes, the little god bringing exotic items from the surface for Charon to sell. <br/>Now, he had no wares. Had no messenger. But even so, he could sell things he could obtain in the Underworld but he did not bother. Not with the aching pain in his heart. </p><p>Hades said that Hermes mentioned he would probably come back later when he rested. But, so what? All those decades, everything they have done together was gone. Their little home in Erebus was gone. All the things Hermes gave him, the things they had built together were nothing but ash at the bottom of the Styx. </p><p>What was the point?</p><p>He hoped the pain in his heart would relieve after he decided to go back to a previous time before Hermes. He expected his body to get used to his old routine, Charon wanted it to be easy. When things were easier, when he wasn’t preoccupied by things that were not his brothers and his job. </p><p>But he couldn’t rid himself of the pain he felt all the time. His heart ached for everything that he could not have, never had. There were times where Charon had hope, but it was quickly extinguished by the reality of the situation.</p><p>Hermes was gone.</p><p>He was unsure of how much time had passed since the gods left the Underworld, not that it mattered. Be day or night, Charon would be there forever, rowing his boat. A fixture, eternal. <br/>Charon felt himself leak from his edges. His existence was nothing but misery, limbs numb as he stood eternal on his boat. The Styx asked for forgiveness but its apologies were worth nothing to Charon.</p><p>His brothers were worried for him, and he could tell. Thanatos stared at him with sad eyes and assured him it would all be fine. But how could he know? His words of reassurance were nothing but white noise in Charon’s mind. </p><p>Charon stopped his skiff in the middle of his voyage back to the Temple of Styx. He stood there for several moments, his body slowly lowering itself without a thought until he was flush with the wooden floor.<br/>The deity curled himself on his boat, his knees close to his chest. Vapour poured out of his mouth and it was colorless, void of life. The same way Charon was.</p><p>The gentle rocking of the Styx did not soothe Charon. His mind was completely blank as he felt the hands of the river pull his boat, doing his job for him.<br/>Charon let it. He didn’t care. The Styx could swallow him whole and Charon would welcome it. He had nothing left. He was nothing but a monster, walking the fine line between corpse and a living creature. Devoid of any feeling that wasn’t just sheer and complete emptiness. </p><p>Charon was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts escaped him. Not even instinct ruled him now. He could have been curled up on his boat for days and he wouldn’t have known it. He remained still like the corpse he was, </p><p>One thought jolted his body.</p><p>What if Hermes returned?</p><p>Charon had convinced himself that he wouldn’t return. That he would never see the little god ever again. But what if he did? What if Hades was right, and Hermes decided to work as a psychopomp again?</p><p>His heart started to race. He wasn’t sure if he could stand looking at him. The pain he feels at the mere idea of having to stare at his ex lover and pretend it was all fine- it made Charon wrap his arms around himself, clutching his shoulders tightly. He imagined what their next encounter would be, the little god smiling like a sunset at him, apologizing for being unable to understand him, radiant eyes staring down at Charon, devoid of the love he once held for the boatman.</p><p>His fingers dug into his shoulders until he bruised. </p><p> </p><p>Charon wants to forget.</p><p>Damn it all. He wants to forget. <br/>The little songs, the way Hermes smiled at him, the way his skin felt under Charon’s boney fingers. The way Hermes loved him so strongly he was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of Charon.</p><p>Charon wants to forget it all.</p><p>He wants to get rid of all the pain that he carries with him. Wants to forget how it feels to love. Charon was not made to love- he was made to work. He was built by his mother to ferry the souls of the undead. To love- it is not his nature. Should not be part of him. It was foolish of him to develop any sort of feeling that was nothing but loyalty to the Styx and to the Underworld.</p><p> </p><p>His boat hits shore and Charon rises from the floor. </p><p>His skiff had arrived at Elysium. The gentle green pastures were familiar to Charon, having spent a lot of his time in this level of the Underworld selling his wares to shades. <br/>There were no traces of the war they had waged with Zeus before. The bodies had been taken care of and there was no more blood smeared on the beautiful green plains, shades had been sent to their respective places and it was as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Everything moved on. Charon would force himself to move on, too. </p><p>He stepped off his boat, floating above the grass. He moved like a shade, silent as he approached the river of Lethe. <br/>Charon lowered himself on the ground. He stared hard at his reflection, the smoke-like water showing a broken, mangled face. His face. Ruined, marked by Hermes. </p><p>He will delete that mark.</p><p>The river did not intervene. This is the only way he could forgive it for what it has done to Hermes. By washing his memories away, taking the love he once held and swallowing it whole like they did with Hermes. <br/>The hands of the Styx could only take, and Charon would allow them. He wanted to take away the memory of Hermes dead in his arms, the memory of him loving Charon so much he mistook his existence for something else apart from his duty. </p><p> </p><p>Charon kneels closely. He lets go of his oar and it lays uselessly on the ground next to him. His calloused fingers scoop up water from the river, the smoke becoming liquid as soon as it was on the cup he made out of his palms. His gold rings emit a flickering shine under the pale green water.</p><p>He raises the water to his mouth.</p><hr/><p>Hermes runs. </p><p>He hasn’t returned to Olympus. Not yet. He cannot face the reality of it all at the moment. It was far too much for him- too horrifying. Too much for his fresh mind. </p><p>So, he runs because it’s the only thing that keeps him from breaking down. The rush in his veins brings him happiness, the way his wings flap brings him back to a happiness that he has forgotten.<br/>The ache in his bones and heart is still present, but he doesn’t know if it's the acheness of having lost it all. </p><p>But it feels different. It clings to him in ways he cannot understand yet. A feeling of longness, missing something that feels like should be obvious to him, but even obvious things escaped his erased mind. </p><p>He runs, then rests, then runs again. Days pass and he continues, going to nowhere in particular. Hermes passes through cities, running past monuments made to his name, altars begging for prayers that he could not bring to them yet. </p><p>He could feel the mortal hands reaching for him, hopeful that he could help them, but how could he when his memory was nothing but empty promises? A manuscript that has been burnt?</p><p>The god reaches Arcadia, running towards a mountain in the horizon. He does this without thinking, his feet taking him where they wanted to go. As if his body was a different entity as his mind. </p><p>He can feel a hint of familiarity on the abandoned roads that lead to the top of the mountain. Something about this place made Hermes feel like he had been there before- a familiarity that crept up his spine.</p><p>Hermes stops at the entrance of a small cave. He stares at the mouth of the cavern for a moment before he steps forward, opting for walking. </p><p>The light of the morning sun illuminated the inside of the cave gently. A bed of hay was made on the floor, with a blanket strewn on it. An unused fire pit was in the center of the cave, a pot hanging above it. The metal was completely rusted, hanging there for god knows how long ago.</p><p>“I knew you would come here.”</p><p>His mother is at the other end of the small cave, sitting down on a flat rock. She smiles yet looks exhausted, her hands folded on her thighs, with a small blanket in her hands.</p><p>“You used to come here all the time,” she continues, her fingers caressing the old threads of the baby blanket in her hands. “After arriving on Olympus, you would come here pretty much every day. You said you didn’t want to forget your roots, a motivation to keep going forward.. Eventually you stopped… but I am glad you did. I’ve always wondered if this place represented pain to you.”</p><p>“Mom,” he steps forward, looking around the cave. “What is this place?”</p><p>“This is where you were born, Hermes.”</p><p>He stops, staring down at his mother. She looks up at him smiling, that sadness present once more. </p><p>“I thought… I was born in Olympus. I assumed, because of-”</p><p>“Because you’re an Olympian?” Maia smied. “No, my son. The other gods did not know of your presence, only your father did. You forced them to acknowledge your existence, however.”</p><p>“What happened?” He asks, far too many questions in his mind.</p><p>“When I knew I was going to have you, I forced Zeus and Hera to take an oath to the Styx, and decided to stay away from Olympus. I… wanted to live here in this cave. I was happy to do so. I did not want Olympus riches for I did not believe I was worthy. I did not want to involve you in their complicated politics nor subject you to Hera’s rage, even if she couldn’t harm you. I birthed you here alone, imagine my surprise when you were born with little wings in your head and ankles!”</p><p>She chuckles slightly, and Hermes can’t stop himself from touching the wings at his temple. </p><p>“I was happy with raising you as a shepherd, a good and proper young man. But you refused to comply. You… told me I should not be here alone. You had just been born when you swore to me, you would make it so we had what we deserved. So you forced them to look at you, by stealing Apollo’s cattle. Your father feigned ignorance and pretended he did not know who you were in front of the others, and was forced to home us both.”</p><p>“I did that…?” Hermes raises his hand to his chest and touches the coin dangling from it. It had been there since he can remember, another part of himself he can’t recall.</p><p>“You are far more than what I ever expected you to be, Hermes.” Maia stands up, tears in her eyes. “And you are far, far more than who you believe you are.”</p><p>Maia hands him the blanket. It’s old and worn, but he takes it, bringing it up to his face. Hermes buries his nose on it, taking a deep breath out of the fabric. The smell brings tears to his eyes and he clutches the old fabric of his old baby blanket, for when he was so small and the world was already on his shoulders.</p><p>“Look at you. Oh, how magnificent you are.” She wraps his arms around him tightly, holding Hermes close as if he was a child. “I am so proud of you, my son.”</p><p>Hermes clutches her back, tears spilling freely. He can’t stop himself from the open wails that escape his mouth, but Maia is there, comforting him through it all, as she has always done.</p><p>Even if he cannot remember so.</p><hr/><p>He dreams.</p><p>It is the first time he dreams ever since he lost his memories. He had slept, but he dreamed of nothing but darkness.</p><p>But he dreams of colors, lines, shapes he doesn’t recognize. Lines and lights that form a silhouette that he can’t recall. <br/>A light in the darkness he tries to reach, but can’t, no matter how much he tries.</p><p>The lights try to reach out to him, but cannot. They leave him shrouded in darkness.</p><p>“Don’t leave,” Hermes sobs, those gentle and tender lights abandoning him. </p><p>Alone.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up.<br/>Both Hermes and his mother are lying on the soft grass just outside the cave, staring up at the clouds that casted a shadow over them. His scarf pooled around him, sinking softly on the grass. His hands are folded in front of his chest, his heart beating increasing as he chases away the last traces of sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“There is an aching in my bones.” he says, voice slightly croaking from his little nap.</p><p>“Aching?” his mother turns her face at him with worry, thinking that Hermes was physically hurt.</p><p>“I mean- not literally. But yes. More like… something is missing, and I don’t know what.” He shifts, placing both his hands behind his head and slightly propping it up. “But it’s different from everything else. I can’t stop thinking about it ever since we left the Underworld. And it’s…”</p><p>He unfolds his arms and has them lay parallel to his torso, fists grasping at the grass beneath his fingers. It’s like he is missing someone, but he doesn’t know who or why. The pain still lingers inside of him, and he thinks of Artemis words to him. That he did all of this to protect someone, but she didn’t know who. No one knew who.</p><p>“Sorry, I suppose it is difficult to explain, but I should get used to it.” He chuckles, faintly.” </p><p>She smiles at him, her crows feet showing. She touches his shoulder gently.</p><p>“You know… Hera didn’t destroy everything in your room.”</p><p>Hermes is now wide awake, propping himself on his elbows as he stared at his mother. </p><p>“There is still a chest in your room that Hephaestus built. I suppose that is why she couldn’t destroy it. It’s the only thing she couldn’t get rid of.”  </p><p>“That’s… That’s great, ma’. That’s really great.” He says, overcome with joy. Maybe not everything was lost. </p><p>“I think it is time to return to Olympus, kid.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, it’s time.”</p><hr/><p>“Boatman.”</p><p>The water was about to touch Charon’s teeth, but he stopped. He hadn’t drank a single drop before he was called, the sudden voice startling him from drinking.<br/>He took a deep breath, opening his palms and letting the water slip out of the cradle of his hands and join the river once more before he turned around to face the intruder that had interrupted him.</p><p>A myrmydon whose armor was strikingly similar to Achilles stood next to him, looking down at Charon with a calmed curiosity. The boatman had seen this particular shade before in his travels, though the soul rarely bought his wares. He knew who he was however, from both Zagreus’ and Hermes’ stories. </p><p>Patroclus, Achilles’ beloved. It wasn’t until recently that both shades had reunited once more in death after a very tragic demise-</p><p>Charon tipped his hat as he always does, but doesn’t bother to get up. He waits for the shade to leave so he can go back to erasing his memories.<br/>However, Patroclus doesn’t leave, instead tapping his spear lightly on the ground. </p><p>“It has been a while, Boatman. The absence of your business hasn’t gone unnoticed.Theseus particularly complains about this constantly, if you must know.” He laughs softly, delighted at the annoyance of the King. “Blames you for all his lost matches against a particular Prince.”</p><p>“Hhhhhhhaaa…” Charon whispers out, not really saying anything but indicating that, even if he did say something, Patroclus wouldn’t understand.</p><p>The shades never really talked to Charon, or at least they never expected an answer from him. He sold them his produce and they thanked him and left. Sometimes they made idle chatter but it was more for the shades than for himself, as even if he tried to reply back, they couldn’t understand.</p><p>“I would apologize for not understanding your language boatman, but I believe you already know my inability to understand you and are quite used to it.” Patroclus, instead of leaving, sits down, already raising Charon’s annoyance. “Though I have been told it is not really a language, but the desire to communicate and understand.”</p><p>“Hhhhhhhhrrr…” This time, Charon replies with a yes, though Patroclus wouldn’t know.</p><p>“It seems my desire to understand is not strong enough yet.”</p><p>Charon doesn’t say anything else, instead staring down at the waters of Lethe, annoyance increasing as he waits for Patroclus to let him be.</p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice you were about to drink from the water, boatman. I must admit that I have wondered for myself, what happened if the boatman himself drank from his river. Would he forget his memories, like us shades do? Or perhaps would nothing happen at all?”</p><p>Patroclus went on, but Charon didn’t care much. He was sure that the Styx would erase his memories, just as it erased Hermes’. Just because he had a connection to the Styx it didn’t mean he was special in any way. </p><p>“I wonder, what makes you, boatman, have a desire to erase your own memories?”</p><p>Soft smoke poured out of Charon’s teeth. He glanced at Patroclus who was clearly getting far too comfortable by now. He knew the Myrmydon to have a certain personality to him, from Zagreus and Hermes’ tales he knew the man was distrusting of strangers, especially gods. Whatever the reason he decided to bother Charon was lost on him.</p><p>“With the risk of intruding into personal matters, is it perhaps due to the current condition of one of Zeus’ sons?”</p><p>Charon turns his head violently towards the shade. Before the anger can bubble up from deep inside the myrmydon continues, not giving a chance for Charon’s hatred for his secret being not only revealed but apparently widely known to fester. </p><p>“Before you blame a certain young prince who has a known difficulty with keeping secrets, or Achilles himself for telling me- words have traveled through the Underworld, boatman. Shades who witnessed the event and the god’s current nature have spoken about it.”</p><p>It was pathetic, just how embarrassed that made Charon feel. To know that the entire Underworld knew what happened to them was just them knowing just how Charon had failed in his duty to save Hermes. </p><p>Another thing for the Lethe to wash away. </p><p>“Is it true, then? You love him?”</p><p>Charon stands up and turns towards his boat. He raises his hand and his oar floats up to his hand, giving one last look to Patroclus. He could drink the Lethe from his boat, somewhere else. He didn’t need some human shade to suddenly interrogate Charon’s life and purpose.</p><p>“I’ve struck a nerve it seems. My apologies boatman, I believed I could perhaps sympathize with your plight.”</p><p>Charon is about to move when he looks at Patroclus, who is still sitting but not looking at Charon, instead staring at the Lethe as well.</p><p>He knows that the shade had been waiting in Elysium for the eternity of his death, until he and Achilles found each other once more. Centuries passed, sitting there, not knowing how long it would take for them to see each other again, not knowing if they even were going to reunite. </p><p>Charon stills, a thin line of smoke coming out of his skeletal mouth.</p><p>“I spent centuries sitting, staring at Lethe herself. Every minute, I wondered if I should drink out of her and erase memories of my love. For what was the point of these, if they pained me so much? If I would never see him again?”</p><p>Patroclus takes a deep breath, his eyes closing. His long hair moves with the gentle breeze of Elysium, making the hairs of his beard twitch softly. </p><p>“I thought it was a curse to love, Boatman. What was the point, once we died and could never be with our loved ones? But I never drank from the river. As painful as it was to have those memories, aren’t they a blessing? Even if I was alone, I had them to remind me of what I once had. They brought me the strength to go on, as they prevented me from becoming a lifeless husk, a mockery of my former self.</p><p>“As tempted as I was, I never drank. The thought of losing all those loving moments that, when I was alive, gave me motivation to live, was a tragedy on itself. I could not betray them like so. They are far more important for me, and I could not wash them away.”</p><p>Patroclus scoops up some water from Lethe, letting the liquid pass through his fingers.</p><p>He didn’t notice when he started to caress the godly feather hanging from his neck. </p><p>Charon thought of a time back when he didn’t know Hermes. He believed himself to be a husk, nothing more. A god whose sole duty was to carry souls.</p><p>Hermes had come and taught him he was far, far more.</p><p>“It hurts, does it not? To love so much?”</p><p>Yes. Yes it does. It hurts the way he recalls how Hermes smiled. It hurts to listen to his voice.<br/>It hurts to think that something so horrible had been done to him. It hurts to know that Charon could not stop it.</p><p>He feels a tug in his chest. His heart, but also a familiar feeling.</p><p>Hermes, touching the necklace Charon had given him.</p><p>Charon was not being summoned, as he felt no fear or pleads coming from his amulet. But he felt Hermes touching it. </p><p>“I apologize, boatman. I am rambling now, and I am sure you are plenty busy.” Patroclus smiles softly, standing up. The myrmydon is forced to look up at Charon, tilting his chin slightly to see him in the eyes. “To lose a mind… is erasing our memories not killing ourselves? As much as they hurt because we cannot relive them, don’t they bring us so much joy, remind us how we once were happy and full of hope?”</p><p>Charon says nothing, staring down at Patroclus. </p><p>“I do not desire to sway you from your choice of washing away the pain, though I thought it would be of help for me to share my own experience. For as much as I think they cursed me in death, those gentle dreams were what saved me in eternity.”</p><p>Charon nods, slowly. There are too many thoughts going through his head right now, examining Patroclus’ words very carefully until he could really understand their meaning. <br/>Uncharacteristically of him, Charon raises his hand and squeezes Patroclus in the shoulder. </p><p>“I wondered for a while, Boatman, if gods could love like we feeble mortals do.” He pats at Charon’s hand that is still on his shoulder. “Love… it seems to be something we share in common.”</p><p>Charon lets go of him and Patroclus turns to leave. “Farewell Boatman, hopefully you can find comfort soon.”</p><p>He nods, as he is finally left alone. The waters of the Lethe continue to travel down the current, inviting him to drink from them.<br/>He presses Hermes’ feather between his fingers.</p><p>Charon gets on his boat, and leaves. Not towards the temple of Styx, but towards the House of Hades. Charon felt despair, but his gentle brothers had offered to help if Charon ever needed it. He wanted to ignore it, pretend that he did not need their support for Charon was an old god.</p><p>It was time to take them up on that offer.</p><p>As he rowed, he pressed the wing between his fingers again and again. <br/>It was painful.</p><p>But it was beautiful, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The body remembers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the week he had been gone, the furniture in Hermes’ room had been replaced. Courtesy of Hephaestus, Maia told Hermes.</p><p>---<br/>Height chart!<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>Playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p><p>PLEASE LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ARTWORK FROM SKULLPANCAKES THAT I COMMISSIONED!!!!!! ITS SO GOOD<br/>https://twitter.com/skullpancakes/status/1377092239445217286</p><p>Okay so,</p><p>I actually wanted to post this on friday but there was no WAY i could finish it then so uh, sorry about that</p><p>Second of all, this chapter is like 10k long and im sorry for that- but some events happen in this chapter and I really didn't want to add them into the next one, so this chapter is long- sorrrry<br/>It actually was v difficult for me to write this chapter for many reasons, specially because it kind of has a lot of talking and like... a lot of exposition and those chapters are v hard for me to write because i always try so HARD that they're not boring lmao</p><p>So yeah. Long Chapter. Sorry 'bout that. </p><p>I tried my best to make it coherent and not boring so i hope i succeed LMAOOOoo</p><p>TY for reading, i love y'all lovely comments &lt;33333 ilu all mwua mwua</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the week he had been gone, the furniture in Hermes’ room had been replaced. Courtesy of Hephaestus, Maia told Hermes.<br/>He apologizes to his siblings but they were far more worried for Hermes’ wellbeing rather than upset. Dionysus tells him that he had the tendency of running when things were a little bit too intense. </p><p>He said it to ease Hermes’ guilt, but it only leaves him with oily disgust. <br/>So he was a coward, then.</p><p>His new room is mostly bare. No decorations, but he supposed he could fill it up with whatever he found interesting later. Maybe some paintings of himself or busts he could scoop up. Hephaestus made a desk for him too, parchment paper on an urn and ink, waiting for Hermes to write. Instead he grabbed the parchment and shoved it in his bag, he was running out of paper where to write his notes about the family.</p><p>A beautiful lyre was propped on the wall and it had a note attached to it. He carefully unfurled the little roll of parchment and read it.</p><p>
  <i>Hey little brother,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sorry I’ve been too busy to visit you in Olympus. Heard about your stuff, so I got you a new Lyre. I can teach you again how to use it later!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Apollo</i>
</p><p>Hermes smiles and inspects the lyre. It’s made of gold, but it's almost weightless when he picks it up. The strings shine under the lights and make a soft sound as Hermes presses his fingertips against them. <br/>He wants to start playing with it now, but he didn’t want to get distracted now, so he shoved the lyre on his satchel. His bag was bottomless, very convenient when you had to stash big musical instruments like this. </p><p>A chest rested on the foot of his bed. It was massive, made out of an ore he couldn’t recognize with golden accents around it. There were scratches on the sides of the chest revealing that it had been thrown around in an attempt to open and destroy the contents, but considering that it was well shut, the assailant had failed.</p><p>Hera.</p><p>Hermes licked his lips as he kneeled in front of the chest. He knew the reason Hera was so mad at him, but to destroy everything… it was pure hatred. It was a desire to completely destroy him even more. </p><p>He pushed those thoughts aside. He was happy that she couldn’t destroy at least one of his things. <br/>Now the problem was that the chest was, obviously, locked. And Hermes didn’t know where the key was for very obvious reasons.</p><p>There was a rather strange indentation on the front rather than a keyhole. As if it was opened with something other than a key.<br/>He tugged at the coin that hung from his neck and pressed it against the indentation, but it was no use. It didn’t even fit the shape.</p><p>“Damnit,” Hermes sighs as he sits on his haunches. There would be absolutely no way he could find the actual key to the chest, not only his memory not working but Hera having destroyed everything. Maybe she destroyed whatever the key was in her fit of rage.</p><p>Well, just another inconvenience. He picked up the chest and it was almost featherlight despite its size and sturdiness, surely a perk added by his brother. He pressed it against his chest and just below his chin, sighing softly just before he ran towards Hephaestus’ forge.</p><p>He could have asked one of his siblings for help in locating the forge, but Hermes was starting to get pretty exhausted of having to ask for help. His own ego was his downfall, as he hasn't learned the labyrinth that is Olympus yet and gets lost pretty quickly.<br/>Thankfully, the smell of the forge reaches him and helps Hermes guide himself again until he stands outside a giant door, partly open.</p><p>He can hear two voices inside and Hermes can’t help himself, entering without announcing himself.</p><p>The air on the forge is thick and hot, making his clothes glue to his skin immediately. It feels heavy on his lungs, and he can smell the different types of ores being smelted by his step brother. The furniture and tools were massive to accommodate for Hephaestus gigantic size. Artemis had told him that, apart from Zeus and Hera, Hephaestus was the largest of them all. </p><p>Still carrying the oversized chest against his sternum, Hermes caught a pink glow from the corner of his eye. Aphrodite was sitting on the edge of one of the work benches, her back facing the door and talking to her husband. </p><p>Artemis had been right- Hephaestus was <i>massive</i>. He was mostly bald, his skull glistening with sweat from his work. The little hair he had was an auburn color, cascading past his shoulders and settling on his shoulder blades. His right eye was scarred and closed, features rougher than those of his siblings. </p><p>Hephaestus was as wide as he was tall, almost a square, and Hermes remembered how he was told that Hera had initially thrown him off Olympus at birth due to his unsightly nature. <br/>He should hate Olympus, yet when he spots Hermes with his one good eye he smiles wide and waves at him. </p><p>Hermes’ hands are full so he just tilts his head back as a greeting. Aphrodite turns her head to see him and immediately turns back to Hephaestus, standing on the work table and whispering something in his ear. Hephaestus smiles and nods before Aphrodite is gone in a literal flash of pink and perfume, the smell almost as strong as the stench of Hephaestus forge.</p><p>“Hey, Herm!” Hephaestus smiles, putting back his work gloves after his wife leaves. “Glad you’re back. You caused quite a commotion when you ran away.”</p><p>“Been causing lots of commotions lately, it seems” Hermes chuckles, flying up to the work table in the spot Aphrodite had just been standing on. “Thank you for the furniture, by the way.”</p><p>“Ah don’t mention it. Least thing I could do considering what Mum and Zeus did.” Hephaestus scratches the back of his sweaty neck, his wavy auburn hair slick with sweat from his forehead. “Sorry I wasn’t able to give a signal that Zeus was on his way- even if I pledged allegiance to Mum, I suppose she didn’t believe me and locked me in here.”</p><p>Hermes isn't’ quite sure he knows what he is talking about, but he pierces together the fact that he is talking about the attack on the Underworld.</p><p>“Wish I could tell you where she is, but she vanished. Ah, well. We will burn that bridge when we get there.”</p><p>Hermes is pretty sure that’s not how the saying goes, but he says nothing. Instead of correcting Hephaestus, he jingles the chest with his hands and looks up at his step brother. “Hey, I was wondering if I could ask a last favor of you?”</p><p>“Sure- I assume it got something to do with that there?” He points a meaty finger at the chest in Hermes’ arms.</p><p>“Why yes, boss! You see,” he drops the chest at his feet, tapping it with one hand. “This is the one thing Hera couldn’t destroy. Made by you, great quality! Problem is- well. It needs a key to open but for very obvious reasons I do not know where the key is. I thought perhaps you could make a new key or open this up for me?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hephaestus leans down and picks up the chest like a toy, the device comically small between his fingers. “I remember making this one couple centuries ago. Old design. Would offer to smash it open for you, but I made it impossible for that to happen, obviously.” He chuckles, inspecting the keyhole carefully. “Yeah, I can make another key for you. Will take a bit though- Athena asked me to finish up some plans to rev up the security in Olympus.” </p><p>“Absolutely do not mind, brother. Thank you for the help! Though- I don’t suppose you know what I kept there?”</p><p>“Sorry Herm,” he shrugs. “No idea. You never told me what you wanted it for.”</p><p>“Drats,” Hermes sighs as he caresses the coin around his neck. “Well, thank you for the help, can’t wait until I can finally open this thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t sweat it! Now if you don’t mind,” Hephaestus gets ready to start going back to work again, but Hermes remembers something else he wants to discuss, interrupting Hephaestus as he reaches for his tools.</p><p>“Actually- I was wondering-” Hermes shifts on his feet, slightly anxious for some reason. The larger god turns around, thick eyebrow raised. “Aphrodite, did… I offend her at any point?”</p><p>“Huh? Why do you say so?”</p><p>“Ever since I was reborn she has been avoiding me- just outright ignoring me. She didn’t even introduce herself to me back in the Underworld. Did I do something to offend her that I can’t remember?”</p><p>“Ah, ‘Dite…” Hephaestus sighs, dragging one hand down his face and pulling his thick features. “Listen kid, I’ll talk to her, right? Don’t worry much about it. You know how she can be.”</p><p>No. He doesn’t.<br/>But he doesn’t tell Hephaestus this- it would be rather rude to throw his condition back to his face. “That would be swell, boss. Well, I’ll let you be!”</p><p>“See ya- I’ll give you a shout when I finish your thing, kid!”</p><p>“Right!” Hermes shouts, practically running out of the forge.</p><p>He is unsure as to what to do now, but his mind has no time for him to process his thoughts as he crashes against something hard while turning on a corner of a hallway. He manages to bring down whatever he crashes with, his limbs getting tangled up with the poor victim while rolling on the floor. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” he shouts while quickly untangling himself, getting up and offering a hand to whoever he just crashed with. “I’m sorry-”</p><p>The goddess slaps his hand away, clearly annoyed. “Piss off!”</p><p>He takes a step back rather shocked, not recognizing who this person is. At first he thought it may have been Artemis, her being the shortest after Hermes- but this isn’t his sister. The goddess is dressed in a white tunic, two pairs of wings sprouting from her head, a pair of wings on each ankle, and two large golden wings popping from her back. He couldn’t recall any of his siblings talking about anyone with these many wings.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t see you there!” Hermes smiles, cocking his head. The goddess stands up and she is just a tad taller than Hermes but not by much. Her curls are all out of place and her eyes widen as she sees Hermes.<br/>Her mouth twitches and it's obvious she wants to say something but doesn’t, instead cocking her head and examining him like a hawk about to hunt her prey.</p><p>“My apologies, you are…?”</p><p>The goddess recoiled for a moment but didn’t peel her eyes away from Hermes, instead inching closer, carefully. “So it is true… You lost your memories?”</p><p>Before Hermes can affirm the statement the goddess reaches to him, grabbing him by the cheeks rather harshly, moving his head from side to side and inspecting him, painted nails digging against his soft skin.</p><p>“Hey- hey! Hey what-”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t <i>remember</i>. They really did a job on you, huh?”</p><p>Hermes yanks himself away from her grasp and rubs at the sore spots in his cheeks. Whoever this woman is, he was starting to really dislike her. </p><p>She smiles dangerously and gets closer to Hermes but her hands are no longer reaching out, instead folded behind her back in an attempt to show that she was not going to hurt him. “I am one of your siblings! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go to the Underworld- I’ve been busy, and they all keep me out of the loop- you know how it is.” Her smile gets wider as she is inches away from Hermes. “Tell me, do you know if Athena-”</p><p>“You!”</p><p>Both are startled by Artemis' yell. When Hermes turned towards her, the goddess of the hunt had her bow already aimed at them. The winged goddess screams and flies away but Artemis shoots a barrage of arrows after her. </p><p>The arrows hit her on the wings of her back, pinning the goddess to the wall. She screams and twitches in place while Artemis whistles a signal that echoes through Olympus. Before the goddess can dig out the arrows pinning her to the wall Artemis is already beside her, her bow and arrow ready to strike between her eyes if she dared move wrong.</p><p>“You bitch, that fucking hurts!” She snarls, ichor already pouring out of the wounds and coating the golden plumage of her wings. </p><p>“Good,” Artemis snarls, her pupils blown as she stares at the other goddess. </p><p>“Artemis, what is happening? Who is this?”</p><p>“A flying rat.”</p><p>“Well that’s just rude. I’m just doing my job the same way you are! The same way Ares is! Don’t you all always whine about how he is treated when he is just doing his job?” The winged goddess complains, her feet kicking in the air and above the floor. Not unlike a butterfly on display.</p><p>“Your job is to just be a messenger, not to be Hera’s spy!”</p><p>The goddess ignores Artemis and turns her gaze to Hermes, waving her hands in a mocking manner. “Well since you can’t remember, I am Iris. Queen Hera’s personal messenger. Whatever the Queen desires I do. I used to be Olympus’ messenger but then <i>someone</i> appeared and took the job from me.”</p><p>Judging by the way she stared daggers at him, Hermes could only guess that Iris was talking about him.</p><p>“Yet you act as an informant for Queen Hera.” <br/>Athena emerged from another hallway, walking slowly towards them. With her was Demeter, whose eyes went directly to Iris. “I don’t believe that is part of your role as a messenger.”</p><p>“What do you know about my job?” Iris crosses her arms across her chest, looking down the ground. </p><p>“Caught her talking to Hermes,” Artemis points at him with her chin, her bow still at the ready.</p><p>“She said she was our sister…?”</p><p>“Ha! She wishes. She is just a titan that was shrunk, spared because she helped the Olympians in the war against the Titans.”</p><p>“At least Queen Hera <i>likes</i> me, bastard. You are only upset because your own step mother does not like you.”</p><p>“Enough!” Demeter’s voice rang loudly. Hermes could have sworn the temperature lowered. “Athena, it seems that my sister Hera has sent her messenger to spy on us. We must discuss what to do with this, perhaps with a court.”</p><p>“I was thinking the same, Lady Demeter. It will help with discussing how we shall move forward, as well.” Athena turns to face Iris once more, her mouth pressed into a tight line as she stares up at his sister with something akin to hatred. “It is time to call the others.”</p><hr/><p>Olympus is in court.</p><p> </p><p>Court was held in one of the massive chambers in Olympus, designed specifically for the occasion. Golden columns adorned the walls with intricate and beautiful designs; both the tiles and walls were made out of chiseled marble with golden accents carved like the god’s insignias.<br/>Steps were carved in an oval around the room, leading to the bottom where the judgement was to take place in. The steps were most likely for the Olympian audience- even if there were only twelve gods in the Pantheon, other gods and demigods could observe. This time, however, there was no audience to witness the judgement.</p><p>Ten thrones were erected in a circle around the room at the bottom of the steps with their owner’s respective insignias, drapery hanging above the thrones with said marks to represent their respective god. The thrones were carved out of Olympian stone, each one of the thrones almost identical apart from various details here and there. Hermes’ throne was carved with wings and feathers on the armrests, for example.</p><p>Two other thrones sat on the far end of the room, overseeing all. One was carved out of a white stone Hermes couldn’t recognize but it shimmered in the sunlight, almost as if it was sparkling with electricity. The other throne beside it was carved out of ivory, peacock feathers carved all around the surface.</p><p>Zeus and Hera’s thrones, respectively. The King and Queen of Olympus. They sat empty, yet the presence of the thrones sat heavy on Hermes’ stomach. He shifted idly in his seat, the throne with the wing insignia carved on the backrest. Yet it was made for someone even bigger than Demeter herself and he felt like an insect. He sat on the edge of his seat, his feet dangling on the air.</p><p>At least he wasn’t the only one with the same struggle, most of his siblings not being as massive enough to properly fit, thrones being sized for Zeus’ size.. Both Artemis and Apollo had the same issues, their legs dangling off the stone.</p><p>The Pantheon had been called to attend court and the ten of them attended, even Persephone who was still visiting Olympus, yet her mother invited her to spectate and ever participate. She sat on the stairs behind the thrones, overseeing everything.</p><p>Just before they started, Hermes spotted Apollo- the only other god he hadn’t met yet. For afar he had confused him with his twin Artemis, his features being identical to hers. But his hair and attire were vastly different, making him realize he must be the goddess twin.<br/>They didn’t have time to talk and properly introduce themselves when Athena demanded for the Court to start, every god sitting on their thrones quickly.</p><p>Iris sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by the gods. She was unbothered by it all even if she was shackled with chains made by Hephaestus ensuring her captivity, not that she was even trying to escape. Iris instead had her gaze pointed at the ceiling, feet twitching in rhythm as if she was mentally reciting a song. </p><p>“Court is now in session,” Athena declared. Her throne was the closest to Zeus and she almost fit perfectly on it. “Today we will discuss not only the fate of the Titan Iris, but how it is that we will move forward in regards to Olympus and its rulers.”</p><p>“As we all know, Zeus has been swallowed by the Styx after breaking his oath, and Hera is nowhere to be found. Hera left Olympus the moment Zeus stormed the Underworld.” Lady Demeter spoke now, her hands folded on her lap.</p><p>“What about Zeus? He was swallowed by the Styx, but what does this mean for him? Will he never come back?” Artemis was the first to speak, all eyes turned to her. </p><p>“We have spoken with Mother Night, Nyx. The River Styx punishes depending on the Oath that has been broken. Her daughters, the Fates, predict that Zeus will be held by the river Styx for eight hundred years. After that, he will be released and will be caged in Tartarus, eternally punished for the crimes he has committed.”</p><p>The silence was thick in the room, and Hermes noticed even Iris stalled for a moment. Eight hundred years? That’s…<br/>Hermes didn’t know how to feel about it.</p><p>“Our Lord Father has broken not only the Styx’ oath, but his trust as an Olympian and as our King. The Styx has decided to punish him this way, and we cannot object.” Athena punctuated. It was clear she was startled by the news of Zeus being punished in such a way, all the gods clearly showing discomfort- all gods but Aphrodite, who simply smiled and leaned back on her massive throne encrusted with rose gold.</p><p>“Well- Zeus is gone and Hera is gone. They were the kings- who will be ruler of Olympus now?” Apollo blurted out, leaning over and staring at the other gods.</p><p>“I assumed Athena would be the one that took over, considering she is the oldest and, well- goddess of Wisdom and all.” Dionysus raised a fair point. He had his legs crossed under himself, chin propped up on his fist as he stared at Athena herself. He wasn’t large enough for his throne, the stone carved out with the figures of grapes.</p><p>“I assumed the same, little Athena. I believe you would be the perfect fit to be the ruler of Olympus!” Poseidon boasted. </p><p>Hermes couldn’t ignore the way Ares shifted uncomfortably on his seat.</p><p>“Do we really need kings and queens?” Artemis spoke again. “I don’t think it is necessary to have monarchy in Olympus at all, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Anarchy- what would we do, without a ruler to direct us in moments of restlessness?”</p><p>“Ares, Zeus and Hera did <i>nothing</i> while they ruled, unless you consider messing everything up as something worth talking about. Or should I remind you about Troy?” Artemis yelled out, standing up on her throne. </p><p>“Do not. That affair was caused-”</p><p>“Despite why it was caused,” Artemis’ twin, Apollo, backed her up. “Let’s not forget dear father made everything worse, basically forcing us to pick sides and fight each other. Or did you forget that?”</p><p>“I agree with you children- My sister Hera and her husband Zeus have done very little of worth to be called rulers of Olympus. They may have been the King and Queen, but Olympus never had a true ruler.”</p><p>“I mean- if we don’t <i>have</i> to have a ruler, then I think that would be better?” Dionysus said once more, his stance now far less relaxed and more serious, even if there was hesitation in his eyes. </p><p>“And do what? Be out there without any kind of aim?” Poseidon argues, slouched against his throne. </p><p>“You big stupid oaf. Did Zeus tell you what to do all day every day? I am pretty sure he did not!” Aphrodite’s words came out like poison, even if she smiled as she spoke. “Let’s be real, even if they were the rulers, they did nothing but interfere. I do not believe it is necessary to have such things as kings and queens, don’t you think dear Athena?”</p><p>Athena sat on her throne, her hand covering her mouth as she took in every argument, clearly thinking about it.</p><p>“If I may,” Hephaestus raises his hand slightly before he continues talking. “While I do believe Athena may be the best fit for the next Queen of Olympus, I also agree that we don’t really need a Queen.”</p><p>“Oh please! If we don’t appoint a ruler, then how will big matters such as these be resolved, then?”</p><p>“The same way we’re resolving it now, Poseidon. We can have a court and decide what the best option is!” Hermes was learning that Apollo was just as bold as his twin. “I mean- isn’t it better for all of us to come with a resolution than one just person?”</p><p>Athena tapped her chin softly before she addressed them all once more. “We have not held court in centuries, it wasn’t an effective method as Lord Zeus ignored the vote of the majority and implemented what he believed was best.”</p><p>“See? The only reason it didn’t work before was because Zeus decided to ignore all of us, like he always did. Now that he isn’t here, we can actually decide by ourselves.”</p><p>Hermes was the only one who remained silent, watching everybody else as they made their own arguments. He didn’t feel like he could say much considering the experience he had was gone. For what he knew though he Hermes knew that Zeus was not a good leader.</p><p>“If we are to decide to not appoint a leader, in cases such as this we will call for a court in which we will decide what the best course of action is.” Athena decides. “We as the gods of Olympus will vote to decide how we will be governed- by an individual, or by court. Raise your hand, those who believe we should appoint a ruler for Mount Olympus.”</p><p>Poseidon and Ares raise their hands.</p><p>“Those in favour of the court of law, raise your hand.”</p><p>Everybody sans Poseidon and Ares raise their hands, including Hermes. </p><p>“Very well. Then-”</p><p>“I think you’re forgetting something.”</p><p>Iris’ nasal voice interrupted Athena’s words, but she didn’t even look at the goddess of wisdom. She was lying on the floor, her torso propped by her elbows as she stared at the ceiling above, chains wrapped around her wrists. She continued to tap her feet against the tile.</p><p>“And what is it that we are forgetting, Goddess Iris?”</p><p>“You may vote as much as you want but you can’t change a thing. Sure, Lord Zeus is gone and will never return, whatever! But,” Iris shifts, now sitting cross legged and staring directly at Athena. “Even if she is not here, Queen Hera is still <i>Queen</i>, and you cannot appoint another queen or lack of thereof without her approval.”</p><p>“What- is that true?” Hermes asks, finally raising his voice. All the other gods turned to Athena who just blinked, turning to Demeter and Poseidon for answers.</p><p>“...It is true. Once they became rulers, Zeus and Hera made it so no decisions would be made without their approval while they ruled. Zeus is gone, but Hera remains.”</p><p>“But she isn’t here! Doesn’t that mean that she gives up her reign or- or something?” Hermes pleads.</p><p>But Demeter shakes her head. “Unfortunately unless she dies or gives up the title, she will remain Queen.”</p><p>“Well- so what? She is Queen, whatever. Whatever we do doesn’t have to be <i>official</i> you know? Just doing it without any actual approval.”</p><p>“It isn’t that easy, Apollo.” Poseidon interjects. “It isn’t about whatever we choose to do- as long as Hera is Queen, she has access to Olympus at any moment unless we exile her, which we cannot do. Only those who are Olympians can access without invitation.”</p><p>Poseidon’s serious tone made Hermes feel very… wrong. It was unnatural to see his jovial uncle so rattled and intense.</p><p>“That can’t be right- Thanatos came here a while ago to take Maia?” Artemis asks. </p><p>“Chthonic gods have our permission from coming here, even if Hera did not like it at first. Zeus assured her it would only be for emergencies, such as the Sisyphus incident. Even so, you calling for him counts as an invitation.” </p><p>Artemis thinks about Demeter’s explanation and sits back down on her throne, having accepted the answer but clearly not completely happy with it.</p><p>“I’ve been working on automatons to protect Olympus from Mum. It is not much, but they will alert us the moment she approaches and can act as a line of defense.”</p><p>“She can still stroll in if she bypasses your automatons, dear Hephaestus. My sister is tenacious and I do not doubt we haven’t seen the last of her. If she didn’t have access to Olympus, this could be our safe haven, but we don’t know what it is that she has planned.”</p><p>“If it is weapons she wants, the infernal arms are in the House of Hades. Lady Demeter, do you believe she will try to breach the Underworld to try to gain access to Coronacht?” Athena questions.</p><p>“Maybe the boatman can kill Hera just like he killed Zeus.”</p><p>All eyes were on Poseidon, pose very tight and rigid. He was not kidding with his suggestion.</p><p>“I rather my sister not do anything, yet I have known her all my life- she is unpredictable and ruled by impulse, not unlike her husband.” Demeter turns her gaze to turn Iris who still was lying on the ground rather nonchalantly. “Iris,”</p><p>The goddess perks up if just a little, but doesn’t get up from her position. </p><p>“You must be aware of the situation you’re in. I believe it would be of your best interest to help our cause.”</p><p>“Lady Demeter, with all due respect, I fear Queen Hera far more than I fear all of you combined.” She stands up but jumps on her feet, her posture lax even if she was still chained down. “Whatever you can do to me, she would do ten times worse.”</p><p>“I am surprised Iris. After you have witnessed what we did to the Titans, you still believe we cannot match Hera’s cruelty?” </p><p>Iris crosses her arms in front of her chest. “King Zeus and Queen Hera were the cruelest of them all, I believe. I witnessed it with my own eyes. As ruthless as they pretend to be, the current Pantheon is no match for what the Titans once displayed.”</p><p>Demeter tilted her head but made no other movement, staring at Iris like a hawk. Hermes shifted anxiously on his seat, tugging at his scarf. </p><p>“It is shocking how you have easily forgotten just how cruel I can be, Iris. You may feel protected by Hera’s blessing, but me and my sister have been cut from the same cloth. Perhaps I cannot torture you the same way Hera would, but believe me, Titan.” She rises from her throne, casting a shadow down on Iris. “I will make you wish it was my sister the one to torture you.”</p><p>Iris falters a little, shifting on her feet clearly uncomfortable. Once confident, she doesn’t look straight at Demeter, instead shifting her gaze to the floor. “I don’t know, okay? Even if I wanted to tell you, I don’t know where she is. She just… left and didn’t tell me a thing.”</p><p>“Have you been in communication with her?”</p><p>“Yes- via her boons. She told me to check Olympus status, which is why I was here. But I don’t know where she is! She didn’t tell me! So even if you torture me, I won’t be able to tell you. As for you,” Iris turned and stared straight at Hermes, jerking her head at his general direction. “If you’re worried Hera is going to kill you, don’t bother.”</p><p>“Eh?” Hermes can’t help the high pitch of his voice.</p><p>“Queen Hera knows she has an Oath to not hurt you- but King Zeus kept killing you, so she believed the Oaths didn’t apply to them because they are Kings of Olympus. Zeus told the Queen that he was going to drown you in the Styx and you would lose all your memories. I suppose that after he never returned, she realized the Oath very much applies to her as well. She won’t touch you, so don’t worry about that, she isn’t going to get risked being swallowed by the Styx.”</p><p>Silence drowned the room for a moment until all the gods started shouting at the same time.</p><p>“You knew Zeus was going to do that to him?!”</p><p>“Iris! You did <i>nothing</i>?”</p><p>“You little flying rat-”</p><p>They all started shouting and yelling obscenities at the goddess while Hermes just slumped on his seat, head between his hands. The noise of the chaos was like white noise to him, a headache present behind his eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t know! Would you all shut up for a moment!” Iris stomped her feet but couldn’t stop the ruckus. “I knew nothing! Lady Hera told me all of this after she left Olympus!”</p><p>“Would you have told me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Iris questions, turning to Hermes once more.</p><p>“If… Hera had told you this before it happened. Would you have told me?”</p><p>Iris stops for a moment, her wings twitching. “I. I guess. I… was pretty horrified when she said she knew. So. I think I would’ve… I think…” Her voice is very small and she refused to look at Hermes, instead pulling gently at the chains around her wrists. </p><p>“Liar!” Artemis yelled. “You would do anything to be in her good graces-”</p><p>“I didn’t know! She never told me!” </p><p>“My sister is no fool, I find it credible that she would not reveal her husband’s plans to you. I do believe your claim that Hera did not reveal Zeus’ intentions to you, Iris. As for you…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes couldn’t hear the words anymore, instead feeling that ache in his bones return once more. He paid no attention to the words and explicits being thrown around, some of his siblings suggesting they should throw Iris into Tartarus, others suggesting they should force her to drink from the Styx too but Hermes ignored it all.</p><p>He didn’t learn until later that they decided to keep Iris in Olympus as she could be a good asset to try to figure out Hera’s plans, whatever they were. Hermes nodded without even digesting the words, tugging at the fabric of his scarf.</p><p>Hera may not be able to hurt him, but she knew what Zeus was going to do.</p><p>She knew, and did nothing. Hera agreed with her husband, his father. She destroyed all his belongings so Hermes had nothing to come back to.</p><p>Hera had already done plenty.</p><hr/><p>To say his brothers were horrified would be a massive understatement.</p><p>After he left Elysium, Charon immediately sought his brothers. He found Thanatos first, and Charon felt a whole mess of feelings inside his chest.<br/>It was surprising just how difficult it was for him to speak about what happened. Something that should have just been easy- just telling his brother that he intended to erase his memories was somehow one of the hardest things he had to do.</p><p>But he did it. He explained to Thanatos what it is that he intended and failed to do, and the reasons. His brother was horrified and asked permission to tell Hypnos and Nyx about it.<br/>Charon agreed about Hypnos but not Nyx- he did not want his mother to know. He already felt so very pathetic because of all of this- he didn’t want to involve his mother just yet. </p><p>It was one of the very rare occasions that Hypnos was, too, horrified. He said nothing, nodding and remaining silent as Charon explained his actions. </p><p>No words were shared between them for a moment. Almost in sync, the twins opened their arms and encased Charon in a tight hug, saying nothing else as they embraced their older brother. </p><p>Charon returned the embrace back.</p><p> </p><p>They talked a lot. Talked about how Charon was feeling, about just how pathetic he felt that he couldn’t protect the thing he loved the most. He told them how his heart hurts and how his body seems to have given up. How he feels like an empty husk, back to how things were before he met Hermes- nothing but a corpse rowing on a boat for all eternity and nothing more.</p><p>But that’s not true, was it? Thanatos reminded him of the stores he had open before he met Hermes, because Charon liked to do that. <br/>Hypnos reminded Charon of the hoard of shiny things he had before he met Hermes- because Charon liked those things.</p><p>“You used to take us fishing, remember?” Hypnos mentions.</p><p>Yes, he does. Fishing with his brothers was very fun, even if Charon just rowed the boat and saw as the twins failed or succeeded at catching knuckleheads. <br/>Little memories that he thought were insignificant. Things that proved Charon that he was more than his duty. He wasn’t a hollow husk.</p><p>Charon was someone.</p><p>It was difficult reminding himself of that. Was difficult to not think about drinking from the Styx. But he promised his brothers that if the impulse ever surged again, he would immediately talk to them.<br/>He couldn’t make promises for his well being, not now anyways. But his brothers- he could promise it for his brothers.</p><p>His brothers would be very sad if Charon erased his memories, after all. And the last thing he wanted to do was to devastate his brothers like so.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a very difficult conversation, but it made Charon feel much better. The weight on his chest was gone and, while he still felt the pain Hermes left, at least Charon didn’t feel like his entire world was crumbling apart. </p><p>That is, until he arrived at the Temple of Styx once more.</p><p>Charon stalled for a moment, gripping his oar tightly and letting the hands of the Styx guide him to the dock. Hermes hovered above the floor, looking around with his scarf trailing behind him. He hadn’t noticed Charon arriving just yet and for a moment the boatman wondered if he should turn around and leave.</p><p>Before he could make the decision, Hermes spotted him and smiled like the sun. “Hello!”</p><p>Too late to pretend he hadn’t seen him and run, Charon had to face him. </p><p>He looked… well. He was as radiant as he ever was, wings flapping in the air with beautiful movements. Charon couldn’t stop staring and thinking just how beautiful he was. </p><p>“I have a message for dear Uncle Hades,” Hermes explained, unaware of their history. Charon was entranced by the way he moved, a picture of how healthy and carefree he was before his first death. “I would give it to you so you can give it to the big man, but this one is rather important and I rather give it to him face to face? In case he has any questions.” </p><p>Hermes leans a little, eyeing the skiff. “Can you give me a ride, big guy?”</p><p>Charon stilled. He really doesn’t know what to do, and a small part of him wants to take the message from Hermes and not allow him in his boat. Yet another part of him, a dangerous part told him that he should allow Hermes in his skiff.</p><p>Should he just resume how things were once, before they were lovers? He stopped Maia and Artemis from revealing his love to Hermes, and he didn’t want to burden him with such knowledge. The little god didn’t need that kind of revelation.</p><p>And a part of him was scared, too. That Hermes would find disgust at knowing they used to reciprocate love. </p><p>He really had to answer Hermes, though. The god stared at him with expectation as Charon tried to come up with reasons of why he should or shouldn’t let him in the boat. But his impulse won, that part of him that just wanted to stare at the god more and more won and he nodded.</p><p>“Great!” Hermes exclaimed, hovering over the bench in front of Charon, sitting down and crossing his legs. “Hope I’m not interrupting you during your work- I know you can be real busy.”</p><p>“Hhhhaaa…” He told Hermes to not worry, not like he could even understand. He started rowing away towards the House of Hades, his eyes fixated on the little god in front of him and the way he stared at everything.</p><p>“I must apologize, associate.” The way he spoke Charon’s nickname hurt his chest. “I suppose work cannot be easy without me helping, huh? Don’t worry- after this I will be officially going back to my post before all of this happened.”</p><p>Charon wasn’t too sure how to feel about that. The thought had caused him panic before, but now he wasn’t sure if he was really emotionally prepared to see Hermes so much around and not being able to hold him gently or even just speak to him.</p><p>It wasn’t up to Charon, however. If Hermes wanted to start working as a psychopomp again it was his decision and he wouldn’t stop him. It was out of his hands.</p><p>“I hope you’ve fared well during this time, boss. Things have been a little hectic from my side- hope it has been slightly better here in the Underworld.” </p><p>“Hhhhhhhrrrrrrggg....” Charon sighs. He has been so focused on his misery he isn’t really aware of how things are going for everybody else. He didn’t even know how Zagreus felt in regards to Persephone returning to the Underworld during short periods of time. He should probably reach out to the prince.</p><p>The rest of the ride was full of chit chat that didn’t give much of Hermes’ condition apart from random questions here and there. He seemed more focused on whatever message he was going to deliver to Hades, and Charon wondered just what could it be.</p><p>First he thought it may be from Persephone, but then Hermes wouldn’t have made such a case to deliver it on his own to Hades. Perhaps it has to do with the current state of Olympus and the lack of Zeus. <br/>Charon hadn’t even thought about what would happen to Mount Olympus now that Zeus was gone. Not that he cared much, if he was honest. Olympian politics were a frivolous affair to him.</p><p>Once they arrived at the House, Hermes wasted no time to jump out of the boat, stretching his wings for a moment before heading inside. Once he realized he wasn’t being followed, Hermes looked over his shoulder and smiled at Charon. “You’re not coming with?”</p><p>Charon said nothing, instead hovering out of his boath and following Hermes inside, almost like a shadow. He was slightly curious as to what this message to Hades was, but in reality he just wanted to be at Hermes’ side for just a moment, even if it didn’t mean a thing to the little god.</p><p>“Lord Uncle Hades! Glad to see you well!” Hermes greeted and Hades just glanced at him.</p><p>“Hmph, Welcome again.”</p><p>“Hermes!” Zagreus greeted popping out from the lounge, arms extended as he approached the little god.</p><p>“Coz!” Hermes smiles, hugging Zagreus in a greeting. </p><p>“What is the occasion?” The prince asks, walking towards his father’s desk and leaning on the stone. He was friendly towards Hermes, one of the few people that were not unnerved by his fate.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hades was hard to read but even Charon could tell that the man was slightly… taken aback by everything that had happened. Hermes’ cheerfulness despite his condition was slightly difficult to absorb for some.</p><p>“I carry a message for you- two in fact, One from dear Lady Persephone,” He hands Hades a small scroll with a golden ribbon tied to it. “You can read that later, but this one is a little bit more urgent. It is from Athena, but it’s mostly from all of us up there in Olympus.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hades says and unrolls the scroll, reading it carefully. Hermes has his hands folded behind his back, waiting for his uncle’s reaction.</p><p>“Iris is still alive?” He questions, caressing his beard with his free hand. “I would have thought Hera would get rid of her sooner. Hmph.” </p><p>Hades kept reading and it didn't escape Charon’s notice that Hermes was fidgeting more than usual, pulling at the scarf around his neck. </p><p>“I had forgotten the ridiculous failsafes my brother had added to ensure he would remain King of Olympus. Pah! He and his wife are nothing but trouble.”</p><p>“What does the message say, father?” Zagreus craned his neck, but the desk was far too tall. </p><p>“Queen Hera is nowhere to be seen. Olympus is worried that she may try an attack. We hold the infernal weapons, including her bow Coronacht.”</p><p>“You think she may try to breach the Underworld to get it?”</p><p>“Yes, absolutely.” Hades wastes no time in replying back to his son, inspecting the letter. “It seems this war is not over yet. Hera is a vengeful goddess, and if she is scorned there is very little we can do against it.”</p><p>“So… it isn’t over then? We got rid of Zeus but now we need to get rid of aunt Hera?” </p><p>“It seems so. I will discuss this with Nyx and call for you when we get a reply for Olympus. You’ve decided to go without a ruler, then? What an interesting concept. Let’s see how you handle it.”</p><p>“Oh, another thing Lord Uncle Hades!” Hermes interrupts before he is off, floating up until he was at eye level with Hades. “You can count on me as being a psychopomp starting today! I hope that isn’t too much of a bother.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Hades rests his cheek on his fist, looking at Hermes and unsure. It was almost imperceptible, but Charon could notice that Hades was being far… softer than he normally is. His tone of voice was far kinder than before. Was this because of Hermes? “Are you truly ready to take on such a responsibility considering your condition?”</p><p>“Hey- can’t keep stalling on it, eh? I figured I should just do what I used to before, and this is what I used to do. Hopefully I don’t screw it up, huh?” He winks, but Hades just stares at him.</p><p>“Very well, then. Take the souls Thanatos does not reap- violent and sudden deaths, and bring them to the Temple of Styx.” </p><p>“Will do!” He claps his hands together. “Then I will be leaving, I’ll be here as soon as you have a message for me to pass on!”</p><p>“Okay,” Hades fidgets with his quill a moment. “Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye mate!” Zagreus waves Hermes off, the little god reciprocating with a smile.</p><p>Charon silently follows as Hermes exits the House and jumps back into his skiff, already sitting down in the same spot as before. Charon silently takes his place and starts rowing as well.</p><p>“Actually,” Hermes interrupts Charon’s thoughts, tilting his head a little. “I was thinking… if we could take the scenic route, rather than the normal one?”</p><p>The boatman stilled in surprise, the stream of smoke coming from his mouth stopping for a second. His heart made so many jumps and his mind was a tangled mess, not knowing what he should do. </p><p>“I mean- of course If you aren’t busy at all,” Hermes drums his fingers on his thighs, looking up at Charon expectantly, confusing his silence for unapproval. “If you are, then-”</p><p>“Hrrrraaaaah!” Charon interrupted, raising a hand. He didn’t know if it was the right decision but damn it all, he agreed. He nodded softly, his plume seeping out of clenched teeth, a clear color.</p><p>“Oh so that’s a yes?” Hermes wanted to make sure, and smiled wide once Charon nodded once more. “Great, great! I don’t suppose I have to pay for this trip, eh?”</p><p>It probably was a joke, but Charon raised his hand slightly and shook his head. Never. Not when Hermes asked the same thing for the first time centuries ago. Not now. Not ever would he demand payment. <br/>His existence was payment enough.</p><p>“Alright then!” he chuckled, sitting on his hands as Charon started rowing. </p><p>Charon rowed as gently as he could and the hands of the Styx did not aid him, knowing that he wanted to take his time. The little god in front of him stared around silently, a small smile on his face as he took around the environment around him.</p><p> </p><p>This has happened before.</p><p> </p><p>Long ago, when they started working together, before they became lovers. Hermes came to the Underworld as the new messenger for Olympus and was given a ride by Charon to introduce himself to Hades, not only as a messenger but as a Psychopomp. </p><p>He knew Olympians were snotty, full of themselves and generally unpleasant. Hades was the exception being far less narcissistic than his kin, yet Hades still had the gall to believe himself to be God of the Underworld. Charon already dreaded having to deal with one of Zeus’ children, just a Zeus junior who most likely was the same as his horrible father.</p><p>But unlike the way the older Olympians treated Charon with disgust and content, Hermes had always been so kind. He asked him then, the same question years ago when they were returning to the Temple. He asked if they could take a long ride, and Charon didn’t want to say yes, but figured there was no harm.</p><p>And he acts now the same way he acted so long ago. His obsidian eyes stared all around him with wonder and amazement. His lips curled the same way they did back then, fingers drumming on the seat underneath him.</p><p>The repetition of a beautiful memory.</p><p>“You know,” Hermes speaks, leaning over the skiff and staring down at the red waters, catching his own reflection. “Everybody keeps telling me, this is where I spent most of my time.”</p><p>Charon says nothing, still rowing as his gaze was fixated on Hermes.</p><p>“At first I thought it was easy, you know? Like. I wasn’t really upset that I lost my memories. Everybody else just seemed far more upset than I was. Like it’s something that happened to them rather than me. But now…” His fingers reach for the coin resting on his collarbone, and Charon’s heart clenches when he sees Hermes pressing his thumb against it. “I feel hollow. Like there is nothing there. Like… I’m not a person.”</p><p>Charon really wants to pull him close, but instead continues rowing as slow as he can. The silence starts getting uncomfortable when Hermes turns at him and chuckles a little embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m sure you don’t want to hear me complaining about this, eh? I’m sure you’re plenty busy.”</p><p>No, he wants to hear. He hasn’t heard from Hermes ever since he left for Olympus about a week or so ago, and not knowing how he was doing was eating him up inside. <br/>To learn that he has been having a difficult time… it was painful. He hoped that maybe Hermes was doing well and was at least happy, but to hear his voice this pained, to know that he has been struggling makes Charon wish he could just pull him in an embrace.</p><p>“Hhhhhhrrrrrnnn…” Charon sighs, and Hermes turns at him curiously. He still cannot understand him, but shows no disgust or annoyance at this fact. “Hhhhhaaaa…”</p><p>He shakes his head, hoping Hermes could understand his intention. Hermes blinks, shifting in place as he tries to read Charon’s movements. “You don’t mind?”</p><p>Charon shakes his head again.</p><p>“Heh. Well, even so, I still think this is pretty heavy to just throw around.” He shifts his body, now lying with his back pressed against the bench, staring up at the ceiling of the Underworld as they make their way through asphodel. “But I feel like I can’t tell this to my family, you know? Like… they are already so sad about me. I don’t want to make them feel sadder. And there is also this deal with Hera! It just feels like I was shoved in the middle of something really important and I have to figure it all out on my own.”</p><p>He waves his hands as he talks, making big gestures with them until he finally stops and folds them neatly on top of his chest. “It’s just. It’s so much, piling up, and I feel like a stranger.”</p><p>“Hrrrrnnn…” Charon stares at him uselessly, wishing there was something he could do, something that could make Hermes feel better. </p><p>“Charon,” Hermes turns to face him and Charon feels his heartbeat increasing rapidly. His smoke thins slightly and he feels something prickling at the bottom of his stomach. “Were… we friends?”</p><p>He cocks his head in slight confusion.</p><p>“It’s just,” Hermes keeps talking. “They say I spend most of my time here and that I bring souls but no one ever mentions you. None of them really know you, apart from before we left. And… it’s weird, isn’t it? And you pulled me out of the river, too. So I just… assumed we’re friends.”</p><p>Charon sighs out softly, a big puff of smoke spilling out of his teeth. Hermes watches it, enthralled by it, but turns to face Charon awaiting his answer.<br/>He nods, because of course they were friends. More than friends, but… friends was a start. </p><p>“I’m glad we’re friends.” He smiles, and it's painful for him. “I really wish I could understand you, though. But… If I managed to learn before, I’m sure I will again.”</p><p>Charon doesn’t have time to think about that before Hermes digs around his bag, pulling out a rather big lyre out of it. “Hey, you know- I was told that I invented this thing. My brother Apollo gave me this one but I haven’t had a chance to even try to play it.” </p><p>He sits up a moment, adjusting the lyre against his body. Charon watches him in a trance as the little god stares at the instrument pressed up against him.</p><p>“I’ve never played this,” he chuckles anxiously, the pads of his fingers caressing the strings. “You know what, though? Apollo told me something just before I left for here- he said, ‘The body never forgets’”</p><p>Hermes starts playing the lyre. His eyes are wide and focused on the strings as he just moves his fingers across the strings, a beautiful tune echoing through the fiery caverns of Asphodel. Hermes’ eyes sparkle and are wide, mouth twitching as he continues playing the tune that Charon assumed was unknown to him.</p><p>“I,” Hermes whispers, almost scared of interrupting himself. “I’ve never heard this melody before. I’ve never played this before.”</p><p>He has. Charon remembers this melody back in Erebus, when Hermes was playing the lyre beside Charon, interrupted by Charon’s touches and kisses against his skin. The way his fingers move is the same, but his expression is different, full of wonder and hope rather than drunk on love.</p><p>“Oh my gods,” Hermes smiles wide and he doesn’t stop playing. “Oh my gods. I’m playing this. I’m actually playing this! I don’t know this song! Apollo was right!” </p><p>Charon nods and he can’t help but feel excitement as well. He hadn’t seen Hermes this happy in a while, but it's contagious and if he had lips, he would be smiling now. Hermes starts laughing loudly and continues playing, his head falling back and Charon cannot help himself. He puffs out laughter and it rattles his chest, and they both laugh, their laughter bouncing off the ceiling of the cavern.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes continues playing different melodies he had never heard before through their long journey. The little god had nestled himself between the benches, lying down on the bottom of the skiff as he continued to play the lyre. They were traversing through Elysium when Charon noticed Hermes had stopped suddenly.</p><p>The little god had fallen asleep, his lyre at his side and one stray hand still reaching for it, having fallen into deep slumber without even noticing it. His chest rose up and down beautifully, making the folds of his chiton shift ever so slightly at the soft movement. </p><p>Charon stopped rowing, staring at him for a long moment. Even when they were lovers, this was a rare sight. Hermes was always so full of energy and life, it was an ordeal to have him stay still for a moment, to have Hermes actually sleep with Charon. An impressive feat when he managed to convince the little god to take rests.</p><p>But this was another context, and Charon wasn’t even sure if he should be watching him sleep so peacefully. They were not lovers anymore, it was not right. Yet, he couldn’t stop himself as he watched Hermes slumber.</p><p>Charon hovered near him, careful to not awake Hermes. He took a deep breath as he reached over, a trembling hand inching closer to the little god.<br/>He shouldn’t do this. He hasn’t touched Hermes ever since he lost his memories. He didn’t know if his heart could stand it, but he <i>shouldn’t</i>, they were not lovers anymore. They were nothing but two gods, their connection washed away by the Styx. The love Charon feels is meaningless, Hermes does not feel the same.</p><p>But Charon is a selfish god.</p><p>His fingers very carefully thread through Hermes’ dark hair, feeling the soft curls. The wing twitched just a moment but once it stopped Charon continued stroking his hair. </p><p>The back of his throat tickled, and Charon couldn’t stop himself. He continued the pets but his smoke was heavy and dark in color. Had he been capable of shedding tears, he knew he would be sobbing now. That same dark smoke poured out of his eyes too, and he had to move his head to prevent it from falling on top of Hermes’ sleeping form.</p><p>Charon pressed his free hand against his face, trying to stop the onslaught of emotions overcoming him. He kept quiet but couldn’t help the smoke coming out of him, his other hand still carefully carding Hermes’ hair.</p><p> </p><p>How… painful.</p><hr/><p>Hermes saw something in a dream.</p><p>He is back in Olympus now, the skies were dark and most of Olympus was already fast asleep. Hermes figures he will start his work as a psychopomp the next morning, he supposes. It was mostly his excuse to go to Olympus rather than starting now.</p><p>He isn’t even that tired, having fallen asleep on Charon’s skiff. Gods, how embarrassing that the elder god had to deal with him in his sleep. The boatman was kind and gentle to Hermes, but he couldn’t really understand what he said. If anything he could be cursing Hermes out for having fallen asleep on the skiff and he would have no way of knowing. </p><p>While asleep on the boat, he had the same dream as before. Lines and shapes he couldn’t recognize reaching out for him, last time he had this dream he couldn’t reach them and he was left alone, but this time the shapes reached him and touched him.</p><p>They caressed him softly, and it is as if that horrible itch he has been having ever since he was reborn was gone. In his dreams, the silhouette pressed itself to Hermes, enveloping him with warmth, softly caressing him with love.</p><p>When Hermes woke up he was lying on the floor of the skiff and Charon was rowing the boat, tipping his hat once he was awake. He apologized and once he could, left for Olympus. <br/>His mind was swimming with so many incomprehensible feelings and thoughts his chest basically tangled up in thick knots he couldn’t untangle.</p><p>Thankfully he was able to remember the way to his room and he slipped inside quickly. He shoved the bag off his shoulder and without thinking buried himself on the sheets of his bed, pressing the heels of his palms on his eyes and rubbing until he saw white. </p><p>At first he thought that the feeling he had was just the general anxiety of not having memories, but as the days passed he realized it was something else. Someone else. A person he doesn’t know, as he had met everyone that was important to him in his past life and they had not yet fulfilled that itch.</p><p>The creature of his dreams held him and loved him, and it was beautiful. It made Hermes feel whole once more, and he could still feel the creature caressing his hair softly.</p><p>He jumped off the bed and zipped to the desk Hephaestus made for him. Unrolling one of the blank parchments in it, Hermes started drawing the lines and shapes he saw in his dreams. He closed his eyes as he desperately tried to remember how they looked, but they were nothing but strange figures that didn’t seem to translate to anything in paper.</p><p>Still, he tried. He tried to remember the figure, the hands, the face- anything. He grew frustrated as he couldn’t make out what they meant even now that he drew them, prompting Hermes to throw the quill away, letting his head hang with his fingers locked behind his neck. </p><p>“Damn it,” he whispers to no one in particular as he tries to focus on the dream he had.</p><p>In the dream, the figure loved him. It shaped itself around him, encasing him in warmth. </p><p>Hermes’ felt himself heat up as he remembers the way the figure just encapsulated itself around his figure, touching him ever so gently.<br/>His tan fingers creep between his legs, hissing in pleasure as he touches the head of his dick softly.</p><p>He presses his forehead against his other hand as his other fingers start creeping down his half hard cock, eyes tight as he remembers the figure of his dreams.</p><p>Hermes suddenly stops, standing up from the desk and moving to his bed, his belly against the mattress and his ass slightly up, hand reaching over to his aching cock between his legs. His hand is a bit too dry, prompting Hermes to pull it in front of his face and lick his fingers.</p><p>He has done this before, to someone else.</p><p>Hermes sucks at his own digits, mind replacing his hand for someone else's. Who, he doesn’t know, but someone who once loved him so much, unconditionally. He pinches his brows, dragging his tongue from his fingerprints down his palm. He wraps his damp palm around his dick, electricity already jolting through him. </p><p>He is hunched over on himself, chest flush on the bed and his ass raised up enough for his hand to have space while he tugs at himself.</p><p>“Ah,” he breathes out softly as he thrust into the space he made with his fingers, teeth biting his lip rather harshly. He reaches over for a pillow with his free hand, placing it under himself for an anchor and clutching for dear life. “Ah…”</p><p>The silhouette of his dreams is back. It feels like someone is behind him, replacing Hermes’ hand for his own. Long fingers card through his hair and go down his skin, pressing at the divots and folds his skin makes. </p><p>His body remembers the way someone held him years ago. It remembers the way someone kissed him with teeth and bit his skin softly. His skin tingles, missing the sensation of someone behind him, pressing their bodies together and loving each other so much.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispers to an empty room. </p><p>He loves someone. Hermes is in love and he doesn’t know who. But that person loved him, too, because his body remembers the way a tongue pressed against his aching entrance. His body craves the loving touches in his chest, pressing at his ribs with love. He loves someone, but he cries out as he can’t remember anything apart that he misses them.</p><p>“Gods,” he says, thrusting into his fist. He wants to cry and a tear spills out of the corner of his eye. He presses his face against the pillow, letting out a soundless scream as he twists his fist, the jolt of pleasure making him curl his toes.</p><p>His mind wanders to Charon.</p><p>He doesn’t know why, it just does. He wants to shake the image off his mind but is unable to. His smoke looks like stars under the light of the Underworld, sparkling beautifully. The gold he is draped in makes him look far more royal than the Olympians themselves. Charon, there is something about him that Hermes cannot shake, even if they’ve spoken just a couple of times. </p><p>Hermes comes. </p><p>He spilled on his fist and the sheets underneath him, taking deep breaths as he finishes milking himself dry until he is too sensitive. <br/>Hermes rolls over, on his back. His stomach is doing flips and he cannot understand why, the tingling from his orgasm still making him feel silly. </p><p>There is a gnawing feeling in his gut.</p><p>He stands up, knees slightly trembling post orgasm and walks over his desk. The papers were thrown around with the designs he did of the lines of his dreams. </p><p>Careful like a puzzle, he rearranges the pages. His mind is blank as he hovers above them, changing positions until the senseless shapes and lines finally make sense, Until he can finally pierce together the puzzle. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes almost drops down to the floor in his realization.</p><p> </p><p>It was Charon’s silhouette.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermes loves Charon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relearning being a psychopomp was shockingly easy.</p><p>---<br/>Height chart!<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p><p>Playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p><p>PLEASE LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ARTWORK FROM SKULLPANCAKES THAT I COMMISSIONED!!!!!! ITS SO GOOD<br/>https://twitter.com/skullpancakes/status/1377092239445217286</p><p>Hi -poses-</p><p>ahh i was eager to write this chapter in specific. A lot of ppl were looking forward to it after the ending of last chapter, so i super super hope i was able to make y'all expectations justice. So uh... here it goes!! </p><p>updates may be slow cus we're still in the comic contest so yeah- dont worry, coming slow but still comin'</p><p>This song is on the playlist, but honestly this is this specific chapter song (specially the last part of the chapter) <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uF96hfE-SaE</p><p>yes, its mistki. no i am not sorry.</p><p>ANYWAYS thank y'all for reading and I hope you like it ;_; mwua mwua besitos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relearning being a psychopomp was shockingly easy. </p><p>At first he was worried that he would have to ask for help in how to perform his duties, but once the night passed it was as natural as breathing. Perhaps a memory that the Styx hadn’t washed away or just an instinct, not unlike birds who learn by themselves how to fly. He instantly knew how to seek for new souls and scoop them up like little marbles to carry with him to the Underworld. </p><p>His indisposition forced Thanatos to pick up his slack, but not even the god of Death could handle all those souls by himself. Well, Hermes was the god of speed- Thanatos would never be able to keep up with the pace Hermes had set (Something that he is quite proud of, if he is being quite honest). By the time he was soaring the land he picked up many souls and even so there was far more that needed to be reaped. </p><p>He gathered as many as he could. He didn’t quite want to go to the Underworld, at least… at least not yet. No, no. Not yet. It was better if he gathered just as many souls as he could to deposit them at the Temple of Styx, right? It’s not like he is avoiding the boatman.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Well, okay. He doesn’t want to think of the boatman right now, simply doing so making his ears go warm and his heart do certain flips he wants to ignore. He just wanted to delay having to see him again as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he dislikes Charon.</p><p>But it was a shock to his sistem when he finally recognized the silhouette that his drawings made. Once he finally figured out the meaning, no matter how much he moved the papers around or tilted his head, he couldn’t unsee it. It was Charon.</p><p>After that he sat down on the floor propped up against the wall very deep in thought. He tried to rationalize what this meant, what it all meant for him.<br/>There was a connection between him and the boatman- after all it was him the one that pulled him out of the Styx, and was clearly very, very upset when that happened. But all of his family and friends were terribly upset, maybe they were just close platonically and he was reacting badly to the news?</p><p>So many thoughts went through his head and he couldn’t untangle them at all. He figured, maybe his head would be clearer the next day once he got a proper night of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>That night he dreamed of that silhouette once more, picking him up, tracing its fingers through his hair, keeping him close and--</p><p>Hermes woke up on the floor of his room, tangled up with all his sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Attempts of rationalizing it were in vain. In his dreams, he couldn’t see Charon but when he drew the silhouette it did look like him. Maybe it was just a coincidence, Charon being the last person he saw before he fell asleep. Maybe if he had seen Hypnos or Thanatos before he slept, he would have dreamed of them instead.</p><p> </p><p>Would he, though?</p><p> </p><p>He stops running, the amount of souls being far too many for him to carry now. It was time to make his first trip to the Underworld.</p><p>Hermes starts running quickly, biting his lip as he makes his way towards the Temple of Styx.</p><p>Okay- so Hermes is in love. And he knows that he was loved back- it was reciprocated. If Charon was the one he loved, then how come the boatman hadn’t made an effort to tell him about their past? So far, he had so little interactions with him. Sure, he wailed when Hermes was pulled out of the Styx, but so did the other gods. </p><p>Well. He did let him board his skiff and just unload his feelings to him- but friends did that. That didn’t exactly mean they used to be lovers.<br/>If they were really lovers, then Charon would have made the move already and would have tried to express himself so Hermes would know what they used to be.</p><p>That was a reasonable assumption, if they were really lovers, then Charon would have said <i>something</i>.</p><p>...Unless he was like Zeus, and he had a lover somewhere and was being unfaithful.</p><p>Hermes’ slightly slapped himself on the face trying to get rid of that particular train of thought. It didn’t even make sense unless he had a lover somewhere but was in love with Charon- which still brought the fact that if that was true, Charon did not reciprocate anyways. </p><p>By the time he arrived at the doors of the Temple of Styx, Hermes cracked his fingers and took a deep breath. He shoved away all those confusing feelings and tried to make sure they would not show during his interactions with the Boatman. </p><p>However as he opened the door to slip inside the temple, Hermes did wonder- if he was in love with Charon, what was it that made him fall in love?</p><p>Charon was just arriving at the Temple himself when Hermes spotted him. His skiff landed gently next to the dock, and the boatman tipped his hat at him.</p><p>“Good day, good day!” Hermes said, hoping that his voice wouldn’t show the way his stomach was doing flips on itself. “Officially my first delivery as a Psychopomp, boss! Well- first after, you know, all that-”</p><p>He shuts up, biting his lip and diverting his gaze from Charon. First sentence and he was already bringing up his amnesia even when he didn’t mean to- that cannot be comfortable to anyone at all. </p><p>“A-anyways,” he quickly says, scooping out the many, many souls he carried as they dropped out of his hands, forming into shades with obols in their hands. “I would stay here to chat, but well, my absence has made a backlog, you see. So heads up- I will bring more in a moment, right?” </p><p>Charon nods softly, his hand already stretched to accept the coin from the shades. Charon does nothing else, soft smoke pouring out of his mouth in a steady stream. </p><p>“Well, be back in a bit!” Hermes waves, slipping out of the Temple.</p><p>All in all, apart from him talking about the incident once more, it wasn’t a weird conversation at all. Though, he wondered if it could even be considered as an interaction since Charon didn’t really say much to him and Hermes just immediately left.</p><p>But he didn’t leave because he was nervous- no. He just had a lot of work to do.<br/>Yeah. Yeah he had a lot of work to do.</p><p> </p><p>Subconsciously, Hermes hoped that he could make sense of all the things that were going on in his head. By the time he picked up his second batch of souls and delivered them he had more footing, a stronger confidence on himself. And, by the time he finally gathered up all the souls that had been left waiting these weeks, Hermes had finally reached a conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>Charon did not love him. </p><p> </p><p>If Charon loved Hermes, he would have told him by now. He didn’t have a way to know how Charon acted before Hermes’ amnesia, but he barely spoke, only tipping his hat and reaching over for Obols. Hermes talked to him, yes, because he figured they were friends. Just friends, nothing more, even if it seemed that Hermes wanted something else. </p><p>As the days passed by and Hermes continued gathering souls, he knew that Charon didn’t love him. But, Hermes was unsure if he loved Charon.</p><p>No, no. He loved him. He dreamed of him every night, the silhouette made out of light becoming clearer each time. No longer just lights and lines, but a more defined shape. Defined arms that held him close. Whispers of love that were murmurs in his ears. </p><p>But that was just that- a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes loves Charon.</p><p> </p><p>Why? He didn’t know. The Styx took all his memories and with them all the details of his love. They couldn’t wash away his love, however. That itch he had in his bones, the longing he felt ever since he was reborn was because of him, Charon. The only time that itch disappeared was when he was with the god even if just for a moment. </p><p>Everytime he was with the boatman he wanted to card his fingers through the soft smoke that poured out of his associate’s teeth. He wanted to bathe in it, but he couldn’t. No, never. Not when Charon did not reciprocate at all. </p><p>They were just professional associates, is all.</p><p> </p><p>Life moves on. Hephaestus was still busy building the automatons that would guard Olympus. All the gods were doing their own things, and for the first time Hermes did not really care to involve himself in what was happening. He was far too swallowed by his feelings for him to pay attention or worry about Hera and what she would do. Hermes continued to collect souls and grant his blessings. He had fallen into a routine, even if he didn’t have a memory of his past.</p><p>The world changed, too. While Persephone was on Olympus, the cold weather changed and the grass was green and beautiful, flowers blossomed from the earth, the sun melting away Demeter’s angry snow.</p><p>It was quite beautiful, and Hermes constantly found himself stepping on the grass barefoot, just to feel it tickling under his feet. </p><p>“Yeah, Demeter pretty much lifted the cold spell around the world.” Hermes sat on the air cross legged, chin in his hand as he saw the shades paying their dues to Charon before they got on his skiff. “It is quite beautiful, actually. Everything is so green and full of life. I’ve been told that it hasn’t been this way in centuries. Interesting, huh? Seems like she really missed her daughter.”</p><p>Charon hissed out softly and nodded, his gaze was fixated on the shades and not Hermes. The little god had to stop himself from reaching out and touch the soft hair cascading from Charon’s hat. His heart beat hard against his chest at the thought of just approaching Charon.</p><p>“Have you ever been outside, boss?”</p><p>Charon stopped for a moment, and nodded very softly. He still wasn’t able to understand Charon and it pained him- if he could understand Charon’s words, maybe he could…<br/>He doesn’t know. But he knows that he just wants to understand.</p><p>“Really! Was it long ago?” </p><p>Charon still doesn’t look at him, instead just nodding slowly. The plume seeping out of his mouth is a dark color, and Hermes believed that it had to do with his overall mood. <br/>Hermes tried his hardest to do small chat with the deity, but Charon would just ignore him and answer in short puffs that Hermes didn’t understand. He would just nod, shake his head or shrug. </p><p>Charon didn’t even look at Hermes most of the time.</p><p>“Ah, well. Maybe we can go there one of these days, I’m sure you’ll like how-”</p><p>“Hrrrrrrraaaa…” Charon hissed out, shaking his head.</p><p>“N-no?” Hermes was slightly taken aback, stomach dropping as he straightened up a little. “Oh, uh, well okay! It was just a suggestion. Sorry for imposing a little bit too much, associate.”</p><p>Charon remained silent and so did Hermes. He could feel the anxiety clawing at his bones again and while normally he waited for all the shades to get on the boat before he left, he felt the need to flee earlier. “Well- I, uh, will see you later! Goodbye!”</p><p>He left and didn’t even look back like he always did..</p><p>It’s night by the time he gets out of the Underworld, but he doesn’t return to Olympus to rest. Instead Hermes sits still on the bank of a lake. Boots having been shed off, he dipped his bare feet into the cool water, taking a deep breath of the night air.</p><p>The feeling of the cool water felt good on the wings of his ankles, and Hermes just enjoyed the sensation as he stared up at the moon high above. </p><p>Hermes loves Charon. It is one of those things he now knows but doesn't know exactly why. But he knows that everytime he sees the boatman he yearns for him, even if the god pays him no attention. <br/>At first he thought that Charon just didn’t love him, which he came to accept. But Hermes comes to an even worse realization, even worse than Charon just not reciprocating his love.</p><p>Charon dislikes Hermes. </p><p>It doesn’t make any sense, but when have things made sense, really? Charon was there when he was reborn and he pulled him out of the Styx. He cried for him. His current attitude towards Hermes straight up ignoring him made no sense. </p><p>Maybe Hermes had misunderstood everything. Those things he did didn’t mean anything at all- it didn’t mean that he loved him. Didn’t mean he even <i>liked</i> him.<br/>Yet they were friends, no? Or had he misunderstood that, too? The man could have said something else, or maybe just lied to make him feel better. </p><p>If only he could understand.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to bother Charon further. If he didn’t want his company, then… Hermes would leave him alone. The next few days Hermes just scooped up souls, left them at the Temple of Styx and then left, only communicating with Charon to greet and then wave him off. That’s it. <br/>And it hurts. It really hurts, and he feels like a child crying for a love that doesn’t like him. So he swallows his tears, his wet eyes drying with the air that he cuts through while he runs. </p><p>By the time he is back in Olympus he had swallowed the knot on his throat. He was just going to run into his room to leave some offerings he got and run back- a quick trip, but he is immediately stopped by his step brother Hephaestus, who immediately flags him down as he runs past him.</p><p>“Hey, Hermes!” He calls, and the smaller god skids on the floor as he comes to a stop far from Hephaestus. Hermes turns, eyes dry due to the wind but smiling nonetheless.</p><p>“Hey boss! What’s up? Need something delivered?” He approaches quickly but not on a full sprint, noticing how his brother was digging through his massive satchel at his hip.</p><p>“Well, yes! Delivered to you in fact, kid.” </p><p>“Oh?” Hermes floats at his eye level, hands folded behind him as he waited for whatever Hephaestus was looking for. </p><p>“Sorry it took so long,” he apologizes as he pulls out the chest Hermes had given him weeks ago. “Really got busy with the whole security system- but I managed to squeeze just enough time to finish this.”</p><p>The chest looks comical on his palm but it’s big enough for Hermes that he has to grasp it with both hands, pressing it against himself so it wouldn’t fall. Thankfully it wasn’t heavy, allowing him to still fly in place while holding it in his arms Before he could thank Hephaestus however, the bigger god handed him a small token made out of the same ore the chest was made out of, but looked rather new compared to the chest. </p><p>“Couldn’t open it, so I made a new key for it.” Hermes has to balance the chest and his hand, extending his right palm so Hephaestus could deposit the token on it. “Hope this can help you.”</p><p>“It will! It very much will! Thank you so much, Hep! This is…” His voice breaks down a little, but Hephaestus just waves at him all relaxed and smiles.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it, kid. Have fun with whatever it is you have there.”</p><p>“Thank you, I will, goodbye!”</p><p>Hermes nods quickly and then runs beeline to his own bedroom. His ears are humming with excitement and he can feel his heartbeat increase dramatically. He couldn’t wait. Hera had taken everything from him but this- whatever it was that was inside it was something he kept in the past. Something important enough for Hermes to safekeep in such a way. </p><p>He hadn’t felt that happy in weeks. </p><p>He almost crashed against the doors of his bedroom, his hands were busy so he had to maneuver his palms to open the door, not even daring putting the chest down as if it would disappear if he stopped touching it. He closed the door behind him, wanting the privacy of finding himself once more. </p><p>Finally he dropped the chest to his floor and he kneeled in front of it, his hands shaking as he examined the key Hephaestus made for him.<br/>It was thicker than the coin on his neck and it was an oval shape. It had certain indents on the back of it and on the front it had Hermes’ insignia on it, a golden wing. </p><p>Hermes was so excited he missed the keyhole twice, fumbling. He had to stop himself and take a deep breath to calm himself enough to open it. </p><p>It was a perfect fit. The chest glowed white for about two seconds before it returned to its original color, the lid opening up a couple of inches, the key falling on the floor having done its job.</p><p>Hermes wasted no time, fingers going through the slit that the lid made. His fingers could feel paper but Hermes didn’t think much about it, acting on impulse as he swung open the lid, completely opening the chest. </p><p>He stared at the contents, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side.</p><p>The chest was full to the brim of rolls of parchment paper.</p><p>“Huh?” Hermes whispered to himself. He expected… paintings, art, maybe even a weapon- something else but this?</p><p>He picks a random scroll. It’s worn out by time, the paper yellow and faded. It was tied up with a purple ribbon and it shimmered under the lights of his bedroom, almost as if it was made out of the night itself. Very gently he pulled the ribbon and unscrolled it with shaky fingers.</p><p>It was a letter, the ink in the process of fading. Hermes squinted his eyes to make out the faded ink, heartbeat increasing at every word.</p><p>
  <i>Mine own love,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>i yearn f'r thee whenev'r thou art not at mine own side.  <br/>i await with a hold breath f'r at which hour we see each other once more, and thou art hither at mine own side whither thee belong</i>
</p><p>
  <i>stealing mine own breath<br/>stealing mine own heart</i>
</p><p>
  <i>love thee,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>charon</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermes stared at the scroll for what could have been hours for all he knew. His mind hadn’t caught up yet and Hermes very, very carefully rolled the parchment once more and tied it up with the ribbon, placing it very gently on the floor next to him. He grabbed another parchment, this one even older than the previous one, tied with a similar ribbon. He could feel his head full of cotton as he repeated the process of undoing the ribbon and reading the faded ink.</p><p>
  <i>Mine own love f'r thee burns not unlike the phlegethon.  Every day i sail through its waters and 'twill nev'r burn as much as mine own heart doest f'r thee. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>the day thee cameth to mine own life is the day i learn'd what the shades speak of at which hour they speak of love. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>thither art nay words to pray pardon me mine own love f'r thee. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>charon</i>
</p><p>Hermes carefully rolled it once more with the ribbon though his heart was in his throat, motions less careful than before. His movements were frenetic as he grabbed yet another scroll, this one newer than the other ones but the paper was still waxy and felt old in his hands. There was heat in his eyes as he unscrolled and read the words.</p><p>
  <i>Thy beauty champions yond of the goddess aphrodite, as the lady is madeth out of seafoam.  Thee mine own love art madeth out of gold and sunshine, thy brown eyes more exquisite and quite quaint than the obols i dudgeon every day, and mine own love, thither is nothing i wanteth to doth more than steal thy breath hence</i>
</p><p>
  <i>charon</i>
</p><p>Tears spilled out of his eyes as he kept unscrolling all the love letters, the poems, all the things Charon had written for him. Things Hermes felt were so precious, so valuable he kept them hidden from the world. Petals of flowers from the Underworld spilled from between the scrolls, almost breaking on the floor beneath him they were so fragile. Ink faded away by time and love, Hermes dug on the chest full of scrolls, each more beautiful than the last.</p><p>
  <i>Mine own love, i understandeth wherefore thither art wars did start out of love, as i would destroy heaven and earth<br/>f'r thee to beest mine</i>
</p><p>His fingers drop the scroll in his hands and he is sobbing openly, now. Scrolls lay opened on the ground, paper stained by his own tears. <br/>Hundreds of letters all expressing the same, and Hermes couldn’t understand. </p><p>In tears, he dug around the bottom of the chest and there was more. Golden Jewelry laid on it, all with coins not unlike the one that hung from his neck.<br/>The coin in his neck.</p><p>The Obol.</p><p>Was that from Charon, too?</p><p>Hermes let out a whimper as he braced himself on the edge of the chest. He tried to not cry, to not get his hot tears stain the old parchment even more. The bottom smelled of frankincense, petals of darkened flowers from the underworld coating the floor of the chest on a thick layer. A stuffed animal rested against one of the walls of the chest. It was the shape of a crow with purple buttons as eyes, and it had a tag hanging off the tail.</p><p>Very carefully amidst tears, he picks up the stuffed animal and reads the tag. </p><p>
  <i>f'r mine own love,<br/>mine own heart belongs to thee</i>
</p><p>Hermes presses the soft doll against his nose and takes a very deep breath, his tears wetting the fabric.</p><p>He curled into himself and wept.</p><hr/><p>The night breeze cooled down his hot skin. Hot tears were dried out by the air around him as he ran as fast as he could, as fast as his body could carry him. His head was full of thoughts but he couldn’t focus a single one, his one purpose was to run. </p><p>Hermes had carefully shoved everything back inside the chest and locked it once more, keeping his treasure safe. After that he ran out of Olympus. It was already night by the time he ran out, the moon illuminating his exhausted features as he sped through the air. </p><p>He stopped just barely outside the doors of the Temple of Styx if only to not crash against the doors, he opens them just enough for him to pass and he darts forward still dragging all the wind with him, its force slamming open the doors leading to the Underworld with great force that echoed through the cavern.</p><p>Hermes doesn’t find what he is looking for in the temple, but no matter. He can run. </p><p>He follows down the river of Styx still dragging wind along with him, the same wind from the surface mixed with the particular smell the Underworld carried. He ran without thinking, knowing the Underworld was a labyrinth only one person could perfectly navigate.</p><p>He did not care.</p><p>He does not care so he runs and runs, feeling the breeze of Elysium shifting to the warmth of Asphodel beneath his feet. Sweat rolls down his face and he doesn’t care about the fact that he has been running for hours, does not care that he has a duty to complete in the mortal realm. He only runs.</p><p> </p><p>He runs.</p><p> </p><p>He runs.</p><p> </p><p>Hermes runs and runs and runs until finally, finally he finds what he is looking for.</p><p>The boatman’s skiff rowing in Tartarus. His boat is completely empty save for him, and he catches the god’s stare like a lone star in the night sky.</p><p>Hermes runs until he is in front of Charon and all the wind he had been dragging with himself finally catching up and making waves out of the Styx. Water flies everywhere and he closes his mouth as does Charon, but it is as if the Styx knows to not disturb them and not a single drop falls on the gods. </p><p>The wind makes a mess out of their clothes and hair, his long scarf almost choking him with the strength of its drag. Charon has to put a hand on the top of his hat so it wouldn’t blow away, the obols in his neck crash against each other making a melody and Hermes sees how buried under all of those coins is a feather hanging from Charon’s neck.</p><p>Hermes’ feather.</p><p>“Hhhhhhhhaaaa….” Charon sighs out once the wind stops assaulting them, the boat still rocking softly from the attack. His smoke spills out soft and into the air and he looks up at Hermes, as if he doesn’t know what is happening.</p><p>But Hermes stands still and rigid, floating in the air with his back straight and at eye level with Charon. His cheeks are red, eyes puffy and dry as he just stares at the boatman with a feeling he cannot comprehend.</p><p>It’s not anger. He wishes it was anger. It would be easier to understand than the knots he feels in his chest, far easier to comprehend that the itch he has in his bones. No, he is not angry. </p><p>They both stand in front of each other without moving or saying a thing. Hermes feels his eyebrows knit together and his jaw is clenched all the way, fists tight against his sides. </p><p>Hermes is the first to move. Very slowly he floats up to Charon, his fists unfurling as he approaches the boatman. Charon hesitates, moving back, but Hermes catches up slowly to him until they’re inches away from each other.</p><p>Charon does nothing. There is something in his eyes, something Hermes knows but cannot remember. His eyes glow with fear, not fear of Hermes but fear of the future. Fear of what will become of them.</p><p>Hermes raises his hand slowly, oh so slowly like tar and touches Charon’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hhhhh…” Charon whimpers very low, barely audible. Hermes still does not understand. But he will understand. He will force himself to understand. </p><p>He gets closer to Charon staring at him straight in the eyes. He doesn’t touch his face just yet, only his hand on top of his robes but he gets near and whispers, “Stop me, if… if you can’t stand it. Stop me…”</p><p>Charon says nothing, letting Hermes get closer to him. </p><p>They’re pressed together, but Charon still doesn’t move as Hermes slides his arms under Charon’s, hugging him and sliding off him just a little, pressing his ear against Charon’s barrel chest. </p><p>“You don’t have to move or do anything,” Hermes whispers into Charon’s robes, taking in the scent of the boatman. “Just… just…”</p><p>He can’t finish the sentence because he himself doesn’t know what it is that he wants.<br/>He wants what he used to have. He wants the memories of his past, to remember the other times they’ve done this. He wants to remember his mother and he wants to remember his siblings and his father and his step mother and all the things he once found beautiful. Hermes wants to have everything back, the things that had been so cruelly taken away from him. </p><p>Hermes wants to understand.</p><p>“I just need to hold you,” he chokes, tears threatening to spill. </p><p>Charon remains very still and Hermes is about to unfurl himself until he feels Charon finally moving. He very slowly and with severe hesitation raises his arm, wrapping it around Hermes, his ringed fingers curling around his bare shoulder. </p><p>It is a feeling so familiar Hermes could’ve sworn that there were grooves on his skin. He feels how Charon moves them both slowly, scared of the unknown as he deposits them both at the floor of his boat, resting flat on it with Hermes on top of him. </p><p>He is still as stiff and he can feel Charon’s hesitation, his heart beating so hard against his ribs that Hermes could feel it through fabric. His other free hand reaches over very slowly, his long ringed fingers carding through Hermes’ dark curls.</p><p>Charon’s robes engulfed Hermes, as he kept touching him, he lowered his chin and he could feel the cold teeth against the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve done this before. The touch is familiar to him, and it finally calms the turmoil in his body, the knots on his chest finally untangling as he sinks deep into the feeling of being there, wrapped in Charon’s arms. His arms are still wrapped around Charon but he is starting to cramp, so he slides them off only to grab at one of Charon’s hands and encasing it between his palms.</p><p>They lay there for a long time, Charon continuing to caress his hair softly like he had done many times before, a fact that Hermes didn’t remember but knew deep in his bones. His heart knew this was natural of them, to lay together like this. It was the thing he was missing, the one piece of the puzzle of his life that Hermes had been so desperate to find. </p><p>And he still could not remember.</p><p>He thought maybe if he could figure out why his soul hurt, he could have an epiphany and remember his past. He had foolishly believed that maybe, just maybe if he uncovered what was inside the chest, he could regain his memories.</p><p>But he didn’t. He still laid there comforted by a thing he used to do, but he still could not remember how it felt to love for millenia. </p><p>“Charon,” he whispers, still curled up against the boatman’s chest, his small hands still encasing Charon’s larger hand. The boatman stills a moment, listening intently. “We are lovers, right?”</p><p>Charon presses his cheek against Hermes’ head, nodding very softly.</p><p>Hermes felt as if the dam was about to break. A surge of emotions overcoming him, but he wasn’t done. He couldn’t lose himself yet.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whimpers. “Why… Why didn’t... why couldn’t you tell me? Did, did you… do you still…”</p><p>He can’t stop the hot tears that spill from his eyes. Charon presses his teeth on his scalp, an imitation of a kiss and Hermes lets go of his large hand to clutch at the boatman’s robes.</p><p>“Do…” his words come out choked and it's difficult for him to speak. He forces himself though, because he needs to ask it. He needs to know. “Do you still love me?”</p><p>Charon completely wraps himself around Hermes, dragging him so now they both laid on the floor in front of each other. He wraps his arms around his small frame, desperately clutching him close with one hand pressed at the center of his back and the other at the back of his head between his wings, pressing Hermes closer to him as if he wanted them to fuse together. The little god presses his face against Charon’s chest and he can’t stop crying, openly sobbing as he wraps himself around an embrace he didn’t know he desperately needed so much. </p><p>“Why can’t I remember?” he sobs painfully, getting tears and snot all over Charon’s beautiful robes. “I… I can't remember. Charon, I can’t remember.”</p><p>Charon says nothing but continues to card his fingers on Hermes’ hair soothingly, grounding him, holding him through all. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispers between tears, and he feels Charon’s grip tightening protectively. The boatman bends his knees and they touch Hermes’, his flowing robes making a cocoon that encases them both in his darkness. “I love you.”</p><p>They lay there on the bottom of the skiff for what feels like an eternity, Charon’s darkness being soft and gentle. Hermes buried his face on Charon’s chest, crying desperately until he ran out of tears, until sleep finally found him in the arms of Charon who would always be there, who would never leave.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, he still can’t remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I imagine Charon probably speaks some sort of ancient language when he writes but, uh, i dont know greek so i went with Shakespearean- i hope its understandable enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As happy as he was, Hermes couldn’t stop feeling like his heart was being torn apart in a million pieces.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermes woke in Charon’s arms, still in the same position as they had been before in the boat, floating in the middle of the Styx. No light shone through the Underworld, it was impossible to know how much time had really passed since he found the boatman.</p>
<p>---<br/>Height chart!<br/>https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs/status/1363890543491694592</p>
<p>Playlist!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ENTbKeiqcozvTfzDO6BwD?si=XTdY1sCPQPuvn5ZldGWAeQ</p>
<p>PLEASE LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ARTWORK FROM SKULLPANCAKES THAT I COMMISSIONED!!!!!! ITS SO GOOD<br/>https://twitter.com/skullpancakes/status/1377092239445217286</p>
<p>hewwoooo</p>
<p>This one is a bit long, but not excessively so I think. Im excited about this chapter and I actually had a lot of fun writing it. There is a specific part in particular that i was having a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it too, lmao.</p>
<p>I just wanna say thank y'all for your lovely comments and all your support in this fic ;-; even tho i rarely answer to messages i do really appreciate all your comments. Ilu all and thank you for still loving this series, i am loving writing it. </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading and I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermes woke in Charon’s arms, still in the same position as they had been before in the boat, floating in the middle of the Styx. No light shone through the Underworld, it was impossible to know how much time had really passed since he found the boatman.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter, however. Nothing was important to him but that moment as he was wrapped in Charon’s robes, pressed up softly against the boatman. Hermes blinked, tilting his head up to catch a sight of his lover.</p>
<p>Glowing purple eyes stared down at him, full of sorrow and love. Smoke poured out very gently from between his teeth, looking down at Hermes with immeasurable adoration. <br/>Hermes had finally found what was missing. </p>
<p>And yet, he still felt an emptiness that crept up his spine, an overwhelming loneliness even if he was there with Charon. He was happy, of course- but the thought of all those experiences both of them had together, now gone?</p>
<p>As happy as he was, Hermes couldn’t stop feeling like his heart was being torn apart in a million pieces. He couldn’t really explain why his chest squeezed so tight it made him think he was going to choke. The longing for intimacy he could never get back. </p>
<p>His eyes were stinging and hot, mouth twitching as the boatman stared down at him, one palm cupping Hermes’ face ever so gently, as if he was glass. </p>
<p>As if he loved Hermes. </p>
<p>It was slow. Charon leaned down and Hermes gently tilted his head up, his lips meeting with Charon’s teeth. A song and dance they’ve performed for centuries, an act so natural and familiar to them.</p>
<p>Charon was so careful and gentle, holding him like a newborn bird that wasn’t just ready to fly, terrified of hurting him as if he was ever capable of doing any harm to him. </p>
<p>He breathed into Hermes.</p>
<p>He inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs. It tasted of honey, sugar and stars. A smell that was like frankincense but not just quite. A taste and smell of a primordial being, an existence that preceded Hermes’ short life as a god. <br/>He held his breath as much as he could, keeping the smoke deep inside of him until he finally let go of it, the purple plume escaping through his soft lips and cascading up the air. </p>
<p>“Charon…” he whispers, the smoke still slowly dripping out of his teeth. Charon caressed his cheek so softly, so tenderly and it made Hermes want to cry. </p>
<p>It was miserable to know that this was not their first kiss. How had it been, back then? Had it been bold? Shy? Did Charon make the first move, or was it Hermes? How much time had passed between them being friends to lovers? Something that Hermes knew he would have cherished forever now gone, dripping out of his hands like water. </p>
<p>He kisses Charon’s jaw in a deep frustration of knowing more. Wanting to memorize the way Charon’s skin tastes like, wanting to trace his body with his fingers so he would never forget his shape again. Charon let him, sighing and his ringed fingers curling around Hermes’ head. </p>
<p>Hermes’ kisses become more fervent, more intense. He desperately kisses and nips at the skin on Charon’s neck, shoving the necklace of gold down to get access to the boatman’s neck. His hands hungrily look for Charon’s skin under his robes, pressing his pelvis against the boatman’s.</p>
<p>He is desperate, a man possessed. He wants to feel Charon from inside out, wants to know the memory of them loving each other. Desperation of having lost those beautiful things and wanting to know them once more. He panted against Charon’s neck, trembling hands trying to dig through black robes to find their prize. </p>
<p>Charon stilled, looking down at Hermes with bright glowing eyes. But Hermes didn’t deter, panting as he ground himself down to the larger body next to him. </p>
<p>“I need-” he breathes out, small body strung tight and on the verge of breaking. “Please-”</p>
<p>He grabs Charon’s hand, leading him down between Hermes’ trembling legs. He presses the ringed bony palm against it, and grinds up against it. </p>
<p>“Please-”</p>
<p>But Charon stops. He retreats his hand very carefully, using both palms to cradle Hermes’ jaw and forces the little god to really look at Charon in the eyes. </p>
<p>He shakes his head. </p>
<p>“But-” Hermes chokes. He wants to know, wants to feel it all once again. Wants to know everything he forgot. </p>
<p>Deep down, Hermes knows they shouldn’t. He is not in the correct emotional state right now. He doesn’t want sex, he wants his memories back. But the stubborn, wounded part of himself is angry that Charon is holding him so tenderly and is so understanding, denying Hermes of his emotional outburst.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be right. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he suddenly chokes out, realizing the very difficult situation he just put Charon through. But Charon doesn’t care, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, holding him close to his body, letting Hermes know that he would always be there for him. </p>
<p>The gentle sounds of the river of Styx echo through the Underworld, a silent apology to Hermes.<br/>It was not their fault, Hermes knew. It was their nature, they could not change it.</p>
<p>No matter just how much it hurt.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The atmosphere in Olympus was more stressful than usual. When he passed through the golden gates leading to his home Hermes noticed how Hephaestus was setting up his defence mechanism around the area. Giant human-shaped automatons made out of metal and steam. They did not move as he passed through them, he was going to greet his step brother though the god was far too busy setting them up, he did not want to interrupt him.</p>
<p>The hallways of Olympus had already been repaired, leaving no trace of Hera’s Olympian rampage through the realm. The paintings had been replaced with others as well the statues, decoration pieces they must have plucked from shrines and temples. </p>
<p>He didn’t pay much attention to them, instead zipping through the hallways as he made his way to his mother’s abode. Everyone seemed to be incredibly busy, gods and demigods passing by and not greeting him, far too focused on whatever it was they were doing. </p>
<p>He had to talk to Maia. </p>
<p>Hermes picked up the speed, becoming an orange blur as he went to his mother’s. He had been there a couple of times before by now and thankfully he did not get lost this time, able to find the place by himself. </p>
<p>That section of Olympus was far less opulent than the rest, feeling far more homely and lived in. Away from everything else, however, as if Zeus just shoved Maia in there and forgot about her presence immediately after.<br/>He knocked on the door, far less elaborate and with a simpler design than the other ones in the mountain top. A cheerful voice greeted him from deep inside.</p>
<p>“Come on in!” His mother replied, and Hermes slipped inside.</p>
<p>Maia’s home was small, even smaller than Hermes’ room. It was a proper home, with a living room and a kitchen and a bed on a far away corner, but it still was far smaller than something in Olympus should be. But, when Hermes pointed out they could make her home bigger, his mother simply smiled and shook her head, saying that she was content with what it was. It was far better than a cave, after all.</p>
<p>Still, it made Hermes slightly upset. </p>
<p>Her home was brightly decorated with flowers and decorations, not the beautiful rich paintings and statues you can see in shrines or in the other hallways of Olympus, but flowers and draperies that were similar to the ones found in mortal homes. </p>
<p>Maia was sitting on the ground, weaving a basket with her hands. She smiled up at Hermes as he entered, the corner of her eyes wrinkling softly. </p>
<p>“Hey, kid” she greeted, her hands still weaving at the wicker basket automatically.</p>
<p>“Hey Ma’,” Hermes sighed, closing the door behind him. Anxiety clawing at the pit of his belly, not looking forward to the conversation they were going to have. “You’re weaving a basket?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! I want to give a present to your uncle Hades and Persephone, for allowing me to be in the Underworld for a while. Of course, this will also have fruits and beverages- not only the basket! I’ve heard Persephone will be leaving to go back in a while.” She smiles, filling the air with chatter as Hermes sits down next to her, crossing his legs as he watched her work. “You know, the Underworld is quite lovely. I’ve been considering even going back there, myself! Well, not the traditional way, of course!”</p>
<p>Hermes smiles and nods, listening to her words but not responding. That pit in his stomach is growing by the second, daunting and terrifying. His mother looked so happy and he did not want to confront her at all. </p>
<p>“Everybody seems, um, quite busy,” Hermes changes the topic rather abruptly in his desperation to not get to the point he wanted to make, a feeble attempt to make small talk that he wasn’t even going to pay much attention to. </p>
<p>“It seems like it. It’s… quite an event, has no one told you anything about it?” Maia asks, finally stopping her hands and looking straight at Hermes, not mad or upset but with curiosity in her brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Tell me about what?”</p>
<p>“Well… even if you’ve picked up your messenger and psychopomps duties, you were the god of many things, son. Everybody is busy taking on your duties as well.”</p>
<p>Hermes felt slight panic, suddenly feeling like he has been slacking off more than he was actually aware of. His family has been picking up due to his ignorance, but this also seems to explain the weird pull he has been feeling for the past few days.</p>
<p>It seems he just was feeling things he didn’t understand lately. He wondered if his existence would be less confusing at some point.</p>
<p>“Well, no one said anything to me,” he sighs, picking a stray dried reed and snapping it with his fingers. “No one has been talking to me, lately. Like they don’t even really want to deal with me.”</p>
<p>“It’s… been a difficult time, not to mention Hera is in everybody’s mind.” Maia sighs, continuing with her weaving once more. “Nothing like this has ever happened before. Not justifying it, of course.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Hermes replies, still staring at his mother’s hands as they weave, silent. </p>
<p>After a few moments Maia smiled tired, stopping her weaving once more and staring at her son softly.</p>
<p>“There is something wrong, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Mom,” Hermes starts speaking, the apprehension growing in his chest as he really doesn’t want to talk about this, but he must. He has to ask. He has to know. “Did you… know about me and Charon?”</p>
<p>Maia closes her eyes for a moment. “You’re both work associates, right?”</p>
<p>“Mom.”</p>
<p>His voice is unnaturally stern and serious, if a little bit harsher than he intended it to be. His fists are balled up in his thighs, jaw clenched as he stared at his mother.<br/>She takes a deep breath and looks down at the basket she is weaving, a sad smile creeping up her face.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes I did.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” </p>
<p>“Hermes-”</p>
<p>“All this time, you know- don’t you think it was important to mention? Don’t you think that, maybe I would have liked to know?!”</p>
<p>He stands up, raising his voice and facing away from his mother, pacing around the small living room. “He didn’t tell me either! Why did no one tell me?! Why is everybody keeping my life a secret from myself?!”</p>
<p>“Son-”</p>
<p>“Did everyone know? Is everyone in on me not knowing?”</p>
<p>Maia’s factions dont change as she softly shakes her head. “Only Artemis did, too. But… Charon asked us to not tell you.”</p>
<p>Hermes suspected it to be so, but he still doesn’t understand why he would do that.</p>
<p>“Why did he tell you to do that…?”</p>
<p>Maia shook her head. “I… don’t know. I think he didn’t want to burden you further.”</p>
<p>“A burden? It’s anything but, I-'' Hermes really wish he could properly talk to Charon. He didn’t question why Charon had made no motions as them being lovers, the guilt and slight embarrasement for having an emotional outburst and trying to have sex with Charon weighing heavy in his mind. </p>
<p>“I am sorry, Hermes.” She stands up, facing him and hugging him tight against her body, about the same height as Hermes. “I… thought it would be good. Let yourself get accustomed to everything, before we revealed to you that you were lovers.”</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just-” He takes a deep breath between clenched teeth. “I feel so… useless and naive.”</p>
<p>He hugs her back. Even if he doesn’t remember her being his mother, her embrace is as soothing as the hug of a loving mother should be. It makes his frustration melt away, gaining an understanding of why things have been kept from him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t like it, but at least he understands it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermes should resume his duties. He has been lollygagging for the past few weeks, and he was already working as a psychopomp. He had been able to clear up all the souls that were waiting for him, but at the moment it felt like he was back at square one, unsure of what to do with himself.</p>
<p>He remembers what his mother told him as he sees Dionysus rushing in the hallways, carrying many several scrolls with him. All the gods had to pick up his slack in the other domains he ruled, yet for some reason they never asked of him to return to his duties.<br/>Perhaps out of fear of interacting with him. An acceptance of what happened. </p>
<p>Hermes doesn’t interrupt Dionysus, instead watching as he turns the corner. </p>
<p>The guilt in his gut quickly morphed into anger.</p>
<p>They’ve been treating him like glass ever since his incident. Not for his behalf, but theirs- they did not want to deal with the fallout of what their father had done. <br/>Hermes was getting pretty tired of being ignored.</p>
<p>But at least most of his family had talked to him or even tried to bond with him in one way or another. There was just someone who refused to speak to him, who simply treated him like he was worse than a vermin, ignoring him every second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aphrodite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fueled by the sudden anger and frustration brewing deep inside of him, Hermes searches for Aphrodite’s chambers. He doesn’t quite know where they are, but that doesn’t deter him at all. He figured he would find them at one point, running through hallways and dragging his scarf along with him in a golden blur.</p>
<p>While it did take a while to find her chambers it was quite easy to recognize them. The double doors were massive and beautifully decorated with rose gold, the door itself carved out with the goddess symbol, a heart. It also depicted roses swirls, an intricate pattern that, had anyone else had it on their door, would be tacky- but it fit the goddess perfectly.</p>
<p>He could hear movement from the inside and Hermes didn’t even bother knocking. He simply shoved the door open and slipped inside, the heavy door closing behind him as he flew in the air at what was her eye level.</p>
<p>“Aphrodite,” he greeted, his voice curt. The goddess was sitting on her bed, but the moment he entered her room she instantly turned around, her back facing him.</p>
<p>The goddesses bedroom was bigger than his, surely to accomodate for her massive size. It reeked of perfumes, all mixed together and indistinguishable from each other to the point of almost causing nausea. <br/>Almost every inch of the room was covered in something. Seashells, necklaces, and decorative glass hung from the ceiling in various elevations, shiny things that twinkled under the light, The walls were covered in paintings, all of them with Aphrodite as the subject in various poses and scenarios.<br/>Beautiful and exquisite drapery hung from the ceiling above her bed, creating a beautiful curtain around it in a cascade of colors and textures.</p>
<p>It was an assault to the senses in every way but it wasn’t overly opulent, somehow. A hoard of beautiful things surrounding the goddess of beauty, but like a pearl in a clam, Aphrodite was still the most gorgeous of them all in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>Hermes waited for her response, but the goddess remained still as a statue with her pink locks of hair gently draping her naked back. <br/>He lets out a frustrated laugh at realizing that the goddess is ignoring him, but at least she isn’t running away anymore- perhaps an improvement.</p>
<p>“Aphrodite, you’ve been ignoring me all this time. I don’t- Did I do something to offend you? Did we hate each other so much before I lost my memory, and this is just normal for us? I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>But Aphrodite said nothing, staying still. The decorations above her twitched softly from the draft of air caused by Hermes’ wings, clinking together like windchimes. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand- and it’s just like everybody is just afraid of speaking to me! Even my own mother looks at me with pity! As if I am just a broken thing! Do you know how absolutely frustrating that is?!”</p>
<p>This is no longer about Aphrodite ignoring him. That was just a big part of the problem, everything that has been eating Hermes up inside for the past few weeks. No matter how much he desperately wanted to come back to a normal he never knew, his unknown past clinged to his aching bones, leaving him hollow. </p>
<p>“I thought-” He runs his hands through his hair, looking down at the floor, no longer specifically upset at Aphrodite. “I thought that I would be fine, you know! Like- as if this was more of you guys problems than mine. After all, I didn’t know what I lost! I could just start over! You guys were far more upset than I was, but-”</p>
<p>He stops flying, very slowly landing on his feet and taking a deep breath. He lands on top of the many cushions and rugs that are decorating the floor of the lavish bedroom. </p>
<p>“I miss things I don’t even know.” His voice is small and it creaks. He desperately tries to not cry.</p>
<p>“You’re the goddess of love, aren’t you?” He asks, even if he knows that Aphrodite won’t answer at all. He doesn’t care, he has to get it out anyways, all that pain and aching he has been carrying with him. “Did… did you know I was in love?”</p>
<p>A drop of water lands on the tip of his nose, and before he can register it soft rain starts falling inside the room.</p>
<p>Hermes looks up and his eyes widen, watching as the once pale blue ceiling has gone completely dark like a storm cloud, with thunder echoing from it and rain dripping out while making a symphony out of the seashells and sea glass hanging from above.</p>
<p>“What-” He whispers to himself, transfixed as the soft rain turns immediately into a torrential storm that spits out wind from nowhere.</p>
<p>Before Hermes can act the rain starts flooding the room, the pooled water reaching up to his calves before he has a mind to start flying. He flies towards the doors that leave to the outside but they’re either stuck or locked by the goddess- whatever the reason was Hermes was effectively trapped inside. </p>
<p>“Aphrodite?!” Hermes screams, completely soaked from the rain that kept flooding the room more and more, but Aphrodite did not move, her naked back still facing Hermes. She was completely soaked as well, the level of the water already engulfing her bed and rapidly creeping up to the goddess.</p>
<p>Hermes kicked at the door and desperately wanted to open it up, but it was useless. The walls were pouring water as well out of nowhere not unlike rivers, a flood that was threatening to drown them both. </p>
<p>“Aphrodite-” Hermes could only say as the water kept rising until he was unable to fly, his small frame being quickly engulfed. Hermes took one final breath before the room was completely flooded.</p>
<p>He was completely underwater.</p>
<p>Hermes watched as the four walls of the room peeled away like wet parchment paper, curling against themselves before they completely tore apart. All the cushions, paintings and seashells were floating adrift in an ocean of Aphrodite’s making, glistening under the sun above them. </p>
<p>He was no longer in Olympus, but deep in the sea. His scarf trailed behind him heavily trying to drag him down and his first instinct is to swimp up for air, but there is no end to the ocean before him. No up, no down- a little pocket dimension made out of nothing but water. </p>
<p>Hermes knew he would die there. </p>
<p>His mind went to Charon and visiting him again, but his thoughts were interrupted as he saw a pink glow coming from below him, not unlike a pearl shining in the darkness.</p>
<p>Having nothing else to do before he drowns, Hermes swims down towards it as fast as he can, lungs burning as he desperately hopes he can reach whatever it is down there before he is taken once more by the Styx. </p>
<p>As he swims he can see the shape of Aphrodite still in the same position as before, still sitting on her massive bed. Her skin glowed pink, and Hermes noticed the twitching of her shoulders and back as he approached her. </p>
<p>He was about to lose consciousness when he managed to touch the goddess. He grabs her shoulder and twists her violently in place, finally forcing Aphrodite to look at him.</p>
<p>Come to his surprise, Aphrodite is sobbing. </p>
<p>Hermes chokes on the water, swallowing it all around him. It is in that moment where all the water around him disappears and leaves him floating above Aphrodite’s bed. He falls on the mattress, bouncing off it and onto the floor as he desperately gasps for the very much needed air his aching lungs are missing. </p>
<p>They were back in her room, the ceiling still dripping softly but nothing like the flood from minutes ago. All her things were back into place as if nothing had actually happened. Between Hermes choking he can hear the goddess loud sobbing and wailing, which makes the walls weep along with her. The water did not pool inside however- somehow just disappearing as it reached the floor. The paintings were crying as well, their tears going through the canvas and wetting the oils. </p>
<p>“Aphrodite…?” Hermes calls out, finally in no danger of drowning and slowly rising to his feet. He was completely soaked, the feathers of his wings all out of place and his hair sticking to his forehead. </p>
<p>The goddess hid her face between her palms, hiding herself from the world. She, alongside all her things, was completely dry. Even when water continued to softly drop off the ceiling her skin continued to remain dry. </p>
<p>“Oh little godling!” she sobs loudly, shoulders completely shaking. “Oh how cruel have the fates been with you!”</p>
<p>She… was crying for him?</p>
<p>“You’re upset?” He asks accidentally out loud, a question that should have been more internal.</p>
<p>The goddess turns to him all of sudden, her face no longer hidden. </p>
<p>Aphrodite was the physical manifestation of beauty. No one could aspire to be even a fraction of gorgeous as she was, the picture of a untarnishable beauty.<br/>Yet her face was completely red, cheeks and eyes puffy and snot running down her nose. She was still beautiful, of course- but it was a completely different painting to what she represented.</p>
<p>“Of course I am upset, dear! All of this is so upsetting! Oh, but I couldn’t even bear to see you once you lost your memories in risk of losing myself as I have now!”</p>
<p>Hermes squints, his head cocking to the side. </p>
<p>“Wait, wait. You’ve been straight out ignoring me… because you were sad that I lost your memories?”</p>
<p>“Yes! You couldn’t remember your love! All those experiences and little memories, all that passion- it was gone! Gone to the Styx!” She starts crying again, hiding her face once more. “How could I not be sad! To know that your love, it was gone-”</p>
<p>“But- it’s not gone. I still love him, Aphrodite!”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t remember that you loved him!” The ceiling stopped crying as well as the walls, the water finally stopped pouring out of the room.</p>
<p>However he watches as Aphrodite’s skin becomes suddenly wet all over, and now water is all pouring out of her pores. </p>
<p>“How upsetting! How cruel! How horrible that you can’t remember all those beautiful memories!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Hermes’ horror, Aphrodite starts melting. </p>
<p>She keeps sobbing loudly as she turns into water. Hermes steps back as Aphrodite turns into a literal puddle on her bed. <br/>Panicked, Hermes grabbed the first thing he saw that could contain the goddess. There is a golden teapot resting along a beautiful set of teacups that he grabs at, and pours the lukewarm tea out and onto the floor before he flies above the mattress and very quickly (but carefully) scoops up the goddess from her own mattress.</p>
<p>He tries to catch all he can off her, hoping that she wouldn’t miss the liquid that had already been absorbed by the sheets. His heart is beating hard as he still hovers in the air, the cold water still dripping off him.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear! Would you look at the state of myself!” Her voice echoed from inside the teapot. He peeks at the inside, but the goddess is still nothing but completely regular water. “It appears I have quite literally lost my composure”</p>
<p>“Are you… okay?” Hermes asks, unsure if this is somehow a normal occurrence for the goddess. </p>
<p>“I am quite alright, little godling. Oh, how I must apologize for my outburst, I was drowning in my own sadness, I almost drowned you as well! Quite literally, if I may say!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I, uh, don’t worry about it?”</p>
<p>“Dearest me… you are quite upset, aren’t you?” Aphrodite asks, like she wasn’t the one that just quite, literally, melted.</p>
<p>“Lady Aphrodite, why didn’t you tell me that I was in love with Charon?”</p>
<p>“Little godling… I must admit my own selfishness prevented me from doing that. Would you please forgive me?”</p>
<p>It was hard to argue with a teapot. </p>
<p>“I forgive you, it’s just… I am a little bit upset due to everything.” Hermes sighs, lowering the teapot just a little and looking at all the beautiful paintings around him. They were no longer crying, looking completely dry. “I feel like I no longer have control of anything.”</p>
<p>“Lord Hermes, there is something… I must talk to you about.”</p>
<p>Hermes looks down at the teapot once more, the goddess still not shifting from water. </p>
<p>“It is quite heavy and important, would you like a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>“My apologies, I dunked all of it out when, you know.” Hermes jostles the teapot just barely for emphasis. </p>
<p>“Oh, worry not my dearest. I have many teapots in here with delicious tea. Mind putting me down, and bringing one of the carts, little godling?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.” Hermes puts down the teapot on the bed, careful to make sure it doesn’t fall over on the wet mattress. </p>
<p>Indeed, there are several carts with various tea sets on the corner of the room. Aphrodite didn’t specify which one he should bring, so he just grabs the nearest to him- it's a tea set made out of ivory with golden swirls on the sides. He pushes the cart towards the bed and he notices the teapot moving slightly.</p>
<p>A little Lady Aphrodite climbs out of the teapot, stretching and sliding off the side as if it was a slide. </p>
<p>“You must forgive my current state, dear. It takes me a while to go back to normal, you could say!” She smiles. She is about the size of his thumb, completely proportional. Just small. “I would serve the tea but, my current disposition makes that quite difficult.”</p>
<p>Hermes blinks and understands the command. He pours two cups of hot tea on the teacups, just wondering how Aphrodite would be drinking from it due to her diminutive size. As he poured it, herbal aromas penetrated his nose. <br/>He set the teacup next to Aphrodite. It was bigger than her, and the Tiny goddess actually sat on the rim of the cup, using her hands to reach for the liquid and taking a drink out of it as if it was a river. “Ah, really warms up the bones. Sit down, dear!”</p>
<p>Hermes carefully sat on the mattress, worried he would jostle Aphrodite’s teacup but it stood as firm despite his wriggling. He drank from his own cup, and it was a pleasant herbal tea. It warmed up his insides, soothing since he still was drenched in ocean water. </p>
<p>“Now… This that I am about to tell you... I must admit, dearest- I’ve had a very long debate with myself, trying to decide if I should divulge this.” Her factions have shifted, no longer charming and flirty but more serious. Dangerous. Keeper of a secret that no one, not even herself should know. “It is a very, very sensitive subject. I don’t believe anyone else knows it, at least not any other Olympian.”</p>
<p>“What is it…?” Hermes asked, eyes focused on her as he takes another sip from his hot tea. </p>
<p>“You do know, I am technically a Titan, correct?” She smiles, and even if she is small it is as dangerous as a shark’s maw. “Was birthed from Ouranus. Let’s not get the specifics- but despite that, the Olympians were so kind to not hunt me down when they killed all the titans.”</p>
<p>“Was it kindness, or fear?” He asks, hands wrapped around the warm teacup, waiting for his aching bones to warm up.</p>
<p>Aphrodite smiles at the questions and just stares up at Hermes. “Are details really necessary? Anyways, as a Titan, I have some… knowledge that the rest of your family does not have. But- dear. Please know, I will rely to you this information, but I do not know if it is true now. It was true eons ago- but I do not know if it can help you now.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Hermes says almost instantly. “Anything that you think may help me- I need to know it. Please. I don’t care if it turns out that it's a lie.”</p>
<p>“Very well. Pay very close attention.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Charon is…</p>
<p>He doesn’t know what he is, right now. Not angry. Not hurt. Not happy. Maybe a mixture of all those things together, but it made his ichor heavy in his veins. </p>
<p>Charon had been so ignorant to believe that his approach of keeping his relationship with Hermes would help the little god. He had been stupid enough to think he somehow knew better. Excusing his age for wisdom when he decided he somehow knew best. </p>
<p>When Hermes appeared in front of him with hands balled up in fists and ribcage shaking, Charon knew he had been completely wrong. </p>
<p>Hermes knew. He had found out. Wherever it was Maia, Artemis or Hermes figuring out on his own, Charon didn’t know, but he didn’t have a mind to be angry at them. Not with Hermes wrapped around him completely terrified of not being loved back. Fragile as if he was made of glass. </p>
<p>Charon was terrified of breaking him. </p>
<p>He was terrified of touching him again, on behalf of Hermes and his own. Was terrified what this would mean for their future, because Hermes still doesn’t remember. Charon is worried that Hermes is just following the steps of his past life, not real love but a sense of duty out of finding out they were lovers. The thing Charon didn’t want to happen.</p>
<p>Following up to Charon not due to a love that still survived, but out of an obligation Hermes believed he had. </p>
<p>Charon was terrified. He was so scared when he reciprocated the hug and dragged them down to his skiff. He had never felt such fear in his heart before. He wasn’t scared of Zeus, or the Styx. Wasn’t scared of Hades’ rage, wasn’t scared of oblivion.</p>
<p>He was scared of Hermes.</p>
<p>Scared of what he was feeling, of what expectations he had. Charon was <i>terrified</i> of what the future would bring to them. <br/>It was such an incomprehensible feeling what was brewing in his gut. </p>
<p>They laid in his skiff for hours. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep alongside Hermes. He stared down at his little form, and by gods, how much he loved him. It burnt his organs, made him feel like the sun was next to him. If he only was strong enough to protect him, none of this would have happened. </p>
<p>Hermes eventually wakes. He tries to initiate sex, but Charon knows. It’s not right. Not now. He didn’t want to fuck Hermes- he wanted to be there for him, hold him in his arms and make the world right for him. He wants to be able to right all the wrongs that have been done to him. </p>
<p>He knows that Hermes craves the memories he used to have. It would not be right to have sex now. The urge to make up for all the intimacy they had… he can’t do that.<br/>So Charon retreats his hand and holds him close, instead. Thankfully Hermes understands, and it isn’t brought up again, even if Charon wants to tell Hermes he does not mind the attempt- Hermes was having a very difficult time at the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What comes now?</p>
<p>Hermes still could barely understand him. Both of them were completely muddled in strange and miserable feelings they couldn’t really explain. Hermes was missing his whole life, and Charon was stuck without being able to help. </p>
<p>Having left Hermes on the temple of Styx so he could go back to Olympus, Charon was rowing without destination. The hands of the Styx guided him to somewhere, though he did not care. His mind was muddled with far too many things for him to realize, he was being taken somewhere in specific.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Underworld was a deep realm that itself contained many other dimensions on itself. Erebus was one of them, a place so vast that not even Charon himself had been able to completely access it. </p>
<p>Primordial Chaos was one of those realms, hidden away in the depths of the Underworld, only accessible to select few. </p>
<p>It has been eons since Charon had gone to his grandparent Chaos’ domain. He knew Zagreus had started a rather friendly relationship with the primordial god, which piqued Charon’s interest. Chaos was not one to get involved in other god’s affairs.</p>
<p>Somehow, Zagreus managed to reunite Nyx and Chaos. This was even more surprising to Charon, he knew his mother had a strained relationship with her parent. </p>
<p>Still, he notices when the Styx’ red water changes from crimson red to a galaxy. Stars shimmered in the surface, and when Charon looked up he found himself lost in an ocean of stars. Chaos’ realm. The Styx had taken him there. </p>
<p>“Son of Nyx,” a chorus of voices called out in the void. Charon stopped rowing, watching as the water rippled through the surface, shifting the stars it reflected. He could feel his grandparent’s presence all around him. “How curious of you to have arrived at my realm.”</p>
<p>Primordial Chaos was the oldest god to exist, all immortal life springing out of their vastness. Their presence was gigantic, of almost titanic proportions. A humanoid mass that sprouted constant life in their body. <br/>Yet, as primordial and ancient as they were, and even if they refused to admit it so- Chaos had a difficult personality, the proof being Nyx distancing herself from her parent.</p>
<p>An echo of Charon’s and Nyx relationship.</p>
<p>“Hhhhhhhrrrraaa…” Charon greets, tipping his hat. Chaos stared down at him curiously, floating just above the water and covering Charon’s visage not unlike a mountaintop.</p>
<p>“I have sensed your presence in the Underworld, though you have not visited in eons. It pleases me too see you once more, although during unfortunate circumstances.”</p>
<p>Charon looks up at them. He doesn’t doubt that Chaos knows about the current situation with Hermes. They knew of everything that happened in the Underworld, yet they never intervened- just a god that stayed behind, watching. Calculating. A remnant of the beginning of times.</p>
<p>“Hhhhh…”</p>
<p>“Olympians are so droll, don’t you agree? Fighting their wars, killing each other off. How curious, for a chthonic being to court one of their kind.”</p>
<p>Charon said nothing, the blunt end of his oar tapping the floor gently. As much as he disliked the Olympians, Hermes was one and he wasn’t in the mood of badmouthing his lover’s kin.</p>
<p>“O son of Nyx, I can feel the turmoil inside of your being. The Styx took you to my realm, because it believes I can help you.”</p>
<p>Charon raises his head, staring up at Primordial Chaos. Their face is emotionless, looking down at their own grandchild as if Charon was nothing more but a toy. </p>
<p>“I have information which may be of use for you. I have no reason to give it to you. I do not care for Olympians affairs, their kind being far too selfish and self destructive. I believe, in time, they will all fall just as how Zeus has fallen. Just as how Kronos has fallen, until only us, beings born from the darkness, remain.”</p>
<p>Charon gripped his oar harshly, almost cracking the wood. </p>
<p>Chaos prided themselves as an emotionless being, objective and neutral. But they were anything but- clearly wounded by how they have been forgotten by the world they themselves created. Charon couldn’t fault them too much- maybe if he was in their position, he would be angry at the Olympians too, and the mortals that have ignored them for so long. </p>
<p>Still, as much as they tried to pretend they held no hard feelings, it was obvious that they had a deep anger towards those outside the Underworld. Charon wondered if Chaos only tolerated him because he was Nyx’ son. </p>
<p>He bitterly wanted to point out Chaos' hypocrisy. If they didn’t want to help, they didn’t have to rub it in Charon’s face. Yes, they may be Primordial Chaos, but there was no reason to brag.</p>
<p>“Hrrraaaaaahh…!”</p>
<p>“Perhaps your judgement has been clouded from consorting with them for too long, O Son of Nyx.”</p>
<p>“Hhhhggggkt!”</p>
<p>Charon. </p>
<p>His name is Charon. Nyx was his mother, yes, but he will not be defined by her. </p>
<p>“My apologies, Charon.” They dip their fingers into the water, swirling the galaxies around them. “I am not close to this situation as you are, my interest simply is not that big.”</p>
<p>There they go, again. A facade to pretend that somehow they were superior, emotionless. </p>
<p>Charon started rowing again, out of Chaos’ realm. If they weren’t going to help then he wasn’t interested in listening to all the ways Chaos was superior to everybody else because they didn’t care. If he wanted to hear grandiose boasts he could just listen to Hades talk. </p>
<p>“You’re leaving.”</p>
<p>“Kkkkkghttt…. Rrrrrr….” Charon was not interested. If Chaos didn’t want to tell him the information they had, fine.</p>
<p>“It seems… I may have been out of line.” </p>
<p>Charon doesn’t deny that, but he doesn’t stop rowing. Chaos moves, their massive body blocking Charon’s way and forcing the boatman to stop. He sighs softly, dark smoke pouring out of his mouth in aggravating frustration.</p>
<p>“I do want to relay this information to you, Charon. If it will help or not, not even I know. It is out of my realm and therefore, my visage. Perhaps you and the young of Zeus can find it helpful.”</p>
<p>“Hrrrrrmmmn…”</p>
<p>Why did Chaos want to help, anyways? And all of sudden? It isn’t like the god is an active part of what happens in the Underworld. Apart from their influence on Zagreus, Chaos didn’t really do much. </p>
<p>“You are Nyx’s child. The goddess… She is my child. We are connected, a bond that cannot be erased that easily.” Chaos sounds hesitant. As if, this time, they’re not trying to boast. “As flesh of my flesh. It would please me to know that you are well.”</p>
<p>All in all, Chaos was his grandparent. They just want to help, the same way Charon wanted to help Zagreus reunite with his mother.</p>
<p>No reason. Just to help.</p>
<p>Charon takes a deep breath and nods, accepting this new information.</p>
<p>“Listen very well, Charon. This is a tale of eons ago, back when the Titans reigned over the world. Back when I was worshiped more. If it still rings through, I do not know. But listen, as perhaps this tale can help you recover what was once lost.”</p>
<p>Charon clenches his jaw, nodding. He is ready to listen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermes paces around his bedroom, the crow plushie in his arms. His limbs are shaking in fear and excitement, he can barely contain himself. <br/>He went back to his room immediately after he finished talking with Aphrodite. </p>
<p>He thought of going to the Underworld first, but he didn’t. Instead he went to his room to try to calm down.</p>
<p>An answer. A possible answer to their trouble. Something that was just so perfect, it seemed almost like a lie. A joke. A dream that was a bliss, only for him to wake up and realize it had all been fantasy.</p>
<p>But he had to tell Charon. </p>
<p>His nerves were bundled up in a knot, but he grabbed the coin at his neck. He pressed at it, hard- once he learned it was Charon’s coin, he somehow <i>knew</i> he could summon him with it. He just hoped, Charon heeded the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did. Charon appeared in Olympus, in Hermes’ room. His black tunic stuck out in Hermes’ white and golden room. He brought with him smoke from down the earth, and at first Charon was tense as if he was waiting to fight something.</p>
<p>Instead, his body softened as he saw Hermes unharmed.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Hermes said, placing the stuffed crown on his bed. “Sorry, I just- I have to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Charon pointed at himself as well, an indication that he, too, had to talk to Hermes. </p>
<p>“I have to go first, though. This is- this is very important. Charon,” Hermes approached him. He was almost in tears, but happy ones- he could barely contain his happiness, even with Aphrodite’s warning that this may not work. Just the possibility of it working was enough. “Charon, I talked to Aphrodite. She told me this story, and-”</p>
<p>He sniffs a little. “Sorry, I can’t really contain myself.”</p>
<p>Charon nods and holds him through it, placing his cold heavy hands on Hermes shoulders, and waits for Hermes to finish his tale. </p>
<p>“Charon,” he smiles so wide, his lips hurt. “There is a river, in the underworld.”</p>
<p>He chokes on his words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mnemosyne’s river.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u for reading! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr!</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs">My Twitter!</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>